Amnésica
by N. Cullen7
Summary: La vida da giros inesperados que lo cambian todo en menos de un segundo... ¿Qué pasaría si Bella un día perdiera la memoria? ¿Qué ocurriría si se olvidara del mundo de fantasía que la rodea? y aún peor ¿qué pasaría si se olvidara de su gran amor?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama si que me pertenece.

**Hola!!**

**Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico aqui y espero que os guste! ^^**

**Os cuento este fic ya lo estoy publicando en otra pagina por lo que subire todos los días o casi todos, ya que tengo escrito hasta cierta parte de la historia. Pero cuando llegue a esa parte subire una vez a la semana como vengo haciendo en la otra pagina.**

**La verdad que es el primer fic que hago largo, pues antes había escrito alguna que otra cosa pero eran muy cortos. **

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar una cosa, este fic se situa despues de Eclipse, es decir Jacob esta desaparecido, Victoria y sus neofitos han sido derrotados, etc. Las únicas diferencias son que el instituto aún no ha acabado y que he hecho que todos los Cullen sigan en el insti. Ya sé que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper ya lo habían terminado, pero en mi fic no!! XD**

**Por cierto, este primer capitulo se lo dedico a Robin, gracias a ella es que estais en estos momentos leyendo esto. Pues fue la que me ayudo a entender la página! Ya que cuando me registre al estar todo en ingles me sonaba todo a chino! XD **

**Muchas gracias Robin, en serio: GRACIAS! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

- Alice no pienso ponerme eso.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, este color va con el tono de tu piel, por favor, por favor...- continuaba Alice pegando saltitos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Arg... está bien Alice, pero cálmate.- dije con un suspiro. No podía soportar el show que me montaba cuando no quería ser su muñeca y ella lo sabía.

Desde la puerta pude oír como Emmett le decía a Jasper:

- ¡Maldición!

- Te lo dije, Alice puede ser muy persistente cuando se lo propone, si lo sabré yo… -dijo Jasper irónicamente- ahora paga.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que de todo hacían apuestas estos dos?

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, pruébatelo, Edward no tardara en llegar.

- Vale, vale.- dije vencida, a la vez que me dirigía al baño a cambiarme.

Aunque odiara reconocerlo el traje que me había elegido Alice era precioso, demasiado precioso para una simple humana... pero no había forma de librarme de ser su muñeca, a la cual vestía y peinaba como se le antojara.

Suspire. Sería mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes, Edward no tardaría en llegar, y si llegaba y aún me veía con mis vaqueros y mi jersey azul a Alice le daría un infarto (figuradamente claro está). Estaba quitándome mis gastados vaqueros cuando Alice grito:

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡¡Bella no te muevas!!!- grito Alice con pánico, y por su tono parecía que no lo decía en broma.

¿Pero a que se refería? Decidí que sería mejor salir y ver a qué se refería, cuando iba a volver a ponerme mis vaqueros el pie izquierdo se quedo atascado en unos hilos deshilachados que tenia, al quedárseme enganchado perdí el equilibrio intentando liberar el pie y me caí, no sin antes notar que me había golpeado la cabeza con la punta de mármol del tocador, pues sentí un profundo dolor. Todo se desvaneció a mí alrededor para volverse negro...

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando oí que no estaba sola.

- Edward me mata... no va a volver a confiar en mi... mira que le dije que no se moviera, pero no, ella tenía que moverse... - susurro una voz cantarina, pude distinguir un tono de preocupación y histeria en su voz.

- Alice tranquilízate, fue un accidente, todos sabemos que la coordinación no es lo de Bella.

¿Bella? ¿Había dicho Bella? Yo me llamaba Bella, pero... ¿cómo sabían ellos como me llamaba? Decidí abrir los ojos y comprobar quienes eran.

Cuando los abrí tres rostros perfectos y hermosos me miraban con preocupación y alivio.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- dijo la misma voz cantarina que antes.

- Mmm... Sí, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza...

- ¡Oh, Bella! nos tenias tan preocupados- dijo a la vez que me abrazaba.- Edward no tarda en llegar...

¿Edward? ¿Quién era Edward?

- ¿Edward?- dije frunciendo el ceño desorientada.

- ¿Bella que ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo uno de los chicos que estaban en la habitación, era rubio y alto, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

- Sí, pero... ¿dónde estoy?- tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero esa era una de las principales.

Las tres figuras que me rodeaban se quedaron paralizadas por un momento, antes de mirarse con terror unos a otros.

- En casa de Edward, Bella ¿te acuerdas de Edward, no?- parecía esperanzada en que mi respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- No. ¿Debería?

La dueña de la voz cantarina pego un brinco y empezó a andar en círculos a mí alrededor, mientras susurraba con un deje de histeria:

- Edward me mata, Edward me mata, Edward...

- ¿Bella no te acuerdas de nada?- pregunto otra vez el rubio.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes dónde vives?- pregunto el otro chico que nos acompañaba. Era moreno y muy musculoso.

Pensé en su pregunta pero no conseguía recordar nada.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Recuerdas al menos como te llamas?- pregunto otra vez el chico moreno.

- Sí, Bella ¿no?

- Sí.- dijo el chico rubio.

La chica de la voz cantarina, que ahora andaba en círculos a mí alrededor, se paró en seco y lanzo una mirada a los dos chicos que nos acompañaban. No supe interpretar la mirada, pero de repente todos se quedaron muy silenciosos.

Al cabo de los minutos la puerta principal se abrió. Aparecieron cuatro personas más. En primer lugar apareció un chico realmente hermoso y perfecto, tenía los cabellos dorados. Parecía un ángel... Detrás de él aparecieron tres figuras igualmente hermosas y perfectas.

- Bella, amor, siento haber tardado, ¿qué tal todo?- dijo el ángel a la vez que se acercaba a mí. Se sentó a mi lado e intento abrazarme. Pero me levante del sofá de un brinco.

- Bella, amor, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo un tanto extrañado.

- ¿Por qué me llamas: amor?

- ¿Qué?- parecía confundido ante mi pregunta.

- Alice...

No supe muy bien que sucedía, el ángel se quedo mirando a la chica de la voz cantarina por un largo rato, su expresión fue cambiando de confusión a preocupación.

- ¿¡AMNÉSICA!?- grito. ¿Quién estaba amnésica? ¿Yo? ¿Él? ¿Quién?

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- dijo el hombre que seguía al ángel por la puerta en su llegada. Tendría a lo mucho unos treinta años, también era rubio.

Pero un momento... ¿había dicho Edward? ¿Era ese Edward al que se refería la chica? ¿El ángel se llamaba Edward?

- Bella se golpeo la cabeza y no recuerda nada, esta amnésica.- dijo respondiendo a su pregunta pero sin apartar la vista de mí. ¿Por qué me miraba así?

La chica de la voz cantarina empezó a contarles a esos desconocidos que me había caído y que no recordaba nada. Pero la verdad es que no preste mucha atención a su historia, estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo la mirada del ángel...

- Entonces... ¿solo recuerda su nombre?- pregunto el ángel.

Las tres personas que me acompañaban antes de su llegada asintieron.

- Bella, amor, yo soy Edward, ella es Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie.- dijo señalándolos.

Empecé a situar nombre a las personas de mí alrededor. El ángel sí que se llamaba Edward, Alice era la dueña de la voz cantarina, Jasper era el chico rubio que nos acompañaba antes de la llegada de los otros cuatro, Emmett era el chico moreno de antes, Carlisle era el que tenía como mucho treinta años, Esme era la mujer que le acompañaba y Rosalie era la mujer hermosa que había sido la última en entrar y que aún permanecía en silencio.

- Bella yo soy médico y me gustaría examinarte, por lo que veo te has pegado un buen golpe.

- Si, supongo... aunque la verdad no recuerdo nada.- dije insegura.

- ¿De qué es lo último que te acuerdas?- pregunto Carlisle.

- Solo me acuerdo de haber despertado en el sofá y que... Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban conmigo.- dije insegura, esperaba haber dicho los nombres correctos.

- A ver, déjame que te mire ese golpe en la cabeza, Alice tráeme mi maletín.

Alice desapareció de la nada, pero en cuestión de tres segundos volvió a aparecer al lado de Carlisle con el maletín.

- ¿C-Cómo lo has hecho?- dije tartamudeando.

¿Cómo había desaparecido y aparecido así? Era como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire...

Todos intercambiaron una larga mirada y hubiera jurado que estaban hablando entre ellos pero yo no oía nada, solo me pareció oír un tenue murmullo. Pero no, era imposible, la habitación estaba en silencio.

- ¿El qué?- pregunto Alice.

- Habías desaparecido y has vuelto a aparecer de la nada...- dije confundida.

- Mmm... No sé de qué estás hablando, va a ser verdad que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, Bella.

Fruncí el ceño confundida. ¿Lo había imaginado todo? No, imposible, yo lo había visto... o ¿tendría razón y lo había imaginado todo debido al golpe?

- Yo juraría...

- Bueno ahora lo único que importa es mirar el golpe, tienes un buen chichón, será mejor que te lleve al hospital y te haga una radiografía.

- Os acompaño Carlisle.- dijo Edward.

- Una cosa... - siete pares de ojos se pararon en mí, trague saliva- ¿de qué os conozco?

Edward hizo una mueca que no supe interpretar... tras un largo rato en silencio, Edward hablo.

- Bella yo soy... quiero decir tú y yo somos…

- Conocidos, Bella, Edward y tú sois conocidos- dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo a Edward.- Al igual que todos nosotros, nos conocemos del instituto.

Todos le echaron miradas asesinas a Rosalie, aunque no entendía porque. Otra vez me pareció que estaban hablando entre ellos pero yo no oía nada... seria verdad que el golpe me había afectado... agache la cabeza incomoda por el silencio y vi un anillo en mi dedo... pero no era un anillo normal... parecía uno de compromiso...

- Mmm... ¿Alguien sabe porque llevo este anillo?- dije alzando la mano a la vez que señalaba el anillo, todos volvieron a posar la mirada en mí.

Edward parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Rosalie se adelanto.

- ¡Oh! Claro se me había olvidado Bella, gracias por guardármelo. Te lo había dejado antes para que me dijeras si te gustaba y se me olvido pedírtelo.

- ¡Rose!- bramo Alice, no entendía la hostilidad que había hacia Rosalie.

- ¿Vas a casarte?

- Sí, Emmett me lo pidió ayer mismo... y bueno... ¿te gusta el anillo?- no sabía porque aún el resto de las personas presentes miraban a Rosalie (excepto Edward)…mmm... como decirlo... si las miradas mataran ahora mismo estaría viendo un cadáver.

- Sí, es hermoso.- dije mirando el anillo, en verdad me gustaba, era la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, pero no me pertenecía, me lo quite y alargue la mano hacia su dueña.- Toma.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! ^^**

**Dejad review con vuestra opinión please!! **

**Como he dicho arriba subire el capitulo 2 mañana.**

**P.D: como ya os habreis dado cuenta es la versión de Bella, todo este fic es su versión. Cuando terminé el fic, subire la versión de Edward que la escribo simultaneamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el segundo capitulo! Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron review!! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 2**

Carlisle insistió en llevarme al hospital para así poder hacerme una radiografía, no tuve más remedio que aceptar. En realidad una parte de mi se sentía aliviada, quería salir de esa casa lo antes posible, me estaba sintiendo realmente incomoda. Todos me miraban sin pestañear, analizando el más mínimo movimiento que hiciera.

- Bella ya he avisado a Charlie, nos espera en el hospital, ¿vamos? – dijo Carlisle ofreciéndome su mano.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Resultaba curioso hacerme a la idea de que un tal Charlie era mi padre, no tenía ni el más mínimo recuerdo de él. Pero todos ellos aseguraban que era mi padre.

Así que nos dirigimos al garaje de la casa, el ángel llamado Edward, Alice, Carlisle y yo nos subimos en el mismo coche. Los demás no nos acompañaron a petición de Carlisle que dijo que no hacía falta que fuéramos toda la familia al completo, que eso solo conseguiría ponerme más nerviosa. Ya que yo no tenía recuerdos de ellos.

El transcurso al hospital fue silencioso. Cuando llegamos había un hombre en la entrada del hospital, por la forma en que nos miraba mientras aparcábamos deduje que sería el tal Charlie, gire mi rostro hacia Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado y asintió, como si supiera que estaba pensando. Al salir del coche Charlie me abrazo.

- Oh, Bells!!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto mirando hacia la dirección de Carlisle.

- Pues como te he dicho ha perdido la memoria debido al golpe que se ha dado, ahora voy a examinarla para evaluar la gravedad del golpe. Pero no creo que tarde en recuperar la memoria.

El ángel contrajo la cara de una forma un tanto extraña, no supe interpretarla... pero igualmente se veía hermoso.

Carlisle me hizo radiografías y de mientras que esperaba los resultados me hizo esperarle en su despacho. Charlie me acompañaba, el ángel también quería acompañarme, pero Cha... mi padre se mostraba molesto con él y le hizo esperar fuera. Alice se quedo acompañando a Edward. El despacho donde me encontraba era un tanto deprimente, las paredes eran blancas, enfrente de mi estaba el escritorio de Carlisle, a mi derecha había una ventana y al lado de la ventana había una cama de reconocimiento, esas que tienen todos los médicos de cuero negro. El silencio se estaba volviendo realmente molesto, ni yo ni Charlie decíamos nada, yo observaba la habitación y Charlie se mostraba serio.

Decidí romper el silencio aunque la verdad no sabía que decir, así que me propuse decir cualquier tontería con el fin de romper el hielo, pero Carlisle entro en ese preciso momento.

- Pues los resultados ya están, como pensaba tienes una conmoción ocasionada por el golpe y debido a eso has perdido la memoria, pero no es grave. Calculo que en una semana o a lo mucho dos volverás a recuperar la memoria.

- ¿¡UNA SEMANA O DOS!?- bramo Charlie.

- Bueno eso solo son estadísticas, tal vez la recupere antes. Ahora lo único importante es que este tranquila y rodeada de cosas que le sean familiares.

- Carlisle yo...- de repente se giro hacia mi- ¿Bella podrías esperarme fuera?

- Mmm... Claro.- dije dudosa. No sabía porque Charlie me echaba de la habitación.

Cuando salí, vi a un rostro hermoso mirándome. Estaba sentado en las sillas de enfrente, me senté a su lado. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no me atrevía ni siquiera a levantar la vista del suelo. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes?- pregunto el ángel con su voz aterciopelada, que se encontraba sentado a mi lado

- Bien, aunque aún sigo un poco confundida.- dije a la vez que levantaba la vista hacia él. Me miraba sonrientemente, me quede embaucada en su hermosa sonrisa. Empecé a marearme hasta que me di cuenta que era porque había dejado de respirar. Volví a llenar mis pulmones y baje de nuevo mi vista avergonzada. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿¡Qué el golpe me había afectado tanto que incluso se me había olvidado como respirar!? Note como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

En ese momento me percate de que Alice no estaba por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunte aún mirando al suelo.

Silencio.

Así transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos. Decidí levantar la vista y mirarle en busca de una respuesta. Para mi sorpresa el ángel estaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Parecía... ¿dolido? ¿Por qué?

- Alice... se ha tenido que marchar.- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

¿Se había ido? ¿Por qué? Desde que había abierto los ojos ella se mostraba muy preocupada y no me dejaba sola ni un segundo. Me extrañaba que se hubiera ido así como así... aunque claro, supongo que tampoco es que fuéramos amigas, según Rosalie solo nos conocíamos del instituto. Así que no tenía que extrañarme tanto, al fin y al cabo no éramos más que dos conocidas.

¡Odiaba tanto haber perdido la memoria, me sentía tan desorientada! nada me resultaba familiar... era verdaderamente odioso sentirse así...

Decidí probar suerte con el ángel, tal vez él pudiera ayudarme a resolver algunas dudas. Tal vez no fuera el más adecuado ya que al igual que Alice solo éramos conocidos, pero necesitaba respuestas y él era la persona más cercana.

- ¿Sabes algo de mi vida?- solté quedándome tan ancha, se que podía resultar muy directo, pero no estaba de humor para andarme por las ramas. ¡Necesitaba respuesta ya! No soportaba sentirme así... tan pérdida.

Pareció considerar mi pregunta.

- Algo. -dijo secamente.

Rodé mis ojos.

- ¿Serias tan amable de compartir esa información conmigo?

No contesto.

Esto me hizo preocuparme. ¿Tan mala era mi vida para que el ángel no soltara prenda?

- ¡Vamos, si no es mucha molestia!- dije irónicamente ante su silencio.

Más silencio. Aunque esta vez me pareció distinguir como sus labios dibujaban una leve curva hacia arriba, estaba... ¿sonriendo?

- Te llamas Isabella Swan, aunque prefieres que te llamen Bella. Te gusta la lectura, entre tus libros favoritos se encuentran: Cumbres Borrascosas y Orgullo y Prejuicio. Tu padre es el sheriff de la ciudad. Vas al instituto de Forks. Tus amigas se llaman: Jessica, Angela y… Lauren.- pareció dudar ante este último nombre.

Me quede analizando todo lo que me había dicho. De lo único que me acordaba era de mi nombre. Caí en otro pequeño detalle, si solo nos conocíamos del instituto... ¿qué hacía yo en su casa?

- ¿Edward que hacia hoy en tu casa? Quiero decir si solo nos conocemos de vista por el instituto, ¿cómo es que he ido a parar a tu casa?

Pareció dudar un momento, antes de contestar:

- ¿La verdad?- dijo dibujando en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Asentí.

- No lo sé.

¿Que no lo sabía? Imposible... algún motivo tenía que haber alegado para que me dejara entrar en su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿cómo me había golpeado la cabeza? No recordaba absolutamente nada.

- Pero algo tuve que decir para que me dejarais entrar en vuestra casa, ¿no? Y ya de paso, siguiendo el interrogatorio: ¿No sabrás por casualidad como me golpee la cabeza, verdad? Digo ya sé que me la golpee, pero no como.- ¡tenía tantas preguntas que hacer! Estas solo eran el principio, necesitaba respuestas.

- Alice me ha contado que Jasper te abrió la puerta y que preguntabas por ella y que te dijo que estaba arriba. Pero no le dijiste los motivos de tu visita, no tuviste tiempo. Porque mientras te dirigías a las escaleras te resbalaste con el suelo, que estaba recién fregado. Ahí fue cuando te golpeaste la cabeza y... - se calló repentinamente y giro su mirada rápidamente hacia la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, parecía que estuviera viendo la más interesante de las telenovelas, pues durante unos segundos no despego su vista de aquella puerta marrón, que miraba fijamente con interés.

En su rostro pude distinguir alegría, tristeza, dolor, preocupación y otra vez alegría. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era el motivo de dichos cambios de humor.

Me quede embobada nuevamente mirando su rostro perfecto, pero esta vez no tuve tiempo de que se me olvidara otra vez respirar, pues se abrió la puerta del despacho, cosa que hizo que saliera de mi ensueño.

- ... pues tal como te he dicho, no hay problema alguno, será un placer Charlie.- dijo Carlisle sonriendo a la vez que le estrechaba la mano a Charlie.

- ¡Muchas gracias Carlisle no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!- decía Charlie devolviéndole el apretón de manos.

¿A que se estaban refiriendo? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le agradecía mi padre a Carlisle? Decidí dejar pasar el asunto, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo más adelante.

Edward miraba a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante segundos, si no fuera porque era imposible, juraría que estaban manteniendo una conversación mental.

- Vamos Bells, vamos a casa.- dijo mirando en mi dirección.- Gracias Carlisle... por todo.

- Es un placer Charlie.- contesto Carlisle sonriente.

Mi padre empezó a andar hacia la salida, y yo le seguí. Antes de irme me despedí del ángel y de Carlisle con un "Adiós".

Llegamos al aparcamiento y para mi sorpresa Charlie se subió en un coche patrulla y yo me senté en el lado del copiloto. La mayor parte del trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Hasta que Charlie rompió el hielo.

- ¡¡Dios Bells!! ¡Solo a ti te podría pasar todo lo que te ocurre! ¡Primero te tropezaste con las escaleras y atravesaste una ventana, luego te rompiste la mano intentando pegar a Jacob y ahora te resbalas en una superficie plana! ¿¡Qué más te puede pasar!?

¿¡Que qué!? ¿¡Que yo me había caído por las escaleras y también había atravesado una ventana!? ¿¡Que me rompí la mano pegando a Jacob!? Un momento... ¿¡Quien era Jacob!? ¡Cada vez me sentía más confundida!

Por lo visto le daba algún que otro quebradero de cabeza a Charlie, me sentí un poco culpable.

- Lo siento.- dije agachando la cabeza.

- ¡Ay no Bells! aquí el único que lo siente soy yo, he tenido un mal día y lo he pagado contigo. Lo siento cielo.- puso su brazo a mi alrededor y me acerco a él a la vez que me besaba la frente.

En llegar a mi supuesta casa (y digo supuesta porque no me sonaba de nada) nos bajamos del coche y entramos. Charlie me estuvo enseñando la casa. Después dijo que iba a pedir una pizza para cenar y me dijo que de mientras intentar familiarizarme con los objetos de mi habitación. Era uno de los ejercicios que me había mandado hacer Carlisle. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que de mientras que lo decidía me senté en la cama observando la habitación. En ese momento note como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, debido a la brisa de aire frio que provenía desde la ventana. Estaba abierta, así que me acerque y la cerré. Me fui directa a mi escritorio donde reposaba el fósil de un ordenador. Tal vez algo de lo que tuviera ahí dentro me fuera de utilidad para recuperar la memoria, como fotos, archivos... ¡no sé! ¡cualquier cosa! Le di al botón de encender y una vez que estuvo cargado no me pude creer mi mala suerte... ¡me pedía la contraseña de usuario! Mmm... ¿Cuál podía ser? Le di al botón que te da una pista de la contraseña y me salió algo que no me esperaba:

"León"

¿León? ¿Se puede saber qué clase de pista era esa? Creo que averiguar la contraseña no iba a ser nada fácil...

- ¡Bells ya han traído la pizza!- grito Charlie desde la cocina.

No ayudaría en nada pensar contraseñas con la barriga vacía y rugiendo por algo de comida. Así que decidí bajar a comer, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar la contraseña más tarde, cuando tuviera la barriga llena. Desde que había despertado no había probado bocado, ¡estaba tan hambrienta que me comería un león!

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Hacedmelo saber por reviews! Me hace muy feliz recibirlos!! n.n**

**Como he dicho arriba muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarlos! ^^ **

**Pegue saltitos de alegria cuando los vi! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo 3! ^^**

**He estado pensando y no voy a subir un capitulo diario ya que apenas recibo reviews! snifff... :( asi que voy a dejar pasar unos días antes de subir capitulo para que la gente tenga tiempo a dejarlos. **

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, espero que os guste el capitulo! :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

- He pedido pizza de jamón y queso ¿te gusta, no?

No tenía la menor idea de si me gustaba o no, de lo que si tenía idea era que tenía una pinta deliciosa y yo un hambre tremendo.

- Supongo.

Cenamos en el salón, con el televisor. En un principio Charlie me dijo que pusiera lo que quisiera, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que solía ver, así que al final termino él poniendo un partido de futbol. La cena transcurrió en silencio, excepto por el partido. De vez en cuando pillaba a Charlie mirándome por el rabillo de ojo, pero enseguida que se daba cuenta de que le había pillado volvía la vista a la televisión.

- Voy por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?- pregunte a mi padre, no muy convencida de que me hubiera escuchado parecía absorto en el partido.

- Ehh... sí, claro, cielo, por mi bien.- evidentemente no me había escuchado, solo me daba la razón como a los locos.

Suspire y me fui directa a la cocina. Cogí una Coca-Cola y me dirigí al salón nuevamente, pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó. Pegue un brinco del susto, no esperaba ninguna llamada... al menos que yo recordara.

- ¿Sí?- dije con voz ronca, era lo que tenía estar en silencio durante un buen rato. Me aclare la garganta y volví a responder- ¿Sí?

- Bella, soy Alice. Me preguntaba si...- hubo un silencio, que no supe interpretar- ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde?- dijo más apresuradamente.

- Mmm... No.

- Estupendo, mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches.

- Pipipi, pipipi, pipipi...

Increíble. Me había colgado sin darme oportunidad de hablar. Estaba un poco desconcertada por la conversación (aunque más bien parecía un monologo, porque casi no me había dejado hablar) que acababa de tener con Alice. Colgué el teléfono y me volví al salón. Por la intensidad en que Charlie miraba la televisión podría jurar que no había oído la llamada.

- Ch... Papá ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro ¿qué quieres sab... ¡GOOOOLLLLLLL!, ¡¡¡GOL, GOL, GOL!!!- en ese mismo instante comprendí que había perdido a mi padre por esa noche. El salón se convirtió de repente en una especie de gallinero con los gritos de victoria de mi padre, y desde la calle se oían los cohetes que tiraban para celebrar el gol.

- Perdona cielo, ¿qué decías?

Me sorprendió que se acordara de mí y decidí volver a probar suerte.

- Pues...

Antes de continuar pude darme cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba girado hacia mí pero su atención estaba en el partido.

- No importa papá, disfruta del partido, de todas formas estoy cansada y prefiero irme a dormir ya.

- De acuerdo Bells, como quieras.- inmediatamente su cuerpo volvió a girar hacia la televisión.

Volví a subir a mi habitación e intente averiguar la contraseña del ordenador. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cuál podía ser. Y la pista no es que ayudara mucho... ¿león? Por favor... ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando puse esa pista? ¿Es que el león era mi animal preferido? Invente mil y una contraseña pero ninguna era la correcta. Era verdaderamente frustrante probar una contraseña tras otra y que ninguna fuera la correcta. Tal vez la tuviera apuntada en algún lado... pero ¿dónde?

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que sería casi imposible averiguarla, así que decidí dejarlo estar (por ahora) y mirar que más cosas tenía en mi habitación que me ayudaran a recordar.

Vi un discman encima de mi mesita de noche, lo abrí y me di cuenta de que tenía un CD. Volví a cerrar el discman y me puse los cascos. Llego a mis oídos una melodía hermosa, tan hermosa que hizo que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos. Parecía una nana de cuna, estaba compuesta a piano, tenía un no sé que... que hizo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraran vida propia, estremeciéndose cada vez que oían una nota de aquella hermosa nana. Cerré los ojos y me quede escuchando en silencio aquella maravillosa nana...

- Bella, Bella, Bella...- gire a mi alrededor buscando la procedencia de la voz.- Bella no me olvides...- continuaba la voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte.

- Bella, por favor recuérdame...- seguía sin ver nada en la oscuridad. Hasta que pude distinguir una figura a lo lejos, corrí hacia esa figura pero seguía sin verle la cara. Cuando estuve frente a él se evaporo en el aire. Alguien me toco por la espalda en ese mismo momento.

Era el rostro de una chica joven, tenía el pelo rubio y me miraba sonriente. En un principio me dio confianza, pero estudiando más a fondo su expresión me dio miedo. Parecía dulce pero a la vez malvada.

- Otra vez estas sola Bella, desprotegida...- dijo la chica.

Oí un rugido, pero no supe determinar de dónde provenía.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Lo sabes muy bien, yo soy...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Charlie desde el salón.

Me desperté tan bruscamente que me caí de la cama y conmigo el discman. Me había quedado dormida escuchando la nana. Todo había sido un sueño... pero había sido tan extraño... ¿quién era el chico que había aparecido en mis sueños que no paraba de repetir que no me olvidara de él? ¿Y la chica? Aún podía recordar el pavor que me había provocado estar junto a ella, y eso que solo había sido un sueño. Los gritos de mi padre me habían dejado sin saber quién era aquella chica.

Pero no entendía el significado de mi sueño ni de las palabras de la chica, ¿a qué se refería con: "Otra vez estas sola Bella, desprotegida"? ¿Sola? ¿Desprotegida? ¿De qué o quién? ¡No entendía nada!

Decidí que sería mejor que me despejara un poco, así que fui al aseo y me lave la cara. Aunque ya una vez refrescándome el rostro pensé que sería buena idea bañarme, eso me ayudaría a relajarme.

Mientras me relajaba dentro de la bañera me quede pensando en todo un poco. En mi amnesia, en el ángel (sobretodo en él), en su familia, en mi padre, en la llamada de Alice, en mi sueño... y llegue a la conclusión de que este era uno de esos días en los que no hay que levantarse de la cama.

Aunque había cosas más importantes en que pensar, no pude evitar dedicarle el 90% de mis pensamientos a Edward. Era simplemente hermoso, pero no sé ni porque me molestaba en pensar en él, seguramente tuviera novia y además un ser tan perfecto jamás se fijaría en mí. Puede que estuviera amnésica, pero no era ciega. Yo era el prototipo de chica normal, y él era el prototipo de chico perfecto, ese que solo puedes imaginarlo porque sabes que no existe tanta perfección junta.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya habían pasado ¡dos horas! Salí rápidamente del baño y me puse el pijama. Me imagine que el partido ya habría terminado, aunque la televisión continuaba encendida. Baje a ver y me encontré con Charlie dormido en el sofá. Entre con silencio y apague la tele. Salí otra vez con silencio y pensé donde podrían estar guardadas las mantas. Las busque como loca por toda la casa, hasta que caí en que no hacía falta encontrar las mantas, taparía a Charlie con las que tuviera puestas ya en su cama. Subí a la habitación de Charlie y cogí la manta. Pero me di cuenta que la lámpara del escritorio estaba encendida. Encima del escritorio había muchas carpetas, pero una en especial llamo mi atención. En ella hablaban de un asesino en serie, pero que dejaba marcas como las de un animal. Al ver una de las fotos me empezaron a dar arcadas, así que deje de mirar la carpeta y las fotos, apague la lámpara y baje con la manta. De todas formas eso era trabajo de mi padre, nada que a mí me incumbiera. Pero aún así no pude apartar esa imagen de mi cabeza... una chica más o menos de mi edad en ese estado... argg... me obligue a mi misma a dejar de pensar eso y decidí concentrarme en el ángel. Tape a mi padre con la manta y subí a mi habitación.

La verdad era que no tenía sueño, no después de haber visto esa imagen... pero aún así me acosté en la cama y volví a ponerme el discman. Otra vez la hermosa nana me conmovió, no sabía que tenía de especial aquella nana pero de que tenía algo lo tenía, no me cabía la más mínima duda. Era una melodía tan hermosa, dulce, conmovedora... Me preguntaba quien la habría compuesto, sin duda tenía que ser alguien con muchísimo talento.

Según pasaba el tiempo el cansancio empezó a hacer acto de presencia. Después de oír la nana una y otra vez continúe oyéndola pero sin escucharla realmente, mi concentración había pasado al ángel (otra vez). Me preguntaba qué clase de relación tendríamos él y yo, según Rosalie éramos conocidos pero se mostraba demasiado preocupado en el hospital... aunque seguramente todo esto fueran imaginaciones mías. ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto y hermoso se podría fijar en mí? Sería mejor que me olvidara de él si no quería ganarme problemas con la novia de Edward. Ahora que lo pensaba... y si... ¿Alice fuera la novia de Edward? Eso tenía sentido, alomejor en el hospital no se mostraba preocupado por mí, sino por ella. Él había dicho que se había marchado, pero alomejor habían discutido y por eso él estaba preocupado. ¡Claro! ¡Ahora todo encajaba!

Aunque un momento... ¿Edward y Alice vivían en la misma casa? ¿Al igual que Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Eran hermanos y... novios?

Sin duda alguna este había sido un día agotador. Decidí olvidarme de todo y relajarme con la hermosa nana, ya tendría tiempo de hacer mis investigaciones. Cerré mis ojos y deje que la música llenara mis sentidos...

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabeis para darme vuestra opinión dejad reviews, please!! XD**

**Bueno pues subire dentro de unos días como ya he dicho arriba. **

**Nos vemos, bueno mejor dicho nos leemos!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo 4, muchas gracias a toda la gente que ha dejado reviews! ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando desperté me sentía desorientada, incluso llegue a pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Pero me di cuenta de la realidad cuando intente recordar... no había sido un sueño, había sido real. Abrí los ojos exageradamente cuando vi la hora que era: ¡la una del mediodía! ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? ¡Dios! ¡Ni que hubiera estado sedada!

Baje las escaleras en busca de Charlie, no estaba segura de si estaría en casa o no por dos motivos: uno, era sábado y dos ¡era la una del mediodía! Pero cuando baje efectivamente la planta de abajo estaba desértica. ¿Es que a los sheriffs de la ciudad no les dejaban descansar ni los sábados?

Empezó a entrarme hambre así que decidí desayunar, cogí un vaso de leche y lo puse en el microondas. Me molestaba que hubiera tanto silencio así que encendí la tele mientras desayunaba, aunque solo hacían anuncios o dibujos animados. Pero prefería ver dibujos a estar rodeada de silencio.

De mientras que la leche se calentaba me senté en la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en mi brazo, cerré los ojos para descansar la vista de mientras que el microondas sonaba indicando que ya estaba.

¿Alice? ¿Qué hacia aquí? Oh! ya, sí, había quedado con ella, bueno mejor dicho ella había quedado conmigo.

- Hola Alice.- dije amablemente invitándola a entrar.

- Oh, gracias Bella pero no puedo quedar hoy, venía a avisarte.- me dijo apresuradamente.

- ¿Y eso? Fuiste tú la que me llamaste.

- Sí, ya lo sé pero yo y mi novio nos vamos al cine. Si te apetece venir...

¿Su novio? ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Tu novio?- pregunte confundida.

- Sí, esta aparcando, mira por ahí viene.

Cuando gire a ver en la dirección que Alice señalaba me quede petrificada, el novio de Alice... ¡era Edward! No sabría como describir lo que sentí en ese momento, una parte de mi se rompió en mil pedazos y la otra aún no podía reaccionar de la conmoción de la noticia.

- Alice, amor, ¿estás lista?- pregunto el áng... Edward, el novio de Alice a la vez que le cogía la mano y le daba un beso en los labios.

- Sí, amor, espera un segundo, le estaba preguntando a Bella si le apetece venirse al cine con nosotros.

Edward puso mala cara.

- Ah... -dijo intentado quitarle importancia, pero claramente pude ver como la idea no le agradaba.

- ¿Entonces Bella que dices, te vienes?

No pude contestar, aún estaba petrificada en mi sitio. Era como si estuviera echando raíces en el suelo.

- Yo-yo... - dije tartamudeando.- No sé...

¡CLICK!

Abrí mis ojos inmediatamente y me di cuenta ¡que me había quedado dormida! Todo había sido un sueño, ¡absolutamente todo! Ahora recordaba cuales habían sido mis últimos pensamientos de ayer por la noche. Seguramente Alice fuera la novia de Edward, yo misma lo había pensado ayer, pero entonces ¿por qué me había dolido tanto verlo en sueños? Una cosa era pensarlo, pero sin estar segura de si era o no cierto y otra muy diferente era verlo con tus propios ojos. Aún podía recordar el dolor que había sentido y el ridículo que había hecho en mi propio sueño. Me alegraba que el microondas me hubiera despertado, cinco segundos más en ese maldito sueño y creo que si aún quedaba algo de dignidad en mi se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, al igual que mis sentimientos.

Pude notar como una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla... aunque no le encontraba sentido. Al fin y al cabo solo había sido un sueño, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran novios. Aunque había una parte del sueño que si era real, que yo había quedado con Alice hoy. Esta tarde sería un buen momento para salir de dudas. Aunque temía su respuesta... si me dijera que sí no sabía cómo podía llegar a afectarme y si me dijera que no me quitaría un gran peso de encima. Pero no comprendía mis sentimientos, apenas tenía recuerdos de Edward, para mí era como si fuera un completo desconocido al cual había conocido ayer, pero había algo en él que me atraía. Si no fuera imposible por el poco tiempo que le conocía juraría que ¡estaba enamorada de él!

¡Oh! Ahora recordaba el motivo por el cual estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina: el desayuno. Fui a sacar la leche del microondas.

- ¡Ay!- exclame cuando fui a coger el vaso el cual estaba muy caliente. Cogí una servilleta y envolví el vaso con ella para no quemarme.

De mientras que llevaba el vaso con cuidado a la mesa me concentre tanto en no quemarme (había llenado demasiado el vaso, dos centímetros más y la leche estaría al límite del vaso) que me tropecé, ya que no miraba por donde andaba y ¡cómo no! se me cayó el vaso al suelo, quemándome las manos con la leche.

"Auu... que dolor... ", me queje mentalmente. Fui a poner las manos debajo del grifo. Las manos las tenía ardiendo, nunca más iba a llenar tanto el vaso ni a poner 3 minutos la leche en el microondas, como mucho 1 minuto ¡y va que chuta!

En ese momento el teléfono sonó así que me seque las manos que ahora estaban rojas y fui a cogerlo.

- Au, ¿sí?- dije notando el dolor que me había provocado coger el auricular. Tendría que haber dejado más tiempo las manos debajo del grifo.

- ¿Bella estas bien?- dijo Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono preocupada.

- ¿Qué?- dije confundida.

La línea quedo en silencio.

- Estoo... no quería decir que ¿qué tal estas hoy?

- Mmm... Bien, supongo.- No tenía ganas de ponerme a explicar mi torpeza con el desayuno.

- Yaa... - tal vez fueran paranoias mías pero me pareció que ese "Yaa" lo dijo con escepticismo.- Y bueno... ¿has desayunado?

- Emm... en eso estaba hasta que has llamado, ¿por qué lo dices?

- ...

Más silencio al otro lado de la línea.

- No, por nada en especial. Te llamaba para decirte que pasare a por ti sobre las 5, ¿te va bien?

Ahora me acordaba de un pequeño detalle, no habíamos quedado a ninguna hora concreta.

- ¿A las cinco dices? Está bien, pero ¿adónde vamos?

- Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa. ¡Nos vemos Bella!- dijo Alice alegremente, aunque me pareció también distinguir un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- Hasta luego Alice.- dije antes de colgar el auricular.

Enseguida que colgué me fui otra vez a poner las manos debajo del grifo, de mientras empecé a pensar que la llamada de Alice había sido un poco rara. ¿A qué se refería cuando me había preguntado si estaba bien? parecía por su tono como si hubiera estado presente en mi catastrófico desayuno... creo que la amnesia me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Una vez deje de notar el dolor cerré el grifo y me seque las manos. La leche y el vaso roto aún seguían en el suelo. Lo limpie todo y me subí a mi habitación. Aún faltaba un buen rato para las cinco y como no sabía si Charlie vendría a comer o no decidí examinar más a fondo mi cuarto.

Aunque no encontré nada fuera de lo normal: libros, ropa, música... era el típico cuarto de una adolescente. Decidí probar suerte otra vez con el ordenador y para mi gran sorpresa: ¡ya no me pedía contraseña! ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si ayer mismo no pude iniciar sesión por la maldita contraseña y hoy... ya no tenia... era todo tan extraño. ¿Lo habría imaginado todo?

Inicie sesión (al fin) y se me abrió el escritorio. De fondo salía la selva y en mitad de la foto un león y una oveja, ambos recostados en la hierba. Espera un momento... ¿un león? ¿Esto era un chiste? ¿Pero no era esa la pista que me daba ayer mismo mi ordenador? Aún estaba bastante confundida y extrañada por la ausencia de contraseña y la imagen pero me puse a mirar todos los archivos y carpetas que tenia… En mis imágenes tenía algunas fotos de Charlie, Renée, Phil... me quede mirando más tiempo de lo normal las fotos de mi madre y Phil ya que me habían hablado de ellos pero no me acordaba de sus rostros. No tenía más imágenes, tenía algunos trabajos guardados, música, juegos...

La verdad es que me sentí decepcionada, esperaba encontrar algo que me ayudara a recordar, en cambio todo era absolutamente y estúpidamente normal... No obstante me quede un rato más examinando todos los archivos y carpetas que tenia. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las tres y media y mi barriga empezaba a rugir. Así que baje y prepare algo de comer, hice comida para dos por si acaso Charlie venia, aunque por la hora que era lo dudaba... Charlie me había dicho que de lunes a viernes trabaja de siete de la mañana a nueve de la noche, pero hoy al ser sábado no tenía ni la menor idea... ya que supuestamente era día libre.

El resto del tiempo hasta las cinco transcurrió rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaban tocando el timbre.

- Hola Bella, ¿estás lista?- dijo Alice mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Mmm... Supongo ¿pero piensas decirme alguna vez adónde vamos?

- Paciencia Bella.

Rodé mis ojos. ¿Tan difícil era responder a una simple pregunta?

Nos fuimos en el coche de Alice, pero el transcurso fue un poco... ¿raro? Alice no paraba de sonreír de oreja a oreja y me miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando.

Pensé que sería mejor dejar el tema estar, tarde o temprano me iba a enterar... y por una parte estaba aliviada, por ahora mi sueño no se había confirmado. Alice había venido SOLA a buscarme. Mentalmente me prepare para preguntarle si tenía novio, pero cuando iba a hacerlo siempre acababa acobardándome ya que me daba vergüenza. Pero bueno aún quedaba toda la tarde por delante...

- Ya hemos llegado.- dijo Alice mientras aparcaba. Al principio no entendía a que se refería ya que estaba asistiendo a un debate interior, pero una vez sus palabras lo interrumpieron levante la vista y me encontré con... ¿un centro comercial?

- Alice... ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- ¿Te acuerdas que el día que perdiste la memoria viniste a buscarme a mi casa?

- Sí, ¿por?- dije confusa.

- Pues la verdad es que viniste a buscarme porque habíamos quedado para ir de compras juntas. Tú querías cambiar de vestuario y me pediste ayuda.

- ¿Segura? Mmm... A mí me gusta mi ropa.

- Hace unos días no pensabas igual, me pediste por favor que te ayudara.- dijo Alice aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Un momento... ahora que me acuerdo Edward me dijo que no sabía el motivo por el cual había ido a buscarte...

- Lo que pasa es qué... Edward es muy olvidadizo. Le conté que íbamos a ir de compras pero el pobre no da para más y seguramente se le olvido.- dijo sonriendo.

- Ah...- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Este parecía un buen momento para preguntárselo ya que había salido su nombre a colación... pero no pude. En el último momento me acobarde y no le dije nada.

No me apasionaba la idea de pasar toda la tarde de compras, pero no pude negarme una vez ya en el centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Y aún menos cuando según Alice la idea había sido mía... aunque no me acordara.

Una vez en las tiendas me di cuenta de un detalle insignificante... ¡NO HABIA TRAIDO DINERO!

- Estooo... Alice.

- Dime Bella- dijo Alice cogiendo en sus manos unos cuantos trajes que estaban a su alcance.

- Como no me dijiste adonde veníamos no he traído dinero.

- No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Pago yo.

- ¡Sí, hombre! ni de broma Alice. Ya bastante has hecho.- empecé a soltar todo de un tirón. No iba a permitir que Alice pagara con "su" dinero "mi" ropa.

- Bella yo te debía a ti dinero y quedamos en que zanjaríamos el asunto yendo de compras.

- ¿Y a cuánto dinero más o menos te refieres?

Alice rodo sus ojos.

- Bella no te preocupes, cuando la deuda este pagada yo te avisare. Y ahora deja de preocuparte por tonterías y ves al probador a probarte esto.

De mientras que me probaba toda la ropa que Alice no paraba de traerme estuve intentando decidir cuál sería el mejor momento para preguntárselo. Pero por otro lado me daba miedo hacerlo y el motivo era totalmente ridículo. No podía entender cómo podía afectarme tanto si ella y Edward estaban saliendo. Era cierto que Edward era hermoso y me había atraído desde el primer momento, pero de ahí a sentir algo por él había un trecho, ya que solo éramos conocidos. Tal vez el dolor que había sentido en mi sueño no había sido nada más que eso: un sueño. En los sueños todo puede suceder, ¿no? Incluso sentir sentimientos que en la vida real no sentirías.

Después de la tienda de ropa fuimos a una tienda de complementos, zapatos, maquillaje, bolsos y otra vez a una tienda de ropa. Cuando le preguntaba a Alice si ya estaba saldada la deuda que me debía siempre me respondía lo mismo: "No, deja de preocuparte por eso. Ya te he dicho que yo te avisare". ¿Pero se podía saber cuánto dinero le había prestado a Alice?

Estábamos llenas de bolsas, tanto que a veces estuve a punto de tropezar e iba tambaleándome casi todo el rato.

Estaba muerta literalmente, los pies me dolían de tanto recorrer el centro comercial de arriba a abajo. Las manos también me dolían de tanto peso que llevaba, y eso que Alice llevaba la mayoría de las bolsas. En un principio se mostraba reacia a que yo cargara las bolsas pero cuando vio que ella no tenía suficientes brazos decidió que era mejor que yo llevara unas pocas bolsas a que según ella no me comprara esos conjunto "divinos", como ella los había calificado.

Y aparte también me dolía la cabeza de oír por tantas horas la música del centro comercial que no cesaba de sonar.

- Alice me niego a seguir comprando nada más. Si aún queda algo de la deuda te lo perdono como te he dicho hace tres horas y no me has hecho caso. No quiero volver a ver una tienda de ropa en toda mi vida. Y no, Alice, esta vez no voy a ceder ante tus pucheros.- dije atropelladamente y enfadada.

- ¿Ya has terminado?- No entendía porque en toda la tarde aún no se le había borrado esa sonrisa... ¿triunfal?- Iba a decírtelo la deuda ya esta saldada.

- ¡Aleluya! ¿Me vas a decir alguna vez cuánto dinero te preste? Porque no me creo que yo tenga tanto dinero para prestar. Solo mira todo lo que hemos comprado ¿cuántas bolsas tenemos? ¿Mil?

Y además por la casa donde vivía podría jurar que a Alice y su familia no les faltaba el dinero. Mi casa en comparación con la suya era una casa de playmobil.

Alice volvió a sonreír con más ganas.

- Eso ahora ya no importa Bella. Al fin tengo la conciencia tranquila, ya no te debo dinero.

Una vez metimos todas las cosas en el coche (cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que parecía que el maletero estaba a punto de explotar) Alice insistió en que comiéramos algo antes de que me llevara a casa. Acepte a malas ganas porque lo único que quería era volver a mi casa y descansar pero por otro lado estaba muerta de hambre.

Alice solo se pidió una ensalada y yo una hamburguesa con Coca-Cola. Una vez nos hubieron servido Alice alego tener nauseas así que al final no comió nada, solo se quedo haciéndome compañía mientras terminaba mi hamburguesa. Aunque hubo un momento en que fue al baño y cuando regreso volvía a mostrar en su rostro una sonrisa deslumbrante pero también divertida. Aunque no supe el motivo. Cuando estábamos saliendo hacia el coche (una vez pagamos la cuenta y otra vez pago ella, alegando que también me debía de hacía tiempo una invitación a comer) oí como sonaba la alarma de alguna tienda... por lo visto alguien estaba robando algo, iba a girarme pero Alice acelero el paso y me arrastro con ella así que pronto desapareció de mi vista la tienda. No tuve tiempo de ver que sucedía con exactitud. Aunque antes de llegar el coche Alice empezó a reírse a grandes carcajadas. Le pregunte que qué sucedía y solo me contesto: "Venganza, dulce venganza" y volvió a reírse. Una vez llegamos al coche Alice me dejo en casa y dijo que nos veríamos el lunes, que pasaría a buscarme para ir juntas al instituto. Yo acepte, la verdad es que era un alivio saber que no estaría sola, ya que para mí era como si fuera el primer día de instituto, ya que no recordaba ni las clases ni a nadie del instituto.

Al final no tuve el valor de preguntárselo. Sí, era una cobarde…

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Hacedmelo saber por medio de reviews please!! n.n**

**El proximo capi lo subire dentro de unos días! ^^**

**P.D: No sé como pude ser tan despistada pero se me olvido mencionar en el primer capitulo que la historia se situa despues de Eclipse, acabo de editarlo y lo he puesto en las notas iniciales. Solo teneis que volver a leer las notas del primer capitulo y ya sabreis más detalles! Sorry, pero se me olvido añadirlo al principio! Pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca jaja... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Hola!!!

**Aqui esta el capitulo 5, espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

El domingo fue un día bastante aburrido, pero tranquilo a la vez. Estuve organizando toda la ropa nueva en mi armario, pero no tenia espacio. Así que deje la mayoría de las bolsas en el suelo. Charlie llego tarde por la noche de trabajar, verdaderamente le estaban explotando, pero antes de acostarse me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

- Bella, tengo que contarte algo.- me dijo seriamente.

- Claro, papá. Dime.

- Últimamente como has notado estoy casi todo el tiempo en la comisaria, estamos teniendo un caso bastante complicado y la policía de Seattle me necesita.

- ¿Te necesita?- pregunte confusa.

- Sí, por lo visto hay un asesino en serie un tanto... especial. Al principio solo atacaba en Seattle, pero ahora se han empezado a dar casos en Forks.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte atónita.

- Sí, Foreman fue su primera víctima aquí y luego una chica de tu misma edad, hija de los Wattson. Su familia está destrozada.

Ahora recordaba la foto que había visto en el escritorio de mi padre. Tenía que ser esa chica. Solo de acordarme del estado en que se encontraba me entraron arcadas.

- Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que me tendré que ausentar durante dos semanas a Seattle, necesito reunir toda la información posible y también tengo que ponerme a trabajar con ellos para intentar atraparle.

- No hay problema, papá.

- La cosa es que... no puedo dejarte sola estas dos semanas. Sé que eres responsable y ten por seguro que si no hubieras perdido la memoria te dejaría sola porque sé que eres lo suficientemente madura.

- Pero... - No sabía a donde quería ir a parar.

- Te quedaras con la familia de Carlisle.

Me miro a la espera de mi reacción.

Eso significaba que me quedaría en la misma casa que Edward. Por una parte me gustaba la idea, pero por otra... ¿qué pasaría si fuera cierto que él y Alice eran novios? No creía que fuera capaz de soportarlo y encima tuviera que convivir con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aunque... también sería una buena forma de averiguar si realmente salían juntos o no.

- ¿No te importa, verdad?- me miro preocupado al ver que no decía nada.

- Mmm... No, claro.- ¿Qué más podía decir? Algo como "Vale papá, pero si veo que Edward del cual me siento atraída misteriosamente sale con Alice ya no quiero" o "No papá, no me creo lo suficientemente capaz de soportar ver a Edward y Alice juntos si resulta que son novios".- ¿Cuando te vas?

- El martes, ya sé que es pronto pero no puedo aplazarlo.

Asentí.

- Gracias Bella.- se levanto y me beso en la frente.

Estuve toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, también me preocupaba el hecho de ir al instituto, solo conocería a Alice y a sus hermanos. Al final conseguí dormirme gracias a la nana. Era una nana tan hermosa que nunca me cansaba de escucharla.

Cuando me desperté Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, desayune rápidamente y subí arriba a vestirme. No sabía que ponerme. Busque por todos lados algo informal que ponerme, aunque la mayoría de las cosas eran 100% elegantes. Así que probé suerte entre las bolsas que aún estaban fuera del armario (porque no cabían todas dentro de él).

Encontré unos vaqueros azul claro y una blusa blanca. Me pareció buena combinación así que no busque más y me vestí. Me peine el cabello con el cepillo y antes de darme tiempo de salir del baño oí el claxon de un coche, me figure que sería Alice. Baje corriendo, no quería hacerla esperar.

Cuando entre me saludo a la vez que me miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa complacida. Aunque no entendía el motivo.

- Me gusta la ropa que llevas.- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba confusa.

- Mmm... Gracias, la elegiste tú.

- Por eso.- contesto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando llegamos el timbre aún no había sonado.

- ¿Qué te toca ahora?- me pregunto Alice.

- Creo que Historia.- dije mirando mi horario.

- Bueno pues nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- ¿No vamos a la misma clase?

- No, es que hay distintas clases, esta la clase A y B. Tú estás en la A y yo en la B.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no había pensado en esa posibilidad? Acababa de empezar el día y ya no podía ir a peor...

- Pero no te preocupes que en tu clase también esta Edward.

Por un momento se me paro el corazón.

¿Edward? ¿Él y yo estábamos en la misma clase? Tal vez el día no fuera del todo mal después de todo.

- ¿En s-serio?- dije tartamudeando.

- Sí, compartís todas las clases, ¿vamos?

Asentí, las dos salimos del coche. Alice me indico como llegar a mi clase y luego se marcho a la suya. Al entrar todos los pupitres estaban ocupados y solo había uno libre al lado de un chico rubio.

- ¡Ey Bella aquí!- dijo alzando la mano el chico rubio a la vez que señalaba el asiento contiguo al suyo.

Me ruborice ya que debido al grito del chico todos se me habían quedado mirando, incluso Edward que se sentaba en última fila. Pero no se sentaba solo, me preguntaba quien seria esa chica que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Suspire y fui hasta el asiento vacío mirando al suelo, notando como toda la atención estaba puesta en mí.

Al llegar el chico se presento.

- Hola, soy Mike Newton, ya he oído que has perdido la memoria- dijo mirando de reojo a alguien de atrás. Por la dirección que tomaba su vista, deduje que estaba mirando a ¿Edward?- pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a que recuerdes todo. Sabes tú y yo éramos muy buenos amigos- dijo de carrerilla.

Pude oír un bufido bastante fuerte de la parte de atrás. Pero no me gire.

- Gracias, eres muy amable.- Le conteste tímidamente.

El profesor entró y empezó con la clase.

Intente prestar atención aunque las continuas miradas de mis compañeros y sus cuchicheos no es que me fueran de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Inesperadamente Mike me paso una nota.

_"¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Tiene que ser todo nuevo para ti, no? ¿Como el primer día? Ya sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo."_

Le conteste:

_"La verdad es que me siento un poco extraña, todo es nuevo para mí y eso que solo es la primera hora, aún queda todo el día por delante. Gracias, si necesito algo serás el primero en saberlo."_

Cuando le devolví la nota me miraba sonriente y en respuesta le sonreí tímidamente.

Volví a intentar prestar atención y al cabo de unos segundos vi a Mike escribir nuevamente en la nota. Me la volvió a pasar.

_"Si quieres esta tarde para ponerte al día puedo ir a tu casa y ayudarte. Ya sabes cómo estamos en mitad de los temas..."_

Le volví a contestar:

_"Gracias, aunque de eso iban a encargarse los profesores. Mi padre se encargo de decirles lo de mi amnesia y ahora me tocara quedarme una hora más después de que se terminen las clases."_

Le devolví la nota con la esperanza de que el tema quedara zanjado y entendiera que no necesitaba su ayuda. Otra vez vi que volvía a escribir en la nota.

Rodé mis ojos.

Otra vez Mike deslizo la nota a mi mesa.

_"De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy. Que tengas un buen día."_

No tenía ganas de continuar con las notita así que me limite a mirarle y darle las gracias en voz floja.

Estuve tentada a girarme hacia Edward más de una vez, pero el hecho de que él estuviera en última fila y yo en segunda no ayudaba mucho, ya que no quería llamar su atención. Y tampoco quería volver a ver a esa chica babear otra vez por Edward.

Las demás clases pasaron igual, la gente se giraba hacia mí y cuchicheaba, obviamente ya todo el instituto sabia lo de mi amnesia. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, más de una vez desee que la tierra me tragase...

Mike se sentó a mi lado en todas las demás clases. Edward también se sentaba en todas las demás clases con esa chica. Cuando la veía mirar a Edward empezaba a refunfuñar mentalmente alguna que otra blasfemia contra esa chica, aunque no entendía mi comportamiento. Acaso estaba... ¿celosa? Imposible, ¿cómo iba a estar celosa? Él y yo no éramos más que conocidos. Y además los celos no eran para las chicas como yo, los celos eran para las chicas que tenían alguna oportunidad con el chico de sus sueños. Pero era muy obvio que Edward y yo jamás estaríamos juntos. Él era una especie de ángel perfecto y hermoso, en cambio yo solo era una más del montón.

Suspire.

El momento que más había temido, había llegado. El almuerzo.

Mike se ofreció a acompañarme a la cafetería, acepte. Más que nada porque tenía miedo de perderme por el instituto, si eso ocurriese definitivamente los cuchicheos sobre mí no terminarían.

Aunque cuando estábamos saliendo vi a Alice apoyada contra la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Bella!- me saludo alegremente- ¡Adiós Mike!- dijo mirando a mi acompañante.

Mike hizo una mueca.

- Nos vemos luego, Bella.

- Sí.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Bien, aunque a primera hora casi me da algo de la vergüenza.- me sonroje solo de recordarlo.

- ¿Por? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto curiosa.

- Pues cuando he llegado todos los asientos estaban ocupados, menos uno al lado de Mike, y no ha tenido otra genial idea que llamarme a gritos en mitad de la clase.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Estás de broma?- dijo pasmada.

- No, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Eh... no, esto... por nada. Solo que... creía que te sentabas al lado de otra persona. Y dime ¿quien se sentaba al lado de Edward?

- Pues no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama.- en ese momento la vi que entraba a la cafetería- Mira es esa chica de allí.

- ¡Jessica!- grito incrédula.

No dijo nada más del tema, continuamos en silencio. Hasta que de repente Alice saco otro tema a colación con la misma sonrisa de antes, aunque pude notar que algo le había molestado.

Cuando entramos nos dirigimos a por nuestros almuerzos, una vez nos sirvieron nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se sentaban sus hermanos. En ese momento me di cuenta de la situación, todos tenían una expresión inescrutable. Excepto Alice (que estaba sonriente).

- Hola familia. Vamos siéntate Bella.

Me senté sin quitar la vista de mi bandeja.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo hasta que Emmett lo interrumpió.

- ¿Bella que tal tu día?- pregunto Emmett, en una muestra de cortesía, supuse.

- Oh, qué curioso que preguntes eso Emmett. Me ha contado Bella que se sienta al lado de Newton.- contesto Alice por mí. Pero no entendía el tono en que lo había dicho. Lo había dicho como si eso fuera algo malo.

En ese momento todos abandonaron sus mascaras inescrutables para mirar a Edward sorprendido (lo cual no entendí). La única que no miraba con sorpresa a Edward era Rosalie, que parecía complacida.

Más silencio y miradas incomodas.

- Bien, gracias.- dije con la intención de calmar el ambiente, pero sin quitar la vista de mi almuerzo.

Empecé a comer mi almuerzo aunque enseguida me arrepentí porque todos se quedaron mirando mis movimientos.

- ¿No coméis?

- Estamos a dieta.- Contesto rápidamente Alice.

- Oh.- fue todo lo que pude decir.

- Bella me preguntaba si...- empezó Edward dubitativo. Me percate de que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Si?

- Si querrías que te llevara a casa en terminar las clases, Alice me ha dicho que sales una hora más tarde, es decir a las 4, yo también salgo a esa hora. Te puedo acercar.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza que nunca y la sangre subió a mi rostro. Intente controlarme y analizar la situación. Era cierto que Alice salía a las 3, y que a mí me tocaba quedarme una hora más para ponerme al día por la maldita amnesia. Pero todas las clases terminaban a las 3, ¿cómo era que él terminaba una hora más tarde?

- ¿Y eso q-que s-sales a l-las 4?- ¡Mierda! mis nervios me habían traicionado y había hecho la pregunta con una voz ridícula y temblorosa, ¡sin contar el tartamudeo!

Esbozo una sonrisa perfecta y el corazón se me detuvo por segundos. ¿Como una persona podía ser tan hermosa? Sin duda alguna Edward no era un simple humano, era un ángel.

- Digamos que el perro se comió mis deberes.- dijo echándole una mirada furtiva a Alice a la vez que volvía a fruncir el ceño.

No entendí a que se refería. Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a analizar sus palabras suavizo el rostro y empezó a reírse con su voz melodiosa. Otra vez el pulso se me acelero y no podía dejar de mirarle. Todo pensamiento coherente se había extinguido y solo podía pensar en su voz, en su rostro, en su pelo... Ahora a la que se le caía la baba era a mí. Tenía que controlarme, Alice estaba presente. Y si fueran novios y me viera a mí babear de esa forma por su novio seguramente se enfadaría. Y yo no quería eso, además...

- Y bueno ¿qué dices?- dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Ah! Sí. Vale, gracias.- dije sonrojándome como un tomate. ¿Pero se podía saber cuántas veces por minuto podía hacer el ridículo?

- Oh, por cierto Bella. ¿Has hablado con Charlie?- me pregunto Alice.

- Sí, ayer.- ya sabía a qué se refería

- Estupendo. Cuando termines el insti mañana Edward te llevara a tu casa para que recojas tus cosas y te traerá a nuestra casa. ¡Va a ser genial tenerte en casa!

Rosalie puso mala cara, intente hacerme la despistada, fingiendo que no me había dado cuenta.

Le sonreí a Alice, en ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward había estado mirándome, pero en el momento en que nuestros ojos se habían entrelazado él había apartado la vista rápidamente. Tan rápido que incluso llegue a preguntarme si no me lo había imaginado todo.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió normalmente. Los chicos y Rosalie empezaron a hablar de coches. En cambio Alice y yo nos dedicamos a hablar del sábado pasado cuando habíamos ido de compras. Le pregunte si ella sabía lo que había pasado en la tienda que había sonado la alarma, pero me dijo que no. Aunque sus hermanos la fulminaron con la mirada, lo cual hizo que Alice sonriera de oreja a oreja. Otra vez la confusión me invadió, pero por sus rostros deduje que no me iban a contar nada así que ni me moleste en preguntar.

Al terminar las clases todo el mundo salió como una bala, en cambio yo me tome mi tiempo. Por desgracia aún me quedaba una hora más... No me apetecía quedarme una hora más que los demás, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Mire las indicaciones que me habían dado para llegar al aula donde un profesor me estaba esperando para ponerme al día con los temas.

Antes de entrar llame a la puerta.

- Adelante.

¡Maldición! esa voz yo la conocía. No podía ser cierto. No. Seguramente él estuviera ahí de casualidad, ¿no?

Decidí dejar de montarme mis paranoias y entrar de una vez para confirmar o desmentir mis teorías.

Tome aire y entré.

- ¿Tú?- dijimos a la vez.

* * *

**¿Quién será? ¿Con quién se sentaba realmente Bella antes de perder la memoria? ¿Por qué Mike es tan molesto? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capitulos! ^^**

**¿Os ha gustado? Hacedmelo saber por reviews, please!! todas las opiniones son bien recibidas y sobre todas las cosas me hace muy pero que muy feliz recibirlos! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!!!**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews!! ^^**

**Aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo!! :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

- ¿Tú?- dijimos a la vez.

¿Se podía saber que hacia Edward ahí?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte a ti. Yo estoy aquí para dar una hora extra por culpa de la maldita amnesia, ¿y tú?

Suspiro.

- Creo que soy tu profesor.

¿Qué?

- Pero cómo...

- ¿Te acuerdas del trabajo que el señor Graham ha pedido a segunda hora?

- Sí.

- Pues como no se lo he entregado me ha dicho que me suspendía a no ser que diera clase a un alumno. No he tenido más remedio que aceptar, lo que no hubiera imaginado es que fueras tú la alumna.

Parecía que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Por lo visto la idea no te entusiasma.

- No es eso, es que... ¿empezamos con la clase?

Asentí, aunque hubiera deseado que me lo hubiera explicado. Pero por su rostro deduje que no lo iba a hacer.

No podía creerme que Edward estuviera dándome clase, aunque casi no podía concentrarme ya que no podía apartar la vista de él y mis pensamientos eran incoherentes. No tardo en darse cuenta.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? Ah!, no, ¿por qué lo dices?

Sonrió torcidamente y continuo con la clase sin responder a mí pregunta. Otra vez me quede embaucada con su maravillosa sonrisa.

"¡Bella, maldita sea, concéntrate!", me exigí a mí misma.

Pero esto no era justo, ¿cómo esperaban mis profesores que me concentrara si me ponían a un ángel encantador como profesor?

- Bueno... pues ya está por hoy. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

¿Ya eran las cuatro?, ¡dios! como pasaba el tiempo de rápido cuando estaba con él.

- No.- mentí.

Claro que tenía dudas, es más se podría decir que no me había enterado absolutamente de nada, estaba demasiado ocupada admirando su belleza en silencio.

- Me alegro, bueno ¿te acerco a casa?

Me sonroje.

No me acordaba que ahora él sería mi taxi, estaría a solas con él más tiempo del que podría haber imaginado. Aunque siempre seria poco, ya que no deseaba separarme de él por nada del mundo (cosa que no entendía), pero más valía eso que nada.

- Claro.- conteste tímidamente.

Sonrió.

- Espérame en el aparcamiento, ¿sí? tengo que ir a la sala de profesores el señor Graham me dijo que lo buscara en terminar. No tardo.

- Vale.

Me dirigí al aparcamiento, el cual estaba casi desértico. A excepción de unos cuantos coches. Me senté en el primer banco que encontré para esperar a Edward. Aún no podía creerme que él fuera a darme una hora diaria de clase. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho días atrás no le hubiera creído. Aún estaba roja como un tomate, y el pulso lo tenía acelerado. Cada vez que estaba con Edward mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma. Era todo tan extraño. Casi no le conocía y era como si sintiera algo por él, algo que me impedía estar lejos de él, algo que hacía que no dejara de pensar en él ni un solo segundo. Pero no quería que cuando Edward volviera me viera de esa guisa, ya bastante había hecho anteriormente el ridículo delante de él, así que respire hondo y me relaje.

Edward estaba tardando bastante en venir, así que empecé a buscarlo con la mirada cuando oí que alguien me saludaba desde atrás.

- Hola.

Me gire bruscamente para ver a Mike Newton sonriéndome.

- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

- Estudio aquí.- me contesto intentando hacerse el gracioso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- No me referia a eso.

Rio.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo aún riéndose.- La verdad es que un pajarito me ha dicho que te quedabas una hora más y decidí esperarte.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunte confusa.

- He visto que no has traído el coche y podría acercarte a tu casa.

- Es muy amable por tu parte, pero Edward me va a acercar.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a ese Edward?- dijo señalando con el dedo hacia adelante.- Parece que está ocupado con otras cosas.

No entendí a que se refería hasta que mire hacia adelante. Edward estaba hablando con Jessica, bueno mejor dicho los dos se estaban riendo. Sentí una punzada en el estomago. Al principio no entendía lo que era, pero no tarde en darme cuenta que eran celos. Pero ¿celos de qué? ¿De qué estaba celosa? Era lógico que él nunca iba a interesarse en mi, había miles de chicas especiales, únicas, guapas a su alrededor, ¿por qué alguien como él iba a fijarse en mí? Yo solo era una más del montón...

En ese momento vi como Jessica le ponía la mano en la mejilla a Edward para acariciarlo. No quise mirar más.

Esa caricia me dolió, él no había hecho nada para rechazarla.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te acerco a casa?

Se me había olvidado la presencia de Mike, quería estar sola. Pero no tenía otra opción que aceptar, ya que no había traído mi coche y quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. No quería seguir viéndolos.

- Claro.

Nos alejamos del banco. Me dirigí al coche de Mike lo más rápido posible y sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Que tal ha ido tu clase extra?- pregunto Mike para romper el hielo.

- Bien.

- ¿Quien te da la clase?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al principio no conteste, no quería contestar. No quería pensar en él, pero me pareció de mala educación no responderle. Ya que él había sido muy amable conmigo.

- Edward.

- ¿Cullen, en serio? Pensaba que te iba a dar clase Graham, ya que es el tutor.

- Ya, a mí también me ha sorprendido.

- ¿Y qué, es buen profesor? ¿Te vas poniendo al día?

Considere su pregunta. Buen profesor era. Otra cosa era que me pusiera al día con los temas, ya que era imposible concentrarse cuando se tenía a un ángel como profesor. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan perf...

"¡Maldita sea!, piensa en otra cosa, ¡deja de pensar en él!", me reproche mentalmente.

- No me puedo quejar.

- Oye, me preguntaba si... veras es que aunque tú no te acuerdes tenias amigos en el insti, aparte de los Cullen...-tenía que reconocer que no había pensado en eso.- ... y la verdad es que todos estamos preocupados por tu amnesia. Y habíamos pensado en salir esta noche todos juntos, para que te vayas acordando de nosotros, ¿qué dices, vendrás?

Me mordí el labio. Lo que menos me apetecía era salir esa noche y con gente que ni siquiera me acordaba de ellos.

- Solo serán un par de horas, ir al cine, palomitas...- dijo para convencerme, al ver que dudaba.

- Mmm... No sé, deja que me lo piense y te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

Pareció resignado.

- De acuerdo, te doy mi número para que me avises con lo que sea.

- Vale.- me acorde de que me había dejado el móvil cargando ya que no tenia batería. Así que rompí una hoja de la libreta y saque un boli del estuche.- Dispara.

Cuando acabo de dictarme su número guarde el trozo de papel en el bolsillo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

- Bueno, gracias Mike.

- De nada, ha sido un placer. Estaré esperando tu llamada y ojala que te vengas, todos estamos deseando pasar un rato contigo.

- Gracias, me lo pensare.- dije aunque ya había tomado la decisión. No iba a ir. Lo único que quería era estar sola.

Cuando entre a la casa Charlie no estaba, hasta las nueve no volvía del trabajo. Así que disponía de toda la casa para mi sola. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Era cierto que quería quedarme sola, aún así no tenía nada planeado que hacer.

Mientras decidía que hacer me tumbe en el sofá analizando todas las posibilidades, pero apareció en mi mente la caricia que Jessica le había hecho a Edward hacia un rato. Así que inmediatamente me levante y planee rápidamente lo que haría esa tarde. Lo que menos quería era pensar en eso.

Decidí que sería mejor empezar por los deberes. Aunque no me llevo mucho y una vez que los hube terminado otra vez me vino a la mente la misma imagen.

Me levante de un brinco y prepare la mochila para el día siguiente. Saque los libros que no iba a utilizar y metí los que sí. Luego baje abajo y me puse la tele, aunque no hacían nada interesante. Solo hacían programas del corazón o anuncios. Así que deje de resistirme y empecé a pensar en lo que había visto antes.

No podía creerme que mientras yo le esperaba él estuviera tonteando con Jessica. Aunque un momento, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente... tal vez él y Alice no estuvieran saliendo, a no ser que él le pusiera los cuernos... ¡Dios! la amnesia me estaba volviendo paranoica. Además Edward no le haría algo así a Alice, no era ese tipo de chico, suponía...

Fui a mirar a ver si mi móvil se había cargado ya y como suponía así era. Lo encendí, y me iba a poner a cotillearlo, cuando el teléfono de abajo sonó. Deje el móvil encima de mi cama y baje deprisa para contestar.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Bella, soy Alice.

- Ah, ¡hola!

- Te llamaba porque me ha contado Edward que te habías ido a tu casa con Newton y me ha sorprendido.

- Ya, es que he visto que Edward estaba... ocupado y Mike se ha ofrecido para llevarme a casa.

- Mmm... Bueno me preguntaba si...- mientras Alice hablaba intentaba llenarme de valor para preguntarle si ella y Edward eran novios. Quería salir de dudas de una vez por todas. Este era un buen momento, por teléfono no me daría tanta vergüenza, no la tenía enfrente. Aunque aún así tampoco me atreví, pero se me estaba ocurriendo otra forma de averiguar la verdad.- ... bueno ¿qué te parece?

- ¿El qué?- había estado tan distraída con mis propios pensamientos que no le había prestado atención.

- Que si te apetece que esta noche veamos alguna película juntas, tengo la última de Will Smith.

- Lo siento, Alice, ya tengo planes, pero podemos quedar otro día.

- Oh, claro, bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, pasare a por ti a la misma hora de hoy.

Estuve a punto de decirle que no hacía falta, ya que ello conllevaba que luego Edward me trajera de vuelta y eso era lo que menos quería. Pero tampoco podía negarme ya que Carlisle había dicho que por ahora no cogiera el coche ya que mis reflejos podían haberse visto afectados por el golpe en la cabeza.

- Claro.

Mientras hablaba con Alice había decidido aceptar la invitación de Mike, preguntárselo a él no me resultaría tan difícil, ya que a él el tema le era indiferente. Me sabía mal por Alice, ya que no quería rechazar su invitación, pero necesitaba saber la verdad de una vez por todas. Con Alice me sentía muy cómoda pero siempre tenía una espina clavada, ya que nunca me atrevía a preguntárselo, pero hoy esa espina desaparecería.

Llame a Mike y le dije que sí que iría. Su voz se lleno de entusiasmo y dijo que pasaría a recogerme a las nueve y media, para reunirnos con los otros en el cine de Port Angeles.

Cuando llego Charlie le informe de que esa noche saldría, también me supo mal por Charlie. Ya que era la última noche que pasaríamos juntos, pero me dijo que no me preocupara que él también había hecho planes con Billy, iban a ver un partido de baloncesto. Lo que me dejo más tranquila.

Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que Mike llegara, así que subí para arreglarme un poco.

A las nueve y media exactas, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, Mike toco el timbre, no le hice esperar y nos fuimos al encuentro con los demás.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a las puertas del cine, donde nos íbamos a reunir con los otros. Pero aún no habían llegado.

- No tardaran.- me dijo Mike.

Así que nos sentamos en el banco que estaba al lado de la entrada del cine.

- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

- No me acuerdo del título pero va de vampiros, creo que es una historia de amor entre un vampiro y una humana.

- Suena interesante.

- ¿Eso te parece? A mí me parece que tiene pinta de ser un rollo total, pero la mayoría quería ir a verla y pues que remedio.

- Bella estas muy guapa esta noche.- cambio radicalmente de tema, incluso para mi sorpresa el tono de Mike se había vuelto más serio.

- Emm... gracias Mike.- dije a la vez que me sonrojaba y desviaba la vista. El comentario de Mike me desconcertó. No me lo esperaba.

Ese era el momento perfecto para sacar el tema a colación. Aún no habían llegado los otros.

- Mike, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro.- contesto con su habitual sonrisa.

Pensé en nombrar a Edward, pero luego me lo pensé mejor. Si nombraba a Edward tal vez notaria que me interesaba por él, así que decidí nombrar a Alice.

- ¿Tu sabes si Alice sale con alguien?

No se esperaba mi pregunta, pude notar la sorpresa y confusión en su rostro.

- Emm... creo que sale con Jasper.

Oír esas palabras me llenaron de alivio, me sentí tan feliz que ni yo misma entendía mi comportamiento, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho.

- Todos los Cullen salen con alguien. Emmett con Rosalie, Alice con Jasper y Edward... creo que tiene algo con Jessica.- dijo sin que yo le hubiera pedido más detalles.

Ahora todas las piezas del puzzle encajaban, por eso se sentaban juntos en todas las clases, por eso él no había rechazado su caricia. Algo dentro de mí se rompió. La vista se me nublo, no tarde en comprender que era por las lágrimas. Intente controlarme para no empezar a llorar, me seque disimuladamente los ojos e intente pensar en otra cosa. Ya tendría tiempo de hundirme en llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación.

No tardaron en llegar los demás, gracias a dios Jessica no había podido venir (según nos explico otra chica). Estaba segura de que si hubiera venido mis lágrimas no habrían podido resistir más y hubieran salido precipitadamente. Pero parecía que había tenido suerte, en ese aspecto. Pero seguía sin comprenderme, como algo así podía afectarme tanto, Edward no era nada en mi vida, al igual que yo no era nada en la suya...

Como se habían retrasado la película estaba a punto de empezar. Así que se presentaron rápidamente. Sacamos las entradas y entramos. Nos sentamos en última fila. Yo me senté en medio de Mike y Angela (si no recordaba mal ese era su nombre).

La película tenía pinta de estar interesante, aunque no pude concentrarme tanto como hubiera querido, ya que las palabras de Mike me estaban amargando por dentro.

A la media hora de haber empezado la película Mike me cogió la mano, estuve a punto de apartarla de un empujón, pero entonces entendí su comportamiento.

- ¿Estás bien? te veo triste.- estaba preocupado por mí, así que me obligue a ser educada y no retirar mi mano de las suyas.

- Sí, es que... tengo un poco de sueño. Esta noche no he dormido mucho que digamos.

- Oh.- pareció que se creyó mi excusa o eso me dio a entender, ya que no me pregunto nada más al respecto y libero mi mano.

Al salir del cine nadie podía dejar de hablar de la película, todos coincidían en que había estado genial, excepto Mike y algún que otro chico. Me entere de la mayor parte de la película pero hubo otras en que las palabras de Mike ocuparon totalmente mis pensamientos, pero aún así la película me había parecido fantástica.

- ¿Y eso que no te ha gustado la peli Mike?- preguntó Ben.

- No sé, es que hubiera preferido que la prota, Bea, se hubiera quedado con Michael debes de con Edmund.

- ¿En serio? Pues a mi Michael me caía mal.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al Burger King el tema central fue la película. Nos toco juntar dos mesas, para poder sentarnos juntos, ya que éramos siete personas: yo, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Lauren.

Una vez nos sirvieron empezamos a hablar de todo un poco, la conversación estaba siendo agradable.

Repentinamente Lauren, la cual había estado la mayor parte del tiempo callada, hablo, aunque pude notar que su mirada destilaba veneno:

- Entonces, Bella, ya no sales con...

- Conmigo.- añadió rápidamente Mike, el cual tenía una expresión de miedo ante las palabras de Lauren.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ YO SALIA CON MIKE!?

* * *

**¿Qué sucedera? ¿Bella se creera semejante blasfemia? ¿Quién quiere a Edward Cullen como profesor? YO, YO, YO (grita N. Cullen levantando las manos energicamente) jajaja... XD Lo que daria por tenerlo a mi lado!! XD aunque creo que al igual que Bella no podria concentrarme en la clase. ¿Pero quien puede concentrarse en clase teniendo al vampiro de nuestros sueños al lado? jaja... XD**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, si quereis hacerme feliz solo teneis que pinchar en el botoncito de review!! Todas las opiniones son muy importantes para mi! ^^ **

**Quien no tenga cuenta también puede dejarme review, tengo permitido los reviews anonimos. Pues ya que yo cuando no tenía cuenta por mucho que quisiera dejar review no podia pues la mayoria de los escritores tenian esa opción desactivada. Pero yo prefiero tenerla activada asi aunque haya gente que le guste el fic y no este registrado puedo dejar review! ^^**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme review!! GRACIAS! n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!!!**

**Sé que me he tardado un poco en subir lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada esta semana!! ;P**

**Pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo 7! ^^**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejarme reviews! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ YO SALIA CON MIKE!?

¿Estaba de broma?

- ¿Mike?- pregunte confusa.

- ¿Bella podemos hablar en privado?- me urgió.

- Emm... Claro.- mi rostro aún mostraba mi desconcierto.

Mike y yo salimos del Burger King y nos alejamos a un lugar solitario.

- ¿Mike como es eso de que tú y yo... ya sabes, salíamos juntos?

Su rostro se había serenado, aunque sus ojos seguían mostrando el mismo miedo de antes.

Asintió.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Entonces era cierto?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque el médico dijo que era mejor que te fueras acordando tú de las cosas poco a poco y tampoco quería presionarte ni nada por el estilo.

Me mordí el labio. No sabía que decir. Lo único que sabía era que no sentía nada hacia él... ¿no?

- Mike me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana.

- ¿Pero por qué? Aún es pronto.- intento convencerme.

- Ya, pero es mejor que me vaya, además aún tengo que hacer los deberes.- mentí.

- Oh, de acuerdo, espera un momento y te acerco a casa.

¡Mierda! no me acordaba de que ya no estaba en Forks. ¡Perfecto! lo que me faltaba, yo que me iba para alejarme de él y pensar las cosas con claridad ahora iba a pasar un buen rato con él a solas, en su coche...

Suspire.

Entonces vi como Mike iba hasta nuestra mesa y recogía sus cosas, Angela pareció que le decía algo pero no pude escuchar el que. Mientras Mike se acercaba otra vez hacia mí, Angela se levanto, pero Ben (que estaba a su lado) la detuvo. No entendí porque todos miraban en mi dirección.

- ¿Nos vamos?- intento sonar alegre, aunque seguía viendo el mismo miedo en sus ojos.

- Claro.- dije con un suspiro.

No tardamos en llegar a su coche, aunque ninguno de nosotros había vuelto a hablar.

El silencio se estaba volviendo incomodo, bueno mejor dicho todo el transcurso había sido incomodo. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir.

Cuando íbamos por mitad camino Mike pareció que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero enseguida se arrepintió ya que el silencio continuo.

El transcurso a mi casa se me hizo más largo, tal vez tuviera algo que ver que la situación con el conductor fuera algo incomoda desde que me había enterado de que él y yo éramos novios.

Una vez aparco enfrente de mi casa no tarde en bajar, es más se podría decir que salí como una bala.

- Adiós Mike, gracias por traerme.

- De nada, ha sido un placer.

No le di oportunidad a alargar la conversación ya que me gire y camine hasta la puerta de la entrada lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron (pero sin correr).

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me tumbe, de espaldas a la puerta, en el suelo.

Charlie no tardo en notar mi presencia.

- ¿Bella, eres tú?

Claro que era yo, ¿quién más iba a ser?

- Sí, papá.- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a las escaleras, cuando pase por el salón vi que no estaba solo, un hombre mayor le acompañaba, supuse que era Billy.- Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.

- Espera, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ¿Te has divertido?

Mmm... Considere su pregunta. A la primera pregunta una respuesta sincera seria bien y mal. Bien porque al fin había averiguado que Alice y Edward no eran novios y mal porque me había enterado que la novia de Edward no era Alice, sino Jessica. Y aún más mal porque me había enterado que yo y Mike éramos novios.

Y a la segunda pregunta obviamente la respuesta era un no con todas las letras.

- Sí, no ha estado mal.- mentí.- Buenas noches, papá.

Me sentía mal por dejar así a Charlie ya que era nuestra última noche juntos, pero estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba estar sola. Y además no estaba solo, estaba con Billy. Tal vez antes de que se fuera mañana me levantara más temprano para hacerle el desayuno.

Cerré la puerta y me fui directa a mi cama.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a organizar mis pensamientos las lágrimas (las cuales estaba reteniendo hacia horas) empezaron a salir. Este sin duda había sido el peor de mi vida, desde que tenía memoria... que no hacía mucho.

Intente no hacer ruido mientras lloraba, intentaba controlarme lo máximo posible. Aún así alguna vez se me escapaba algún sollozo ruidoso, pero gracias al cielo Charlie y Billy tenían la tele a toda paleta. Tenían el volumen tan alto que desde mi cuarto la podía escuchar.

No podía creerme que Edward y Jessica estuvieran juntos, al igual que no podía creerme que yo y Mike saliéramos juntos antes de mi amnesia. Pero en mi interior por mucho que buscara no encontraba ningún sentimiento hacia él, pero en cambio si encontraba millones de sentimientos hacia Edward. Pero debía de dejar de pensar en él, él tenía novia y yo, por lo visto, novio.

Ahora entendía porque Edward no había rechazado su caricia, ¡había sido tan tonta! ¿Que esperaba? Supuse que una parte de mí siempre había esperado que Edward y Alice no fueran novios, ya que esperaba que él sintiera algo por mí. Un sentimiento ridículo... lo sabía.

Él y yo éramos como la luna y el sol, jamás podríamos estar juntos.

Este pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas salieran sin control (aún más) y que la habitación se llenara de sollozos audibles. Agradecí mil y una veces que la tele tuviera el volumen a tope.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en Edward, él tenía su vida al igual que yo la mía. Y ahora lo que debería preocuparme era de mi relación con Mike. Desde un primer momento él había sido muy amable contigo, me caía bien, pero de ahí a sentir algo por él... en cambio con E...

"¡Mierda, Bella! Concéntrate en lo que importa", me reproche a mí misma.

Pero tal vez si pasara más tiempo con Mike recordara lo que sentía por él. Aunque en verdad con quien me apetecía pasar tiempo era con... bueno, eso ahora qué más daba. Era imposible y punto.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, pero eso sí, sin dejar de llorar. Me sentía tan estúpida... porque aunque me costaba admitirlo no lloraba por haberme enterado que Mike y yo éramos novios, tampoco lloraba porque dentro de unas horas mi padre se iría. Lloraba por Edward Cullen. Porque me había enterado que tenía novia.

Me sentía patética...

Alguien a mí alrededor se reía enérgicamente.

Mire a todos los lados, pero no veía nada, todo era oscuridad.

La risa siguió sonando, cada vez más fuerte.

- ¿¡Quién eres!?- grite.- ¿Dónde estás?

De repente la risa se dejo de oír, una luz me deslumbro lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos.

- Muy pronto Bella nos volveremos a ver y entonces no habrá nadie para protegerte.- esa voz la conocía. Era la misma voz de la chica que se me había aparecido en un sueño anterior.

Otra vez, como en el otro sueño, oí un rugido devastador. Quería ver que sucedía, pero no podía, la luz seguía deslumbrándome.

Entonces note una mano fría en mi rostro. Me sobresalte, pero sin abrir los ojos.

Esa caricia me hizo estremecer, era tan dulce y cálida que no quería que terminara. Tome la mano entre las mías.

Pero inmediatamente deje de sentir la caricia y la luz se apago. Al fin pude abrir los ojos para verme nuevamente rodeada de oscuridad.

Pero ya no oía ninguna risa, no había nadie, estaba sola.

- Exacto, Bella, estás sola.

Me desperté bruscamente, respirando agitadamente.

Solo había sido un sueño, intente tranquilizarme. Pero entonces... ¿por qué sentía que esa chica tenía razón? Realmente me sentía sola. Aunque hubo un momento en que me sentí querida, protegida... fue cuando la mano rozo mi rostro, pero había sido tan breve, tan efímero...

Había algo que me desconcertaba la chica siempre decía que yo estaba sola, desprotegida, pero ¿desprotegida de qué o quién?

Decidí que era hora de volver al mundo real, solo había sido un sueño, nada más, no tenia porque darle vueltas. Mire el reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Yo aún llevaba puesta la ropa, me la quite torpemente para ponerme el pijama. Baje a ver si Charlie se había acostado ya y así era. Las luces de abajo estaban apagadas. Abrí la puerta de Charlie silenciosamente y efectivamente ahí estaba durmiendo.

Me sentía culpable por haber pasado tan poco tiempo con él, se había preocupado tanto por mí...

Bostece involuntariamente, cerré la puerta de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía.

Apague la luz y puse el despertador más pronto que de costumbre, iba a prepararle el desayuno y despedirme como se debía.

Antes de dormirme no pude evitarlo y volví a darle vueltas a todas las cosas que había descubierto esa tarde.

Pero esta vez ya no llore, mis ojos estaba secos e irritados.

Caí en una cosa importante de la cual me había olvidado. Esa era mi última noche en mi cama, en mi cuarto, en mi casa. Mañana estaría en la casa Cullen, en la misma casa que Edward. Me preguntaba si sería capaz de volver a mirar a Edward a los ojos, sabiendo que sentía algo por él y que tenía novia.

Lo que debía hacer era olvidarme de él y centrarme en mi relación con Mike. Mike parecía una buena persona ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Así podría olvidarme de Edward... era lo mejor. Si no quería sufrir más y no quería.

A la mañana siguiente el maldito despertador sonó, estuve a punto de arrogarlo contra la pared pero me acorde de no despertar a Charlie para darle una sorpresa.

Aunque me dio bastante pereza salir de mi cama, ya que estaba a una temperatura ideal dentro de las sabanas, en cambio cuando salí el ambiente era frio. Temblé en un primer momento pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando.

Baje sigilosamente las escaleras y fui encendiendo a mi paso las luces del piso de abajo.

Empecé a preparar un rico desayuno en vitaminas, Charlie no tardo en despertarse. Se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando me vio.

- Oh, Bella, no tenias porque hacerlo.- dijo aunque en el interior se sentía complacido de que lo hubiera hecho, al parecer no era la única que quería despedirse como se debía.

Charlie empezó a desayunar y yo le acompañe.

- Oye Bella ¿estarás bien?

- Claro papá.

Continuamos desayunando pero me pareció que se sentía incomodo, parecía como si le diera vergüenza decirme algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre papá?

- Veras, ahora que vas a estar sola, bueno no exactamente sola pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- su cara se convirtió en un tomate.- No sé cómo decirte esto sin que te lo tomes a mal.

- Dilo tal y como lo piensas.- le anime.

- De acuerdo.- tomo aire y continuo- No me gustaría que en volver me recibieras con una barriga.- me hizo caso. Lo soltó tal y como lo pensaba, lo que hizo que mi cara también se sonrojara.

- ¡PAPÁ!- dije completamente avergonzada. Ahora me estaba arrepintiendo de este desayuno.

- Lo siento hija, pero ahora tu novio y tú vais a tener más tiempo a solas, ya sabes.

¡Dios! ¿Mi padre sabia que salía con Mike? y aun peor ¿él y yo teníamos relaciones?

- No sé a qué te refieres.- no entendía a que se refería con: "más tiempo a solas, ya sabes".

- Oh, vamos Bella, ahora tú y él vais a pasar más tiempo juntos, solos...

El sonido de mi móvil le interrumpió.

Agradecí con todas mis fuerzas no haberlo apagado la noche anterior.

- Lo siento papá, tengo que contestar.

- De acuerdo, yo me tengo que ir ya, pero en serio Bella ten cuidado.- ¡tierra trágame!- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.- dije aún roja de la vergüenza.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y fui a contestar.

Era una llamada oculta.

Al principio no supe si contestar o no, pero prefería contestar a volver a bajar a tiempo para que Charlie continuara con su charla sobre mi vida sexual.

- ¿Sí?

Nadie contesto.

- ¿Diga?

De repente desde el otro lado del auricular empezó a sonar una música, mejor dicho una nana. La misma nana que había encontrado en mi discman hacia apenas unos días.

- ¿Quién eres?

La nana siguió sonando.

- Si no me dices quien eres voy a colgar.- dije aunque eso era lo que menos deseaba. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era escuchar cada una de las notas de esa hermosa nana.

La música ceso y la llamada termino.

Me quede perpleja. ¿Se podía saber quién llamaba a esas horas para hacer sonar una nana?

Oí como la puerta de abajo se cerraba, Charlie acababa de irse. Por una parte me sentí aliviada no quería continuar esa conversación con él pero por otra me sentí triste, ahora sí que estaría completamente sola. Pero con su charla me había hecho preguntarme cosas que hasta ahora no había ni pensado. ¿Mike y yo teníamos relaciones?

Cada vez la amnesia me resultaba más odiosa, me había hecho perder todos los recuerdos de mi vida. No sabía nada de mí, era como si fuera una completa desconocida de mi propia vida.

Al parecer todo el mundo sabía más de mi vida que yo misma, desee con todas mis fuerzas despertar y que todo eso no fuera más que una mala pesadilla. Pero no, no desperté, porque ya estaba despierta. No estaba soñando, esto era la vida real. Tenía amnesia y toda una vida olvidada, esa era la cruda realidad.

Suspire.

De nada me serviría quejarme, nada podía hacer para cambiar la situación.

Subí a mi habitación y me arregle rápidamente. A lo tonto lo tonto había perdido demasiado tiempo, ya casi era la hora para ir al instituto. La hora de enfrentarme a mi nueva vida. También tenía que hablar con Mike sobre nuestra relación. Sin duda alguna este iba a ser un día muy largo, demasiado largo...

Alice no tardo en llegar y llegamos al instituto con tiempo. Alice se mostraba seria y podría jurar que un poco ¿enfadada?

También me percate de que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, me pareció un poco extraño ya que Alice no parecía el tipo de chica que no se preocupaba por su ropa, es más, parecía más del tipo de chica que está obsesionada con la ropa. Solo había que ver toda la que me había hecho comprar el sábado pasado.

- ¿Alice, estas bien?- le pregunte una vez aparco.

- Muy bien, los que no van a estar tan bien son mis hermanos.- dijo con rencor.

- ¿Por? ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Parece que te están esperando.- dijo señalando hacia adelante.

Mike me esperaba al lado de su coche con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hablamos luego?

- No voy a estar en el patio, mejor dicho hoy no voy a asistir a clase.

- ¿Y eso?

- Digamos que las tiendas de Port Angeles me esperan. Pero no te preocupes que al salir Edward te acercara a tu casa para que recojas las cosas y te traerá a la nuestra. Ya nos vemos luego en casa.

- Vale.- dije sorprendida, no me esperaba que Alice hiciera novillos y mucho menos para irse de compras.- Pues nos vemos luego.

Estaba bastante sorprendida con su comportamiento, pero este no era el mejor momento para hacerle preguntas, Mike me estaba esperando.

Baje decidida a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con Mike.

- Hola Bella, ¿has dormido bien?

- Bueno se podría decir que he tenido noches mejores.- era cierto que mis recuerdos empezaban desde el viernes por la tarde, pero sin duda alguna todas las noches habían sido mejores que esta última.

- Bella me gustaría hablar contigo.

- A mi también.

Nos dirigimos al banco que estaba debajo de la cafetería, no había mucha gente alrededor.

- Sé que lo de anoche te pillo por sorpresa, pero creí que era mejor que recordaras todo poco a poco. Pero Lauren- pronuncio su nombre con fastidio- lo fastidio todo. No sé qué pensaras al respecto pero me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a ser iguales que antes, aunque no te acuerdes ahora.

- Mike, desde que tengo memoria, que no hace mucho- ambos sonreímos- has sido muy amable conmigo. Y la verdad es que si que me pillo por sorpresa, pero no te puedo mentir. No siento nada por ti, al menos por ahora.

Su rostro se torno serio, todo rastro de amabilidad se había extinguido.

- Pero- ese "pero" pareció iluminarle las facciones, se quedo a la espera de que continuara- me gustaría que lo intentáramos.

Me costó decir esas palabras, más de lo que había imaginado, pero era la única forma de olvidar lo que sentía por Edward.

- Oh, Bella, me haces tan feliz.

- Pero...

- ¿Hay más peros?- dijo de broma.

El sonrió entusiasmado pero con precaución, en cambio yo sonreí por obligación. Pensaba que esto era lo mejor, pero sentía un nudo en el estomago.

- Pero me gustaría que empezáramos de cero, es decir, paso por paso.

- Claro, como quieras, faltaría más.

El timbre sonó, por la expresión de Mike deduje que no le agrado en absoluto.

- ¿Vamos?- me pregunto una vez se hubo levantando mientras extendía la mano hacia mí.

Me mordí el labio.

No me apetecía ir cogidos de la mano, pero Mike estaba tan feliz que no quería ser yo quien rompiera su burbuja de felicidad.

Que todo fuera por olvidar lo que sentía por Edward...

Con un suspiro interno me levante y le cogí de la mano. Al parecer no se esperaba que aceptara su mano ya que pareció sorprendido, pero enseguida su alegría se hizo más presente.

Los dos nos encaminamos a clase juntos, cogidos de la mano.

* * *

**¿Quién tiene ganas de asesinar a Mike? YO YO YO!!! (N. Cullen7 levanta las manos mientras pega brinquitos! XD) jaja... XD**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, si quereis hacerme feliz dejadme review!! ^^**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!!!**

**Esta vez he subido rápido!!! XD**

**Y todo se debe a que fui muy feliz al ver todos los reviews que recibí (también para compensar la tardanza en el anterior capitulo! ;P)!! Claudia no sabes la alegría que me lleve al ver tus reviews!!! XD Pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mi fic!! XD**

**Bueno no me enrollo más, aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo!! :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Cuando entramos a clase me quede paralizada. Edward nos miraba fijamente, a mí, a Mike y a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Pero tampoco pase por alto en la forma como Jessica miraba a Edward, si el día anterior babeaba por él, ahora era mucho peor. Como decirlo... parecía que estuviera hipnotizada, incluso tenia la boca abierta mientras se lo comía con los ojos.

Intente recobrarme, trague saliva e intente olvidar que Edward nos miraba. Mike y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos.

Una vez nos sentamos Mike levanto nuestras manos hasta dejarlas juntas encima de la mesa. No paraba de sonreírme, se podría decir que a cada segundo que pasaba era más feliz. En cambio yo seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estomago. Desde que Edward nos había visto ese nudo había crecido hasta volverse realmente incomodo.

No me agradaba nada tener mi mano y la suya entrelazadas, pero no quería ser grosera y apartarla de un tirón.

Así que mi mente empezó a trabajar en alguna excusa convincente. Lo único que se me ocurría era decirle que iba a sacar punta al lápiz (aunque utilizaba portaminas) o que quería hablar con Angela (que se sentaba en la fila de en medio), pero todas mis excusas se fueron al garete cuando el profesor entro. Ya que una vez empezara su clase no podría hacer ninguna de las cosas planeadas.

Pero en ese momento se me ocurrió una excusa perfecta, no sabía cómo no se me había ocurrido antes. Aún no había sacado ni el libro ni el material necesario para la clase.

Así que lentamente me deshice de su apretón, la sonrisa de Mike disminuyo un poco y me miro con confusión.

- Voy a sacar el libro y la libreta de Mates.- susurre.

Mi respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo, ya que volvía a sonreír como antes. No tardo en darse cuenta de que él tampoco había sacado el material necesario e imito mi ejemplo.

Una vez lo saque todo (intente alargarlo lo máximo posible) abrí el libro por la pagina que había dicho el profesor y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Mike ponía otra vez su mano en el centro de la mesa esperando la mía. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue apoyar la cabeza en mi mano derecha (Mike se sentaba a mi derecha), la cual se sostenía a través del codo, y juguetear con el libro fingiendo que no me había dado cuenta de su gesto.

Por lo visto se había creído mi puesta en escena ya que no tardo en retirar su mano del centro de la mesa.

Suspire aliviada.

En un momento de la clase el boli se me cayó al suelo, mientras lo recogía vi de reojo que Edward tenía una mano ocupada... con la mano de Jessica. Ahora eran ellos los que tenían las manos entrelazadas y se miraban sonrientes.

Trague saliva, una oleada de celos recorrió todo mi ser. Pero por eso precisamente tenía que intentarlo con Mike, tenía que lograr olvidarme de Edward.

Cogí el boli lo más rápido posible y me volví a enderezar en mi asiento.

Note como las lágrimas luchaban por salir a la superficie. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan patética? ¿Por qué cualquier roce que tuvieran Edward y Jessica me dolía tanto? No me entendía a mí misma, tenía muy pocos recuerdos de Edward en los cuales no es que él fuera la alegría de la fiesta y aún así no podía negar mis sentimientos hacia él. No me había hecho falta mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de esos sentimientos, ya que los síntomas de enamoramiento eran claros. Sentía celos cuando le veía junto a otra chica, como Alice (cuando pensaba que eran novios) y Jessica (su actual novia). No podía dejar de pensar en él, cuando no estaba cerca de él me deprimía... sin duda alguna esto era lo que se llamaba amor, pero que todo sea dicho: amor platónico o amor no correspondido, lo mismo era.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me susurro en voz baja Mike. Por lo visto se había dado cuenta de que algo me había afectado.

- Sí, es solo que me encuentro un poco mal, solo eso.

- ¿Quieres qué...

- ¡Newton, Swan, silencio!- nos riño el profesor.

Ambos agachamos la cabeza incómodos, toda la atención de la clase se había puesto en nosotros. Supuse que Edward también estaría mirando...

"¡Mierda, Bella! ¡Olvídate de él!", me reproche.

Por lo visto olvidarme de Edward Cullen no iba a ser nada fácil...

Las dos clases siguientes pasaron lentas, muy lentas. Cosa que agradecí, ya que no quería que llegaran las tres de la tarde. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a olvidarme de él sí tendría que pasar una hora diaria a su lado? Eso sin contar que a partir de hoy y durante las próximas dos semanas ¡viviría en su casa!

Volví a suspirar. Esto era desesperante, parecía que el destino conspirara para hacer que Edward y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos.

Cuando llegó el recreo no sabía a dónde ir. El día anterior había ido a la cafetería con Alice y me había sentado con sus hermanos. Pero hoy Alice no estaba y en mis planes no entraba ir a la cafetería y sentarme con sus hermanos como si nada.

- Oye Bella, me preguntaba si querrías sentarte en los patios con nosotros.- me ofreció Mike, como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos.

Me mordí el labio.

Supuse que era la mejor opción que tenia, ya que era eso o pasar el recreo yo sola.

- Claro.

Pero me preocupaba el hecho de que Mike volviera a ofrecerme su mano, no quería ir hasta allí cogidos de la mano, otra vez. ¿Pero si me la ofrecía como iba a negarme si ya se la había aceptado la primera vez?

Aunque ahora ya no podía echarme atrás, me había prometido a mi misma intentarlo con Mike y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. Además darle la mano era un precio muy bajo que tenía que pagar por utilizarle. Ya que era eso lo que hacía con Mike, utilizarle para olvidarme de Edward.

Como supuse Mike me ofreció su mano, no tuve más remedio que aceptarla. Nos encaminamos a la cafetería mientras hablábamos de todo un poco. Aunque aún seguía sintiendo el mismo nudo en el estomago, era como si algo dentro de mi no aceptara la compañía de Mike y ansiara salir corriendo en busca de Edward. Pero eso no podía ser, él haría su vida con su novia y yo... con mi novio, al menos lo intentaría.

Al entrar en la cafetería la punzada en el estomago creció, descubrí a Jessica sentada en el mismo sitio donde me había sentado yo el día anterior, estaba en la mesa de los Cullen. Al parecer íbamos a hacer un intercambio, ella se sentaba en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, ya que Mike y yo nos encaminábamos a la mesa en que se sentaba él el día anterior, en la cual también estaban Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren, Conner y Tyler.

Una vez nos sentamos vi las miradas de sorpresa que me echaban todos (excepto Mike), me sonroje. Odiaba tener toda la atención puesta en mí. Aunque no duro mucho ya que Mike empezó a hablar de trivialidades para desviar la atención de mí. Una vez todos estaban distraídos hablando le di las gracias a Mike moviendo los labios y en respuesta él me sonrió.

- El baile de fin de curso va a estar genial, Angela ya se está ocupando de que todo quede perfecto.- comentaba Ben muy animado mientras miraba dulcemente a Angela.

- Ya ves, después de tanto estudiar qué mejor que una fiesta para relajarnos.- dijo Conner igual de animado.

- ¿Bella tu vendrás?- me pregunto Angela.

Hacia unos minutos que me había enterado del baile de fin de curso y ya me estaban preguntando si iría o no. La verdad era que ganas no había…

- Claro que ira, iremos juntos.- contesto Mike por mí.

No me hizo mucha gracia que Mike hablara por mí sin consultarme, aunque intente quitarle importancia al asunto ya que no quería enfadarme con él.

La conversación se centro en el baile, aunque de vez en cuando desconectaba y miraba furtivamente hacia la mesa de los Cullen, aunque inmediatamente me arrepentía. Eso no ayudaría mucho a olvidarme de Edward.

Las demás clases pasaron igual de lentas, hasta que llego otra vez mi hora diaria de clase con Edward. Aunque al contrario que con las demás se me pasó de lo más rápido, aunque ambos nos mostramos fríos e indiferentes. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Al terminar las clases Newton me esperaba en la puerta, o eso creí ya que solo me saludo y se giro hacia Edward.

- ¿Te importa si acerco yo a Bella a su casa y luego la llevo a la tuya? Lo digo porque Jessica te espera ahí fuera, como la has traído en tu coche no puede volver a su casa a menos que la acerques.

Hice un mohín involuntariamente.

Ya sabía que Edward y Jessica eran novios, pero no me esperaba que Edward fuera a buscarla por las mañanas. La punzada en el estomago aumento, cada vez me sentía más mal.

Me pareció que Edward me había echado una mirada furtiva, pero había sido tan rápido que no estaba segura. Pero me había parecido distinguir tristeza en su mirada, demasiada tristeza. Aunque seguramente me lo había imaginado todo, sin duda la amnesia me estaba volviendo paranoica en más de un sentido.

- ¿No te importa Bella?- me pregunto.

- No, claro, ve a llevar a tu novia a su casa, lo entiendo.- solté tímidamente mirando al suelo, pues temía que la voz me temblara si le miraba a los ojos.

- Tu lleva a tu novia que yo llevo a la mía.- dijo Mike rodeándome con su brazo.

Me estremecí.

Edward miraba a Mike de una forma extraña, ¿era odio lo que distinguí en su mirada? En cambio Mike solo sonreía, aunque no era la misma sonrisa de felicidad de esta mañana, era una sonrisa maliciosa o eso me pareció.

Cuando Edward se marcho me aparte de Mike, haciendo que su brazo cayera en el aire.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? Mike, te dije que quería que fuéramos paso a paso.

- Ya lo sé, lo siento. Es solo que... - dejo la frase en el aire.

- ¿Es solo que qué?

- No, no es nada importante.- dijo haciéndose de rogar.

- Mike dímelo, por favor. Ya que has empezado termina, no me dejes con la intriga.

- De acuerdo. La verdad es que no soporto cuando Edward se te acerca ya que a tus espaldas te critica. Pero cuando se acerca a ti se hace el amable, eso es lo que me da rabia.

Me di la vuelta ya que note como una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla.

- ¿Me critica?- dije con dolor en la voz.

- Sí, Bella, pero no le hagas ni caso. Son tonterías nada más.

- ¿Qué dice de mí?

- Bella...

Me seque las lágrimas y di media vuelta.

- Mike, quiero saberlo, ¿qué dice Edward de mí?- insistí.

Pareció dudar sobre si debería contármelo o no, pero finalmente cedió.

- Dice que no eres más que una tonta paleta de pueblo que ni siquiera sabe andar sin tropezarse. También que solo tú serias capaz de perder el equilibrio en una superficie plana y perder la memoria.

Note como un dolor profundo me oprimía el pecho. Esto no me lo esperaba, aunque intente mantener una máscara inescrutable, no había motivos para demostrarle a Mike lo mal que me sentía ya que eso lo único que conseguiría era hacerle sentir culpable por habérmelo contado.

Intente fingir que no me habían dolido sus palabras, bueno mejor dicho las palabras de Edward.

- Bueno… qué más da lo que opine Edward, ¿vamos? tengo aún que recoger mis cosas.

Una vez llegamos a mi casa empecé a coger lo más necesario, no tarde mucho la verdad. Solo me lleve lo imprescindible, de todas formas si se me olvidaba algo podía volver en cualquier momento.

Mientras subía al coche de Mike estaba muy nerviosa, ya que a partir de ahora viviría bajo el mismo techo que Edward... y Alice, eso me consolaba un poco, pero solo un poco. Alice sin duda era genial.

No tarde en darme cuenta que Mike no arrancaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Al principio no contesto.

- Me acabo de acordar de que no tengo ni idea de donde está la casa de los Cullen.- confeso avergonzado.

- ¿Nunca has ido?

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces porque te has ofrecido para llevarme?

- Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar.

- Está bien, voy a llamar a Alice.

Busque en la agenda su número y me sorprendió darme cuenta que no era el único numero de la familia Cullen que tenia. Tenía el número de Edward, aún no había revisado mi móvil desde que había perdido la memoria. Me preguntaba si tendría algún mensaje de... no, imposible.

Llame a Alice y deje a un lado las paranoias.

- ¿Sí?- contesto Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Alice soy yo, me preguntaba si puedes venir a buscarme a mi casa para llevarme a la tuya.

- ¿No te iba a llevar Edward?

- Edward estaba ocupado.

Durante unos segundos no contesto. Y hubiese jurado que desde el otro lado del teléfono alguien había rechinado los dientes.

- Está bien, en un rato estoy en tu casa.

- Señorita, aquí tiene su tarjeta.- dijo alguien más desde el otro lado de la línea.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Alice, todavía estas de compras?- pregunte asombrada.

- Sí, tenía muchas cosas que comprarme, pero no te preocupes que no tardo en llegar a tu casa.

- ¿Entonces ya has terminado?

- No, pero siempre puedo volver otro día.

Rodé mis ojos.

- De acuerdo, te estaré esperando.- dije en un suspiro.

Le dije a Mike que podía irse a su casa que ya esperaría a Alice yo sola. Pero insistió en quedarse.

Así que decidí aprovechar la ocasión para aclarar algunas dudas.

- ¿Mike?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?

- Claro, adelante.- dijo intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo, aunque su expresión estaba llena de cautela.

- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

- En el instituto, tú te acababas de mudar para vivir con tu padre.

- ¿Y cómo fue nuestra primera cita?

No contesto de inmediato, parecía que estaba pensando.

- Genial.

- Oh, vamos Mike. Quiero detalles. ¿Quién pidió a quién la cita?

- Yo te la pedí y tú aceptaste, desde un primer momento siempre hubo química entre nosotros.

- ¿Y cuándo decidimos salir?

- Pues semanas después de tu llegada, como te he dicho desde un primer momento hubo química entre nosotros. Entonces un día, creo que era nuestra tercera o cuarta cita te pedí salir y tu aceptaste sin dudar, ya que sentías lo mismo.

- Mmm...- fue lo único que pude decir.

Durante unos minutos quedamos en silencio, yo me quede analizando sus palabras. Me preguntaba por dónde irían los hilos de sus pensamientos…

- Y...- esto ya me daba más vergüenza de preguntar- ¿Alguna vez nos hemos besado?

- Ehh... estoo, claro, muchas veces.

Puse mala cara, aunque de inmediato volví a controlar mi rostro. No podía creerme que había besado a Mike, ya que no sentía nada hacia él, pero alomejor antes sí que me gustaba... la verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar, ¡estaba hecha un lio!

Así continuamos un buen rato, yo le preguntaba algo y él me respondía, aunque en verdad la pregunta que más deseaba hacerle era la que más retrasaba ya que solo de pensarla enrojecía de vergüenza.

- Mike si te pregunto algo muy importante para mi ¿me dirás la verdad?

Asintió extrañado por mi tono serio.

- ¿Tú y yo alguna vez hemos... tenido relaciones?- inmediatamente de formular la pregunta aparte la vista lo más lejos posible de su rostro.

Era una pregunta que no paraba de rondar por mi cabeza durante toda la mañana (gracias a la conversación con mi padre) y al fin sabría la verdad.

- No.

Sentí un alivio tan profundo que no sabría describirlo con palabras. Me alegre más de lo esperado por su negativa, aunque ese alivio y alegría no duro mucho, tan rápido como habían venido esos sentimientos se esfumaron en cuanto Mike volvió a abrir su boca.

- Pero prometimos que, como aniversario, lo haríamos por primera vez en el baile.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

**

* * *

**

**Jajajajaj.... ya sé que soy cruel al dejar el capitulo ahí, pero así será más emocionante el próximo ¿no creéis? XD**

**Please si queréis hacerme feliz dejadme un review con vuestra opinión! ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ^^**

**P.D: perdón por no responder a todos los reviews, lo que pasa es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo y solo respondo a los que preguntan algo. Pero valoro todos los reviews por igual! n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno pues aqui esta el capitulo 9, espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

- ¿Bella estás bien?- me pregunto Alice una vez aparcamos en el garaje.- Te noto ausente.

- No, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en... mi padre- mentí.

Por suerte parecía una mentira convincente y pareció creérsela. No tenía la menor intención de contarle lo sucedido, solo de pensarlo enrojecía de vergüenza.

- Bueno, pues vamos.- dijo bajando del coche- ¿Qué te apetece hacer esta noche?

- Mmm... No sé, ¿tienes algo en mente?

- La duda ofende.- dijo sonriéndome alegremente.

Me sorprendió los malabarismos que Alice hizo para coger todas las bolsas, que no eran pocas. Para ser más exactos su coche estaba a punto de reventar de lo lleno que iba. Al parecer había vaciado todas las tiendas de por los alrededores. Yo cogí mis cosas y me ofrecí a ayudarla pero me dijo que no hacía falta.

- Te acompañare a tu habitación, Esme se ha encargado de que todo estuviera perfecto para tu llegada.

- Oh, no tenía que haberse molestado, en serio.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- No ha sido molestia alguna Bella, es un placer tenerte con nosotros.

Los Cullen se estaban portando muy bien conmigo y se lo agradecía. Pero no entendía el motivo, según tenía entendido solo éramos conocidos. Pero unos conocidos no me hubieran invitado a quedarme en su casa. ¿Acaso me estaba perdiendo algo?

Al entrar vimos a Emmett, Jasper y... Edward, estaban jugando a la videoconsola. Cuando nos vieron se giraron hacia nosotras y nos saludaron. Yo les devolví el saludo tenuemente, en cambio Alice los ignoro. Las dos nos encaminábamos al piso de arriba cuando Edward, el cual estaba insoportablemente guapo (un pensamiento estúpido por mi parte, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo), hablo:

- Espera y te ayudo, Bella.- me ofreció Edward mientras se levantaba.

- No hace falta, pero gracias de todas formas.

Aún me dolía saber que Edward me criticaba a mis espaldas. Y lo que menos quería, ahora mismo, era su ayuda.

Lo que si me extraño fue que nadie se ofreciera para ayudar a Alice, ni siquiera su novio, Jasper.

En cambio me pareció distinguir ¿miedo? en sus miradas. La verdad es que no estuve segura, ya que les perdí de vista muy pronto mientras subía al segundo piso, pero estaba casi (pero solo casi) segura de que miraban a Alice con miedo. Aunque no entendía el motivo.

Aunque eso me hizo acordarme de las palabras de Alice de esa mañana: "...los que no van a estar tan bien son mis hermanos".

Al parecer habían tenido alguna bronca o algo por el estilo.

Decidí ignorar el tema ya que yo no tenía vela en ese entierro, eran cosas familiares. Alice me llevo hasta mi habitación, que era la sala de invitados. Era realmente acogedora.

Alice me ayudo a guardar mis pertenencias en el armario, no tardamos mucho ya que solo me había traído lo imprescindible. Una vez terminamos me ofrecí a ayudarla para guardar toda su ropa en su armario, eso sí que nos iba a llevar un buen rato.

Esta vez antes de que saliéramos de mi habitación me adelante a Alice y cogí la mitad de sus bolsas para que no tuviera que volver a cargarlas ella sola. Al principio pareció reacia a la idea pero al ver que yo no las soltaba, cedió con un suspiro.

Mientras íbamos a la habitación de Alice intente concentrarme en no caerme. Ya que había comprobado por mi misma que cuando decían que era torpe no era un decir, era la cruda realidad.

Así que centre mi vista en el suelo, ya que las personas torpes como yo tenían que tener puestos todos los sentidos mientras andaban para no tropezar. Desde que tenía memoria me había caído de la cama mientras dormía, otro día se me había caído un vaso de leche caliente al suelo haciendo que me quemara los dedos, al siguiente me había tropezado mientras andaba, y la última vez había golpeado con el balón de baloncesto a Mike en la cabeza.

Suspire.

Por lo visto la coordinación no era lo mío. Y eso sin contar lo que me había dicho mi padre el día que volvíamos del hospital: "¡¡Dios Bells!! ¡Solo a ti te podría pasar todo lo que te ocurre! ¡Primero te tropezaste con las escaleras y atravesaste una ventana, luego te rompiste la mano intentando pegar a Jacob y ahora te resbalas en una superficie plana! ¿¡Qué más te puede pasar!?"

Ese pensamiento me hizo acordarme de una cosa ¿quién demonios era Jacob? Tal vez Alice supiera quién era...

Mientras cavilaba entre preguntárselo ahora o más tarde llegamos a su habitación y empezamos a sacar la ropa de las bolsas para meterla en el armario. Me sorprendió descubrir que el armario estaba vacío. No había el menor indicio de que ahí hubiese habido ropa.

- ¿Alice dónde está tu ropa?- pregunte extrañada.

- Es una larga historia.- dijo rodando sus ojos mientras suspiraba, aunque en el tono de su voz me pareció distinguir rencor.

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle nada más Alice cambio de tema.

- Y dime ¿qué hacia Newton en tu casa cuando he llegado?- pregunto con interés.

- Hablábamos.- no me gustaba el giro que había tomado la conversación. No me apetecía hablar del tema.

- ¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué? Es que cuando he llegado los dos parecíais un poco incómodos.

Me mordí el labio. Claro que estábamos incómodos, ¡como para no estarlo! después de nuestra conversación… No tarde en notar como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

- Nada importante.- mentí.- Solo le estaba preguntado detalles, como nos conocimos, nuestra primera cita y cosas por el estilo.

No me sentía preparada para contarle el final de nuestra pequeña conversación. Más que nada porque ni siquiera me sentía capaz de pensar en ello sin sonrojarme. Y no quería que se enterara de lo que alguna vez Mike y yo habíamos prometido.

- ¿No me digas?- pregunto sorprendida con un tono irónico.- Yo también estoy deseando oír esa historia.

Empecé a contarle por encima las cosas triviales que me había contado Mike. Pero mientras hablábamos continuamos guardando la ropa en el armario, ya que si parábamos no íbamos a terminar ni en mil años.

Una vez Alice se dio por satisfecha cambie de tema. Esta era la ocasión perfecta para averiguar quién era ese tal Jacob.

- Alice, ¿por casualidad no conocerás a alguien que se llame Jacob?

Por un momento se quedo petrificada, pero en seguida continuo guardando la ropa. Yo tampoco me pare.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con voz impasible sin responder a mi pregunta.

- Es que el otro día mi padre me conto que me había roto una mano mientras... le pegaba.- confesé avergonzada.

- Sí, sé quién es.

La mire a la espera de que continuara. Mientras esperaba su respuesta me pareció que había susurrado que era un chucho callejero, pero había sido tan tenue el susurro que no estaba segura de que lo hubiera dicho, seguramente fueran imaginaciones mías. Porque si lo hubiera dicho ¿eso querría decir que yo era una maltratadora de animales?

Sin duda alguna me lo tenía que haber imaginado todo.

- Jacob es el hijo de un amigo de tu padre, pero ahora esta fuera, de... viaje.- contesto sin apartar la vista de la ropa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habíamos terminado de guardar toda la ropa en el armario.

No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que había pegado a Jacob, pero ahora la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza era ¿por qué? Solo de pensarlo me sentía avergonzada. Pero si quería averiguarlo este era el mejor momento.

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a formular la pregunta Alice cambio de tema.

- Bueno, elige un número del 1 al 10.

- ¿Para qué tengo...?- pregunte dudosa.

- Tú solo elige un numero.- dijo interrumpiéndome a la vez que ignoraba mi pregunta.

- Está bien, el 7- mi número favorito- ¿Ahora me vas a decir para qué es?

- Era porque estaba indecisa entre diez planes para esta noche- puse los ojos en blanco- pero como has elegido el 7 haremos el plan 7.

- Que es...- deje la frase sin terminar para que ella la continuara.

Pero solo sonrió.

- Ya lo averiguaras, pero primero hay que terminar los deberes.

Suspire.

Me fui a mi habitación a coger mis deberes y luego me volví a reunir con Alice en la suya. A los diez minutos de haber empezado con los deberes Mike me llamo.

- ¿No lo coges?- me pregunto Alice al ver que no contestaba.

- No.- dije sin levantar la vista de mis deberes, no quise dar más detalles.

Alice no insistió (cosa que agradecí). Supuse que se habría dado cuenta de que algo no andaba muy bien entre Mike y yo.

Imagine que Mike llamaba para intentar arreglar las cosas, ya que las cosas entre nosotros se habían quedado un poco incomodas. Aún podía recordar con completa nitidez nuestra pequeña conversación...

"- Pero prometimos que, como aniversario, lo haríamos por primera vez en el baile.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Bromeas?- pregunte incrédula.

Negó con la cabeza.

¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios! ¿Como habíamos podido llegar él y yo a ese tipo de acuerdo? solo de pensarlo me entraban arcadas... Para hacer esa promesa yo tenía que estar muy enamorada de él, ¿no? Pero entonces... ¿por qué ahora no sentía ni el menor indicio de amor? ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba en lo más mínimo! Si estaba con él era solo para olvidar a... Edward.

- Bella yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, estoy seguro de dar ese paso. Y hace unos días tú también lo estabas.

- Mike, las cosas han cambiado. Sabes que en estos momentos no siento nada por ti, te lo dije desde un primer momento. Así que desde ya rompo esa promesa.- dije tajantemente, no pensaba andarme por las ramas.

- Pero Bella...

- No, nada de Bella, Mike, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te he dicho esta mañana? Paso por paso.

- Pero tal vez te ayude a recordar lo que sientes por mí.

- Si siento algo por ti no lo pienso averiguar de esa forma, Mike, que te quede bien claro.

- Solo piénsatelo, ¿vale?

Pensé en responderle que no tenía nada que pensar pero en esos instantes mi cara estaba roja como un tomate y no me apetecía seguir alargando la conversación con Mike.

Los siguientes minutos fueron realmente incómodos, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Por lo que me sentí realmente agradecida cuando el coche de Alice aparco enfrente de mi casa."

Moví la cabeza de izquierda a derecha frenéticamente intentando sacar esa conversación de mi mente. Ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, ya que seguramente enrojecería de vergüenza y Alice se daría cuenta, y no tenía la menor intención de contarle lo sucedido. Así que me volví a concentrar en los deberes.

Nos llevo un poco de tiempo terminarlos, ya que teníamos deberes para dar y vender. Aún así habíamos tardado muchísimo más tiempo guardando la ropa de Alice en su armario. Cuando terminamos eran las ocho de la tarde.

- ¿Por cierto donde están tus padres y Rosalie?

- Se han ido a cenar a un restaurante, volverán tarde.

Empezamos a preparar la mochila para el día siguiente cuando me acorde de algo.

- Por cierto Alice ¿cuál es el plan 7?

Ella sonrió.

- Peli y palomitas.

Alice me pregunto qué de que genero me apetecía, si romántica, de miedo, de risa... y al final preferí de miedo. Para nada me apetecía una romántica, por motivos obvios. Y tampoco me apetecía una de risa ya que en esos momentos lo que menos quería era reírme. Así que la mejor opción era una de miedo.

Así que volvimos a subir al coche de Alice y fuimos al videoclub, los dueños del único videoclub de Forks eran los padres de Ben.

Estuvimos mirando todas las películas de miedo y a las dos nos llamo la atención la misma: "Cuando llama un extraño".

Así que la alquilamos y volvimos a casa. Sus hermanos ya no estaban en el salón jugando a la videoconsola. Por una parte me sentí aliviada de no ver a Edward, ya que aún me dolía haberme enterado de que me criticaba. Aunque por otra... me dolía no verle, era como si necesitara su presencia.

Suspire. Al parecer olvidarme de Edward Cullen iba a ser misión imposible.

Antes de poner la peli Alice y yo preparamos palomitas. Aunque no tarde en darme cuenta de que estábamos haciendo palomitas para un equipo de futbol.

- Alice ¿no crees que son muchas para nosotras dos solas?

- Es que... mis hermanos se apuntan a ver la película.- confeso con una sonrisa malévola.

- Oh.- empecé a sentirme nerviosa por el simple hecho de que Edward iba a ver la película con nosotras.

Una vez todas las palomitas ya estuvieron hechas las llevamos hasta el salón. Me sorprendió ver ya sentados a Emmett, Jasper y Edward, suspire.

Alice se me adelanto y deposito las palomitas rápidamente en la mesa, en cambio yo fui más lenta. Cuando me quise dar cuenta solo quedaba un asiento libre al lado de Edward.

Trague saliva y me sonroje involuntariamente. Agache la vista de inmediato con la esperanza de que no se hubieran dado cuenta. Me senté rápidamente para intentar ocultar mi rostro, ya que ahí de pie como que llamaba un poco la atención.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, el pulso se me acelero. Menos mal que ni Edward ni nadie podía oír los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón porque si no hubieran pensado que me estaba dando un infarto, eso sin contar la vergüenza que habría pasado. Parecía que mi corazón había cobrado vida propia ya que por mucho que le ordenara que volviera a latir a un ritmo normal no me obedecía, es más, se burlaba de mí latiendo aún más deprisa.

Pero esta era una sensación nueva para mí, nunca me había sentido así y solo por sentarme al lado de Edward.

En cambio esto nunca me había pasado con Mike, ni siquiera cuando por obligación le daba la mano...

Mientras estaba absorta en mis pensamientos me pareció distinguir que todos estaban sonriendo mientras me miraban de reojo. La sonrisa de Edward era la única diferente, sus hermanos me miraban de reojo divertidos, en cambio Edward me miraba nostálgicamente, pero la alegría de sus labios no subió hasta sus ojos.

Pero tanta atención puesta en mi lo único que consiguió es que enrojeciera hasta más no poder.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte ya que no entendía porque me miraban así. ¡Porque era imposible que estuvieran oyendo mi pulso cardiaco!

- Nada.- me respondió Alice con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Vamos a ver esa película o no?- dijo Edward, en un intento de desviar la atención de mi, supuse.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Alice alegremente.

Alice puso la película y al fin desviaron la atención de mi a la película. Estuve tentada a darle las gracias en voz baja a Edward pero recordé que él me criticaba a mis espaldas. Y entonces volví a caer en la cruda realidad, yo le caía mal. Era la única explicación lógica que había encontrado, ya que hasta donde yo sabía cuando una persona criticaba a otra era porque no se caían bien, es decir que no eran uña y carne.

Aunque por otro lado era cierto que Edward se había mostrado frio estos últimos días pero no podía olvidar el primer día, ese día era un Edward totalmente diferente. Se mostraba atento, preocupado... me preguntaba qué habría pasado con ese Edward...

Suspire.

Mi ritmo cardiaco aún estaba por las nubes, pero al menos se había tranquilizado un poco, pero solo un poco. Decidí olvidarme de todo por un rato y prestar atención a la película.

Más de una vez me sobresalte con la película lo que ocasiono que Emmett se burlaba de mi, diciendo comentarios tipo: "Uy, Bella tiene medio" o "Bella cuidado y no te vayas a mear encima". Le fulminaba con la mirada e intentaba ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas.

Una vez terminamos la película (que estuvo genial) aún era pronto, así que entre Alice y yo decidimos jugar a algún juego de mesa. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de jugar a algo, pero la verdad era que prefería pasarme toda la noche jugando antes que ponerme a pensar en cualquier cosa. No me apetecía pensar en mi patética vida.

- Yo creo que paso.- dijo Edward.

- Sí, yo también.- dijeron al unisonó Emmett y Jasper.

- Bella ¿puedes ir al piso de arriba y traer el juego que más te apetezca?- me pregunto Alice ignorando a sus hermanos.

- Claro, ¿dónde están?

Una vez Alice me indico donde encontrarlos subí, aunque había tantos que no sabía por cual decidirme. Al final escogí el Superpoly. Cuando baje me sorprendió encontrarme a todos sentados en la mesa, ya que hacía unos minutos habían dicho que no iban a jugar. Pareciera que algo o alguien les hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

- Buena elección Bella, así les dejaremos en la ruina.

- O nosotros a vosotras.- la desafío Emmett.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Otra vez, igual que el primer día, me pareció que estaban hablando entre ellos ya que no cesaban de mirarse todos mutuamente pero yo no oía nada. Pero era imposible, tenía que buscar en Google si la amnesia traía consigo paranoia... ya que yo no paraba de experimentarla.

Inventamos nuestras propias reglas para jugar, el juego terminaría cuando uno de los dos grupos (chicos contras chicas) quedara en bancarrota. La verdad es que no fui de mucha ayuda para mi equipo ya que no paraba de caer en las casas que tenían compradas los chicos, y siempre caía en las más caras. Eso sin contar que en todas las vueltas caí en todos los impuestos…

Para mi sorpresa ganamos, bueno mejor dicho Alice gano.

- Habéis hecho trampas.- dijo Emmett molesto.

- Ya claro, lo que pasa es que tienes mal perder Emmett.- contraataco Alice.

Alice y yo estábamos más que felices, ¡les habíamos dado una paliza!

Pero había sido una partida larguísima, ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Y mañana teníamos que madrugar para ir al instituto. Así que no tardamos en irnos a dormir, agradecí que ni Carlisle ni Esme hubieran vuelto ya que seguramente nos habrían reñido por estar levantados tan tarde cuando al día siguiente había instituto.

Estaba que me caía de sueño, así que no tarde en quedarme dormida. Pero sin duda alguna este había sido el mejor día de todos (a partir de cuando llegue a casa de Alice).

Había pasado un rato agradable en compañía de Edward Cullen y sus hermanos.

En mitad de la noche me entro sed por lo que me levante y me dirigí a la cocina. Todas las luces estaban apagadas por lo que tuve más cuidado al bajar las escaleras ya que no se veía nada. Llegue al piso de abajo de una pieza aunque no tarde en golpearme con una pared, por suerte no me hice mucho daño... antes de que tuviera tiempo a tropezarme con más paredes fui directamente a la cocina. Pero nada más entrar vi una figura en la oscuridad, era la figura de una persona. Pero no podía verle, mis ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad que reinaba.

- ¡¡AAAHHH!!- grite asustada. ¿Quién podía estar a esas horas ahí y a oscuras? Y si era... ¿un ladrón?

* * *

**¿Quién estara en la cocina de los Cullen a esas horas? ¿sera un ladrón? todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capitulos! n.n**

**Espero que os haya gustado, please dejad reviews, me gustaria conocer vuestra opinión del fic! ^^ **

**Muchisimas gracias a toda la gente que se tomo la molestia de dejarme reviews!! **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!!**

**Perdón por el retraso pero me ha sido imposible subir antes! ;P**

**Pero bueno como dicen más vale tarde que nunca jaja... XD Espero que os guste! ^^ **

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

- ¡¡AAAHHH!!- grite asustada. ¿Quién podía estar a esas horas ahí y a oscuras? Y si era... ¿un ladrón?

Pero entonces la sombra se levanto y abrió la luz.

En un primer momento la luz me cegó pero al paso de los segundos mi visión se fue adaptando. Y entonces desee que la tierra me tragase. No era un ladrón, era Edward.

Me sonroje a más no poder.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Bella?- me pregunto Edward preocupado.

- Y-yo n-nada...- empecé a tartamudear.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo le había podido confundir con un ladrón? Esta era la última vez que veía una peli de miedo antes de acostarme. ¿Es que acaso esperaba encontrarme con el psicópata de la película?

Suspire.

- Lo siento, supongo que no es buena idea para mí ver películas de miedo antes de dormir.

Edward se rio torcidamente. Se veía tan hermoso.

- ¿Qué esperabas que pasara a continuación? ¿Qué el teléfono sonara y te dijera que quería tu sangre por mi cuerpo?

Tenía una expresión que no supe interpretar, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

- Ya, lo siento mucho. Soy una tonta. Espero no haber despertado a nadie.

- No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Y aquí el único que tiene que disculparse soy yo, tendría que haber abierto la luz. A mitad de la noche me entro sed y baje a por un vaso de leche, entonces fue cuando apareciste tú. Lo siento de veras, no quería asustarte.

- Tú al menos no has dejado sordo a nadie.

Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa torcida. ¿Cómo una persona podía verse tan hermosa?

Aunque en ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa, Edward decía que a mitad de la noche le había entrado sed, pero entonces ¿por qué no llevaba pijama? Llevaba la misma ropa que había llevado durante el día.

- ¿Duermes con ropa?

Me miro pícaramente antes de contestar.

- ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa?- dijo alzando una ceja.

Enrojecí como un tomate.

- ¡No me refería a eso! Me refería a que si duermes con la ropa de diario, ¿no utilizas pijama?

- Oh, eso. Lo que pasa es que estaba tan cansado que me acosté tal y como estaba. Pero bueno supongo que nos has bajado para hablar de si utilizo pijama o no.- volvió a sonreír.

Rodé mis ojos.

- Claro que no. Yo también tenía sed.

Entonces Edward se levanto, cogió un vaso y echo en él leche fría.

Se volvió a sentar y deposito el vaso en la silla de enfrente, invitándome a sentarme.

Casi no podía moverme. Mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho si daba un paso hacia él, aún así no lo dude. Fui a sentarme en la silla.

- Gracias.- dije mirando al vaso. Me daba demasiada vergüenza mirarle a los ojos.

- No hay de qué.

Tome un sorbo del vaso intentado evitar su mirada.

Estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo sucedido. ¡Había hecho el ridículo delante de Edward! De todas las personas de la casa tenía que ser él el que estaba en la cocina...

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Sí?- levante la vista automáticamente, como un acto reflejo. Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos dorados me atraparon.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos mirándonos mutuamente. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que amaba profundamente al dueño de ese par de ojos dorados, al ángel que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dejar de mirar sus ojos e intentar centrarme en sus palabras.

- Habla.

- Veras, ha llegado a mis oídos que Newton va diciendo que yo te critico a tus espaldas...- un latigazo de dolor me oprimió el pecho. Ya no me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle. Sus ojos me habían hecho olvidarme de todo pero sus palabras me volvieron a la realidad- ... y quería que supieras que eso no es cierto. Yo jamás te criticaría, eres la persona más buena que he conocido.

No sabía que contestar a eso. Pero entonces, sin mediar palabra alguna, volví a mirarle a los ojos y entonces supe que decía la verdad. Su mirada era la más sincera que había visto nunca.

Inmediatamente un gran alivio me invadió y las oleadas de dolor que me habían estado atormentado desaparecieron. Era cierto que conocía la versión de Mike y la de Edward, uno de los dos mentía. Pero yo tenía muy claro cuál de las dos versiones creer.

- Te creo.- dije sin dudar.

- Gracias por confiar en mi.- dijo mientras alargaba sus manos y cogía las mías.

Mi corazón que hasta ese momento había latido aceleradamente empezó a latir frenéticamente como si quisiera salírseme del pecho.

- No hay de qué.- conteste sonrojada.

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a entrelazar. Aunque esta vez fue totalmente diferente, no solo me quede embaucada mirando ese par de ojos dorados que tanto amaba, sino que un impulso floreció desde lo más dentro de mí.

Estuve a punto (pero solo a punto) de inclinarme hacia él, tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarle. Decirle de una vez por todas cuanto le amaba y le deseaba. Pero no tarde en recuperar la cordura, él no me quería, lo que yo sentía era solo un amor platónico. Era imposible que él pudiera llegar a sentir algo por mí, yo no era más que una chica normal y corriente, en cambio él era un ángel hermoso, perfecto, único... él podía tener a todas las chicas que quisiera. Y jamás de los jamases se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como yo.

Fue entonces cuando una imagen de Jessica pasó por mi mente. En la cual se veía a Jessica acariciando a Edward. La imagen que días anteriores me había atormentado... pero esa imagen era la cruda realidad. Edward y Jessica eran novios, y yo también tenía...

Suspire.

... novio.

- Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dije mientras quitaba mis manos de las suyas y me levantaba rápidamente.

- ¿No tenias sed?- dijo señalando al vaso de leche ya que solo había bebido un pequeño sorbo.

Asentí y me bebí el vaso de leche de un tirón.

- No te vayas a atragantar.- dijo de broma Edward mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, pero la alegría de esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Me preguntaba que sería lo que perturbaría a Edward...

No fui capaz de volver a mirar a esos ojos dorados, me encamine hacia mi habitación lo más rápido posible. Entonces volví a oír el sonido más hermoso que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra, la voz de Edward:

- Buenas noches, Bella.- dijo dulcemente.

- Buenas noches, Edward.- respondí mientras me giraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.

Mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación note como una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla. Pase mi mano para limpiarla.

No lloraba ni por haber hecho el ridículo delante de él ni tampoco por sentirme sola.

Lloraba porque no soportaba la idea de que él y yo perteneciéramos a mundos diferentes. Yo pertenecía al mundo de la gente corriente y él al mundo de los ángeles. Tampoco soportaba saber que tenía novia.

Sí, estaba celosa.

Y lo que menos soportaba en esos momentos era alejarme de él, cuando lo que realmente deseaba era buscar cobijo entre sus brazos. Dejar de sentirme sola, sentirme querida, protegida.

En mi mente imagine como volvía a donde él estaba y me abalanzaba a sus brazos mientras le besaba apasionadamente. Me sonroje solo de pensarlo, pero esa imagen fue la más maravillosa que mi mente pudo crear. Aunque sabía que si hiciera eso en la vida real él me rechazaría, aún así eso no me impidió soñar. Total, soñar es gratis.

Una vez llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta sigilosamente ya que no quería despertar a nadie (si no lo había hecho antes con el grito) y fui directa a la cama.

Le estuve dando vueltas a tantas cosas que me pase la mayor parte de la noche despierta.

No entendía porque Mike me había mentido, ¿que ganaba él diciéndome que Edward me criticaba?

Aunque la mayor parte de mis pensamientos se centraron en Edward, en lo que había sucedido en la cocina. Me preguntaba si habría sido tan malo olvidarme de todo y besarle. Por un momento me pareció que él sentía lo mismo, pero solo me pareció. Porque era imposible que él sintiera algo por mí.

Ese pensamiento me dolió pero era la verdad. Intente evitar ese tipo de pensamientos intentando pensar en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con el dueño de ese par de ojos dorados que me volvían loca. Tenía que olvidarme de él de una vez por todas.

Poco a poco el cansancio fue haciendo acto de presencia.

Me desperté agitada y con la respiración entrecortada.

En un primer momento me sentí desorientada, no sabía dónde me encontraba. Pero según pasaban los segundos fui aclarando las ideas. Y me acorde de que estaba en casa de los Cullen. Entonces intente recordar lo que había soñado pero no lo conseguí. Sabía que había soñado algo, pero no sabía el qué. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que hubiera soñado lo que hubiera soñado me había hecho sentirme agitada y sobre todas las cosas feliz. Intente por todos los medios recordar pero todos mis intentos fueron nulos.

Suspire.

Mientras me incorporaba en la cama alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante.- invite a entrar a quien fuera que llamara a la puerta.

Entonces una cabecita de duendecillo se asomo por el lateral de la puerta.

- Buenos días, Bella.- me saludo alegremente Alice.

- Buenos días, Alice.- dije bostezando involuntariamente.

- Solo venia a avisarte de que el desayuno ya está listo.

- De acuerdo, me arreglo y ahora bajo.

- Vale.

Una vez Alice cerró la puerta me levante y me arregle lo más rápido posible. Cuando baje ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

- Buenos días, Bella. Te estábamos esperando.- me saludo Carlisle.

- Buenos días.- le conteste mientras me sentaba en la única silla libre. La cual estaba al lado del asiento de Edward.

Me sonroje.

El desayuno tenía muy buena pinta y yo un hambre feroz. El día anterior solo había cenado palomitas y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Tendría que haber aceptado cuando Edward sugirió pedir una pizza. Aunque ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Todos empezamos a comer. El desayuno sabía aún mejor de lo que aparentaba. Aún así me pareció ver caras largas en la mesa, aunque seguramente fueran imaginaciones mías. El desayuno estaba delicioso.

- Está muy bueno.- dije mirando a Esme.

- Gracias, Edward me ayudo a hacerlo.

Mientras desayunaba me acorde del desayuno que había tenido con mi padre el día anterior. Lo cual hizo que me sonrojara aún más. Antes de ir al instituto le llamaría para saber si estaba bien, ya que no había tenido noticias suyas.

- Y bueno Bella ¿una noche movidita?- pregunto Emmett, el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Desee que la tierra me tragase, me había oído gritar. Aunque no sabía de que me sorprendía, si el grito tenía que haberse oído en todo Forks.

Agache la mirada mientras notaba que mi rostro en esos momentos era un tomate.

- Si olvidamos el hecho de que confundí a Edward con un ladrón y grite como una loca, se podría decir que no ha estado mal.- le conteste a sabiendas de que él y el resto de los Cullen sabia lo sucedido. Solo había que ver sus miradas. Negarlo o hacerme la loca hubiera sido inútil...

- Y dime ¿has soñado algo interesante? o ¿con alguien?

Levante la vista. Su pregunta me pillo desprevenida.

¿A qué se refería con "alguien"? Lo decía de una forma un tanto extraña, como burlonamente. Entonces me percate de las miradas cómplices de Alice y Jasper, tenían la misma expresión que Emmett.

- Bella no tienes porque contestarle.- dijo Edward, el cual miraba a Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

- Mmm... No importa, Edward. La verdad es que me suena haber soñado algo pero no me acuerdo de que iba.- dije dubitativa, una vez más intente recordar pero no lo conseguí.

El desayuno paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. No me apetecía ir al instituto, bueno, mejor dicho, no me apetecía ver a Mike. No después de la conversación que tuvimos el día anterior y aún menos por haberme enterado de que me había mentido. Me preguntaba en que más me habría engañado...

Antes de irnos al instituto llame a mi padre para asegurarme de que estaba bien, al quinto toque, cuando ya pensaba que no iba a responder, lo cogió. Me dijo que sentía no haberme llamado pero que había estado ocupado. Quedamos en llamarnos más tarde ya que en ese momento a ninguno de los dos nos venía bien hablar. Yo tenía que irme al instituto y él a trabajar.

Como siempre Alice y yo nos fuimos al instituto en su Porsche. Edward se fue en su Volvo y el resto de sus hermanos en el descapotable rojo de Rosalie.

- No hagas planes para este finde.- dijo Alice mientras aparcaba.

- ¿Por?

- Nos vamos de acampada.

¿Cuando decía "nos vamos" incluiría a...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a preguntarle nada más vi a Mike esperándome a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Rodé mis ojos. A veces Mike era peor que la propia sombra, me seguía a todas partes, ya me estaba empezando a agobiar. Necesitaba tener mi propio espacio.

- Nos vemos luego.- me despedí de Alice mientras bajaba para dirigirme al encuentro de Mike.

- Claro.

Cuando llegue a donde Mike me esperaba seguí andando, no tardo en seguirme.

- Ayer te estuve llamando.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?- dije ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste respecto a Edward?- dije parándome en seco y mirándole a los ojos.

- No entiendo a que te refieres, yo no te he mentido.

- Sí, lo has hecho y ahora mismo lo estas volviendo a hacer. Dime la verdad Mike, ¿por qué me dijiste que Edward me criticaba? y si no quieres que me enfade de verdad más vale que no lo sigas negando.

Pareció dudar sobre que contestar.

- Está bien, la verdad es que estaba celoso. Lo siento, no debí mentirte, pero solo lo hice porque no quería perderte, porque yo... te quiero.

¿Celoso? ¿Me había mentido porqué estaba celoso? No entendía de qué podía estar celoso ya que entre Edward y yo no había nada. Aunque… ¿y si tal vez se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Edward?

- Bella, lo siento tanto. No quería que te enfadaras. Todo lo hago mal, lo siento de veras, perdóname por favor.- parecía realmente afectado, aunque una parte de mi no estaba tan segura de su arrepentimiento.

Pero entonces vi llegar a Edward y Jessica (la cual iba vestida con una minifalda y un top bastante ajustado, eso sin contar con los kilos de maquillaje que llevaba encima), los cuales habían venido en el Volvo de Edward. Ambos iban cogidos de la mano, por mucho que viera esa escena repetirse una y otra vez el dolor seguía siendo el mismo.

Entonces sin dudarlo ni un segundo más perdone a Mike, le necesitaba para olvidarme de Edward. No quería seguir sintiendo ese dolor cuando viera a Edward con Jessica o con cualquier otra chica. Era un dolor insoportable.

Me reproche a mi misma los pensamientos de la noche anterior, no sabía cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de pensar siquiera en besarle. Él sin duda alguna me habría rechazado, algo que no hubiera podido soportar. Edward Cullen me importaba demasiado, tanto que un rechazo por su parte me hubiera roto el corazón.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacedmelo saber a traves de reviews! ^^**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, esta vez he intentado no tardar tanto!! ;P**

**Espero que os guste! ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

- ¿Bella es que no piensas hablarme?- me pregunto Mike molesto en voz baja, mientras el señor Varner escribía en la pizarra.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Lo que sea, Bella. Desde que hemos entrado no me has dirigido la palabra.

- ¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo ahora mismo? Juraría que estamos manteniendo una conversación.- Mike rodo sus ojos- Y de todas formas este no es el mejor momento para hablar, estamos en clase.- puse como excusa.

Mike me miro con el ceño fruncido. Obviamente sabía que ese no era el motivo de mi indiferencia.

La verdad era que no me apetecía hablar con nadie y mucho menos con él.

Desde que había visto a Edward y Jessica entrar juntos me había puesto repentinamente de mal humor. Sabía que estaba actuando injustamente ya que lo estaba pagando con Mike, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún estaba molesta con él por sus mentiras.

Y si lo había perdonado era porque le necesitaba, le necesitaba para olvidarme de Edward Cullen.

Aunque estaba casi segura de que si en ese mismo instante Edward no hubiera aparecido con Jessica yo no hubiera perdonado a Mike, pero verlos juntos había sido como echarme un jarro de agua fría.

- Está bien, Bella, como quieras...- suspiro frustrado.

En el resto de las siguientes clases Mike ya no se molesto en hablarme, cosa que agradecí.

Aunque me preocupaba el hecho de que llegara la hora del almuerzo. ¿Con quién me iba a sentar? Si Jessica se sentaba con Edward, como el día anterior, yo no iba a sentarme en la mesa de los Cullen eso lo tenía más que claro. Tal vez la mejor opción sería retrasar mi llegada a la cafetería, así cuando llegara vería en que mesa se sentaba Jessica y decidiría donde sentarme yo.

Aunque supuse que si me sentaba en la mesa de los Cullen Mike se enfadaría, pero sinceramente, me daba igual.

Además yo tenía el pleno derecho de sentarme donde quisiera.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el principio del recreo empecé a recoger mis cosas mientras sentía la mirada de Mike clavada en mí. Intente recoger lo más lentamente posible mientras trataba de pensar en algún plan para librarme de Mike ya que quería llegar tarde a la cafetería. Entonces oí como Alice me llamaba desde la puerta.

"¡Estupendo!", pensé irónicamente. Yo que lo único que quería era llegar tarde a la cafetería ahora tenía a dos personas esperándome...

Alice se acerco a la mesa con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos Bella?- me pregunto Alice aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a contestarle Mike hablo por mí.

- Bella se va a sentar en nuestra mesa.

La sonrisa del rostro de Alice se desvaneció y estrecho los ojos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo mirando fijamente a Mike.

- Desde ayer Bella se sienta con nosotros.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par y se me quedo mirando.

- ¿Bella?- dijo Alice a la espera de que hablara.

Yo tampoco salía de mi asombro. Mike hablaba por mí como si yo fuera muda o algo por el estilo.

- Mike, ayer me senté contigo pero no firme ningún contrato de exclusividad. Por lo que me sentare donde quiera.- dije molesta por el hecho de que Mike siempre hablara por mí. Ya me estaba empezando a hartar de esa costumbre.

Mike sorprendido por mi respuesta me miro con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa en el rostro de Alice volvió a aparecer.

- Entonces, decidido.- dijo Alice mientras me cogía del brazo y me llevaba para fuera.

Pero aún quería ceñirme a mi plan original, quería llegar tarde a la cafetería. Aún no había decidido en que mesa sentarme, lo que le había dicho a Mike era cierto. Iba a sentarme donde quisiera, donde más me conviniera... donde Jessica no estuviera.

- Esto, Alice, ¿te importaría ir tu delante? Yo ahora te alcanzo, pero antes tengo que buscar al... señor Berty, quiero preguntarle una cosa de los deberes.

Alice volvió a estrechar los ojos, desconfiando de mis palabras pero asintió lentamente.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de profesores, dejando atrás tanto a Alice como a Mike.

Desde que había sonado el timbre ya habían pasado cinco minutos, así que solo necesitaría cinco minutos más para ir a la cafetería. Ya que para ese entonces todos estarían sentados.

Me encontraba delante de la sala de profesores por lo que cuando vi que no había nadie a mi alrededor me senté en las escaleras. Tenía que ganar tiempo, tuve suerte de que esa zona del instituto se encontrara desértica. Ya que si no me hubieran echado de ahí ya que no estaba buscando a ningún profesor, solo había sido una excusa.

La puerta estaba semiabierta y se oían algunas voces pero desde mi posición en las escaleras no me veían.

Cuando vi que ya habían pasado cinco minutos me encamine a la cafetería. Aunque intentaba ir lo más lenta posible.

Me preguntaba donde se sentaría Jessica, aunque supuse que era tonto esperar que se sentara en la mesa de Mike cuando podía sentarse en la mesa de su novio.

Al entrar mis temores se confirmaron, Jessica se sentaba al lado de Edward. Todos se me quedaron mirando.

Trague saliva.

Con un suspiro me encamine a la mesa donde se sentaba Mike, no me apetecía, pero era mejor que estar sentada al lado de Jessica y Edward. No soportaba verlos juntos. Aunque me sabía mal por Alice, ella era mi amiga, esperaba que no se enfadara.

Pero entonces para mi sorpresa Alice se levanto y se encamino hacia la única mesa libre que había (en esa mesa nadie se sentaba ya que el calefactor que estaba al lado no funcionaba, por lo que era la mesa más fría de todas) y me indico con la mano que me acercara.

Evalué la situación. Al parecer acababa de aparecer una tercera opción: Sentarme con Alice, mi mejor amiga.

La mejor opción de todas, sin lugar a dudas.

Aunque me preguntaba por qué se habría separado de sus hermanos...

- Hola Bella, al fin llegas.- me saludo Alice mientras me sentaba.

- Sí.- conteste tímidamente.

- Me preguntaba si te parece que nos sentemos en esta mesa a partir de ahora.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunté, aunque estaba deseando aceptar su oferta.

- La verdad, no me apetece sentarme al lado de Jessica.- confeso.

Me sorprendió que Alice y yo tuviéramos tanto en común. Aunque me preguntaba cuales serian sus motivos para que no quisiera sentarse con ella.

- ¿Qué dices, Bella, quieres?

- Por supuesto.- sonreí.

- ¡Genial!- aplaudió para sí misma.

Empezamos a hablar de la noche pasada de la paliza que les habíamos dado a los chicos con el Superpoly cuando para sorpresa de ambas Jasper y Emmett se nos unieron.

Y en la mesa donde se sentaba Jessica solo quedaban Edward, Rosalie y obviamente Jessica. Rosalie tenía cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Os importa si nos unimos chicas?- nos pidió Jasper.

- ¿Bella?- me pregunto Alice, poniendo en mis manos la decisión de permitir que se sentaran con nosotras.

- Ya estáis tardando- bromeé.

Una vez se sentaron continuamos con nuestra conversación. No sabía cómo pero sabían de lo que estábamos hablando, tal vez nos oyeron mientras venían hacia nuestra mesa. Fuera como fuera los chicos no tardaron en empezar a defenderse, diciendo que habíamos hecho trampas. Continuamos así por un buen rato, los chicos se apoyaban entre ellos y Alice y yo entre nosotras. Al cabo de los minutos no pudimos hacer otra cosa que empezar a reírnos, ya que habíamos estado discutiendo en plan broma, recordando los buenos momentos que pasamos la noche anterior.

Me sentía feliz, cuando hacía apenas unos minutos me preocupaba que llegara el almuerzo. Ahora lo que menos quería era que se terminara.

Me percate de las miradas que Mike echaba hacia nuestra mesa, especialmente a mí. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero le ignore. No iba a permitir que Mike me amargara el día.

Gire mi rostro y le ignore.

Fue entonces cuando me acorde de lo que Alice me había dicho en el coche.

- Por cierto, Alice, sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes en el coche de la acampada...

- Oh, sí, tienes razón. Casi se me olvida, nos iremos de acampada el viernes por la tarde y regresaremos el domingo por la noche.

Jasper y Emmett miraron a Alice sorprendidos, incluso me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo de que Edward también miraba a Alice.

- Va a ser estupendo, por el día pasearemos y por la noche contaremos historias de miedo bajo las estrellas. Encenderemos una fogata...

Me pareció que Emmett iba a decir algo pero Alice no le dio ocasión ya que siguió hablando sobre las cosas que había planeado.

Para mi pesar el timbre no tardo en sonar, así que me dirigí a clase con un suspiro.

Cuando entre Mike ya estaba sentado en su sitio, como suponía estaba molesto conmigo, solo había que ver su expresión.

Aunque no era el único que estaba sentado en su sito, Edward y Jessica también lo estaban. Los cuales se estaban riendo, parecían pasar un rato agradable. Mientras reían Jessica paso su mano por los cabellos de Edward, acariciándolos.

Inmediatamente deje de mirar.

Una oleada de dolor se apodero de mí. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que Edward dejara de tener tanto poder sobre mí. Empezaba a convertirse en un amor enfermizo. Siempre que le veía con Jessica me costaba respirar ya que un tsunami emocional me arrasaba por dentro.

Estaba intentado olvidarme de él a través de Mike, pero por lo visto no funcionaba, no por ahora. Y empecé a preguntarme si se debería a que no lo intentaba realmente. Ya que, sí, salía con él pero no hacia ningún esfuerzo por quererle. Nunca hacia planes para estar con él. Es más, cada día me caía un poco peor.

Entonces me propuse intentarlo de verdad. Si quería olvidarme de Edward Cullen tenía que poner de mi parte.

Fue entonces cuando me sentí culpable por la forma en que había tratado a Mike todo el día.

El profesor aún no había llegado por lo que intente arreglar las cosas con Mike.

- ¿Mike?

Levanto la vista hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?- dijo un tanto borde, hecho que intente ignorar.

- Lo siento.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y me miro sorprendido.

- Sé que he estado un poco antisocial hoy- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Lo siento, de veras. Como disculpa ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos esta tarde?

Todo rastro de enfado se esfumo de su rostro para ser sustituida por una enorme sonrisa.

- Eso sería genial, ¿qué te apetece hacer?- me pregunto entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué clase de disculpa seria si yo eligiera el plan?- dije bromeando, tenía que intentar que las cosas entre Mike y yo mejoraran- Tú eliges.

La sonrisa de Mike se ensancho.

- ¿Te va bien a las seis?

- Claro.

El profesor entro y empezó con la clase. Al final Mike y yo quedamos en vernos en su casa, ya que él nunca había ido a la casa de los Cullen y por lo tanto no se sabía el camino, eso sin contar que la casa en sí ya era difícil de encontrar. Era cierto que yo tampoco había ido a la suya, pero me indico como llegar a ella. Ya que iba a ser mucho más fácil que yo encontrara la suya que él la de los Cullen.

Mientras cavilaba sobre mis planes para esa tarde las palabras del señor Terry llamaron mi atención.

- ... los grupos serán de cuatro personas. El tema del trabajo será sobre mitos y leyendas. Los trabajos contaran el 50% de la nota final, así que ya podéis esforzaros. Los trabajos se expondrán en clase este viernes. Ya sé que es muy pronto pero ese es todo el tiempo que puedo daros, ya que la próxima semana tengo que tener las notas puestas, así que no perdáis el tiempo. Ahora organizare los grupos.

En el momento en que oí lo de grupos empezó a dolerme el estomago, estaba nerviosa por descubrir con quienes me tocaría. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no me tocara con Jessica.

- El primer grupo estará formado por Swan, Cullen, Newton y Stanley.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¿Acaso había leído mis pensamientos?

Los cuatro nos miramos con la boca abierta. No podía creerme que de entre todos los alumnos me hubiera tocado en el grupo de Jessica, en el cual también estaba Edward...

Si ya de por si me resultaba difícil verlos juntos de lejos, de cerca no quería ni pensarlo...

"Eso sí que es mala suerte y lo demás son tonterías.", me dije a mi misma.

Hoy sin duda era un bonito día para quedarse en la cama.

- El segundo grupo estará formado por Weber, Hopper, Welling y Mars.- continuaba el profesor organizando los grupos.

Mientras intentaba recomponer mi rostro me percate de las miradas hostiles que se echaban Edward y Mike.

Una vez el profesor terminó de organizar los grupos nos dejo el resto del tiempo libre para que habláramos del trabajo.

Por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que reunirnos nosotros cuatro.

Todos parecíamos reacios a hablar.

- Bien, el trabajo es para este viernes por lo que propongo quedar esta tarde y empezarlo.- dijo Edward, rompiendo el hielo.

- Esta tarde yo he quedado, no puedo.- replico Mike.- Y no soy el único del grupo con planes, Bella también ha quedado, conmigo.

- Pues si habéis hecho planes ya quedamos mañana.- dijo Jessica, parecía complacida de que Mike y yo hubiéramos hecho planes.

Pero Edward tenía razón, el trabajo era para el viernes y si queríamos tenerlo terminado cuanto antes empezáramos mejor.

- Mike, tú y yo podemos quedar más tarde. Podemos quedar pronto para hacer el trabajo, así dispondremos del resto de la tarde para lo que queramos.- dije.

Edward tenía un rostro inescrutable, en cambio Jessica sonreía. Pero no era la única, Mike también sonreía.

- Me parece estupendo, Bella. Así tendremos el resto de la tarde para ti y para mi, solos.- dijo enfatizando esta última palabra mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo y me acercaba a él.

Me estremecí y abrí los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

Estuve a punto de apartarme bruscamente pero entonces me acorde de lo que había decidido. Iba a intentarlo. Tal vez era por mi actitud por lo que no lograba olvidarme de Edward, ya que con Mike siempre me mostraba muy indiferente. Pero a partir de ese momento iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por cambiar la situación.

Aunque tenía que reconocerlo, no me agradaba en lo más mínimo sentir el brazo de Mike en mi cintura.

Por un momento pero solo por un momento me pareció ver dolor en la expresión de Edward cuando vio como Mike me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

Motivo por el cual también sentí deseos de apartarme de Mike: por Edward, no quería que me viera tan cerca de Mike. Por alguna estúpida razón que no llegaba a comprender una parte de mi guardaba la esperanza de que él me quisiera. Pero sabía que era un sentimiento estúpido. Además y aunque así fuera (que no era) ¿por qué tenía que mostrarme yo indiferente con mi novio cuando él no lo hacía con su novia?

Entonces volví a bajar de las nubes y me volví a ceñir a mi plan.

Tenía que olvidarme de Edward. Y pensaba poner toda la carne en el asadero para conseguirlo.

Por lo que no me aparte de Mike.

* * *

**Muchisimas gracias por todos los review del anterior capítulo! en serio GRACIAS, son muy importantes para mí! ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? Hacedmelo saber a traves de reviews, please! **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí teneis el nuevo capítulo! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 12

Podía sentir el ambiente tenso en el aire.

Nadie hablaba.

Todos intentábamos evitar la mirada de todos. Sin lugar a dudas este era uno de los momentos más incómodos que recordaba...

Hacía apenas unos minutos que habíamos llegado todos a casa de Mike y ninguno se dignaba (incluyéndome) a empezar la conversación.

Hasta que el silencio me harto y hable yo.

- Pensaba que habíamos venido a hacer un trabajo y no a admirar el paisaje.- dije ya molesta por el silencio y la hostilidad que reinaba en el ambiente.

- Sí, tienes razón Bella. Bien, el trabajo es sobre mitos y leyendas propongo que cada uno exponga su idea y luego lo decidimos.- dijo Edward, agradecí en mi fuero interno que alguien más se dignara a hablar, ya que temía que me dejaran hablando con las paredes.

Me pareció una buena idea la propuesta de Edward, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a expresar mi conformidad Jessica se me adelantó.

- Me parece bien, Edward.- dijo levantando una mano y poniéndola encima de una de las manos de Edward.

Aparte mi vista mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor.

- ¿Quién quiere empezar?- insistió Edward al ver que el silencio se volvía a hacer presente.

Mientras Edward hablaba intente controlar mi expresión, la cual estaba segura que era un libro abierto. No podía darme el lujo de que vieran mis sentimientos. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que se enteraran de mis sentimientos hacia Edward. Por lo que recompuse el rostro y sonreí con la más falsa de las sonrisas, aún así, esperaba que no notaran la diferencia.

Me percate de que nadie aún había respondido a la pregunta de Edward, por lo que otra vez decidí ser yo quien rompiera el hielo. Aunque eso implicara volver a mirarle a los ojos.

- Pues yo misma, a ver...- dije mientras meditaba sobre que mito podíamos hacer el trabajo.- ¿Qué os parece el del monstruo del lago Ness?

- Me parece una muy buena idea, Bella.- me alentó Edward mientras me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir aceleradamente.

Sonreí tímidamente mientras me atreví a posar mi vista en sus ojos, por unos segundos me quede atrapada en esos ojos color topacio que tanto amaba y mientras me obligaba a despegar mi mirada de la suya vi por casualidad la mirada tan hostil que Mike le dedicaba a Edward. Era cierto que siempre se miraban así entre ellos pero había un no sé qué que hacía que esa mirada fuera diferente. Era como si una nueva oleada de odio, más profundo, se instalara en ella.

- Mike, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunté.

Mike dejo de mirar a Edward y inmediatamente cambio su mirada, ahora su expresión solo denotaba amabilidad.

Sus bruscos cambios de humor me desconcertaban.

Mike, anteriormente, me había confesado que estaba celoso. Celoso aunque no tuviera motivos, ya que Edward no sentía nada por mí. Eso lo tenía más que claro.

- No, Bella, no pasa nada. Bueno pues mi idea para el trabajo seria sobre el Pies Grandes.- dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

- Es una buena idea, Mike.- le apoye.

- Gracias Bella.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que imitaba el ejemplo de Jessica y apoyaba su mano encima de la mía.

Me limite a devolverle la sonrisa.

Si este mismo gesto o el de la mañana (cuando Mike me rodeo con su brazo) hubieran sucedido ayer me hubiera apartado de Mike. Pero ahora ya no. Estaba decidida a intentarlo.

No importaba si yo estaba a gusto con Mike o no, lo único que importaba era que tenía que olvidarme de Edward. Además como decía el refrán: "El roce hace el cariño".

Yo misma puse mala cara solo de pensarlo, por suerte nadie se percato de mi mueca.

Tal vez ahora el plan no me resultaba agradable, pero iba a darle una oportunidad a la única solución posible que tenia para olvidarme del ángel de ojos dorados.

- Pues yo estaba pensando en los hombres lobo, el otro día en la tele hicieron una peli sobre ellos. Creo que se llamaba la marca del lobo.- dijo Jessica.

Cuando Jessica nombro a los hombres lobo sentí una sensación rara, era como si un recuerdo luchara por salir a la superficie. Pero al cabo de los segundos me di por vencida, era demasiado incomodo intentar evocar ese recuerdo. Era como intentar ajustar tu vista a una imagen que esta a miles de kilómetros de ti. Sabes que está ahí, pero no consigues verla. Pues lo mismo me pasaba con ese recuerdo, o al menos eso esperaba que fuera. La verdad es que era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación tan extraña.

Me puse la mano en la frente por la molesta sensación que sentía.

- ¿Bella te encuentras bien?- me pregunto alarmado Edward. Acción que me sorprendió, ya que eran raras las veces que se mostraba cercano. Tan raro que las podía contar con la mano, dos: el día que perdí la memoria y la noche anterior en su cocina.

Era cierto que habíamos mantenido más conversaciones, pero pocas veces podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Cuando tenía ese brillo en su mirada era como si fuera otro Edward, otro mucho más cercano y totalmente diferente.

- Sí, es solo que... bueno no importa, no es nada.- dije intentando quitarle importancia, ya que no me apetecía explicarles lo sucedido. Ya que ni yo misma estaba segura de lo que me había pasado.

Me costó convencerles de que me encontraba bien y cuando al fin lo conseguí volvimos al trabajo.

Edward era el único que aún no había dicho su propuesta.

- Hay muchos mitos, la verdad, como el... de los vampiros.- dijo Edward.

Otra vez volví a tener la misma sensación que antes. Pero esta vez más fuerte.

- ¿Puedo ir al servicio?- dije mientras me levantaba de la silla rápidamente, no quería que volvieran a preocuparse por mí.

- Claro, es la segunda puerta a la derecha.- me indico Mike.

Antes de marcharme pude ver la mirada ¿preocupada? de Edward. En cambio los demás seguían hablando, por suerte no se habían dado cuenta.

Encontré fácilmente el aseo, una vez entre cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Y me senté en el suelo rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos.

Cada vez la sensación era peor, peor porque intentaba recordar con todas mis fuerzas. Ya que no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad, era la primera vez que mi mente daba signos de algún recuerdo, o eso al menos quería creer...

Note como una esperanza empezó a crecer dentro mi de que tal vez recuperara mis recuerdos y con ello mi vida. Por ello intentaba con todas mis fuerzas evocar ese recuerdo que estaba completamente borroso en mi cabeza, lo que provoco que me sintiera aún peor de lo que ya estaba. Era como si alguien me estuviera martilleando la cabeza, aunque era consciente de que eso no sucedía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en el suelo, pero sabía que no podía esperar mucho o los demás se preocuparían.

Así que no tuve más remedio que intentar dejar de recordar, lo que hizo que el dolor en mi cabeza fuera desapareciendo lentamente. Me refresque el rostro y salí.

- ... lo que yo digo es que lo de los vampiros está muy visto, es una de las mayores tonterías que he oído. Por favor... personas alimentándose de sangre... ¡qué tontería!- bufo burlonamente Mike.

Me percate de que Edward sonreía de una forma extraña, como si las palabras de Mike tuvieran doble sentido para él...

No tarde en notar la mirada de todos clavada en mí. Al parecer Mike y Edward no eran los únicos que se miraban hostilmente, Jessica me miraba de igual forma.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su novio?

Intente convencerme de que eso era imposible... ya que cuando había ido al aseo no me miraba de esa forma, así que era imposible que hubiera descubierto nada estando yo en otra habitación y en tan pocos minutos.

Fuera como fuera su mirada me resultaba molesta.

- Bella, estábamos hablando de todas las opciones que han surgido, ¿cuál prefieres tú?

- Vampiros.- dije sin pensar, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

Mike me miro molesto pero no dijo nada.

- Bien, pues qué remedio hagamos el trabajo de vampiros... uuhh que miedo...- dijo rodando sus ojos con gesto de resignación.

No sabía que había pasado en mi ausencia, pero ahora el ambiente era mucho peor que al principio. Y eso ya era decir.

Estuvimos toda la tarde buscando información en internet sobre todas las clases de vampiros, intente no pensar mucho en el tema ya que no quería que esa molesta sensación volviera. No en ese momento cuando estaba rodeada de gente. Esperaría a llegar a mi casa.

Por lo que de mientras me concentre en pensar en el fin de semana.

La acampada me tenía un poco preocupada, con mi torpeza y el poco sentido de orientación que tenía yo era capaz de perderme en el bosque con total facilidad. Más valía que llevara una brújula conmigo... solo por si acaso.

Suspiré.

El tiempo fue pasando más rápido de lo que esperaba, tal vez tuviera algo que ver que una vez todos tuvimos nuestra tarea asignada nadie se molesto en entablar conversación.

- Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde y Bella y yo aún tenemos planes.- dijo Mike invitando al resto de los presentes, claramente, a que se fueran.

Noté que una sonrisa asomaba por el rostro de Jessica, en cambio Edward parecía tenso, angustiado.

- Buenos, nosotros nos vamos, ¿no Edward?- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

- Supongo, pero antes... ¿podría hablar contigo Bella, a solas?- dijo recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

Mike le fulmino con la mirada y la sonrisa en el rostro de Jessica desapareció para convertirse en una mueca disgustada.

- Claro.- dije dudosa.

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida mientras notaba las miradas de Mike y Jessica clavadas en mi nuca.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte extrañada por su expresión.

- Estooo... ¿seguro que no prefieres que te lleve ahora a casa? Lo digo porque Alice tiene muchos planes para esta noche, ya sabes cómo es ella, nunca puede parar quieta.- sonrió torcidamente y por un momento se me paro el corazón.

Sonreí tenuemente ante el comentario sobre Alice.

- Ya tengo planes.- respondí, parecía como si no quisiera que me quedara con Mike.

- Lo sé.- dijo con un suspiro.

Aún le miraba confundido por su actitud. Pareció estar dudando unos segundos antes de proseguir.

- También lo decía porque he notado que te encontrabas un poco mal antes, tal vez necesites descansar…- insistió.

- Estoy bien.

- Bueno, está bien, cuídate. Nos vemos en casa. Ya sabes cuando quieras volver solo haznos un toque al móvil a mi o a Alice y vendremos a buscarte.

- Gracias, pero no hace falta. Mike se ha ofrecido a llevarme.

- Bueno, solo por si acaso. ¿Llevas el móvil encima, no?

Asentí y se volvió a meter al interior de la casa.

No entendía su comportamiento.

No tardo en salir en compañía de Jessica. Ya que habían llegado juntos en el Volvo de él, al igual que yo y Mike en el coche de este. Después del instituto habíamos ido directamente a la casa de Mike (después de dar la clase extra, tanto Mike como Jessica nos esperaban en un banco, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que también ellos se quedaran una hora más después de clase).

Una vez se fueron volví a entrar al interior de la casa. Mike me esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno, al fin solos.- suspiro como si fuera un gran alivio el que se hubieran marchado.

- Sí.- dije intentando sonar animada.

La verdad era que hubiera preferido irme con Edward y pasar la noche haciendo alguna ocurrencia que tuviera Alice que con Mike. Pero me volví a recordar por milésima vez que debía intentarlo.

- Bueno, ¿has decidido ya que quieres hacer?- le pregunte ya que aún no me había dicho lo que tenía planeado.

Sin mediar palabra alguna se dirigió a un cajón y saco una película, Titanic.

Pedimos una pizza y nos acomodamos en el sofá. Mike apago las luces y empezamos a ver la película en completa oscuridad, lo único que iluminaba la pequeña estancia era la televisión.

A mitad película noté como un estremecimiento recorría mi cuerpo por culpa del frio, Mike se dio cuenta y trajo una manta. Nos cubrió a ambos con ella.

Minutos después vi por el rabillo del ojo como Mike bostezaba y alargaba su brazo fingiendo estirarse (un truco bastante antiguo) mientras posaba su brazo encima de mis hombros.

No me aparte, es más, intenté fingir que no me importaba.

Solo le mire y sonreí tenuemente. Él me devolvió una gran sonrisa. Parecía complacido de que no le hubiera rechazado.

Al cabo de los segundos noté una presión en mi rodilla, la cual estaba oculta por la manta. Era la mano de Mike la que ejercía esa presión, ya que estaba acariciando mi rodilla.

Esto no me lo esperaba. Antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar mi móvil sonó.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y me levanté bruscamente fingiendo que era para coger el móvil que se me había quedado atascado en el bolsillo, aunque la verdad era que lo hubiera podido coger perfectamente sentada.

Pero cuando fui a responder me encontré con llamada oculta. Antes de que tuviera tiempo a responder el móvil dejo de sonar, habían colgado.

- Lo siento.- me disculpé mientras me volvía a sentar.

Continuamos viendo la película y al cabo de los minutos volví a sentir la mano de Mike en mi rodilla, la cual nuevamente volvía a acariciar. Mi cuerpo se tenso.

Otra vez volvió a sonar el móvil, mis labios se fruncieron hacia arriba. Las dos veces que mi móvil había sonado había sido en el momento oportuno.

En esta segunda vez volví a fingir que tenía problemas para sacar el móvil y me volví a levantar. Y al igual que antes era llamada oculta, pero, otra vez, antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder el móvil dejo de sonar.

Mike me miraba molesto.

Me volví a disculpar y al final no tuve más remedio que apagar el móvil, a petición de Mike. Si Mike lo intentaba una tercera vez ya no tendría escapatoria.

Era cierto que quería intentarlo con Mike pero que empezara a meterme mano no es que entrara en mis planes de lo que deseaba hacer esa noche.

Resignada me volví a sentar cubriéndome con la manta, ya que la habitación estaba helada. Me preguntaba porque no encendería el aire acondicionado ya que los dos teníamos frio, pero me pareció grosero preguntárselo.

Como suponía volví a sentir la mano de Mike en mi rodilla, mi cuerpo en respuesta se volvió a tensar.

- Esto, Mike...- dije mientras me mordía el labio. No sabía cómo decirle que quitara su mano de mi rodilla de una forma amable.

- Sshhh, Bella.- me calló como si supiera lo que fuera a decirle.

Pensé en volver a insistir pero no quería que se molestara conmigo ya que en el día de hoy no es que hubiera sido Miss simpatía con él. Y total, si solo era una caricia inocente...

Otra vez no pude evitarlo y puse mala cara por mis propios pensamientos.

Mike estuvo acariciando durante varios minutos mi rodilla, esta vez ninguna llamada "interrumpió".

Pensé que tal vez estaba exagerando, ya que Mike vería esa caricia de lo más normal, ya que éramos novios. Así que intente ignorar el hecho y volví a intentar concentrarme en la peli.

Pero entonces Mike cruzo la raya. Sentí como su mano subía por mis muslos.

Inmediatamente me separe de él bruscamente.

Mike me miro con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Estaba molesta con él por las libertades que se había tomado, una cosa es que quedáramos para hacer algo juntos y otra muy diferente es que no parara de meterme mano.

- Mike, sabes muy bien lo que pasa.- dije un poco borde.

"Bella, tranquilízate, Mike es tu único as en la manga para olvidarte de Edward. Así que contrólate", me recordé a mí misma.

- No, no sé lo que pasa. Ya que yo no veo nada raro en que intente acariciar a mi novia.- dijo molesto por mi rechazo.- Hoy cuando me dijiste de hacer algo juntos pensé, estúpidamente supongo, que tal vez querías estar conmigo.

- Y quiero estar contigo.- mentí, aunque no del todo, quería estar con él pero no por los motivos que él creía- Lo que pasa es que...

- ¿Qué? Ya no me quieres, ¿no?- dijo haciéndose la víctima.

- Mike yo...- no sabía que responder a eso.- Entiéndeme, no me acuerdo de lo que siento por ti por la amnesia y lo sabes, pero también sabes que lo estoy intentando, pero tú no me lo pones nada fácil.

- Es que para mí tampoco es fácil ver como babeas por Cullen, siento que te pierdo Bella...

¡Mierda! Como había temido el día que me pidió disculpas, Mike, sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacia Edward.

- Eso no es cierto.- volví a mentir, ya que si le confesaba la verdad seguramente se enfadaría al enterarse de que le estaba utilizando y no podía permitirme ese lujo, le necesitaba.

- ¿Ah, no?- su rostro dejo de estar disgustado y me miro de una manera extraña. Juraría que estaba conteniéndose para no sonreír. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

- Demuéstramelo.- soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué te demuestre qué?- pregunté confusa ante sus palabras.

- Demuéstrame que no sientes nada hacia Cullen.

- ¿Cómo quieres que...- empecé.

- Bésame, si de verdad no quieres a Cullen bésame y demuéstramelo.- dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndome.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Esto no me podía estar pasando...

* * *

**¿Quién quiere asesinar a Mike? YO, YO, YO!!! jajaj... XD**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Hacedme saber que os ha parecido a través de reviews, please! ^^**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!!**

**Bueno aqui teneis un nuevo capi! n_n**

**Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 13**

- Demuéstramelo.- soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué te demuestre qué?- pregunté confusa ante sus palabras.

- Demuéstrame que no sientes nada hacia Cullen.

- ¿Cómo quieres que...- empecé.

- Bésame, si de verdad no quieres a Cullen bésame y demuéstramelo.- dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndome.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Esto no me podía estar pasando...

- Mike y-yo...- empecé a tartamudear, no sabía cómo librarme de esta.

Entonces Mike se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido al instante ante su contacto.

Con los ojos como platos vi como cerraba sus ojos y acercaba sus labios a los míos.

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería besarle pero si le rechazaba seguramente se enfadaría y yo le necesitaba a mi lado. Sabía que era un sentimiento egoísta ya que en verdad solo le utilizaba pero... ¿iba a traicionar de esta forma mis sentimientos? Sí que quería olvidarme de Edward pero esto...

Fuera lo que fuera que decidiera tenía que hacerlo ya, cada vez el rostro de Mike estaba más cerca del mío. Entonces como si de una ilusión se tratara vi reflejado el rostro de Edward en la cara de Mike. Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más levante mis manos y hice presión en el pecho de Mike para alejarlo de mí.

- Lo siento, Mike.- dije sollozando mientras salía corriendo de su casa.

Corrí por un buen rato mientras notaba como la visión se me nublaba debido a las lágrimas.

Era cierto que quería intentarlo con Mike pero todo esto me había pillado desprevenida, no me esperaba algo así. No estaba preparada para traicionar mis sentimientos de esta forma.

Ya que cuando yo me refería a intentarlo con Mike no me refería a forzar las cosas. Porque sabía que así no llegaríamos a ningún lado, tenía que intentar que las cosas surgieran entre nosotros, no forzarlas como Mike quería. Pero me iba a costar demasiado hacerle ver a Mike mi punto de vista. Sobre todo después de la escenita que acababa de montar en su casa.

Después de correr durante varios minutos encontré un parque y me senté en un banco mientras pensaba.

No pude evitar pensar que y si tal vez intentarlo con Mike no era la solución... pero quité rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Ya que sería mucho peor quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como Edward y Jessica vivían su... argg... romance.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir en más cantidad.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Jessica, pero la odiaba. Odiaba que fuera la novia de Edward. Sabía que mis sentimientos hacia ella tenía un nombre: celos.

Sí, estaba celosa ¿y qué?

No podía hacer nada por lo que sentía, era algo que no podía controlar. Es más, mis sentimientos me controlaban a mí.

Noté como una ráfaga de viento me hacia tiritar y decidí irme a casa, bueno... a casa de Edward. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar esta noche... demasiado para mi gusto.

Tendría que llamar a Alice para que viniera a busc... ¡Un momento! Ahora me acordaba de las palabras que Edward me había dicho antes de irse: "Ya sabes cuando quieras volver solo haznos un toque al móvil a mi o a Alice y vendremos a buscarte." Y aunque yo le había dicho que Mike me acercaría a casa él había insistido preguntándome si llevaba el móvil encima ¿cómo sabía Edward lo que iba a pasar?

Entonces el sonido de mi móvil (el cual acababa de encender) rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Mire la pantalla y era Alice.

- ¿Sí?- dije intentando controlar el tono de mi voz, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Bella ¿estás ocupada?- me preguntó preocupada.

- No, ¿por qué?

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Te necesito en casa en menos de cinco minutos!- dijo ahora entusiasmada.

- ¿Por qué?

- No consigo decidirme entre que vestido ponerme y Jasper va a llevarme a cenar, es de vida o muerte- rodé mis ojos- necesito tu opinión. ¿Estás en casa de Newton aún? Lo digo para ir a buscarte.

- No, estoy en el parque que esta a cinco manzanas de ahí, ¿sabes cuál te digo?

- Claro, en cinco minutos estoy ahí.- dijo mientras colgaba.

Suspiré.

Empecé a secarme las lágrimas ya que no quería que Alice me viera llorar. Intenté olvidarme de lo sucedido y empecé a pensar en la tortura que me esperaba en llegar a casa. Estaba segura que Alice se probaría mil y un vestido antes de decidir cual ponerse y que me obligaría a que le diera una opinión detallada de cada uno...

No pude evitar volver a suspirar resignada.

Entonces oí el sonido de un claxon, gire a ver y había un coche que acababa de pararse con los faros encendidos. Claramente invitándome a subir. En un principio no reconocí el coche, pero según mi vista se fue adaptando a la noche me pareció que era el coche de Carlisle. Me extrañó un poco que Alice viniera a buscarme en el coche de Carlisle en vez de con su querido Porsche amarillo, al cual apreciaba tanto. Pero no le di mayor importancia y me encaminé hacia él. Intenté ver a través de los cristales pero me fue imposible ya que eran cristales tintados y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del conductor otro sonido de claxon, que venía de detrás, llamó mi atención.

Me quede perpleja al observar que detrás del coche que había estado a punto de subirme estaba Alice con su Porsche.

Entonces... ¿con quién había estado a punto de subirme en su coche?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar el coche idéntico al de Carlisle, en el cual tenía una mano apoyada en el picaporte para entrar, salió disparado y desapareció en la noche.

Yo me quede ahí parada observando la escena, Alice bajó de su coche y se acerco a mí.

- ¿Bella?- me preguntó extrañada.

Gire mi rostro y vi que me miraba con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

- ¿Con quién has estado a punto de irte?- me preguntó, ya que había visto como había estado a punto de subirme al otro coche.

- Mmm... Yo creía que contigo. Pensaba que ese era el coche de Carlisle.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando en la dirección que el coche había desaparecido.

- Que raro...- murmuré mientras subíamos a su coche.

- Cuando yo he llegado ¿hacía mucho que estaba ahí el coche?

- No, la verdad es que llego justo después de tu llamada y al medio minuto apareciste tú.

Alice me siguió preguntando por los detalles y una vez terminé de contárselos no volvió a hablar, me preguntaba que estaría pensando.

- Tal vez el conductor también se confundió de persona, ya que estaba muy oscuro...- dije en un intento de averiguar sus teorías al respecto.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Lo que me extraña es de la forma en que se ha marchado, parecía como si estuviera huyendo...

A mí también me había dado esa sensación pero seguramente todo se tratara de un error. ¿Qué otra explicación si no?

Al final ambas nos convencimos de que todo habría sido un malentendido, al llegar a la casa Alice me estuvo torturando con un pase de modelos. Hasta que al final encontró el "vestido perfecto", según sus palabras. Aunque a mi todos me parecían perfectos para ella.

Una vez Alice se fue a cenar con Jasper yo me fui a mi habitación a hacer los deberes. Entonces me acorde de un insignificante detalle... ¡HABÍA OLVIDADO LA MOCHILA EN CASA DE MIKE!

Deseé que la tierra me tragase, a ver ahora con qué cara me presentaba para pedirle la maldita mochila. Aunque claro... tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para hablar con Mike y pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento. Aunque sabía que no era yo la que se tenía que disculpar, más bien tendría que hacerlo Don Manos Largas, pero bueno... lo único que importaba era intentar arreglar las cosas con él, sabía que después de lo de hoy no iba a ser fácil, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

La verdad era que me hacía falta para esta noche la mochila si quería tener los deberes listos para mañana, pero prefería ganarme negativos o una mala nota (según el profesor) antes que verme nuevamente la cara con Mike. Al menos en el día de hoy... mañana sería otro día.

Podía ir a su casa antes de clase y arreglar las cosas con él. En cuanto a los deberes... se me acababa de ocurrir una idea. Edward y yo íbamos a la misma clase por lo que teníamos los mismos deberes. Sería mejor pedírselos a él.

No sabía por dónde buscarle, ya que apenas conocía la casa. Por lo que decidí empezar por el piso de abajo y le pregunte a Emmett si sabía dónde estaba. Me dijo que estaba en su habitación y subí, no sin antes notar la sonrisa burlona que Emmett tenía en su rostro.

Llamé a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Al entrar vi a Edward recostado en un sillón con un libro en sus manos. Me sorprendió descubrir que no tenía cama, en cambio tenía una amplia colección de música.

- ¿Sí?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios al notar que me había quedado maravillada observando su habitación más del tiempo necesario.

¡Ups!

- Esto, me preguntaba si podrías dejarme los deberes de hoy.

Arqueo una de sus cejas perfectas antes de responder:

- Claro, pero ¿y eso?

- Es una larga historia.- dije, ya que no quería entrar en detalles de porque mi mochila se encontraba en casa de Mike. No me parecía que fuera una anécdota para contar y mucho menos a él.

- Tengo tiempo.- insistió con su hermosa sonrisa.

¡Mierda! A ver ahora como me libraba de esta...

- Lo que pasa es que cuando me he ido de casa de Mike se me ha olvidado la mochila.- bueno, de cierta forma no le mentía. Era verdad, pero una verdad censurada.

Pero entonces me acordé de mis pensamientos en el parque, antes de que la llamada de Alice rompiera mi concentración. ¿Cómo sabía él que Mike no me llevaría a casa? ¿Es que acaso sabía lo que iba a suceder?

- ¿Edward?- pregunté dudosa, no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿Sí?- me animó a que continuara con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Mike no iba a llevarme a casa?

- No sé a qué te refieres.- dijo con el tono más inocente que pudo, lo que hizo que sospechara aún más de él.

- Ya claro...- bufé- y ¿por qué has insistido en si llevaba el móvil encima?

- Por si acaso, nunca hay que salir de casa sin móvil. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder.

- Pero parecía que tú sí sabías lo que iba a suceder.- dije dándole la vuelta a sus palabras.

- ¿Es que acaso sucedió algo?- volvió a utilizar un tono tan inocente que no pude evitar rodar mis ojos.

Supuestamente él no sabía lo que había pasado y si seguía intentado sacar el tema tal vez lo descubriera. Sería mejor dejarlo estar... aunque no sé porque tenía la sensación de que él sabía más de lo que decía.

Cuando iba a darme los libros para que pudiera hacer los deberes se acordó de que él tampoco los había hecho por lo que al final empezamos a hacer los deberes juntos, en su habitación.

En un principio pensé en negarme ya que estar solos en su habitación no es que ayudara mucho en mi propósito de olvidarme de él, pero cuando intente negarme las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios. Al final no tuve más remedio que aceptar y tengo que reconocer que me sentí cómoda en la habitación de Edward, con él a mi lado. Era una sensación muy agradable. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi ritmo cardiaco y de que toda la sangre se concentraba en mi rostro...

Mientras hacíamos los deberes estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales pero divertidas. Me estuvo contando todas las locuras que Alice había hecho, todas referentes a la ropa. Y de cómo le gustaba torturar a Jasper ya que la mayoría de las veces le obligaba a que la acompañara de compras.

Me sorprendió la facilidad con que entablamos conversación, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

En la habitación lo único que se oían eran nuestras risas, realmente lo estábamos pasando bien.

Cuando terminamos los deberes ya era tarde por lo que me acosté y entonces volví a la realidad.

Era como si el rato que había pasado con Edward hubiera estado sumergida en mi propia burbuja de felicidad y me hubiera olvidado de todo lo demás. Antes de quedarme dormida estuve dándole vueltas a lo sucedido en el día, me preguntaba cuál sería la mejor forma de disculparme con Mike. Al final decidí que sería mejor decirle la verdad, que no estaba preparada para ese beso. Además yo desde un principio se lo había dejado claro, paso por paso.

Entonces me acordé de la sensación que había experimentado horas atrás.

Intenté recordar para ver si tenía la misma sensación que antes pero no lo conseguí. No podía recordar nada, entonces me acordé de como se habían producido las otras veces. La primera vez había sido cuando Jessica había nombrado a los hombres lobo y la segunda cuando Edward dijo lo de los vampiros. Ahora intentaba pensar en esos dos mitos pero era como pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

No sucedía nada. No conseguía experimentar la misma sensación.

Ahora me arrepentía de haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad, tal vez si hubiera insistido un poco más hubiese conseguido recordar algo. Aunque aún me acordaba del dolor que me había provocado en la cabeza.

Tendría que buscar la forma de volver a experimentar lo mismo. La cosa era ¿cómo?

No sé exactamente en qué momento me quede dormida solo sé que la luz de un nuevo día asomaba por mi ventana.

Un momento... ¿luz? Me levante de la cama de un brinco y me asomé por la ventana. Para mi sorpresa hoy era un día soleado. Cosa que rara vez se veía en Forks.

Cuando bajé a desayunar me sorprendió encontrarme a los Cullen vestidos como si se fueran de excursión.

Cuando les pregunté el motivo de sus vestimentas me dijeron que los días que hacía sol lo aprovechaban para hacer caminatas al aire libre.

- Bella, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras, lo que pasa es que no tenemos la autorización de Charlie.- me dijo Carlisle.

- Oh, no te preocupes, en serio. Además las caminatas no son mi fuerte.- añadí.

La verdad era que no tenía la menor intención de acompañarles ya que estaba segura que no pararía de caerme y lo único que conseguiría seria que Emmett se burlara de mí durante días. Aunque la idea de evitar a Mike por el día de hoy resultaba demasiado tentadora, pero no... Prefería hacer frente a los problemas que ganarme las burlas de Emmett por días.

Y para muestra un botón:

- No hace falta que lo jures.- apoyo Emmett con una gran carcajada.

- Emmett- le llamo la atención Carlisle.

- ¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad.- refunfuño- Todos sabemos que Bella se caería más de lo que andaría.- dijo otra vez a grandes carcajadas y me percaté de que los demás se aguantaban las ganas para no reírse.

Hasta yo misma sabía que Emmett tenía razón.

Suspiré. Sería mejor ignorar los comentarios de Emmett si quería empezar el día con buen pie.

Entonces me pregunté cómo iría al instituto (haciendo antes una pequeña parada) ya que mi coche estaba en casa de Charlie y los Cullen se iban de caminata.

- Carlisle, ¿tú crees que podría volver a conducir? Ya sabes, ya han pasado unos días...- empecé.

- Mmm... Pues si quieres podemos ver que tal andan tus reflejos.

Asentí y subimos al despacho de Carlisle.

Me estuvo haciendo algunas pruebas y al final me dijo que mis reflejos habían mejorado y que por lo tanto podía volver a conducir. Pero me dijo que tuviera más cuidado en la carretera solo por si acaso.

Cuando bajé los Cullen seguían preparándose para su caminata.

- ¿Estás segura que no prefieres que te acerque yo en un momento?- me dijo Alice.

- Gracias Alice, pero me apetece volver a conducir.

- Está bien, toma, las llaves del Volvo.- dijo Alice mientras me lanzaba las llaves, las cuales obviamente cayeron al suelo. No tardó en oírse la ruidosa risa de Emmett.

- ¿Mi Volvo?- preguntó Edward confundido al ver el coche que me había ofrecido.

- Claro que sí, si por accidente estrella el coche será mejor que estrelle el tuyo y no mi querido Porsche.

Rodé mis ojos.

- Me halaga tanta confianza, Alice.- dije irónicamente.

Estaba a punto de devolverle las llaves a Edward, ya que el coche era suyo no de Alice, pero entonces Alice como si hubiera adivinado mis intenciones me saco de la habitación empujándome con las dos manos por la espalda.

- No hay tiempo que perder, no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

- Alice, pero el coche es de Edward, no puedes prestarme algo que no es tuyo.- dije mientras me empujaba al garaje.

- Edward te lo presta encantado, Bella.- no podía verle el rostro pero por su tono deduje que estaba sonriendo.

- No importa, Bella. Confió en ti y en tus reflejos.- rio aterciopeladamente Edward desde la otra habitación.

Obviamente había escuchado nuestra conversación.

- Vale, Alice, sé andar yo solita.- entonces el duendecillo que tenía detrás de mí dejo de empujarme y empezó a andar a mi ritmo.

- Si rayas su coche no pasa nada. Es más, hazme un favor y ráyaselo de mi parte.- susurró en mi oído con una sonrisa malévola.

- Alice, no voy a rayar su coche.- dije en el mismo tono ya que no quería que nuestra conversación llegara a oídos de Edward.

Una vez salí del garaje de los Cullen con el Volvo de Edward fui directa a la casa de Mike. Entonces me pregunté que como le explicaría a Mike que conducía el coche de Edward, lo único que conseguiría sería volver a sacar el tema de Edward a colación. Pero ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Aparqué en frente de la casa de Mike y cerré los ojos intentando relajarme. Mientras pensaba como arreglar las cosas con él. Era cierto que iba a pedirle disculpas, pero también iba a poner los puntos sobre las íes sobre nuestra relación.

Yo desde un principio le había dicho que quería ir paso por paso, pero al parecer había alguna parte de esa frase que no entendía. Ya que no paraba de intentar forzar las cosas.

Lo que tenía muy claro es que si Mike seguía por ese camino preferiría hundirme en la más grande de las miserias cuando viera a Edward y Jessica juntos, antes que seguir saliendo con él. No iba a permitir que la situación de ayer se volviera a repetir.

Con un gran suspiro bajé del coche y toqué el timbre.

Solo podía cruzar los dedos para que Mike me perdonara y entendiera mi postura.

* * *

**¿Mike "perdonara" a Bella? ¿El Volvo de Edward sufrira algún accidente? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capitulos!! ^_^**

**Please dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, me gustaria saber si os gusta el fic o no. **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!!!**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero esta semana casi no he podido conectarme... ¬¬ pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que os guste el capítulo! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 14**

**BELLA POV:**

Con un gran suspiro bajé del coche y toqué el timbre.

Solo podía cruzar los dedos para que Mike me perdonara y entendiera mi postura.

- Hola Mike.- le saludé cuando abrió la puerta.

- Hola.- me devolvió el saludo fríamente.

Ok, estaba enfadado. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

¿Por dónde empezar?

- Esto,- dije mientras me mordía el labio y la mirada que me echó me congeló, por lo que no me atreví a continuar. Al menos no a continuar lo que estaba a punto de decir- ayer me olvide la mochila en tu casa.

La mirada de Mike se endureció, pero no dijo nada y fue adentro de su casa. Supuse que a buscar la mochila y así fue, al cabo de los segundos apareció con ella en la mano.

- Aquí tienes, ahora ya puedes irte corriendo a los brazos de Cullen.- dijo con desprecio.

Esta vez fui yo quien le miro fríamente.

Era cierto que había ido a pedirle disculpas pero su comportamiento me estaba irritando. Mi mente quería pedir disculpas pero mis labios querían gritarle unas cuantas lindezas.

- Ya te dije que entre él y yo no hay nada. Si no quieres creerme es tu problema.

- Oh, por supuesto, que babees por Cullen cada vez que le ves es síntoma de tu ignorancia hacia él ¿cierto?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

- Yo no babeo por nadie, tal vez seas tú el que babeas por Edward, ya que siempre sacas su nombre a relucir. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Mike?- estuve a punto de completar la frase con: "¿Cómo por ejemplo que eres gay?", pero me controlé. No tenía que olvidarme que había ido ahí para hacer las paces con él. Pero su hostilidad me había sacado de mis casillas.

Aunque no había completado la frase, él pilló a la primera la indirecta.

Lo que hizo que me fulminara con la mirada.

Por unos segundos nos miramos desafiantes el uno al otro.

Y para mi sorpresa al cabo de los segundos relajo su expresión para mostrar en su rostro una sonrisa... ¡Un momento! ¿Una sonrisa?

- Bueno, está bien, será mejor que nos calmemos.

Asentí confundida por sus cambios de humor.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- me preguntó amablemente.

Miré el reloj y negué con la cabeza. Cada vez faltaba menos para que las clases empezaran. Mike entendió el porqué de mi negación y no insistió por lo que seguimos con la conversación.

- ¿Habías venido a por tu mochila o para algo más?

- Para algo más.- dije aún dudosa.

Me preguntaba que le habría hecho cambiar tan rápido de humor.

Al ver que no continuaba, sonrió ampliamente.

- Vamos, Bella, no como.- Mmm... Hace apenas unos minutos hubiera jurado lo contrario- Te escucho.

Tomé un gran trago de aire para armarme de valor y lo expulsé antes de empezar a hablar.

- Y-yo h-había venido porque quería hacer las paces. Sé que no tenía que haberme ido de esa forma ayer, pero tendrás que reconocer que tú también tuviste tu parte de culpa. Desde un principio te dije que quería ir paso por paso y tú aceptaste. Yo no estaba preparada para ese bes...

- Vale, vale.- dijo interrumpiéndome mientras levanta las manos haciéndome callar.

Le miré confundida ya que aún estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué demonios le hacía tanta gracia? ¿Es que acaso ya me había perdonado y yo no me callaba ni debajo del agua?

- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo te perdono con una condición.

- ¿Condición?- dije levantando una ceja.

¿Qué querría?

- ¿Cuál?

- Que aceptes venir al baile conmigo.

Le miré confundida. Si no recordaba mal él ya había dado por hecho de que iríamos juntos aunque no fuese así. Ya que no pensaba acudir. Lo que me extrañaba era que me lo pidiera cuando "supuestamente" ya íbamos a ir juntos.

Al ver la confusión en mi rostro se encogió de hombros antes de volver a hablar.

- Sé que el día que Angela te lo pregunto yo hable por ti y no te di opción a responder. Pero tenía miedo de que no quisieras ir conmigo- ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES TENEMOS BINGO!- Pero ahora te lo voy a pedir como Dios manda ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Se le olvido añadir: ... o sino no hacemos las paces.

Mike Newton me estaba chantajeando... ¿por qué no me había ido con los Cullen de caminata? Hubiera preferido ganarme las burlas de Emmett que verme en esta situación.

No quería ir al baile, por muchas razones.

1) La torpeza no ayudaba en nada a bailar.

2) No quería ir con Mike

3) No quería ir porque Edward y Jessica estarían (suponía).

4) No quería ir con Mike.

5) El baile no era lo mío

6) Podía torcerme un tobillo en la pista.

7) No quería ir con Mike

8) Tendría que ver a Edward y Jessica felices durante toda la noche.

9) Alice me torturaría con el traje y el maquillaje para el dichoso baile.

10) ¿Había mencionado ya que no quería ir con Mike?

Por lo que tuve clara mi respuesta.

No más chantajes por parte de Mike. Dos chantajes en menos de 24 horas habían llenado la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Primero fue el chantaje del beso, porque había sido eso, un chantaje. Aunque claramente de otro tipo, el primero había sido emocional ya que cuando me pidió el beso sabía muy bien que o le besaba o se enfadaba y ocurrió lo segundo. Por lo que su chantaje emocional se fue a la basura.

Y ahora lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Me estaba intentando obligar a que fuera al baile con él a cambio de que "aceptara mis disculpas".

- No Mike. No voy a ir al baile contigo.

Todo rastro de amabilidad se esfumo de su rostro.

- No me gusta bailar y no quiero ir al baile obligada.- se encogió de hombros ante la última palabra que había dicho- Pero...- levanto una ceja esperando que continuara- sí me gustaría que las cosas siguieran igual entre nosotros. No quiero estar enfadada contigo ¿qué te parece si olvidamos lo sucedido ayer y continuamos como si nada hubiera pasado?- pregunté esperanzada.

**MIKE POV:**

- No Mike. No voy a ir al baile contigo.

Todo mi autocontrol por no mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos se esfumó.

- No me gusta bailar y no quiero ir al baile obligada.- no pude evitar encogerme de hombros cuando había dicho "obligada", sonaba mal aunque era la verdad. Era la única forma que tenía de lograr ir al baile con ella- Pero...- ese "pero" auguraba algo bueno, levanté una ceja esperando- sí me gustaría que las cosas siguieran igual entre nosotros. No quiero estar enfadada contigo ¿qué te parece si olvidamos lo sucedido ayer y continuamos como si nada hubiera pasado?- preguntó claramente esperanzada.

Pensé fríamente las cosas.

Ella me estaba ofreciendo volver con ella pero me estaba negando la opción de ir al baile juntos. Pero yo no iba a permitir eso, no ahora que lo tenía todo preparado para esa noche.

Sin lugar a dudas esa sería una noche para recordar y si ahora tenía que fingir que aceptaba sus condiciones lo haría. Ya encontraría la forma de obligarla a ir conmigo. Estaba seguro de que Jessica me echaría una mano. No sería la primera vez...

Volví a sumergirme en una máscara amable. El show debía continuar.

- De acuerdo, te perdono. Hagamos como que esto nunca ha pasado.

Bella sonrió y yo sonreí en respuesta.

Aunque no por los mismos motivos. Yo sonreía porque sabía que dentro de poco la tendría entre mis brazos, la haría mía, y nada ni nadie podría impedirlo. Ni siquiera ella. Por ahora solo tenía que fingir ser el "novio perfecto".

**BELLA POV:**

No podía creerme la suerte que tenía.

Tal vez Mike no fuera del todo malo como había pensado. Supongo que me había dejado llevar por el enfado.

El resto del día paso sin mayores novedades, a la hora del almuerzo me senté en la mesa de Mike. En un principio dudé ya que el día anterior no es que hubiera sido muy amable cuando me lo había ofrecido, pero él al ver mi vacilación me tomó de la mano y me llevo hasta esta. En la cual recibí alguna que otra mirada envenenada por parte de Lauren y Jessica. Las cuales intenté ignorar hablando con Angela o Mike.

Al parecer a nadie pareció sorprender el hecho de que los Cullen no estuvieran, supuse que ya estarían acostumbrados a no verlos en los días soleados.

Por primera vez salí del instituto a la misma hora que todos. El señor Graham me había dicho que ya que como Edward no había acudido y que yo había avanzado bastante podía irme.

Me sentí feliz por ello, era agradable sentirse libre. El instituto era como una especie de cárcel.

Cuando llegue a la casa los Cullen aún no habían regresado por lo que subí a mi habitación y empecé a hacer los deberes. Cuando los terminé me puse a hacer el trabajo de los mitos. Ya que una vez supimos de que íbamos a hacerlo cada uno nos asignamos una parte y lo terminaríamos cada uno en nuestra casa. Cosa que agradecí, no hubiera podido aguantar una tarde igual de tensa como la de ayer.

Al cabo de un rato oí como la puerta de abajo se abría y alguien se acercaba dando brinquitos.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Rodé mis ojos, obviamente era Alice emocionada, vete tú a saber por qué.

- ¿Sí, Alice?

- ¿Estas ocupada?- me preguntó mientras entraba por la puerta y se acercaba a mi lado.

- No.- le dije la verdad ya que acababa de terminar mi parte del trabajo. Que no era mucha, ya que con cuatro personas en el grupo el trabajo se había visto reducido para todos.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos de compras!- abrí los ojos con pánico.

- No me mires así, mañana nos vamos de acampada y necesitamos comprar algunas cosas.

¿Mañana? ¡Dios! ¿A qué día estábamos? Hice cuentas mentales y me di cuenta de que estábamos a jueves... ¿por qué el tiempo tenía que pasar tan rápido?

Suspiré.

Alice me cogió del brazo y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos de camino a su Porsche. Aunque antes pasamos por el salón y vi como el resto de los Cullen me miraban con una sonrisa. Obviamente sabían la tortura que me esperaba.

- ¿Y por qué ellos no vienen?- si iba a torturarme iba a llevarme a unos cuantos conmigo- Ellos también vendrán a la acampada.

- Ya lo he intentando pero no quieren.

- Alice, yo tampoco quiero ir.- insistí, tal vez si me negaba lograría librarme de esta.

Pero entonces Alice se paró en seco y me puso una carita de perrito abandonado.

- ¿Vas a dejarme solita?- dijo mientras le temblaba el labio inferior y me miraba con ojos tristes, haciendo un puchero claramente fingido.

Rodé mis ojos y suspiré en derrota. Lo que hizo que los Cullen se rieran y que Alice me volviera a empujar hasta su Porsche con una enorme sonrisa.

Por suerte la tortura no duro mucho ya que como habíamos ido tarde, para ser más exactos cuando el sol ya se había escondido y la noche empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, las tiendas no tardaron en cerrar.

Aunque durante todo ese tiempo pude darme cuenta de que algo le sucedía a Alice. Su expresión era un poco ausente y eso no era común en ella y mucho menos cuando practicaba su deporte favorito: las compras. Aunque cuando le preguntaba al respecto siempre me decía que no era nada, solo que desde la mañana estaba sufriendo jaquecas.

Le ofrecí de volver a casa ya que si no se encontraba bien era lo mejor que podíamos hacer pero entonces me miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura y me dijo: "Eso nunca. Las compras primero, luego la salud".

No pude evitar reírme, parecía algún tipo de eslogan publicitario.

Cuando, por fin, regresamos a casa íbamos cargadas exageradamente. Habíamos comprado todo lo necesario, y no necesario, para la acampada.

Una vez guardamos todo me acordé de una cosa, aún no le había devuelto las llaves del coche a Edward. Por lo que le busqué y se las devolví.

- Toma, muchas gracias.- dije mientras alargaba mi mano para entregarle las llaves.

- No hay de que.- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.- Gracias a ti por devolvérmelo de una pieza- bromeó.

Rodé mis ojos. Lo que hizo que se riera.

Me quede paralizada mientras oía ese magnífico sonido, su risa. Pocas veces tenía la ocasión de oírla. Aunque me percaté de que tenía la misma extraña expresión que Alice ¿acaso él también sufría jaquecas?

- ¡Es una lástima que no le rayaras el coche!- gritó Alice desde el piso de abajo.

Tenía que admitirlo Alice tenía buen oído. Creo que ahora empezaba a entender el dicho de que las paredes tienen oídos.

- ¡Tienes razón hermanita, fue una verdadera lástima!- apoyó Emmett a carcajadas.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos y no pudimos evitar reírnos.

A veces Alice y Emmett eran tal para cual.

El resto de la noche me la pase hablando con Alice (después de cenar) y me estuvo contando todo lo que tenía planeado para este fin de semana.

Me sorprendí a mi misma preocupándome por todos los por menores de la acampada, en un principio la idea de ir no me había hecho mucha ilusión que digamos. Pero me alegraba saber que pasaría más tiempo al lado de Edward.

¡Ni yo misma me entendía! Por una parte quería alejarme de él para poder olvidarlo pero por otra me era imposible estar lejos de él, cuando no estaba cerca de mí sentía como si me faltara algo. Había intentado llenar ese vacío con Mike, pero el vacio seguía ahí, Mike no conseguía llenarlo.

Y ese vacío aumentaba más cuando Jessica estaba con Edward. Por suerte Jessica no vendría con nosotros de acampada. Para asegurarme le pregunté a Alice "disimuladamente" si alguien más iría aparte de sus hermanos (excepto Rosalie que se había negado a acompañarnos) y ella intuyendo a quien me refería me dijo que no me preocupara, que este sería un viaje en familia. Incluyéndome a mí en esta. Cosa que me agradó.

El viernes paso con normalidad, fui al instituto, me senté con Alice y el resto de sus hermanos (excepto Edward) en la mesa del otro día. Hicimos la presentación del trabajo enfrente de toda la clase (estuve la mayor parte del tiempo sonrojada ya que todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros). Y ahora mismo estábamos terminando de preparar todo para irnos de acampada ya que al fin había llegado el fin de semana.

Primero viajaríamos en coche hasta el bosque de Forks, ahí dejaríamos los coches y nos adentraríamos en el sendero. Según me había dicho Alice estaríamos andando por un buen rato hasta que llegáramos a donde acamparíamos.

- ¿Qué Bella, preparada para tropezar unas cuantas veces?- preguntó Emmett con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Jaja- dije irónicamente.- Muy gracioso Emmett.

De pronto la conversación empezó a animarse y todos nos sentíamos alegres por nuestra pequeña acampada.

Mientras nos reíamos por un comentario que había hecho Alice alguien llamo al timbre y todos giramos nuestros rostros a la puerta, ya que estábamos en la entrada a punto de salir.

Edward avanzo a la puerta y abrió.

Y entonces sentí como el dolor se apoderaba de mí.

- ¡Sorpresa!- chilló Jessica antes de saltar sobre Edward y envolverle en un fuerte abrazo.

A su lado había una mochila de acampada.

Entonces junté las piezas del rompecabezas... Jessica venía con nosotros.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, hacedmelo saber a traves de reviews, please! ^^**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y mil gracias por todos los reviews! ;)**

**chika cullen: perdón por no responder tu review antes lo que pasa es que si me dejas un review anonimo no tengo forma de responderte. Si quieres que te responda algo tienes que dejarme tu correo. Y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta no sé si sabes que estoy haciendo la versión de Edward del fic, asi que cuando termine de subir la de Bella empezaré con la de Edward por lo que podras saber que es lo que piensa Edward a cada segundo! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!!**

**Bueno aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, mil gracias por todos los reviews. Aún no me creo que ya haya pasado los 100!! XD**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 15**

Edward avanzo a la puerta y abrió.

Y entonces sentí como el dolor se apoderaba de mí.

- ¡Sorpresa!- chilló Jessica antes de saltar sobre Edward y envolverle en un fuerte abrazo.

A su lado había una mochila de acampada.

Entonces junté las piezas del rompecabezas... Jessica venía con nosotros.

Edward parecía petrificado, aunque tengo que admitir que no era el único, todos estábamos igual.

Pero entonces Edward pareció reaccionar y separó a Jessica.

- Jessica ¿se puedes saber que haces aquí?- preguntó Edward con expresión y voz impasible, aunque debajo de esa fachada me pareció que estaba molesto.

Un momento ¿molesto?

No, eso era imposible.

Era imposible porque Edward no podía estar molesto de que su novia nos acompañara. Tenían que ser imaginaciones mías.

- Te he querido dar una sorpresa, Edward. Como siempre dices que estas ocupado pues me ha parecido buena idea acompañarte en esta excursión familiar. Por fin tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

Esa última frase me había hundido más en la miseria, si eso era posible...

Me pareció oír rugidos, pero no sabía de donde procedían. Y la verdad, me daba igual. No podía apartar la vista de Edward y Jessica, sí, era masoquista.

- No puedes venir con nosotros.- dijo cortantemente Alice.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó desafiante.

- La propia palabra lo indica, excursión FA-MI-LIAR.- respondió Alice deletreando la última palabra, dándole así más énfasis.

- ¿Y ella qué?- dijo Jessica mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

- Ella es de la fam...- antes de que Alice pudiera terminar Edward la interrumpió.

- Bueno, bueno calmaos las dos.- dijo mientras miraba a Jasper, que estaba al lado de Alice.

Y repentinamente todos nos sentimos más calmados, aunque el dolor aún estaba presente.

- Jessica ¿por qué no me acompañas afuera y hablamos?- pidió Edward.

Más rugidos.

¿De dónde demonios procedían?

Entonces Edward y Jessica salieron fuera. Y fue en ese momento que me percaté de la mirada del resto de los Cullen (Alice, Jasper y Emmett). Sus expresiones estaban llenas de enfado y rabia.

Tragué saliva.

Daba miedo verles a la cara, aunque sabía que esas miradas no iban dirigidas a mí. Más bien diría que iban para Jessica, pero no entendía el motivo. Aunque me doliese reconocerlo no tenía nada de raro que la novia de Edward quisiera acompañarnos.

¡Oh, mierda!

Noté como la visión se me empezaba a nublar. Lo que significaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

Tenía que pensar en algo alegre rápido sino quería empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.

A ver... algo alegre, algo alegre, algo alegre... entonces pensé en la noche del miércoles, cuando Edward y yo estuvimos en su habitación. Recordé su sonrisa, su risa, sus ojos, sus labios, recordé a Edward con el más preciado detalle...

¡Dios, Bella! ¡CONTRÓLATE SI NO QUIERES EMPEZAR A LLENAR EL PISO DE BABAS!

- ¿Bella estas bien?- me preguntó Jasper, entonces volví a la realidad y el dolor volvió a hacer acto de presencia (aunque en realidad nunca había desaparecido, solo se había eclipsado por unos segundos).

No me sentía con fuerzas para hablar, pues sabía que si lo hacía no podría retener por mucho más las lágrimas, así que solo asentí.

Para variar volví a tener la misma sensación de que una conversación se realizaba a mí alrededor pero yo no oía nada. Los labios de Alice y el resto temblaban tenuemente, aunque no sabía por qué.

Las expresiones de todos eran molestas, la mía en cambio era inescrutable. Intenté ocultar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero entonces Edward y Jessica entraron por la puerta, Jessica sonreía de oreja a oreja y Edward tenía una máscara inescrutable.

Al parecer no era la única que no quería mostrar mis sentimientos.

- Jessica viene con nosotros.- dijo con un tono de voz vacio, sin emoción alguna.

El resto de los presentes fulminaron a Edward y Jessica con la mirada pero no dijeron nada. Después de eso siguieron unos minutos silenciosos, nadie decía nada. Salimos de la casa, aún en silencio.

Todos empezaron a subir a los coches, íbamos a ir en el Volvo de Edward y en el Jeep de Emmett.

Edward y Jessica se sentaron en el Volvo y yo y el resto nos sentamos en el Jeep de Emmett. Emmett era el conductor, Alice la copiloto y Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado en la parte de atrás.

Los coches arrancaron y aún nadie había roto el silencio que se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo.

No podía creerme como había llegado a esta situación. Si ya me costaba ver a Edward y Jessica juntos en la distancia, de cerca no quería ni imaginármelo...

- Tranquila.- dijo Jasper mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro y repentinamente me sentí más tranquila. Pues estaba al borde de los nervios.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar? ¿Tenía que hablar con Jessica para no parecer borde? Pero sabía que si entablaba conversación con ella las lágrimas en cualquier momento resurgirían...

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía actuar sin parecer patética?

Suspiré.

Este iba a ser un largo fin de semana...

No tardamos en llegar al bosque de Forks por lo que bajamos de los coches y cargamos con todas las cosas antes de adentrarnos por el sendero del bosque.

Emmett se ofreció a cargar mis cosas y aunque intenté negarme no me lo permitió. Esa fue la única conversación que rompió un poco el silencio, aunque este se había vuelto a apoderar del ambiente.

Llevábamos como unos veinte minutos andando cuando Jessica hablo.

- Y dime Bella ¿qué tal te va con Mike?- la miré con sorpresa, de ella era la única persona que no esperaba que intentara hablar conmigo. No después de las miradas envenenadas que me había echado la otra vez en casa de Mike.

Tuve unas ganas horribles de ignorarla (lo reconozco, estaba celosa de ella. No podía evitarlo), pero me recordé a mi misma que eso no sería de educación.

- Bien.- dije secamente.

Aunque en verdad ahora las cosas con Mike iban bien... o eso suponía. Pero bueno no me apetecía pensar en él, este fin de semana era solo para estar y disfrutar con mis amigos, y bueno alguna que otra novia del amor de mi vida. Sí, eso es lo que era Edward para mí, el amor de mi vida. Pero nunca iba a reconocerlo. Él no me quería por lo tanto yo tenía que dejar de quererlo a como de lugar. Ya sé que una excursión con él y su novia no era lo mejor pero ¿qué iba a hacer a estas alturas? Nada, no podía hacer nada...

- Me alegro por vosotros, hacéis muy buena pareja.- dijo con una gran sonrisa falsa.

Otro rugido.

En serio ¿de dónde venían esos rugidos?

- Si tú lo dices...- murmuré irónicamente.

Era cierto que salía con Mike pero no sentía nada por él, es más ni siquiera me atraía físicamente y mucho menos interiormente. Pero bueno, él era el único as en la manga que tenía para olvidarme de "Don Perfecto".

- No soy la única que lo piensa, Edward también.- sentí como me faltaba el aire, eso me había dolido.

Más rugidos.

Jessica le tomó la mano a Edward, yo aún estaba en shock por las palabras de Jessica. Aún así me pareció ver que Edward estaba a punto de decir algo pero Jessica se le adelantó.

- ¿Sabes ya que vestido vas a llevar al baile?- preguntó, aunque yo tenía la mente en otra parte.

¿Edward pensaba que yo hacía buena pareja con Mike? Tenía que ser cierto ya que Edward no lo había negado. Y quien calla otorga.

Sabía que él no me quería pero confirmarlo era aún peor que sospecharlo...

Agité la cabeza violentamente de izquierda a derecha, no podía pensar en eso ahora sino quería delatarme poniéndome a llorar.

- No voy a ir al baile.- volví a hablar cortantemente.

- ¿Por qué?

Ya me estaba empezando a hartar. ¿Por qué demonios no podía ignorarla y punto?

¡Ah, sí! Por educación... aunque tampoco era muy educado por su parte meterse tanto en mi vida.

- Motivos personales.

No me apetecía explicarle a nadie y mucho menos a ella mis motivos. ¿Quién narices se creía para meterse tanto en mi vida? ¿Mi mejor amiga? Bufé ante la sola idea.

Antes de que Jessica volviera a preguntarme empecé a hablar con Alice. Por lo que Jessica no volvió a molestarme con su interrogatorio. Emmett y Jasper siguieron nuestro ejemplo hablando entre ellos.

Tropecé más de un par de veces pero Alice siempre me sujetaba antes de que tocara el suelo.

Después de andar durante unas dos horas o por ahí llegamos a donde acamparíamos. Empezamos a montar las tiendas de campaña.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar para dormir?- pregunté, ya que acababa de darme cuenta de que solo habíamos traído dos tiendas de campaña.

- Una tienda es para los chicos y otra para las chicas, pero creo que me iré a dormir a la tienda de los chicos.- dijo Alice mientras me giñaba un ojo y le cogía la mano a Jasper.

Rodé mis ojos.

¡Un momento! Alice, Jessica y yo éramos las únicas chicas. Si Alice se iba eso quería decir que... ¿¡Jessica y yo compartiríamos tienda nosotras dos solas!?

¡Venga ya! ¿Qué más me podía pasar?

- Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ya verás.- dijo Jessica mientras venía hacia mí con la cara más hipócrita que había visto en mi vida.

Intento abrazarme pero yo fingí no darme cuenta y me dirigí hacia mi mochila para beber agua.

Me libre por los pelos...

Me pareció oír risas pero había sido tan flojo el sonido que no estaba segura.

No tardo en hacerse de noche por lo que hicimos una fogata y nos acomodamos alrededor de esta sentados en unos troncos que habían.

Acabábamos de preparar la comida (toda la preparación que puede haber para comer algo decente en mitad del bosque) y cuando íbamos a empezar a cenar Jessica tropezó "accidentalmente" contra mí haciendo que mi comida cayera al suelo.

- Ups, lo siento Bella. He tropezado, bueno tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es eso ¿no?

La fulminé con la mirada pero ella ni se inmuto, se dirigió a su sitio al lado de Edward y empezó a comer.

Al ver lo ocurrido todos los Cullen me ofrecieron su comida para que no me quedara sin cenar. En un principio no quise aceptar ya que si no serian ellos los que se quedaran sin cenar, pero parecían realmente ansiosos porque aceptara su comida. Era como si no tuvieran hambre o algo así, es más me atrevería a decir que miraban la comida con asco...

Alice no me dio opción a negarme ya que se acerco con una sonrisa mientras me daba su plato.

- Si quieres repetir ya sabes donde hay más.- dijo Emmett señalando su plato y por la expresión de los demás deduje que opinaban igual que él.

Excepto Edward, él y Jessica (obviamente) eran los únicos que no se habían ofrecido.

Reí ante tanto interés porque comiera sus cenas y no le di más importancia. La mayor parte de la noche me la pase hablando con Alice, Emmett y Jasper. Pude darme cuenta de cómo les hacíamos el vacio a Edward y Jessica, pero realmente no me importo.

Una vocecita dentro de mí me decía que los hermanos de Edward actuaban así (ignorando a Edward y Jessica) para no herirme, como si supieran lo que sentía por Edward y lo que tenía que significar verla ahí con él.

Aunque me negaba a creer que eso fuera cierto. Seguramente me estuviera montando películas yo sola.

Por unos momentos me olvidé de la presencia de... bueno de ellos, no me hacía mucho gracia nombrarlos juntos como la pareja que eran.

Entonces Emmett propuso contar historias de miedo y por primera vez en la noche Edward y Jessica se unieron a nosotros.

Primero contó una historia de miedo Alice, luego Jasper y ahora era el turno de Emmett, el cual estaba deseoso por contar la suya. Y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola.

- Había una vez un joven pero estúpido príncipe que se enamoró de una bella dama, por lo cual se comprometieron pero el estúpido príncipe tenía complejo de monstruo por lo que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo decidió alejarse de ella para "protegerla"- con los dedos dibujo comillas en el aire- y pues de mientras que el estúpido príncipe se alejaba de ella los malos de la historia entraron en acción.

La reina de las brujas intento conquistar al joven pero estúpido príncipe a como de lugar y esté pensando que sería lo mejor para que su amada no sufriera, teoría estúpida todo hay que decirlo,-hubo bastantes rugidos y por un momento pensé que nos iba a atacar algún animal, pero Emmett hizo caso omiso y continuo- cayó en sus redes. Mientras hacia el tonto con la bruja, el aliado de la bruja no se quedo de brazos cruzados e intento conquistar a la bella dama, aunque este no fue más que una piedra en el zapato.

Pues la bella dama nunca se enamoro de él, en cambio si empezó a sentir cosas cuando volvió a reencontrarse con su mejor amigo que era un perro, el perro que la había apoyado cuando el estúpido príncipe la abandono meses atrás por otra de sus estúpidas tonterías. Al cabo del tiempo el estúpido príncipe se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin su amada e intento volver con ella pero ya era demasiado tarde pues la bella dama se había enamorado del perro y había rehecho su vida con él...

- ¡Ya basta Emmett!- rugió ferozmente Edward.

- ¿Ya basta qué Edward?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Sí, Edward ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa Alice, siguiéndole el juego a su hermano.

Lo que hizo que los fulminara con la mirada a ambos.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- preguntó Jessica que estaba igual de confundida que yo.

¿Qué le ocurría a Edward? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

- Nada, es solo que... Emmett tú dijiste que ibas a contar una historia de miedo y eso no tiene nada de terrorífico.- reprochó Edward.

- ¿Qué me dices de la bruja?- soltó Alice de repente.

Jasper, Emmett y Alice empezaron a reírse a grandes carcajadas.

Aunque yo no encontraba el chiste.

Vi como Edward ponía sus ojos en blanco. En cambio Jessica y yo teníamos dibujado en el rostro el símbolo de interrogación. ¿Qué nos habíamos perdido? Los hermanos Cullen parecían disfrutar de algún chiste privado.

Involuntariamente bostecé, miré la hora en el móvil y eran las dos de la mañana. Sería mejor que me fuera a dormir ya si mañana quería estar en plena forma ya que Alice había propuesto ir a hacer senderismo por los alrededores.

- Yo creo que me voy a dormir ya, estoy cansada.- dije mientras me levantaba.

- Yo también.- dijo inoportunamente Jessica.

"¡Genial!" pensé para mis adentros. Ahora me tocaría estar en la tienda de campaña con ella a solas...

Entramos y cerramos la cremallera ya que el aire cada vez era más frio.

A través de la tela de la tienda vimos como los demás apagaban la fogata y decían de irse a dormir también.

Me preparé para acostarme y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Bella, estas despierta?- susurró Jessica al cabo de unos minutos.

Rodé mis ojos.

- No.- contesté, pues seguramente volvería a preguntarme algo incomodo y no tenía ganas.

Ok, estaba siendo grosera ¿y qué? A esas horas de la noche no estaba de humor ni para sus tonterías ni para mantener las formas…

No pude evitar sonreír, después de eso no volvió a decir nada.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y el sopor se apodero de mí.

- ¡Bella, te juro que te mato!- abrí los ojos de par en par y me di cuenta de que ya era de día.

Entonces me giré para ver a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras.

* * *

**¿Quién querrá matar a Bella? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capitulos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, hacedmelo saber a traves de reviews. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!!!**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews!! ^^ Y perdón nuevamente por tardar un poco en subir, lo que pasa es que esta semana no me he podido conectar, sorry! ;P**

**Bueno no me enrollo más, disfrutad del capitulo! n_n**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 16**

Volví a cerrar los ojos y el sopor se apodero de mí.

- ¡Bella, te juro que te mato!- abrí los ojos de par en par y me di cuenta de que ya era de día.

Entonces me giré para ver a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras.

Jessica me miraba enfurecida y no entendía el por qué.

- Jessica ¿qué ocurre?

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ OCURRE!? ¿¡DE QUÉ VAS!?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

Jessica estaba de pie al lado de su saco de dormir, entonces me percaté de que el saco estaba mojado... ¡Un momento! ¿Mojado?

Miré a Jessica y me di cuenta de que su pantalón también lo estaba, entonces lo entendí.

Sin poder evitarlo empecé a reírme sin control. ¡Jessica se había meado encima!

Intenté controlarme lo juro, pero no podía dejar de reírme, parecía que estuviera poseída o algo.

- Yo no me reiría tanto si fuera tú, me voy a vengar de esta.- dijo con voz envenenada.

Al oír sus palabras la risa disminuyo un poco (pero solo un poco ya que era demasiado divertido para dejar de reírse) dando paso al razonamiento. ¿Por qué estaba enfadada conmigo? ¿Vengarse? ¿De qué?

- ¿De qué hablas Jessica?- dije aún entre risas pero más controladas.

- No te hagas la tonta Bella, tú pusiste mi mano en el vaso de agua para me meara encima.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¿QUÉ YO HICE QUÉ?

Miré hacia donde señalaba y vi un vaso de agua. ¿Entonces alguien le había gastado esa broma tan vieja?

- Te aseguro que yo no he sido Jessica.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir nada más Emmett y Alice abrieron la cremallera de la tienda y entraron con una gran sonrisa. Detrás les seguían Edward y Jasper, los cuales parecían confundidos.

- ¡Buenos días Bella!- me saludó Alice alegremente- ¡Oh por Dios Jessica! ¿Te has meado encima?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, uniéndose a mí y para colmar la paciencia de Jessica Emmett añadió:

- ¿Te has dejado los pañales en casa o algo?

Vi como echaba humo por las orejas antes de explotar.

- ¡IROS TODOS A LA MIERDA!- gritó enfurecida mientras salía fuera de la tienda.

Aunque sabíamos que estaba molesta no podíamos dejar de reírnos, ya incluso me empezaba a doler de tanto reírme.

Pero la risa cesó en cuanto oí a Edward:

- ¡Espera Jessica!- y salió de la tienda parar ir en su busca.

Ahora ya no tenía ganas de reír, ahora eran de llorar.

Pero no, tenía que aprender a ser más fuerte. La facilidad con la que lloraba era insultante, tenía que empezar a cambiar. Quería dejar de ser un libro abierto. Mis sentimientos eran tan fáciles de leer que era patético.

El resto de los Cullen al notar mi repentina tristeza dejaron de reírse y me miraron de igual forma.

- ¿Estás bien Bella?- me preguntó Jasper.

- Claro- mentí- ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

- ¡Bueno Bella desayuna y nos vamos a de senderismo!- gritó Alice entusiasmada.

Oh, sí, senderismo... se me había olvidado.

Me cambié de ropa y salí fuera de la tienda.

- ¿Vosotros no desayunáis?- pregunté al ver que solo me miraban mientras empezaba a comer.

- Ya hemos desayunado.

- Oh.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Pues sí que eran madrugadores... ya que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y ya habían desayunado.

Una vez terminé de desayunar nos fuimos de senderismo, aunque realmente lo que hicimos fue explorar el lugar mientras andábamos por los alrededores. Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo, ya que no volvimos a ver en toda la mañana ni a Jessica ni a Edward. Y como era de esperar me caí innumerables veces, pero por suerte o por desgracia Emmett estaba a mi lado para evitar que me cayera.

Suerte porque nunca llegaba a tocar el suelo.

Desgracia porque la mayor parte del tiempo la conversación se centro en mi torpeza. Por lo que estuve la mayor parte del tiempo sonrojada y aguantando los chistes de Emmett.

Aún así me divertí, el paisaje era precioso, no me arrepentía en absoluto de estar ahí en esos momentos. Con mis amigos. Sí, eso era lo que eran los Cullen para mí. Mis amigos. Cuando hacía apenas unos días eran completos desconocidos.

Aunque ellos me habían dicho que anteriormente éramos conocidos no los recordaba por lo tanto para mí eran extraños, pero en estos pocos días habíamos creado una amistad, un vínculo o como lo quieras llamar.

Aunque con la que mejor me llevaba de todos era Alice, aunque le gustara torturarme con las compras siempre había estado a mi lado apoyándome sin hacer preguntas. Como cuando me dijo de sentarnos en la otra mesa para no sentarnos con Jessica, una parte de mí sabía en el fondo que ella lo hacía por mí. Era como si mis pensamientos y los suyos estuvieran conectados y entendiera a cada minuto que era lo que me sucedía.

Ahora sabía con exactitud lo que significaba la palabra amigo.

El sonido de mi móvil interrumpió mis pensamientos. Miré la pantalla y era Charlie.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Bells? Hola, ¿qué tal estas?

- Bien gracias papá, ¿y tú que tal todo por Seattle?

Tras unos minutos en silencio respondió:

- Bueno eso no importa- parecía incomodo, pero no tuve tiempo a pensar mucho en eso ya que rápidamente cambio de tema- Me ha contado el doctor Cullen que os habíais ido de acampada.

- Oh, sí papá. Intenté avisarte para que lo supieras pero no pude localizarte.

- Lo sé Bells, he estado ocupado, este caso nos trae de cabeza. Pero bueno hija solo quería hacerte saber que tal vez tardé un poco más en regresar a Forks, las cosas se están complicando y aún no sé cuánto tiempo más me necesiten aquí. Ya he hablado con Carlisle sobre el tema y me ha dicho que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que haga falta.

- Esta bien papá. Regresa cuando puedas. Te extraño.

Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que se había ido pero ya le echaba de menos. Pero bueno al menos no estaría sola, tenía a los Cullen conmigo.

Y total… ¿qué más daban unos días más o unos días menos en la casa de los Cullen? Realmente era agradable estar con ellos.

Cuando dimos la exploración del lugar por concluida volvimos y Jessica y Edward ya se encontraban otra vez ahí. Pero ambos nos ignoraron cuando nos vieron llegar y lo mismo hicimos nosotros. Aunque me pareció sentir un par de ojos clavados en mi nuca todo el rato mientras hablaba con Alice.

Durante toda la tarde estuvimos haciendo juegos y aunque parezca increíble ¡no me caí!

Bueno... solo una vez, pero esa no cuenta ya que fue por culpa de Emmett. Ya que estábamos jugando a baloncesto (improvisamos las canastas con las ramas de los arboles, si el balón pasaba por encima de la rama era canasta) y Alice me paso el balón y cuando iba a recibirlo Emmett se interpuso entre este y yo con tal rapidez que me sobresalté y al dar un paso atrás involuntariamente tropecé con una piedra que había en el suelo.

Y como he dicho esa no contaba pues la culpa fue de Emmett. Vale, ok, mi torpeza también tuvo algo que ver, pero era más fácil culpar a Emmett.

En todos los juegos que jugamos Alice y yo formábamos equipo y los chicos igual, Emmett y Jasper siempre iban juntos.

Edward y Jessica se mantuvieron alejados de nosotros, aún así en ningún momento dejé de sentir un par de ojos clavados en mí. Aunque cuando giraba a ver solo veía a Jessica mirándome con odio y a Edward mirando a otra parte.

Nuevamente sentí como les hacíamos el vacio (aunque ellos nos hacían lo mismo) pero esta vez tampoco me importó. Ya que si Edward jugaba con nosotros iría al equipo de los chicos por lo que serian tres chicos contra dos chicas y para igualar las condiciones seguramente Jessica tendría que jugar con nosotras. Por lo que preferí que las cosas fueran así.

No me apetecía estar en el mismo equipo que ella y mucho menos después de esta mañana. Su mirada destilaba odio específicamente para mí. Por alguna estúpida razón pensaba que era yo quien le había gastado esa broma.

Después de que Edward saliera tras Jessica esta mañana se me había olvidado lo de la broma ¿quién habría sido? ¿Los demás también pensarían que había sido yo?

Me pareció que este sería un buen momento para aclarar las cosas. Ya que estábamos tomando un descanso antes de continuar con el juego.

- Por cierto...- empecé y todas las miradas se clavaron en mí- quería aclarar que yo no he tenido nada que ver con la broma que le han gastado a Jessica.

- Jaja...- empezaron nuevamente a reírse- ¡Ya lo sabemos Bella, fuimos nosotros!- dijo Emmett entre risas.

Por suerte Edward y Jessica estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos.

- ¿Vosotros?- pregunté confundida.

Aunque claro era obvio que si yo no había sido por arte de magia no había sucedido.

- ¿Habéis visto su cara?- continuó Emmett entre risas, esta vez yo también me uní a las risas. La verdad que la cara que tenía Jessica en esos momentos no tenía precio.

De repente una corriente de aire frio me azotó, el aire se había vuelto más violento.

Me estremecí.

No es que antes no hubiera hecho frio pero ahora era mucho peor. El día había estado nublado, pero con nubes blancas, ahora las nubes se habían transformado en un gris oscuro.

Al final decidimos dejar de jugar y encender una fogata para calentarnos un poco.

Estuvimos hablando y riendo hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, esa noche nadie quiso contar ninguna historia de miedo. Aún me seguía preguntando porque Edward habría reaccionado así con la historia de Emmett...

Pero qué más daba... eso eran cosas de Edward. No había pasado por alto el repentino interés que tenía por todo lo que hacía o decía Edward. ¡Ni que estuviera obsesionada con Edward Cullen!

Suspiré.

Tal vez sí lo estaba...

Esa noche nos acostamos pronto pues el tiempo no nos daba tregua y el viento no paraba de azotarnos violentamente. Aunque tuviéramos el fuego encendido el frio era mucho superior por lo que los Cullen propusieron volver a casa mañana a primera hora de la mañana (ya que ahora era demasiado tarde para hacerlo pues ya estaba todo muy oscuro). En un principio teníamos planeado volver mañana, o sea el domingo por la tarde para ir el lunes al instituto. Pero nos vimos en la obligación de acortar un poco la acampada por culpa del tiempo.

Así que esta sería la última noche, la última noche que compartiría tienda con Jessica.

Una vez estaba medio adormilada oí la molesta voz de Jessica.

- Bella ¿podemos hablar?

La maldecía internamente porque me hubiera despertado.

Suspiré.

No podía ignorarla de por vida.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije mientras me daba la vuelta en el saco de dormir para enfrentarla cara a cara.

- Me preguntaba qué tal te va con Mike.- antes de que me diera tiempo a responder continuó hablando- Mike habla maravillas de ti, está enamorado de ti hasta las trancas.- dijo mientras soltaba una risita tonta.

Me sorprendió que ya no estuviera enfadada conmigo por la supuesta broma que le había hecho. Ahora su rostro ya no mostraba odio, al igual que su tono de voz.

- Ah.- ¿qué más podía decir? No me apetecía contarle con detalle sobre mi relación con Mike (¡Dios, que mal sonaba!).

- ¿Sabes…? Mike esta triste porque no vas a ir al baile, el pobre estaba muy ilusionado con ir contigo, con su novia.- dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras, cosa que no me gustó.

Aunque me sentí culpable. No sabía que el baile fuera tan importante para él... de todas formas no iba a cambiar mi decisión. No pensaba ir al baile y punto.

- Hasta se había alquilado ya el esmoquin y todo- otra risita tonta escapó de sus labios- Incluso me había pedido que le aconsejara para elegirte un ramo de flores.

- Pues lo siento por él, pero no voy a ir al baile.- dije firmemente. No había nada en el mundo capaz de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Pareció meditar durante unos minutos.

- Está bien, no voy a insistir más- afirmó en un tono "amigable", aunque no sé porque me sonaron más falsas sus palabras que Judas- Es tu novio y si no te importa que este triste no es mi problema.

Me sentí aún más culpable.

Lo peor era saber que Jessica tenía razón. Yo solo le estaba utilizando y por mi culpa se sentía mal... pero yo le había dejado claro que no pensaba ir y ya estaba la decisión tomada. Porque Jessica intentara hacerme sentir culpable no tenía que cambiar de decisión. Eso era algo entre Mike y yo, ella no tenía porque meterse.

- Como veo que no te apetece hablar mucho de "tu" novio, hablaré yo del mío.- entonces una sonrisa hipócrita se dibujo en su rostro- ¿Sabes? Ya no estoy enfadada por lo de esta mañana- intenté explicarle que no había sido yo, aunque obviamente tampoco iba a decirle quien había sido pero no me dejó hablar y continuó- es más, te lo agradezco. Gracias a eso Edward y yo hemos pasado toda la mañana juntitos y solos. Ha sido genial, nos queremos tanto... ayyyss... y besa increíble...- antes de que Jessica pudiera continuar me levanté y salí afuera sin decir una sola palabra, dejando a Jessica con la palabra en la boca.

Cerré la cremallera de la tienda y me aleje de ahí. Me empecé a alejar del campamento, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar.

Noté como las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde el viernes fluían libremente.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho insoportable, era como si me acabaran de arrancar el corazón de cuajo...

¿Por qué demonios Jessica tenía que haber hablado de Edward? ¿Por qué tenía que haber mencionado a... su novio? Las últimas dos palabras las pensé mientras me desgarraban por dentro.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Amaba demasiado a Edward para seguir fingiendo que no me importaba.

No soportaba verlo las 24 horas del día con Jessica, no soportaba verlos juntos, no soportaba verlos cogidos de la mano y mucho menos soportaba verlos besándose.

Y ya como colmo tenía que oír a Jessica contándome que tal besaba Edward...

No podía dejar de llorar por mucho que lo intentara, estaba destrozada. Mi vida era una mierda ¿por qué no podía ser especial para que Edward se fijara en mí? Pero no, tenía que conformarme con ser solo una más del montón, una chica en la cual Edward jamás se fijaría. Él era un dios griego y yo una más del montón.

¿Sería tan malo si le confesara mis sentimientos? Lamentablemente conocía la respuesta: sí. Él no los correspondería y eso me destrozaría aún más, si eso era posible...

Aunque claro... quien no arriesga no gana, pero ¿para qué arriesgarme si ya sabía que sería rechazada?

Me recosté en el piso y me aovillé en una bola, en posición fetal.

Grité y lloré hasta quedarme seca, por suerte me había alejado lo suficiente del campamento para que nadie me oyera.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero entonces sentí algo frio tocar mi mejilla, me senté en el suelo y vi como el suelo empezaba a volverse blanco. Toqué mi mejilla y encontré una bola pequeña de nieve.

Levanté la vista al cielo y vi que estaba nevando.

Con las lágrimas no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tiritando, me moría de frio. Al huir tan deprisa del campamento me había dejado el abrigo en la tienda. Solo llevaba puesta la ropa. Que no es que abrigara mucho…

Me levanté bruscamente mientras me secaba las lágrimas. Tenía que volver al campamento lo antes posible si no quería morirme de frio.

Estornudé.

"¡Genial, Bella! Acabas de ganarte un resfriado y eso con suerte", pensé irónicamente.

Miré por donde volver, pero entonces con terror comprendí la situación... me había perdido.

No sabía dónde estaba. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde tenía que volver, todos los caminos parecían iguales. ¿Cómo demonios iba a regresar si no sabía qué dirección tomar?

Lo peor de todo era saber que estaba bastante alejada del campamento por lo cual no podía gritar para pedir ayuda. Cuando había salido huyendo de ahí para no oír más a Jessica había estado andando por un buen rato. Ya podían haber sido segundos, minutos, años que para mí en ese momento el tiempo había perdido significado.

Otro estornudo.

Ahora mi cuerpo no era el único que tiritaba, mis dientes le acompañaron.

"¡Maldito abrigo! ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita?", pensé con sarcasmo.

Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía quedarme ahí esperando a congelarme, sería mejor que intentara encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Empecé a andar deprisa, miraba a todos lados intentando reconocer algo pero no tuve éxito. Todo me era desconocido. Cada vez empezaba a nevar con más fuerza y me costaba ver bien.

Empecé a toser y a oír un pitido al respirar.

Y para mejorar la situación cada vez me costaba más andar entre la nieve, pues esta ya me llegaba por encima de los tobillos y el viento helado me empujaba hacia atrás. Nevaba con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a cubrirse el suelo en un tiempo récord.

Entonces me acordé de que podía llamar a Alice. Me sentí estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes. Fui a coger el móvil y me di cuenta con horror de que el móvil lo había dejado en el bolsillo del abrigo. El cual estaba plácidamente en la tienda de campaña…

"¡Genial Bella! Cada día te superas a ti misma…", me reproché.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo me podía haber adentrado en el bosque sin abrigo y sin móvil con mi poca orientación?

Cada vez me costaba más andar, la nieve hacía todo lo posible por impedírmelo y mis fuerzas disminuían cada vez más.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando el camino de regreso pero yo ya no podía más. No paraba de toser y ya apenas me quedaban fuerzas para continuar. Estaba exhausta.

Pero no podía rendirme, tenía que conseguir volver... con ese propósito intenté sacar fuerzas de donde fuera. Pero el cansancio era mucho más fuerte que yo y caí al suelo. No tuve la fuerza suficiente para levantarme y continuar.

Era algo superior a mis fuerzas.

Cerré los ojos y esperé lo inevitable.

De lo único que me arrepentía era de no haberle dicho a Edward cuanto le amaba...

- Te quiero Edward Cullen, te quiero...- susurré antes de notar como perdía la consciencia.

* * *

**¿Alguien rescatara a Bella? ¿Cómo es que los Cullen no han notado cuando Bella se ha ido del campamento? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! ^^**

**Bueno ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz dejad reviews!! n_**

**En serio intentare no tardarme mucho en subir nuevo capitulo, pero no prometo nada ya que últimamente casi no puedo conectarme... ¬¬**

**Bueno nada más, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, mil gracias por todos los reviews!! ^^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

No podía ver nada, todo era oscuridad. Pero sabía que había muerto pues podía oír de fondo como la voz de un ángel me llamaba. Esa voz estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento pero me sentía tan débil que no le di importancia. Solo me concentré en oírla, era el sonido más maravilloso.

- Bella, Bella por favor, abre los ojos...- decía el ángel con la voz cargada de tristeza.

Un ángel no debía estar triste, eso no estaba bien. Y mucho menos por mí.

Con todas mis fuerzas, que eran pocas, me obligué a abrir los ojos. Y me encontré con un par de ojos dorados relucientes que me miraban angustiados.

- ¿Ed-dward?- susurré casi sin fuerzas.

- Sí, Bella, soy yo. Menos mal que has despertado, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Entonces los recuerdos de lo sucedido me abordaron, me había desmayado mientras estaba perdida en la tormenta de nieve. ¿Cómo era que Edward me había encontrado?

Fuese como fuese me había salvado la vida.

- Gracias.- susurré ignorando su pregunta.

Vi como levantaba una ceja extrañado.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por salvarme la vida, eres mi ángel guardián.- bromeé, quería que todo ese dolor y sufrimiento desapareciera del rostro de Edward.

Su sufrimiento era mi sufrimiento.

Aún recordaba perfectamente mi último suspiro antes de desmayarme... "Te quiero Edward Cullen, te quiero".

Esa era la verdad, amaba con todo mi corazón al dueño de ese par de ojos dorados.

Lo tenía decidido. Iba a arriesgarme. Cuando pensé que iba a morir me arrepentí de no haberle dicho cuanto le amaba y ahora la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?- preguntó preocupado al ver mi repentino silencio, si tan solo supiera lo que estaba pensando... bueno no tardaría en saberlo.

El rubor subió a mis mejillas y lo sentí extraño.

Levanté mi mano y roce mi mejilla, entonces me di cuenta de que mi piel estaba tan fría o más que la de Edward. Definitivamente si no estaba congelada era de milagro.

- ¿C-cómo me encontraste?- pregunté mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Pareció dudar antes de responder.

- Eso ahora no importa Bella, solo importa que te pongas bien. En cuanto la tormenta paré iremos al coche. He intentado comunicarme con Alice pero no hay cobertura desde aquí...

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Entonces miré a mí alrededor, estábamos metidos en una especie de iglú. No tardé en percatarme de un insignificante detalle... ¡ESTABA EN LOS BRAZOS DE EDWARD!

Edward estaba sentado y me abrazaba fuertemente. Mi cuerpo estaba encima del suyo y sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Me sonrojé aún más y eso hizo daño a mis mejillas.

- Por favor Bella dime qué ocurre, ¿cómo te encuentras?- suplicó con un tono cargado de sufrimiento ignorando mi última pregunta.

- Estoy bien.- frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta.

Ok, no estaba bien. Me dolía cada partícula de mi cuerpo, me costaba respirar y encima al hacerlo oía un pitido. Eso sin contar que estaba tiritando. Pero no iba a decirle eso a él.

- Estoy bien, en serio.- dije mientras levantaba mi mano y acariciaba su mejilla.

Un momento, un momento ¿¡qué estaba haciendo!?

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estoy acariciando la mejilla de Edward Cullen!", pensaba incrédula.

Por un momento me entró el pánico de que rechazara mi caricia pero para mi sorpresa inclino su cara hacia mi mano.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios y todo temor desapareció.

Este era un momento mágico hasta que el sonido de mi tos lo interrumpió. No lo pude evitar y me maldije por ello. Al toser había roto el contacto de su piel con la mía.

Ya que sí, estaba abrazada a él pero la ropa y los abrigos nos separaban.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cómo iba vestido. Pero no me fijé solo en lo que él llevaba, sino también en lo que yo llevaba. Me encontraba abrigada con mi propio abrigo (supuse que lo había traído él) y ¡el suyo!

- Edward ¿por qué te has quitado tu abrigo? No entiendes que puedes congelarte.

Sonrió torcidamente lo que hizo que se me parara el corazón, aún así esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

- Bella créeme, tú lo necesitas mucho más que yo.

- No lo creo Edward, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.- discutí.

Edward rodó sus ojos exageradamente.

- Bella por favor deja de preocuparte por mí. Mi cuerpo resiste muy bien el frio.

Iba a volver a replicarle pero puso un dedo en mis labios indicando que callara.

- Sera mejor que no malgastes tus energías discutiendo, Bella. En cuanto la tormenta disminuya volveremos a los coches y nos iremos directos al hospital. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Si no fuera por la maldita cobertura ya habríamos salido de aquí. Podría haber llamado a mis hermanos para que dejaran de buscar y vinieran aquí...

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que tus hermanos no están buscando en medio de la tormenta!? Tenemos que ir a buscarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dije interrumpiéndole en un tono histérico.

Estaban arriesgando su vida por mí.

Había sido una estúpida al irme del campamento de esa manera.

- Ssshhh... Bella por favor tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice si en estos mismos momentos tus hermanos están arriesgando su vida por mí?

Noté como las lágrimas empezaron a nublar mi visión.

¿Cómo me pedía que me tranquilizara si sus hermanos podrían morir por mi culpa?

Con sus manos tomó mi rostro y me obligó a mirarle.

- Bella escúchame, te doy mi palabra de que mis hermanos están bien. Confía en mí.

- Pero...- iba a replicarle pero su mirada me silencio.

Algo en su mirada me confirmaba sus palabras.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. El rostro de Edward tenía una expresión muy extraña, como si estuviera asistiendo a algún debate interior. Yo en cambio me quedé preocupada por sus hermanos. Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Aún me preguntaba cómo era posible que Edward me hubiera encontrado y otra duda surgió en mí. ¿Dónde estábamos metidos? Tenía pinta de iglú, pero ¿de dónde demonios había salido?

- Edward.- dije para llamar su atención, cuando me miró continué- ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿Es un iglú, no?

Asintió lentamente.

- Cuando te encontré estabas desmayada, la nieve te tenía completamente cubierta. Cuando empecé a desenterrarte estabas totalmente congelada, temí por tu vida Bella...- se calló durante unos segundos y vi como una expresión de profundo dolor se apoderaba tanto de sus expresiones como de su voz- Sabía que no podíamos quedarnos en mitad de la tormenta, así que te cubrí con los abrigos y hice lo más rápido que pude un iglú para refugiarnos en él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

- No lo sé exactamente, pues no sé en qué momento te desmayaste. Pero desde que te encontré hasta ahora han pasado cuatro horas. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Temía que no abrieras los ojos...- dijo con voz rota por el dolor.

- Edward...- susurré de igual forma- Sshhh... Todo está bien, no ha pasado nada.- esta vez fui yo quien le tranquilizó.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su expresión. No soportaba verlo así, era demasiado doloroso.

Volví a poner mi mano en su mejilla y él volvió a acercar más su rostro a mi mano. Al parecer ambos necesitábamos ese contacto.

Estuvimos un buen rato callados. Empecé a preguntarme si tal vez existiera alguna posibilidad de que él me amara... ya que eso era lo que parecía en estos momentos.

Pero tal vez fuera que mi cerebro se había congelado y pensaba nada más que tonterías.

Entonces oí un profundo suspiro por su parte. Giré a verlo y otra vez vi la misma expresión en su rostro. Parecía que debatía algo internamente de suma importancia.

- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunté, no pude evitarlo. Necesitaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza, necesitaba saber que era lo que le atormentaba, necesitaba saber que era lo que le hacía sufrir para poder ayudarle.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía y vi con total claridad el profundo dolor que sentía. Sus ojos eran un reflejo de su alma, de sus emociones, de sus sentimientos.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- dije volviendo a acariciar su mejilla dulcemente para darle confianza.

- Lo sé, Bella. Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

"Bella ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan cotilla?", me reproché a mí misma.

Aún así ignoré mis pensamientos, Edward estaba sufriendo y yo quería ayudarle. Pero para eso tenía que confiar en mí.

- Pensaba en el bien y el mal.

Levanté una ceja en muestra de mi confusión.

Sonrió torcidamente pero nuevamente esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

- Te pondré un ejemplo. Imagínate que eres un león, el depredador más temido por todos. Imagina que llevas toda una vida solo, y un día aparece una frágil y hermosa oveja. Te enamoras perdidamente de ella y ella de ti, pero vuestro amor está prohibido. Ya que es romper todas las reglas. Pues los leones se relacionan con los leones y las ovejas con las ovejas, una combinación con ambas especies no está permitida, es algo ilógico en ambos mundos. Y esa teoría se demuestra cuando los demás leones intentan matar a la oveja, la razón de tu existencia. Y por mucho que la protejas siempre tienes el temor de que algo pueda sucederle, entonces un día decides dejarla marchar, dejarla seguir su camino ya que no quieres seguir poniéndola en peligro. Pero las cosas no salen como las tenias planeadas. Pero otro día se te presenta otra oportunidad, una en la cual la oveja no saldrá lastimada de ninguna manera, no volvería a sufrir ni a estar en peligro por tu culpa nuevamente... ¿tan malo sería que tú, el león, lo volvieras a intentar? Sabes que no puedes vivir sin ella pero prefieras dejarla libre antes de que muera por tu culpa. ¿Tan terrible sería intentar que la oveja este a salvo del mundo de los leones?- la última frase la susurro más para sí que para mí.

¿Ein? Sin duda alguna me había perdido alguna parte de la historia ya que no entendía nada. ¿En qué momento habíamos dejado de hablar del bien y el mal para pasar a hablar de animales? ¿Leones y ovejas? Repito la pregunta ¿ein? No entendía nada de lo que decía, aún así tenia clara la respuesta a sus preguntas.

- Le preguntaría a la oveja que es lo que quiere ella.- susurré.

Me miró con una extraña mirada que no supe descifrar y yo se la devolví. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron de la forma más profunda que pude imaginar y por un momento nada más importó, solo él y yo. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más me lancé a sus labios.

Sentí como él se quedaba petrificado por la sorpresa pero no me importó. Quería borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, esa tristeza que le consumía. Quería probar esos labios que no paraban de incitarme a besarlos. Había deseado esto desde hacía tanto tiempo que las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos cerrados. Me había estado conteniendo durante todo este tiempo pero ya no podía más (tampoco deseaba resistirme más). Sabía que si no le besaba ahora nunca lo haría. Siempre encontraría una excusa para no hacerlo.

Por lo que desconecté mi mente y me centré en sentir sus labios contra los míos. Mi beso no tardó en ser correspondido, pues sus labios empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los míos.

Ambos nos besamos con urgencia, como si necesitáramos ese beso desde hacía mucho.

Ya no sentía ni frio, ni dolor, ni agotamiento, solo sentía la inmensa felicidad que recorría mi cuerpo.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas y el beso cada vez se volvió más intenso.

Alargué mi mano y la enredé en el pelo de Edward mientras le acercaba más a mí. Aún a pesar de que no nos separaba ni un centímetro le necesitaba más cerca y él parecía pensar lo mismo, pues me apretó aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Empezó a faltarme el aire y Edward separó sus labios de los míos y empezó a recorrer mi cuello mientras yo gemía su nombre.

- Ed-dward...

Nunca había sentido una sensación parecida, sentía miles de mariposas recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me sentía feliz, me sentía dichosa de probar esos labios que tanto había deseado.

Y por un momento me sentí completa.

Una vez mis pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire volví a sentir los labios de Edward en los míos. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda y las mías seguían jugando con su cabello.

Pero entonces un sonido nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal:

- ¡EDWARD! ¡BELLA! ¿ME OIS?- reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Ambos nos separamos rápidamente y empezamos a jadear por falta de aire. Mientras en nuestros rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa, y por primera vez vi un brillo especial en la mirada de Edward. Ya no encontraba rastro alguno de sufrimiento en sus facciones, el único sentimiento que le dominaba era la felicidad. Y estaba segura que mi expresión era una copia de la suya.

Entonces ambos susurramos a la vez:

- Emmett...

No pudimos evitar rodar los ojos aún con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Yo ya me sentía mucho mejor por lo que pude ponerme en pie. Edward me ayudó a salir del iglú, el cual no tenía mucha altura ya que según Edward cuanto más pequeño el iglú menos frio haría.

Y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que ya había dejado de nevar, la tormenta había pasado y nosotros ni nos habíamos enterado.

- ¡BELLA!- gritó Emmett en el momento en que nos vio y corrió a abrazarme- ¡Oh, Dios Bella! ¡Nos tenias tan preocupados!

- Emmett con cuidado aún está muy débil.- dijo Edward al ver cómo me abrazaba su hermano, por un momento sentí como me faltaba el aire por su apretón, pero estaba tan feliz que ni me di cuenta.

Solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de suceder segundos atrás. Me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo a solas con él, poder hablar de lo sucedido. Decirle claramente y con todas las letras: TE QUIERO, pero bueno todo eso podía esperar. Total... ¡vivíamos en la misma casa! Nunca me alegré tanto de compartir techo.

Y además me sentía doblemente feliz de saber que los hermanos de Edward estaban bien (suponía que ahora que la tormenta había cesado Alice y Jasper también lo estarían estuviesen donde estuviesen), tal y como Edward había dicho.

Cuando Emmett dejó de abrazarme se quedó mirando el iglú del que habíamos salido.

- ¿Habéis estado metidos aquí todo el tiempo?- nos preguntó.

Ambos sonreímos mientras asentíamos.

- ¡Te parecerá bonito Edward! Nosotros buscándolos desesperados y tú haciéndole a saber qué cosas a Bella ahí dentro.- inmediatamente bajé la vista avergonzada.

Me sonrojé tanto que estaba segura que ahora debes de estar congelada me estaba quemando y Edward le rugió a su hermano. Lo que hizo que este sonriera ampliamente.

- Ay hermanito, es que no se te puedo dejar solo, eres un pervertido.

Entonces oí un golpe y cuando levanté la vista vi a Emmett tocándose la cabeza con la mano adolorido.

- Auu...- se quejaba, ahora era Edward el que sonreía.- No te enfades Edward, solo digo la verdad. Hay algo extraño en vuestras miradas y juraría por el sonrojo de Bella que algo sucedió ahí dentro.- dijo señalando el iglú.

No me apetecía seguir hablando del tema con Emmett pues sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría descubriendo la verdad, por lo que cambié de tema.

- Por cierto Edward ¿te costó mucho hacer el iglú? - pregunté ya que desde fuera aún se percibía más el gran trabajo hecho.

- No mucho.- dijo pagado de sí mismo.

- ¿Habías hecho alguno antes?- pregunté ya que parecía hecho por un profesional debes de por un adolescente de diecisiete años.

Sonrió torcidamente y por un momento olvidé hasta mi nombre.

- Bueno creo que el interrogatorio puede esperar, será mejor irnos al coche ahora antes de que el tiempo vuelva a empeorar.

Tenía razón, ya habría tiempo de continuar hablando.

Pero cuando me disponía a andar Edward me lo impidió, alegando que yo aún estaba muy débil para andar hasta el coche el cual se encontraba a una gran distancia. Por lo que solo sentí cuando mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y me encontraba acunada en los brazos de Edward, el cual sonreía traviesamente.

- Edward, bájame, en serio estoy bien. Puedo andar.- protesté pero de nada sirvió ya que empezó a andar conmigo en brazos.

Pensé en seguir quejándome hasta que me dejara andar por mi sola pero la verdad era que me gustaba estar así con Edward, tan cerca, aspirando su olor el cual me embriagaba hasta tal punto que mis pensamientos dejaban de tener coherencia. Eso sin contar que en verdad sí me sentía débil.

Por lo que no proteste más.

Me acurruqué más en el pecho de Edward y seguí aspirando su aroma mientras me sumergía en mis propios pensamientos.

Ahora sabía que Edward también sentía algo por mí, aunque pareciera imposible así era. Sus ojos me lo decían y así lo sentí cuando nos besamos. Era como si fuéramos dos piezas del mismo rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección. Nuestros labios se pertenecían mutuamente. Apenas hacía unos minutos que mis labios se habían separado de los suyos y ya los extrañaba. Si no fuera porque Emmett estaba al lado, nuestros labios estarían fundidos en un pasional beso.

Estaba segura de que en esos momentos yo era la persona más feliz en todo el mundo. Algo muy bueno tenía que haber hecho en mis anteriores vidas para merecerme a Edward, él sin duda era un regalo del cielo.

Era mi ángel.

Si Emmett no nos hubiese interrumpido le hubiera dicho de todas las formas que conozco cuanto le amaba. Ya no pensaba seguir ocultándolo más, esa era la pura verdad, amaba a Edward Cullen y ahora estaba segura de que él también me amaba a mí.

* * *

**Al fin se besaron!! XD Emmett tenía que aparecer... ¬¬ jajaja... XD **

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz dejadme review! n_n**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!!!**

**Perdón por el retraso, quise subir antes pero me fue imposible. Esta semana pasada ha sido de locos, casi no tuve tiempo para nada por lo que casi no pude conectarme... ¬¬**

**Bueno no me enrollo más, disfrutad del capitulo! n_n**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 18**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ya estábamos llegando a los coches ya que empezaba a reconocer el camino. Yo aún seguía acunada en los brazos de Edward como si fuera un bebé.

Era una sensación agradable.

Sentir a Edward tan cerca, tan mío era una sensación mágica. Nunca imaginé que Edward Cullen pudiese sentir algo por mí, pero así era. Me lo había demostrado con ese beso. Ambos expresamos lo que sentíamos sin palabras con ese maravilloso y mágico beso.

Entonces el sendero se terminó al igual que mi felicidad.

Se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle... Jessica.

Su novia.

Esta se encontraba dentro del Volvo y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Tragué saliva.

Su mirada estaba llena de odio y entonces sentí la urgencia de bajar de los brazos de Edward y andar por mí misma. No quería que la novia de Edward nos viera de esa forma.

Resultaba duro pensar en Jessica de esa forma. Entonces como si de un jarro de agua fría se tratara volví a la realidad. ¿Edward me amaba a mí? ¿O a Jessica?

Si nos poníamos a comparar yo no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, tenía que reconocerlo. Solo era una más del montón, en cambio Jessica era bastante guapa. Muchos chicos del instituto iban detrás de ella, pero al parecer ella solo tenía ojos para Edward. Y la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza era ¿y Edward para quién tenía ojos?

- Bella ¿estás bien?- me susurró Edward antes de llegar a los coches.

No podía articular palabra, así que solo asentí.

En un movimiento muy rápido ya me encontraba dentro del Jeep de Emmett.

- Emmett ¿sigue sin haber cobertura desde aquí?- le preguntó Edward a su hermano.

- Así es, no tengo ni una raya de cobertura.

Edward pareció meditar sobre algo.

- Esta bien, haremos lo siguiente. Yo iré a buscarles y tú iras a recoger las cosas del campamento ¿de acuerdo?

Emmett solo asintió.

- Bella tengo que ir a buscar a Alice y Jasper ¿te importa quedarte con Jessica un rato? Te juro que no tardaré.

"¿Qué si me importa? Antes prefiero que me coma un cocodrilo", pensé en mi mente.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Edward, sería muy egoísta por mi parte pedirle que se quedara conmigo ya que si tenía que ir a buscar a sus hermanos era por mi culpa.

¡Pero diablos! A ver ahora con qué cara miraba a Jessica...

- Claro que no, busca a tus hermanos, te estaré esperando.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Pareció dudar por unos segundos y me pregunté si se había dado cuenta de que la idea no me hacía mucha ilusión.

- No te preocupes, no tardaré.- dicho eso me besó en la frente y se marchó.

Me quedé como boba mirando por donde había desaparecido y sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

Suspiré.

Esperaba que cumpliera su promesa de no tardar. Me puse cómoda en el asiente y asimilé la situación. Por suerte Jessica se encontraba en el Volvo de Edward y yo en el Jeep de Emmett por lo que no tendríamos que hablar.

O eso pensé hasta que vi con horror como salía del Volvo y entraba al Jeep, sentándose a mi lado en el asiento trasero.

Pero para mi sorpresa ya no mostraba enfado ni odio alguno, es más, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque más que una sonrisa cordial me pareció más hipócrita que otra cosa.

- Hola Bella, que alegría saber que estas bien. Me tenías tan preocupada.- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Una parte de mí me decía que no la creyera, pero tal vez era que simplemente me caía mal porque era la novia de Edward. Tal vez todo fueran imaginaciones mías y Jessica era una buena persona...

- Gracias.- susurré soltándome de su abrazo.

- Y dime ¿por qué te fuiste así del campamento?- me preguntó aún con una sonrisa.

"Porque no quería que me vieras llorar mientras me contabas que tal besaba Edward. ¿Qué por qué? Oh, por nada en especial, solo que estoy enamorada de tu novio. Pero si quieres ahora podemos comparar para saber que tal besa Edward y en mi opinión besa genial. ¿Cómo que por qué lo sé? Pues porque he besado a tu novio".

Sí, definitivamente ya podía ir pensando en una excusa.

- Mmm... Me apetecía pasear.

- ¿En mitad de la noche con el mal tiempo que hacía?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he dicho porque me apetecía pasear y estar un rato sola.

- Mmm... Pues me quitas un peso de encima.

La miré sorprendida. ¿A qué se refería?

- Pues por un momento pensé que te gustaba MI novio.- dijo enfatizando claramente "MI" en tono posesivo.

Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y mi corazón luchaba por salírseme del pecho. A esto era lo que se llamaban nervios.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?- dije intentando sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro los nervios me comían viva.

¿Tan obvio era que estaba enamorada de Edward?

- Por la forma en que le miras y pensé que alomejor te habías ido porque te dolió saber que Edward y yo somos felices juntos. Pero ahora que veo que no sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y me gustaría compartir mi secreto contigo, ya que necesito contarle a alguien lo feliz que soy. Y sé que tú que eres mi amiga- ¿Su amiga? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que no me había enterado de ese hecho?- te alegraras por mí y Edward.

- ¿Secreto?- pregunté extrañada.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

¿Y a qué se refería con "te alegraras por mí y Edward"?

Pero en vez de responder hizo algo que me impactó. Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par cuando vi como Jessica agachaba la vista y acariciaba su barriga.

¿Es que acaso ella estaba...?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir nada Jessica levantó la vista y me miró con una sonrisa.

- Bella, estoy embarazada. Edward y yo vamos a ser padres.

En ese momento todo dejo de tener sentido. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y el dolor se apoderaba de mí. Las palabras de Jessica era el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo me di cuenta de que estaba paralizada cuando vi como Jessica pasaba su mano de arriba a abajo delante de mis ojos.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!- inmediatamente dejé de mirar a la nada y fijé mi vista en su barriga.

- ¿Edward lo sabe?- pregunté sin aún dar crédito a lo que oía.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Obvio que lo sabe, no sabes lo feliz que se puso cuando se lo conté.

Sentí como si en ese momento me arrancaran una parte de mí. Edward me había besado y dado a entender que sentía lo mismo por mí mientras Jessica esperaba un hijo suyo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo le había besado? ¿Cómo me había permitido concebir ilusiones con Edward? En este momento me sentía una basura, Jessica embarazada de Edward y yo besando a su novio, el futuro padre de su hijo.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que Edward me amaba a mí? Si buscara en el diccionario la palabra patética estaba segura que aparecería mi foto. Porque eso era lo que yo era, patética.

Me había permitido crearme ilusiones con Edward, sin embargo él tenía novia y dentro de poco un hijo. Tal vez si él me había respondido al beso había sido por lástima ¿por qué otra cosa alguien como él me besaría? Sin lugar a dudas era patética. Incluso llegué a imaginar un futuro juntos...

¡Qué idiota había sido!

Sentí como las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, intenté retenerlas, lo juro, pero el dolor que sentía era mucho peor y no pude hacer nada por contenerme.

Durante unos segundos me pareció ver una sonrisa malévola en el rostro de Jessica pero seguramente me lo había imaginado todo ya que segundos después la volví a mirar y solo había felicidad en su rostro.

Un sentimiento normal... felicidad por saber que en unos meses sería madre.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿lloras de felicidad por Edward y por mí, no es cierto?- dijo al ver que no hablaba y mi única respuesta era llorar ante su confesión.

No tenía fuerzas para hablar y los sollozos me lo impedían, por lo que solo asentí.

Jessica empezó a llorar también y me abrazó.

Lo que hizo que me sintiera culpable.

Lo que había ocurrido con Edward en el iglú tenía que quedarse en ese iglú. Jamás le contaría a Jessica lo sucedido. Ahora me sentía un monstruo pues le había robado a Edward un beso, un beso que no me pertenecía. Los labios de Edward pertenecían únicamente a Jessica, a mi me estaban prohibidos.

Aunque anteriormente había pensado en que el me amaba ahora estaba segura de que no era así, solo me había besado por lástima. Ya Jessica me había dicho lo feliz que había estado al enterarse de la noticia de que iba a ser padre.

Y además aunque él sintiera algo por mí (algo imposible) yo jamás intercedería en su relación con Jessica. Ahora Edward iba a ser padre y no sería yo quien hiciera que un bebé naciera sin sus dos padres juntos.

Yo era hija de padres separados y sabía lo que se sentía al no tener a ambos padres. Y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Aún a pesar de no recordar nada extrañaba la presencia de una madre en mi vida, era cierto que había hablado con Renée miles de veces por teléfono desde que había perdido la memoria pero no era lo mismo que tenerla en persona.

Poder contarle como me sentía, tener un hombro en el que llorar, pero en vez de eso debía de conformarme con hablar con ella por teléfono.

Charlie se había comportado como un gran padre pero no podía ocupar el rol de una madre. Pues madre solo hay una y la mía estaba lejos. Y yo no iba a hacerle lo mismo a ese bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Tanto como si Edward me amaba como si no yo no iba a robarle a su padre a ese bebé.

Ahora tenía más claro que nunca que tenía que olvidarme de Edward Cullen a como de lugar.

Jessica se separó de mí mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Bella?

Volví a asentir, no me sentía capaz de articular palabra.

- Por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Edward y yo queremos llevarlo en secreto, aún no se lo hemos dicho a nadie. Tú eres la primera en saberlo y por favor tampoco le digas a Edward que lo sabes, él me pidió específicamente que no se lo contara a nadie. Si te lo cuento a ti es porque eres mi amiga.- volvió a sonreír y nuevamente me pareció ver esa sonrisa hipócrita.

- N-no t-te preocupes, n-no d-dire n-nada.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir nada más todos los hermanos Cullen aparecieron. Los cuales venían cargados con todo lo que habíamos dejado en el campamento.

Miré por la ventanilla y vi como el rostro de todos estaba iluminado con sonrisas, me preguntaba cual sería el motivo... ¿tal vez Edward les había contado a sus hermanos que iban a ser tíos?

No lo creía, ya que Jessica me había dicho que querían llevarlo en secreto. No le di mayor importancia e intenté controlar mis lágrimas. No quería que me vieran llorar.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa para distraerme, ya que era la única forma de que mis lágrimas no me traicionaran.

Al parecer dio resultado ya que no volví a sentir como lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

Una vez guardaron todo lo que traían, Edward, abrió la puerta del coche.

- Bella, me preguntaba si quieres venir en el Volvo conmigo.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

No supe muy bien que vio en mi rostro pero inmediatamente su rostro se volvió furioso y fulminó con la mirada a Jessica.

La cual se encogió de hombros.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que Jessica me había contado lo de su embarazo?

Fuese como fuese a partir de ahora Edward Cullen no tenía que importarme más.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, tenía que olvidarle, tenía que dejar de preocuparme por él, pero sobre todas las cosas tenía que dejar mi obsesión por él de una vez por todas y seguir con mi vida.

- Prefiero ir en el Jeep, pero estoy segura que Jessica estará encantada de acompañarte.- dije desviando mi mirada.

- Bella...- susurró, más sin embargo no le miré. No quería volver a perderme en esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, pues sabía que si lo hacía mi determinación flaquearía y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir.

- Edward yo sí voy contigo en tu Volvo, como ha dicho Bella me encantaría ir contigo.- antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Jessica se bajó y se subió al Volvo de Edward.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Emmett, Alice y Jasper ya se encontraban en el coche y me miraban preocupados.

- Bella ¿ha ocurrido algo en nuestra ausencia?- preguntó Jasper con una extraña expresión.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

No podía mirarles pues sabía que entonces todos mis intentos por controlar mis lágrimas serian nulos, por lo que continué desviando la mirada de todos.

Me pareció que alguien estaba a punto de decir algo pero el sonido de mi tos interrumpió cualquier posible dialogo.

- Bueno será mejor que te llevemos al hospital, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.- dijo Edward, preocupado o eso me pareció, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su Volvo, donde la esperaba la futura madre de su hijo.

Aunque me doliese en el alma iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para no volver a hablar con Edward, al menos no a solas. Lo que había ocurrido en el iglú había sido un error. Error que nunca jamás se volvería a repetir. Por respeto a Jessica y a ese niño que venía en camino.

Sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho, como si me acabaran de arrancar el corazón y hubieran echado ácido en la herida. Y sabía que si eso hubiese ocurrido me hubiese dolido mucho menos que esto.

Por el camino Alice intentó entablar conversación aunque no tardó en comprender que yo no estaba para hablar. Mientras duró el camino sentí como me relajaba y tranquilizaba, aunque no sabía muy bien el motivo. Era como si alguien estuviese jugando con mis sentimientos... ya que de un segundo para otro me sentí un poco mejor, sin embargo mi mente estaba igual que desde el momento en que Jessica me contó sobre su embarazo.

Al llegar al hospital Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando pues Alice le había llamado desde el coche.

Me estuvo examinando y haciendo algunas pruebas mientras los demás esperaban fuera.

- Bueno, Bella, parece que has tenido suerte, podría haber sido peor.- dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y escribía algo en una hoja.

- ¿Qué tengo?- pregunté y fue la primera vez que hable después de tanto rato.

- Pues has cogido una bronquitis y has tenido suerte de no coger algo peor. Según me ha contado Alice estuviste demasiado tiempo expuesta a la nieve. Es un milagro que solo haya sido eso.

Carlisle me estuvo explicando un poco más, y después me recetó unas pastillas y "Ventolín" para poder respirar mejor, cosa que me costaba pero después de inhalar el medicamento me sentía perfectamente, claro está hasta que se pasaba el efecto del inhalador...

El domingo no pude salir del hospital ya que Carlisle decía que tenía que quedarme en observación, en un principio me negué. No me gustaban los hospitales pero después de pensarlo mejor acepté. Ya que aunque fuera por un día me libraría de estar bajo el mismo techo que Edward, evitaría hablar con él. Evitaría sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pues sabía que él estaba feliz junto a Jessica ¿por qué sino iban a estar de novios? Además no podía mirarle a la cara sabiendo que le besé mientras que Jessica esperaba un hijo suyo.

Durante todo el día toda la familia Cullen estuvo en el hospital, incluido él (después de llevar a Jessica a su casa) acompañándome.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuve dormida ya que el cansancio aún seguía presente en mí.

No sabía qué hora era pero acababa de despertar y vi por la ventana que era de noche, giré a mí alrededor y no vi a nadie. Supuse que se habrían ido a casa ya que el horario de visitas ya habría terminado.

Suspiré aliviada.

Lo último de lo que me acordaba era de haber estado hablando con Alice... y luego todo se volvió negro, supuse que fue ahí cuando me quedé dormida (para variar).

Había conseguido pasar un día sin hablar con Edward.

O eso creía hasta que oí como hablaba con Carlisle fuera de la habitación.

- Edward, Bella necesita descansar.

- Lo sé, Carlisle, solo serán unos minutos. Necesito hablar con ella.

No volví a escucharles por lo que supuse que Carlisle habría asentido ya que vi como la puerta de la habitación se abría del todo (la cual estaba medio entornada).

No supe que hacer en ese momento y entonces tuve una idea.

Fingí continuar dormida.

Cerré mis ojos e intenté que mi respiración se tranquilizara. Ya que no se creería que estaba dormida si respiraba agitadamente. Por suerte lo conseguí, intente concentrarme en mantener una respiración lenta y tranquila.

No le oí acercarse pero entonces sentí su fría mano en mi mejilla.

- Mañana mismo te contaré la verdad, Bella... no soportó ni por un minuto más esta mentira que yo mismo he creado. Pensé que era lo mejor pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ojala puedas perdonarme, amor...- dicho esto me besó en la frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras.

¿Cuando decía "te contaré la verdad" se refería al hijo que esperaba? Pero lo que más me intrigaba era el porqué dijo que no soportaba ni un minuto más la mentira que él mismo había creado ¿a qué demonios se refería? Pensé en mil posibles respuestas y la única que tenía sentido era que tal vez se refería a que sabía que yo me había hecho ilusiones con él y no quería que siguiera creyéndome esa mentira. Sí, seguramente fuera eso, quería dejarme claro que su corazón pertenecía a Jessica. Eso sí tenía sentido. Seguramente se sintiera culpable por ese beso que tantas ilusiones había creado en mí, lo más lógico es que quisiera hacer que volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Ya que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto el que Edward Cullen estuviera enamorado de mí.

* * *

**¿Edward conseguira explicarle todo a Bella? ¿Bella querrá oir lo que tenga que decir Edward? ¿Jessica está embarazada? ¿O será una más de sus mentiras? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! n_n**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz dejadme review! **

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!!!**

**Mil gracias por todos los reviews, en serio me hace muy feliz saber que la historia esta gustando! ^^**

**Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo con el nuevo capi, nos vemos en las notas finales! n_n**

****

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

Ya que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto el que Edward Cullen estuviera enamorado de mí.

Ante ese último pensamiento no pude evitar llorar.

Dentro de poco Edward sería padre y yo aún no conseguía quitármelo de la cabeza. Le amaba demasiado pero iba a renunciar a él. En estos momentos lo único que importaba era la vida de ese ser inocente que estaba por venir al mundo.

Yo no sería un obstáculo en su felicidad. Ese bebé merecía un padre y una madre que le brindaran todo su amor.

Pero aún seguían rondando por mi cabeza las palabras de Edward... ¿debía oír lo que tuviera que decirme? ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerme más daño? Porque estaba segura de lo que iba a decirme y lo único que iba a conseguir era destrozarme aún más.

Y no me creía capaz de soportarlo.

A partir de ahora haría todo lo posible para evitar a Edward. Jamás debí besarle en el iglú, el sentimiento de culpa me invadía.

Todo este tiempo me había permitido crearme ilusiones para nada... bueno para nada, no. Habían servido para destrozarme lentamente.

Me pasé la mayor parte de la noche despierta, no podía pegar ojo. No sabía con exactitud qué hora sería pero ya estaba amaneciendo.

Aunque ya habían pasado horas desde que Jessica me había contado lo de su embarazo el dolor seguía siendo el mismo que en ese mismo momento, incluso me atrevería a decir que peor... si eso era posible.

Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas pero vi como alguien abría la puerta, por lo que me las sequé rápidamente.

- Hola, Bella ¿qué tal te encuentras?- me saludó Carlisle.

- Bien, gracias.- respondí tímidamente.

No me gustaba estar en el hospital, ya que era el centro de atención y eso lo odiaba.

- Me alegra oír eso. Vengo a decirte que más tarde te daré el alta y podrás irte a casa. Alice vendrá a recogerte.

¿Alice? Pero ella tenía que ir al instituto. Hoy era lunes y dentro de poco empezarían las clases.

- Pero ella tiene que ir al instituto...- empecé pero rápidamente fui interrumpida por Carlisle.

- No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Esta semana me temó que tendrás que guardar reposo y Alice se ha ofrecido a quedarse contigo. Y ya sabes que nadie le puede decir no a Alice.- bromeó y los dos reímos.

Todos sabíamos el poder de persuasión que tenía esa duendecillo. Nadie podía decirle "no" a Alice Cullen y vivir para contarlo.

Aunque aún me seguía preocupando el hecho de que por mi culpa Alice fuera a faltar al instituto. Ella no debía de perder clases por mi culpa, aunque también era cierto que esta semana que entraba ya no era importante (ya que era la última), pues habíamos terminado todos los exámenes y solo daríamos temas de los que nunca llegaríamos a examinarnos.

Pero bueno aún faltaba un rato para que Alice viniera por mí, ya encontraría la forma de convencerla de que no perdiera clases por mí. No quería ser un estorbo.

El haber estado toda la noche despierta me cobró factura y no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida. Me desperté al oír ruidos a mi alrededor, al abrir los ojos me encontré con una sonriente Alice.

- Buenos días dormilona.

Bostecé antes de responder.

- Buenos días Alice.- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque aún seguía más dormida que despierta.

Según me fui desperezando me percaté de la sonrisa de Alice, era una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta. ¿A qué se debería?

- Bueno, Bella, ya es hora de levantarse. Carlisle ya te ha dado el alta, así que ahora tenemos que vestirte, hoy va a ser un día muy especial...

Por favor que haya escuchado mal ¿ha dicho "tenemos que vestirte"?

- ¿Vestirme? Alice, sé vestirme yo solita.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Cierto- concedió- pero una cosa es saber vestirse y otra vestirse correctamente.

Rodé mis ojos exageradamente.

- Alice...

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, además hoy es un día muy especial y tienes que verte deslumbrante.

Ahora que caía era la segunda vez que Alice decía que este iba a ser un día "especial". Pero no entendía por qué...

- ¿Por qué va a ser hoy un día especial?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bueno, por nada... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Es solo que lo presiento.

"Ya, claro", pensé con sarcasmo. Alice me estaba ocultando algo, ahora la cosa era averiguar el qué.

Pero bueno ya buscaría la forma de averiguarlo, de mientras tenía que conseguir quitarle de la cabeza la idea de que perdiera clases por mi culpa.

- Alice ¿por qué no mejor vas a clase? No quiero que faltes por mí.

Esta vez fue ella quien rodó sus ojos.

- Oh, vamos, Bella. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esta semana es solo para pasar el rato, todo lo que teníamos que dar ya lo dimos. Además quiero estar con mi mejor amiga.

- Pero Alice...- no pude continuar ya que me miró haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- dijo mientras ponía cara de perrito abandonado.

Suspiré.

- Sabes muy bien que no es eso, eres mi mejor amiga y claro que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo pero...

- ¡Pues solucionado!- dijo interrumpiéndome- Ahora levántate y empecemos a elegir el vestuario. He traído unos cuantos conjuntos para que elijas y...- siguió hablando una emocionada Alice, cuando se ponía así ya no se podía hacer nada.

Alice había ganado esta batalla, como siempre hacía...

Suspiré resignada. Como dijo Carlisle "... nadie le puede decir no a Alice".

Alice seguía hablando y mostrándome toda la ropa que había traído pero sinceramente mí mente estaba fuera de esa habitación.

Volví a recordar todo lo que me atormentaba. ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel?

¿Por qué no podía olvidarme de él y seguir con mi vida?

- ¡Bella! ¿Me has estado escuchando?

Entonces volví a la realidad.

- Lo siento.- susurré- ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Te preocupa algo, Bella?- me dijo ignorando mi pregunta y por primera vez vi que su expresión emocionada había cambiado a preocupada.

- No es nada.- susurré.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo examinando mi reacción.

- Claro.

¿Cómo negarle algo a Alice?

- ¿Te dijo algo ayer Jessica? Ya sabes cuándo estuvisteis solas en los coches.

"Solo que vas a ser tía", pensé con amargura.

- No, nada importante.- mentí mientras me mordía el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo.

Esperaba que dejara ahí el tema.

- ¿Seguro? Bella ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea ¿lo sabes, no?

Asentí.

- Gracias Alice.- le agradecí mientras la abrazaba y ella me devolvió el abrazo tiernamente.

Después de eso me vestí. De toda la ropa que había traído Alice lo que más me gustó fueron unos vaqueros azul claro y un jersey negro. Alice insistió en que me dejara el cabello suelto y así lo hice. Mi pelo ondulado caía en cascada por detrás de mis hombros.

- Oh, Bella, estas preciosa.

- Gracias.- susurré avergonzada.

- Y con esto te vas a ver mucho mejor.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me ponía un colgante. Del cual colgaba un corazón.

Si no me equivocaba era uno de esos colgantes en que el corazón se abre por la mitad y se pueden meter dos fotos, una al lado izquierdo y otra al lado derecho.

- ¿Alice qué es esto?- pregunté.

- Un colgante.- dijo en tono inocente.

Rodé los ojos.

- Eso ya lo he visto.

- Es un regalo, el otro día fui de compras...- "que novedad", pensé con sarcasmo-... y lo vi y supe que era para ti. Y no estaba equivocada te ves genial con él.

En un principio me negué a aceptarlo, ya que no tenía que haberse gastado dinero en mí, pero como siempre Alice ganó esa batalla.

Además no me pude resistir cuando abrí el corazón y vi una foto de ella y mía en la cual salíamos sonriendo y abrazadas la una a la otra. Y recordé que esa foto la hicimos cuando estuvimos de acampada.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y abracé a Alice con todas mis fuerzas.

- Gracias Alice, es precioso.- dije aún abrazándola.

Normalmente no me gustan los regalos pero algo así me conmovió.

- De nada Bella, fue un placer.

La verdad es que hacía un bonito contraste con mi vestuario, no solía llevar colgantes pero sin duda era un precioso accesorio. Y ahora que me miraba en el espejo no entendía para que tenía que arreglarme tanto si en llegar a la casa de los Cullen me la pasaría en la cama. Ya que una de las condiciones del alta era que guardara reposo.

Aunque no le quise dar mucha importancia... total era Alice, la adicta a la moda. Supuse que eso era algo normal para ella.

Después de firmar el alta nos fuimos en el Porsche amarillo de Alice hasta su casa.

Al llegar solo estaba Esme quien me recibió con un cálido abrazo. La cual se iba a trabajar, ya que según me había contado estaba remodelando una casa. Otro de los motivos por los cuales los padres de Alice habían aceptado que su hija se quedara conmigo, ya que no querían que me quedara yo sola por las mañanas.

Por suerte Edward estaba en el instituto, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

Yo subí a mi habitación seguida por Alice. Cuando le dije a Alice que iba a ponerme el pijama para estar más cómoda casi le da un infarto hasta que la tranquilicé diciéndole que aún no me quitaría la ropa.

Me acosté en la cama (ya que aún me sentía un poco débil) y estuvimos hablando un buen rato de cosas triviales. Por primera vez me sentí un poco mejor, hablar con Alice me hacía bien. Me ayudaba a olvidarme de todo y aunque solo fuera por ratos me sentía en paz conmigo misma.

Cuando nos quedamos sin temas de conversación Alice subió una consola y la enchufó en la tele. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no pretendía que jugáramos a un juego con los mandos, no, quería que cantásemos al singstar.

- Alice no creo que sea buena idea, no quiero que por mi culpa llueva.- bromeé.

Alice rodó los ojos.

- Bella sube un poco tu autoestima, tienes una voz muy bonita. Además si llueve no es tú culpa que no se te olvide que estamos en el pueblo más lluvioso de Washington.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Seguro.- bufé.

Esta vez ya ni me molesté en seguir discutiendo ya que sabía que como siempre yo saldría perdiendo.

- Esta bien Alice ¿qué canciones vamos a cantar?

- Canciones de Disney.- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

La miré sorprendida mientras levantaba una ceja incrédula.

Se rió ante mi expresión.

- Oh vamos Bella, será divertido.

Dicho eso terminó de cargarse el juego y puso la canción del rey León.

- Vamos Bella, toma el micro, vamos a cantar en batalla.- dijo mientras me ofrecía el micro azul.

Rodé mis ojos.

- Entonces ya sabemos quién va a ganar.

Si íbamos en batalla Alice ya podía proclamarse ganadora, no tenía ni una oportunidad.

Con esos pensamientos tan "optimistas" vi como me tocaba empezar a mí cantar la canción.

- Yo voy a ser el rey león y tú lo vas a ver...- y así entre canciones de Disney Alice y yo pasamos uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

No paraban de entrarnos ataques de risa al vernos cantar canciones tan infantiles, o cuando para entonar mejor hacíamos una voz más infantil y entonces conseguíamos más puntos.

En la habitación solo se oían nuestras risas, menos mal que Esme no estaba por la casa sino habría pensado que nos habíamos vuelto locas o algo por el estilo. Porque estaba segura de que nuestras risas se oían por toda la casa. Al final cambiamos de batalla a dueto y no fue tan humillante para mí cuando salían las puntuaciones. Ya que en batalla siempre ganaba Alice. Pero al menos en dueto las puntuaciones de ambas se juntaban en una sola.

Alice tenía razón, me había divertido. Y como no hacerlo si por un rato había dejado de sufrir y había estado riendo con mi mejor amiga.

Estábamos cantando el final de una canción cuando entonces oímos las carcajadas de Emmett.

Me quedé petrificado en mi sitio.

Lentamente giré la cabeza para encontrarme a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward en el marco de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Mierda!", nos habían oído cantar...

- ¿Cuánto lleváis ahí?- pregunté con miedo.

- ¡El suficiente hermanita para saber quién es la culpable de que este lloviendo así!- dijo Emmett entre risas.

Noté como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

Lo siguiente que vi fue como Rosalie y Edward le pegaban una colleja a cada lado. Ya que Emmett estaba en medio de ellos dos.

- ¡Au!- se quejó como niño pequeño.

Entonces pensé en las palabras de Emmett y miré por la ventana y efectivamente estaba lloviendo. Estábamos tan entretenidas Alice y yo que ni cuenta nos habíamos dado.

- No le hagas caso, Bella, cantas muy bien.- me animó Edward con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo estaba tan dolida con él que no se la devolví, simplemente aparté la mirada.

- Me alegro de que ya te hayan dado el alta Bella.- me dijo Jasper.

- Gracias.- susurré aún roja como un tomate.

- Bueno, bueno, así que nosotros aburriéndonos en clase y tú Alice divirtiéndote con Bella. ¡Eso no es justo!

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que la vida es injusta hermanito?- bromeó Alice.

- Sí, algo había oído.- contestó con una gran sonrisa Emmett devolviéndole el chiste.

Por suerte los hermanos de Alice quisieron que jugáramos ahora todos juntos al singstar, incluso Rosalie, eso me sorprendió. Pero no sabía cuánto me iba a durar esta suerte, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que evitar quedarme a solas con Edward. No quería volver a hablar con él, tenía que evitar oír esas palabras que tanto daño me harían.

Yo ya sabía que no me quería, pero oírlo de sus labios sería algo que no podría soportar.

Ante ese pensamiento una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, por suerte todos estaban despistados con la consola y nadie se dio cuenta. O eso creí hasta que vi como Jasper se giraba en mi dirección.

Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y misteriosamente me sentí aliviada.

Estuvimos toda la tarde cantando canciones y riendo. Más tarde Esme (cuando volvió de trabajar) nos subió refrescos, sándwiches y algunas patatas para picar.

No sé porqué la que más comía los tentempiés de Esme fui yo, los demás comían de vez en cuando aunque parecían reacios a hacerlo y no lo entendía ya que todo estaba muy bueno.

Toda la tarde pasó sin mayores novedades, excepto cuando en una canción tuve que dejar de cantar porque me entró un ataque de tos y al final tuve que inhalar ventolín porque sentía que me empezaba costar respirar. Todos parecían muy preocupados cuando eso sucedió pero les aseguré que me encontraba bien.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que con horror vi como todos se despedían y salían del cuarto, excepto Edward.

A ver ahora como me libraba de hablar con él...

- Bella ¿podemos hablar?- me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

"¡No!" pensé asustada. Había estado evitando este momento y ahora estaba atrapada. Me tocaría oír como decía esas palabras que me romperían el corazón.

Y como si de un milagro se tratara mi móvil sonó.

- Lo siento, tengo que contestar.- dije rápidamente.

Edward solo asintió.

Fui a coger el móvil y miré la pantalla: Charlie.

Como suponía Carlisle le había contado todo y estaba muy preocupado. Me llevó un buen rato tranquilizarle, se disculpó por no poder venir a Forks a cuidarme pero yo le dije que no había problema que con los Cullen estaba perfectamente.

A mitad de la conversación Edward se retiró para concederme privacidad y se lo agradecí internamente.

Una vez Charlie ya no tenía nada más que decir intenté alargar la conversación porque sabía que en cualquier momento Edward podría volver a entrar, ya que era de noche, pero aún no era muy tarde.

Al final no pude alargar más la conversación y me tocó colgar, pero me pareció muy buen momento para hablar con Renée. Así que la llamé, se alegró mucho de hablar conmigo y a diferencia de con mi padre la conversación se alargó bastante.

Y cuando quise darme cuenta ya era bastante tarde.

No creía que a esas horas Edward volviera a entrar para continuar la conversación pero por si acaso me di una ducha rápida y me puse el pijama. Apagué las luces y cerré los ojos. Intenté olvidarme de todo y relajarme. Ya que cuanto más relajada estuviera antes me quedaría dormida.

Y así fue...

Con esa ya iban dos noches que evitaba hablar con Edward Cullen pero no fueron las únicas.

Todos los días Edward hacía un nuevo intento de hablar conmigo pero siempre pasaba algo y no lo conseguía. Aunque parezca increíble cuando te propones evitar a alguien lo consigues. Siempre lograba sacar cualquier excusa de la manga para alargar por tiempo indefinido esa maldita conversación.

El lunes lo evité con la llamada de Charlie.

El martes me excusé con todos alegando estar muy cansada y fingí estar durmiendo toda la tarde (ya que por las mañanas no había problema pues Edward estaba en el instituto). Pero en vez de dormir me pasé toda la tardé pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

El miércoles lo evité haciendo maratón de películas con las chicas, llamé a Angela y junto con Alice nos pasamos toda la tardé viendo películas.

Pero ya no sabía que excusas seguir inventándome así que le pedí a Carlisle que me dejara volver al instituto (así al menos tendría deberes por la tarde y me servirían de excusa o también podía hacer planes con Angela y pasarme toda la tarde en su casa haciendo deberes o viendo películas). Ya que él me había mandado reposo durante toda la semana pero al ver que había mejorada y mi insistencia al final aceptó, con la condición de que no hiciera gimnasia.

Ya que aunque la bronquitis casi había desaparecido no tenía que hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

Me había perdido tres días de clase, estábamos a jueves y estaba en clase de gimnasia. Por suerte solo quedaban cinco minutos de clase. Todos estaban jugando a baloncesto, en cambio yo estaba sentada en un banco cercano ya que siguiendo las indicaciones de Carlisle no hacía gimnasia. El entrenador no puso ningún problema, solo me dijo que me sentara y mirara como jugaban mis compañeros.

Como faltaban cinco minutos pensé en ir a cambiarme a los vestuarios, ya que aunque no había hecho gimnasia me había tocado ponerme la ropa. Ya que en la única parte de la clase que había participado había sido en los estiramientos.

Me levanté y me metí en los vestuarios.

Empecé a cambiarme cuando oí que alguien más entraba y cerraban la puerta tras de sí. Por los pasos me pareció que eran dos personas.

Pero no le di importancia y seguí cambiándome hasta que vi como abrían la puerta del vestuario en el que estaba con una patada.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme enfrente de mí a Jessica y Lauren, las cuales me miraban con puro desprecio y odio.

- Vaya, vaya, así que aquí está la zorra de Swan.- dijo Lauren con voz envenenada.

Tragué saliva, esto no auguraba nada bueno...

* * *

**¿A qué habran ido Jessica y Lauren? ¿Bella dejara algún día explicarse a Edward? ¿Qué ocurrirá? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! n_n**

**Sobre el momento en que Alice y Bella cantan canciones disney con el singstar os cuento que esta basando en hechos reales jajaja... XD mi mejor amiga y yo nos pasamos a veces la tarde cantando!! XD **

**Justamente el domingo pasado estuvimos toda la tarde cantando las canciones Disney y también hemos quedado mañana!! XD Aunque bueno mañana es más para jugar a otros juegos de la play pero seguramente que también jugaremos al singstar!! jaja... XD**

**En serio es muy divertido, es infantil (;P) pero super divertido! ^^**

**Bueno mejor os dejo de aburrir con mi vida y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ;)**

**P.D: por cierto el lunes subire nuevo capitulo! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo! ^^**

**Este es uno de los largos, espero que os guste. No me enrollo más y nos vemos en las notas de abajo! n_n**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 20**

**BELLA POV:**

Empecé a cambiarme cuando oí que alguien más entraba y cerraban la puerta tras de sí. Por los pasos me pareció que eran dos personas.

Pero no le di importancia y seguí cambiándome hasta que vi como abrían la puerta del vestuario en el que estaba con una patada.

Levanté la vista para encontrarme enfrente de mí a Jessica y Lauren, las cuales me miraban con puro desprecio y odio.

- Vaya, vaya, así que aquí está la zorra de Swan.- dijo Lauren con voz envenenada.

Tragué saliva, esto no auguraba nada bueno...

Estaba sorprendida ¿qué demonios hacían?

Ninguna de las tres dijo ni una palabra, solo nos mirábamos. Ellas me miraban como si fuera basura y yo sorprendida. No entendía lo que sucedía.

- Te juro, Jess, que no sé lo que le ven a esta cosa.- dijo mientras me miraban.

¿Me acababa de llamar "cosa"? ¿Quién se creía la muy estúpida?

- Yo tampoco, solo es una zorra más y ni siquiera es bonita.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda os pasa?- pregunté ya molesta.

- Pero mira, Jess, si sabe hablar y todo.- ambas empezaron a reír como un par de brujas.

- Mira, será mejor que me vaya.- dije mientras intentaba salir pero ninguna de las dos se apartó de su lugar, impidiéndome salir. Había un pequeño espacio al lado de Lauren así que quise aprovecharlo y fui hacia este pero rápidamente Lauren estiro su brazo encerrándome ahí.

- ¿Adónde te crees que vas zorra?- me dijo con voz envenenada quien supuestamente hacía unos días se hacía llamar "mi amiga".

- Jessica, te lo voy a decir solo una vez no me vuelvas a llamar así.- la amenacé.

Lo que hizo que sonrieran burlonamente.

- ¿O sino qué?- me retó.

¡Mierda! Realmente no podía hacer nada. Pero no entendía a que venía todo esto, yo no les había hecho nada.

La miré fulminantemente, obviamente ellas me miraban igual.

- ¿Qué demonios queréis?- dije fríamente, intentando controlar mi enfado.

- Esa no es la cuestión, la pregunta aquí es ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?- me cuestionó Jessica.

¿Qué? ¿Que qué quiero yo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Aparte de zorra es tonta.- dijo Lauren.

Ok, esto me saco de mis casillas.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía levanté mi mano y la abofeteé lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo que retrocediera y me dejara el camino libre para salir de ahí.

Recogí rápidamente mis cosas y salí casi corriendo. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta Jessica me agarró del brazo y me empujó contra la pared haciendo que todas mis cosas cayeran al suelo. Jessica me aprisionaba contra la pared apretándome a esta por los hombros.

- ¡Suéltame!- grité.

Intenté escapar de su agarre pero me fue imposible, lo único que conseguí fue que Jessica me apretara aún más contra la pared.

Fue entonces cuando vi como Lauren venía hacia nosotras con la mirada llena de rencor y odio. Y lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba. Jessica me dio la vuelta mientras agarraba mis brazos y los sostenía por detrás, inmovilizándome. Entonces Lauren, la cual ahora estaba enfrente de mí, me pegó un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que me faltara el aire.

Gemí en respuesta al dolor que empecé a sentir en mi barriga.

Volví a intentar soltarme de Jessica pero nuevamente no pude, estaba ejerciendo tal presión en mis brazos que estos empezaban a dolerme.

Lauren agarró mi mentón con violencia antes de hablar.

- Escúchame bien, zorra, a partir de ahora vas a alejarte de Edward.

Abrí los ojos de par en par debido a la sorpresa. ¿Todo esto era por Edward?

- ¿Edward qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- No te hagas la inocente imbécil. Por tu culpa él ha rot...- automáticamente se calló mientras miraba a Jessica, la cual estaba detrás de mí sujetándome.

En ese momento giré mi cabeza bruscamente para separar su mano de mi mentón, el cual ahora también me dolía por la presión que había utilizado.

Miré de reojo hacia atrás para ver como Jessica miraba con advertencia a Lauren, como diciéndole que se callara.

- Mira, Bella, la cosa es sencilla- habló esta vez Jessica- yo voy a tener un hijo con Edward y tú estás en medio.

- Yo no estoy en medio de nada ni de nadie.- dije cortantemente.

- ¿¡Crees que soy estúpida, Bella!? ¡He visto como os mirais! ¡Edward es MÍO y no tuyo, estúpida perra!

Sentí como aflojaba un poco su agarre, imaginé que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente pero no me paré mucho a pensarlo y la empujé bruscamente hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

Pero si pensaba que me había librado de estar sujetada inmóvil estaba muy equivocada ya que ahora Lauren tomó su lugar. Empezó a empujarme para darme la vuelta y poder agarrarme los brazos nuevamente. Intenté luchar pero entonces me empujó contra la pared y me di en la cabeza.

Lo cual le dio ventaja a Lauren y volvió a sujetarme, si antes pensaba que Jessica estaba haciendo fuerza, Lauren, no se quedó atrás. Incluso sentí sus uñas clavándose en mi piel.

Jessica se levantó y agarró un mechón de mi pelo para estirarlo hacia atrás haciendo que gritara de dolor.

- ¿¡Qué intentas estúpida zorra!? ¿Qué aborte? ¿Por eso me empujas?

¡Oh, mierda! Se me había olvidado que Jessica estaba embarazada. Yo no quería que nada le pasara a ese bebé. Es más, incluso me había olvidado de él.

- Jessica, yo... lo siento, no era mi intención. Yo no quería...- no pude terminar la frase ya que una mano voló por el aire para posarse en mi mejilla con tal fuerza que hizo que mi cabeza girara hacia mi derecha.

Sentí algo caliente en mis labios... sangre.

Pero no fui la única en notarlo, obviamente, lo cual hizo que Jessica sonriera satisfecha.

- Que te quede bien claro, Edward es mío y de nadie más ¿entendiste?- dijo volviendo a estirar mi pelo hacia atrás, pero esta vez no grité, no iba a darles el gusto de volverme a oír gritar por sus golpes.

Pero tampoco me iba a dejar intimidar.

- Él no es de tu propiedad.

- ¿¡Y de la tuya sí!? ¡Eh!- gritó a la vez que volvía a estirar más de mi mechón de pelo, reprimí un gemido de dolor.

Tenía ganas de llorar, aún sabiendo que no había hecho nada todo esto me superaba. ¿Qué había hecho yo para que me odiaran tanto? Yo ni siquiera le gustaba a Edward y aunque así fuera yo no me interpondría en su relación.

Empecé a sentir como mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Pero no iba a darles el gusto de verme llorar.

Antes de que ninguna pudiera volver a decir nada alguien abrió la puerta.

No sé porque deseé que fuera Edward. Que supiera la clase de arpía que tenía como novia.

Sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió del todo mis ilusiones se fueron a la basura.

Ahí delante no estaba Edward, no, sino Mike.

Mi novio.

Al cual había estado evitando estos últimos días. Cada día me llamaba dos o tres veces y ninguna vez le respondí. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Era cierto que el jueves pasado habíamos hecho las paces pero no me apetecía hablar con él.

Sin embargo ahí estaba él mirando la escena que se representaba antes sus ojos.

Lauren sujetándome por detrás y Jessica con un mechón de mi pelo en sus manos. Eso sin contar que mi labio estaba sangrando.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? ¿Qué le estáis haciendo a mi novia?- dijo mientras entraba y se acercaba a nosotras.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarró la muñeca de Jessica para que soltara mi pelo y así lo hizo a regañadientes.

Y lo mismo pasó con Lauren, la aparto de mí con un empujón, liberándome al fin.

- Yo de ti tendría cuidado con tu noviecita, creo que ella solo tiene ojos para mi novio.- soltó envenenadamente Jessica.

Mike la fulminó con la mirada, aunque no sé porque su expresión me decía que no estaba realmente enfadado. Pero seguro eran imaginaciones mías.

- Eso no es cierto. Bella y yo estamos muy bien juntos, nos amamos ¿no es así, amor?- respondió mientras me agarraba por la cintura y me apretaba a él.

Tenía que responderle. Pero si lo hacía tenía que mentir ya que en estas circunstancias decir lo que sentía realmente no era una buena idea. Es más, sería una muy pero muy mala idea.

- Claro.- susurré agachando la mirada, no podría hacerlo de otro modo.

- Ah, entonces explícame porque no vais a ir al baile juntos.- dijo otra vez Jessica, para variar, con su voz irritante.

Ante eso levanté la mirada sorprendida del giro que había tomado la "conversación".

Ni Mike ni yo dijimos nada por lo que Jessica prosiguió.

- ¿Es que acaso esperas que Edward te pida ir con él?

- No.- contesté rápidamente, claro que no. Yo no era nadie para él.

Ese pensamiento dolió pero era la verdad.

- ¿Entonces, Bella? Explícame porque no vas con Mike al baile. ¿Es que acaso no le amas como acabas de decir? Pues demuéstralo.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

¿Cómo quería que demostrara si le amaba o no?

- Puedes demostrarle si realmente la amas yendo al baile con él, si no vas nos darás a entender que es porque quieres a MI novio, el padre de mi hijo.- dijo ácidamente mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

- Eso no es cierto.- mentí.

- ¿Ah, no?- me miró con una ceja levantada.- ¿Entonces iras al baile con Mike?

Me mordí el labio.

- Bella por favor, me encantaría ir al baile contigo y así de paso callamos la boca a este par de brujas- ambas le fulminaron con la mirada ante la última palabra- ¿Qué dices, iras al baile conmigo?

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le insistí a Carlisle para que me dejara volver al instituto? ¿Tanto me costaba asimilar la situación y dejar que Edward me dijera que no me amaba? Vale, ok, sí que me costaba.

Pero no quería ir al baile con Mike y ahora no tenía más remedio que aceptar, ya no había excusa que valiese.

Resignada y con un gran suspiro abrí la boca para responderle.

- Está bien, Mike, iré contigo al baile.

Inmediatamente la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Mike no se hizo esperar y para mi desconcierto Jessica y Lauren también sonrieron, pero no era solo una sonrisa burlona, era más cómplice que otra cosa.

No entendía nada.

**MIKE POV:**

¡Genial! Mi plan había dado resultado. Al fin Bella había aceptado ir al baile conmigo. Había sido una suerte que el imbécil de Cullen cortara con Jessica, así Jessica estaba tan resentida que no dudo un momento en ayudarme a obligar a Bella a ir al baile conmigo.

Aunque estaba seguro que aunque Cullen no hubiera cortado con ella de igual forma me hubiera ayudado. Pero al hacerlo todo el show que habían montado entre ella y Lauren había sido espectacular. Le habían dado a todo más realismo. Y todo gracias al gran rencor que albergaba Jessica contra Bella, tras la ruptura con Edward.

Si antes, Jessica, ya la odiaba ahora con esto era mucho más que un simple odio, la aborrecía hasta límites insospechables.

Al principio me preocupé cuando se golpearon entre ellas, eso no formaba parte del plan. Pero bueno tenía que reconocer que había sido divertido verlas pelear.

Aunque me molestaba un poco el hecho de que lo hicieran por Cullen. No entendía que le veían de especial, yo era mil veces mejor.

Si hubiesen peleado por mí lo entendería, pero ¿por Cullen? Ni que fuera la gran cosa…

Sea como sea disfruté demasiado oyendo todo el show en silencio.

**BELLA POV:**

Ya no había vuelta atrás, me tocaría ir al baile con Mike.

Suspiré.

Qué remedio...

Jessica y Lauren salieron de los vestuarios, dejándonos a Mike y a mí a solas.

- ¿Estás bien, amor?- me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

Esta vez ya no me aparté de su roce, no tenía sentido. Mi vida había dejado de tener sentido desde el momento en que Jessica me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Le sonreí fingidamente mientras asentía.

Me lavé la cara y examiné los golpes. Mi barriga aún me dolía por el puñetazo, pero eso era lo de menor importancia ya que no dejaba marca. Lo que más me preocupaba era lo que saltaba a simple vista.

La sangre de mi labio estaba empezando a secarse, me limpié el labio con agua y ahora solo se veía un pequeño corte. Entonces me percaté del chichón de mi frente, supuse que me lo habría dado cuando me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared. Y aún tenía la mejilla roja por la bofetada, aunque por suerte en mi cara no se distinguía ninguna mano.

Ahora me arrepentía de no llevar maquillaje encima, a ver ahora como explicaba los golpes.

Aunque claro siempre podía utilizar una excusa que todo el mundo creería sin excepciones, ya que todo el mundo conocía mi torpeza.

Sí, sería lo mejor.

Decidido, utilizaría la típica excusa: "Me he tropezado con una puerta" y viniendo de mí nadie dudaría de mis palabras. Era un hecho que Isabella Swan era la chica más torpe del planeta.

Entonces me percaté de que con todo lo sucedido aún llevaba la camiseta de gimnasia, antes de ser interrumpida por esas dos solo me había dado tiempo a cambiarme el pantalón.

Entré nuevamente a los vestuarios, mientras Mike esperaba, y me cambie la camiseta. Entonces vi las marcas de uñas que tenía en los brazos.

Suspiré.

Tendría que ocultar mis brazos. No podría alegar las marcas de uñas a un golpe contra una puerta. Eso si ya no sería nada creíble. Ya que se veía a la perfección que eran marcas de uñas.

Por suerte no sería un problema ocultar los brazos ya que gracias al frio característico de Forks tenía que llevar una camiseta de manga larga y chaqueta.

Así que continué cambiándome. Alegrándome un poco, por primera vez, de que en verano no hiciera calor. Ya que sería un poco difícil de explicar el porqué en pleno verano llevaba chaqueta. Pero en Forks nadie me vería raro por llevarla, ya que todos hacían lo mismo si no querían enfermarse.

Una vez estuve lista salí y oí la campana. Acababa de terminar la clase de gimnasia.

Entonces hice cálculos mentales, si yo había venido a los vestuarios cinco minutos antes de que terminaran las clases eso quería decir que la pelea con Jessica y Lauren solo había durado cinco minutos, aunque para mi había sido eterna.

Me encaminé con Mike a nuestra siguiente clase mientras él pasaba su mano por mi cintura apretándome a él.

Esta vez tampoco me aparté. Ya me daba igual todo. No quería que nadie siguiera pensando que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Mike aún llevaba la ropa de gimnasia.

- ¿No te cambias?- le pregunté.

- No, da igual, no quiero dejarte sola con esas dos sueltas por ahí. No quiero que le hagan nada a mi chica.- dijo con una voz que supuse intentaba sonar seductor, aunque sinceramente me dio más risa que otra cosa.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos. En la hora del almuerzo Mike insistió en que me sentara con él pero ni en broma me sentaba en la misma mesa que Lauren (Jessica no era problema porque se sentaría con Edward, como siempre). Al parecer Mike entendió el porqué de mi negativa y me ofreció sentarnos solos ya que al ser el penúltimo día de clase había más mesas libres que de costumbre pues mucha gente había hecho novillos.

Ante tal insistencia accedí, eso sin contar que no tenía ganas de sentarme con Alice y la mayoría de sus hermanos. Ya que sabía que empezarían a preguntarme por los golpes y aunque ya tenía una excusa más o menos creíble no sabía si con ellos funcionaria. Ya que yo no era muy buena actriz y ellos eran muy perceptivos.

Una vez ya sentada con Mike vi como Alice entraba seguida por sus hermanos y se quedó sorprendida de verme con él.

Yo le sonreí para que entendiera que hoy me sentaría aquí, ella solo asintió con el ceño fruncido y se fue a sentar. Aunque me sorprendió ver en la mesa que se sentó ya que era la mesa oficial de los Cullen, en la que solían sentarse antes de que Alice y yo nos sentáramos en la otra donde la calefacción no funcionaba. Y aún me quedé más sorprendida al ver que todos sus hermanos se sentaban ahí también, incluido Edward.

Y entonces miré a todos los ocupantes de la mesa y me percaté de que Jessica no se sentaba con ellos. Me pregunté el porqué. Pero sinceramente no me importaba nada de lo que tuviera que ver con ella y partir de ese momento tampoco iba a importarme nada de Edward.

Mi enamoramiento con Edward solo me había traído problemas y ya estaba harta de sufrir por alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Para mí Edward Cullen había dejado de existir. Yo tenía que seguir con mi vida, Jessica y Lauren me habían hecho abrir los ojos.

Mientras conversaba con Mike de cosas triviales, Angela, se acercó a nosotros.

- Hola, Bella.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía a mi lado, me pareció que estaba a punto de decirme algo pero se quedo mirando mi rostro.- ¿Bella que te ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo te has hecho esos golpes?

- Me tropecé con una puerta.- intenté sonar alegre para que la mentira fuera más creíble, como alguien que se cae y se ríe de sí mismo por su caída tonta.

- Oh.

"Que se lo crea, que se lo crea, que se lo crea", pedía mentalmente.

Entonces me sonrió.

Se lo había creído, genial.

- Esto, me preguntaba si estas ocupada esta tarde.

- No.

Parecía que estaba nerviosa.

- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a terminar las tarjetas de graduación. Es que como sabes yo he estado organizando el baile y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlas y ahora las tengo que hacer a última hora. Mi madre tiene primos a miles y espera que las manuscriba una por una. Me voy a quedar sin mano. No puedo retrasarlo más y sólo de pensarlo... por eso te iba a pedir si me podías echar una mano.- dijo de golpe mientras se mordía el labio.

Sonreí.

Acababa de darme mi próxima excusa para evitar a Edward por el día de hoy.

- Claro.

- ¿En serio?- asentí.

- Por supuesto, si no te importa mi mala caligrafía.- bromeé.

- ¡Oh, gracias, Bella! Me salvas la vida- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- No es nada, en serio.

Quedé en irme con ella después de clase, ya que ahora ya no tenía que seguir dando clases extras con Edward (la suerte me sonreía un poco). Pues el curso ya estaba terminando y ya me había examinado de todas las materias.

El timbre no tardó en sonar y volvimos a clase. Volví a sentarme con Angela. Como había hecho durante todo el día. Ya que al llegar a la primera clase por la mañana me había dado cuenta de que mi asiento al lado de Mike estaba ocupado, Jessica se sentaba en este. Realmente no me importó el motivo y tampoco quise buscar respuestas, ya todo me daba igual.

Pero maldije mi mala suerte al darme cuenta de que el asiento contiguo al de Edward estaba libre, pero examinando más atentamente la clase me di cuenta de que ese no era el único sitio libre, había otro al lado de Angela.

Así que me senté durante todo el día con ella, me contó que Ben estaba enfermo y internamente me alegré. Gracias a eso me había librado de sentarme con Edward.

Y por lo que me contó Angela seguramente mañana tampoco fuera al instituto, quería reponer fuerzas para poder acudir al baile.

El instituto al fin terminó y me fui con Angela a su casa, en su coche. Pero antes avise a Alice, cuando me vio me preguntó por los golpes en mi rostro, le conté lo mismo que a Angela. Aunque a diferencia de ella, Alice, no parecía muy convencida de mi explicación, más bien parecía extrañada. Pero no dijo nada más, me dijo que avisaría a Carlisle de que estaría toda la tarde con Angela.

Así que me fui a casa de Angela y empezamos a hacer las invitaciones.

Por suerte logramos terminarlas a tiempo de mandarlas esa misma tarde.

Cuando iba a irme de vuelta a casa de los Cullen, Angela, sugirió que me quedara a pasar ahí la noche como una especie de despedida. Ya que después del baile de fin de curso no nos volveríamos a ver. Ya que íbamos a ir a universidades distintas.

Aunque íbamos a mantener el contacto por internet no sería lo mismo, realmente iba a extrañarla.

Así que acepté, incluso me convenía quedarme, así tampoco vería a Edward en la noche.

Ya sé que estaba actuando como una cobarde escondiéndome de Edward, pero la verdad poco me importaba.

Llamé a Carlisle para informarle y me dijo que no había ningún problema. Angela me prestó un pijama y estuvimos hasta altas horas de la noche hablando. Al final decidimos que mañana después del instituto volveríamos a su casa y nos vestiríamos para ir al baile. Eso fue después de que le dije que había aceptado ir con Mike. Tal vez fueran paranoias mías pero cuando le nombré se tensó, parecía como si se debatiera entre decirme algo o no, pero al final fuera lo que fuera no me lo dijo. No le di mucha importancia, ya me lo contaría cuando estuviera preparada.

Total, tampoco podía ser nada importante... suponía.

El viernes fue un día bastante tranquilo, comparado con el anterior.

Lo que me sorprendió fue descubrir que ninguno de los Cullen había asistido a clase, imaginé que tal vez al hacer tan buen tiempo (un día hay tormenta de nieve y al otro sale el sol, definitivamente el tiempo en Forks era una locura) lo habían aprovechado para ir de caminatas, como en la anterior ocasión.

Según me habían dicho aprovechaban el buen tiempo ya que no era común en Forks.

Así que no pude avisarle a Alice de que esa tarde también estaría con Angela, al igual que tampoco pude contarle que al final sí que iba a ir al baile.

Por una parte me alegré, así no tendría ocasión de torturarme a la hora de vestirme.

Pero aunque no la hubiera avisado en persona, la avisaría por móvil para que supiera donde estaría todo el día, no quería que se preocuparan.

Ahora me encontraba en casa de Angela probándome vestidos suyos, ya que se había ofrecido a prestarme el que quisiera.

Cogí el móvil mientras me miraba en el espejo el nuevo vestido que me estaba probando, era de un color azul oscuro que hacía resaltar mi piel pálida. Tal vez llevara este al baile.

El teléfono seguía sonando pero nadie respondía. Así que espere al contestador, pensé que tal vez aún no hubiesen vuelto de la caminata.

- ... deje su mensaje después de la señal.- dijo la voz del contestador.

Espere a oír el pitido y hablé.

- Alice, te llamaba para decirte que voy a estar toda la tarde en casa de Angela, más tarde iremos al baile. Avisares a todos, no quiero que se preocupen. Nos vemos ahí. Te lo hubiera dicho en el instituto pero como no habéis ido, me imagino que habéis aprovechado el buen día, bueno sea como sea espero que oigas mi mensaje en cuanto vuelvas. Nos vemos en el baile, adiós.- dije rápidamente antes de colgar.

Ya me imaginaba la cara de Alice cuando oyera que había ido al baile y que ella no me había arreglado. Iba a pagar caras las consecuencias, pero sinceramente me daba igual. Por un día que Alice no jugara a las Barbies conmigo no era el fin del mundo.

Dejé el móvil encima de la cama y volví otra vez mi vista al espejo, el traje resaltaba mis curvas, curvas que ni sabía que tenía. Sonreí, me gustaba el vestido. Y para mi suerte Angela tenía una chaqueta a juego que serviría para ocultar mis brazos. Pero no era una chaqueta común, era de esas que te llegan hasta la altura del pecho con mangas largas y se adaptan a tu cuerpo.

- ¿Has decidido ya cual vas a llevar?- me preguntó Angela saliendo del baño luciendo un hermoso traje negro.

- Sip, creo que este.- le dije alegremente.

- Wow, te queda genial.

- Gracias, el traje que tú llevas no se quede atrás, te ves hermosa.

Después de decidir nuestros trajes nos maquillamos (gracias a la ayuda de Angela conseguí ocultar los golpes aún presentes en mi rostro) y nos peinamos. Al final decidí que llevaría el cabello suelto.

El baile empezaba a las nueve de la noche y eran las ocho y media, en un cuarto de hora Ben y Mike vendrían a buscarnos.

Terminamos de arreglarnos y bajamos a la sala a esperarlos.

Quien me hubiera dicho a mí que al final terminaría yendo al baile con Mike, lo único que me alegraba un poco era que iríamos con Angela y Ben.

Aunque hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme en casa leyendo un libro que acudir al dichoso baile. Si no fuera por las estúpidas de Jessica y Lauren en estos momentos no estaría aquí.

Lo que desearía poder volver atrás y esperar a que la clase de gimnasia terminara, así me hubiera evitado el enfrentamiento con Jessica y Lauren y el aceptar ir con Mike al baile. Ya que no me había quedado otra opción, si seguía negándome dirían que era porque estaba enamorada de Edward. Ok, eso era cierto pero no quería que ellos lo supieran.

Angela y yo estábamos haciendo zapping en la tele de mientras que llegaba la hora, hubo una noticia que nos llamó la atención a ambas.

En el noticiero se veía la imagen de una chica que por lo visto había desaparecido. Estaban comparando su caso con el caso Madelaine.

- La extraña desaparición de la muchacha de tan solo quince años ha conmocionado a todo el mundo. Al igual que en el caso Madelaine sus padres son ahora sospechosos, sin embargo no hay pruebas que lo confirmen. La policía sigue interrogándolos, aunque todo parece apuntar a que son inocentes. Sus padres aún no dan crédito, la pequeña Katherine Johnson desapareció hace seis meses de su propia casa, no había señales de que la puerta del domicilio hubiera sido forzada. Nadie se explica cómo es que nadie oyó nada pues...- no pudimos terminar de oír las noticias ya que sonó el timbre.

Angela apagó la tele y se levantó para abrir.

Había llegado la hora.

Una vez que Angela abrió la puerta vi como Ben la rodeaba con los brazos y la besaba con amor.

Sentí una punzada de celos. ¿Por qué mi vida no podía ser igual a la de Angela?

Suspiré y me encaminé yo también a la puerta.

Delante de mí se encontraba Mike con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola, Bella.- me saludó alegremente.

- Hola, Mike.- dije fingiendo un tono alegre.

- Estas preciosa Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hayas aceptado ir al baile conmigo.

Me sonrojé ya que ahora, gracias al comentario de Mike, los tres me miraban con una sonrisa (aunque la sonrisa de Angela tenía algo raro, pero no sabría decir el qué).

- Gracias.- susurré.

Ben también halagó a Angela y nos metimos en los coches. Aunque para mi decepción cada uno había traído su propio coche, así que nos separamos y prometimos vernos en el baile.

Angela se fue con Ben en su coche. Y yo hice lo mismo con Mike.

- Ya verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho, esta noche la recordaremos toda la vida.- dijo mientras conducía. Hubo algo en el tono de su voz y sus palabras que hicieron que me estremeciera.

Era algo raro, pero presentía que algo malo se avecinaba. Pero no sabía el qué. Tal vez solo fueran imaginaciones mías.

Intenté relajarme aunque fue en vano, algo dentro de mí me decía que algo iba mal.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento y Mike me abrió la puerta.

- Mike, en serio, no sé si es buena idea que bailemos. Seguramente te pise o me tropiece.- le dije nerviosa mientras nos acercábamos al gimnasio, donde tendría lugar el baile.

- Bella, Bella, no te preocupes.-dijo con voz cansina- Tú solo déjate llevar, yo llevaré el ritmo ¿ok?

Asentí mientras notaba como pasaba su mano por mi cintura y me acercaba más a él.

Un breve escalofrió me recorrió, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Al entrar pude ver el gran trabajo que había hecho Angela. Sin duda ella era única para organizar bailes. Si no fuera porque estaba segura que era el gimnasio diría que era un verdadero salón de baile.

Al entrar busqué con la mirada a alguien conocido pero para mi pesar no encontré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Angela y Ben. Y mucho menos a los Cullen.

Me preguntaba si Alice habría oído mi mensaje. Esperaba que sí.

Mike y yo nos mezclamos entre la multitud y empezamos a bailar.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, estaba bastante incómoda pero no podía hacer nada. Aún seguía preguntándome donde estaría Angela, hasta que la vi.

Ella y Ben venían hacia nosotros.

- Ey, aquí estáis.- dijo Angela una vez estuvo a nuestro lado.

Le sonreí agradecida de volverla a ver. La verdad es que me sentía menos incomoda con Mike si Angela o alguien más estaba con nosotros.

Inmediatamente empezó a sonar otra canción y continuamos bailando.

- En serio, Angela, has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

- Gracias, Bella.

Seguimos hablando mientras bailamos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero entonces vi por el rabillo del ojo como abrían las puertas del gimnasio.

Giré mi vista y así era. Allí de pie estaban los Cullen, los cuales iban vestidos con trajes hermosos (cortesía de Alice supuse), que no tardaron en visualizar donde me encontraba.

Todos me miraban y yo me sonrojé, ya que estaba bailando con Mike una canción lenta.

Si antes pensaba que ya no podía sentirme más incomoda estaba equivocada...

Pero entonces me acordé de que me tenía que dar igual que me vieran con Mike, al fin y al cabo él era mi novio.

Les sonreí y volví a girar mi vista a Mike.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no volver a girar mi vista hacia ellos, especialmente hacia uno en particular.

Aunque al pensar en él me acordé de una cosa, Edward iba solo, no había visto a Jessica por ninguna parte. ¿Podría ser que tal vez...? No, imposible, ellos se querían, iban a ser padres.

Seguramente Jessica anduviera acerca.

Me reproché a mi misma seguir pensando en él.

Rápidamente quité esos pensamientos de mi mente y concentré toda mi atención en no tropezar mientras bailaba.

Seguimos bailando hasta que acabó la canción y oímos como empezaba una nueva y para mi desgracia era nuevamente otra lenta.

No me apetecía seguir bailando tan apegados así que le pedí a Mike que fuéramos a picar algo a la mesa de aperitivos.

Él asintió y me acompañó hasta esta.

Cuando empecé a beber una Coca-Cola, Alice, apareció a mi lado, seguida por Jasper.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir al baile sin dejar que te arregle yo? Esto es un insulto Bella, sabias las ganas que tenía de arreglarte.- me dijo haciendo un puchero mientras trababa de hacerse la ofendida.

Rodé mis ojos.

- Oh, vamos, Alice. Intenté avisarte pero no me respondiste, así que hice algo inimaginable. Me vestí y arreglé yo solita.

Ella frunció el ceño y ante eso no pude evitar reír. Pero no fui la única Jasper también lo hizo disimuladamente.

En cambio Mike no parecía muy cómodo con su presencia.

- ¿Acaso no estoy presentable?- le dije al ver que aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ante eso se encogió de hombros.

- Sí lo estas, pero...

- Pero nada Alice. Mira hagamos una cosa, si olvidas esto puedes elegir el día que quieras y vamos de compras ¿qué me dices?

Cuando dije eso los ojos se le iluminaron y una sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

- ¿¡En serio!?

Asentí.

Entonces se quedó pensativa.

- Mmm... Solo lo olvidaré si son cinco días de compras.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

Oh, no, eso sí que no.

- Dos.- dije negociando.

- Cuatro.

- Tres.- dije sin pensar lo que decía.

- Hecho.- ¡Mierda! Me había dejado engañar, lo había dicho sin pensar ¿cómo podía haber aceptado ir de compras tres días con Alice? ¿Es que acaso me había vuelto loca? Esto iba a ser una larga tortura...

Rodé mis ojos.

Alice me abrazó impulsivamente.

- Oh, Bella, va a ser genial.

- Si tú lo dices...- dije con sarcasmo.

No me había percatado de que el resto de los Cullen se nos acercaban.

- Hola hermanita.- me saludó Emmett con una sonrisa.

- Hola.- le respondí de igual forma, las sonrisas de Emmett eran contagiosas.

Entonces me percaté de que la mirada de todos los Cullen era mucho más dorada, la última vez que les vi era un poco más oscura. Seguramente me estaba volviendo loca, eso era imposible, a menos que utilizaran lentillas. Tendría que preguntarles.

No pudimos seguir hablando mucho ya que de nuevo volvió a empezar una nueva canción y Mike me acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Bailamos?

Me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que los Cullen se tensaron, sobre todo... bueno, qué más daba.

Pensar en él a cada segundo no ayudaba a nada.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a responderle esta vez fue Edward quien habló por primera vez.

- Bella ¿me concederías este baile?

Sentí un impulso enorme de decirle que sí, pero la parte coherente volvió a mí y me hizo acordarme de todo.

Entonces supe lo que tenía que responder.

- Lo siento, pero voy a bailar con mi novio.- dije fríamente.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba "mi novio" en voz alta.

Quería que él sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía cuando le veía con Jessica. Aunque la diferencia estaba en que él no sentía nada por mí y por lo tanto no tendrían ningún efecto en él mis palabras. Pero bueno...

Aunque sucedió algo que no me esperaba, me sentí mal por mis propias palabras.

Por unos segundos estuve segura de que mi expresión mostró mi dolor al pensar en lo que había dicho, aún así no podía volver a darme el lujo de volver a mostrar mis sentimientos hacía Edward Cullen. La última vez lo había pagado muy caro...

Así que intenté que mi rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción, me escondí bajo una máscara inescrutable.

Al parecer todos notaron mi repentino cambio de humor ya que me miraron un poco extrañados por mi repentina frialdad. Lo que no sabían es que debajo de esa frialdad se escondía dolor.

- Ahora si nos disculpáis, mi novia y yo vamos a bailar.- dijo Mike con una sonrisa burlona mientras me apretaba más hacía él. Me pareció oír un gruñido pero no estaba segura.

Nos alejamos a paso firme hacía la pista de baile, alejándonos de ahí.

No quise mirar las expresiones de los Cullen por lo que agaché mi vista.

Empezamos a bailar e intenté mantener mi rostro inescrutable.

Aunque por dentro me carcomía el dolor, dolor por todo lo que me sucedía. Hubiera deseado tanto aceptar bailar con él y mandar al paseo a Mike, pero no podía.

Edward Cullen no era para mí.

Y no quería ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer Jessica si me veía bailando con su novio.

Mientras seguíamos bailando oí como Mike se reía.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

- Oh, nada, solo que Cullen y Jessica ya podrían irse a un hotel.- dijo aún riendo.

Le miré confundida.

Entonces seguí la dirección de su mirada y mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente.

Delante de mis ojos se representaba una escena que me destrozó aún más. Entonces supe con exactitud lo que era estar rota por dentro, así me sentía yo.

Jessica tenía sus piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de Edward y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este mientras se besaban apasionadamente y Edward tenía sus manos en sus caderas, sujetándola.

* * *

**¿Por qué se estaran besando Edward y Jessica? ¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Qué estará planeando Mike? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! ^^**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz dejadme review! n_n**

**Ahora otra cosa, me han quitado internet (¬¬) asi que no podre subir siempre que quiera. Debido a que ahora vienen fiestas y todo eso tanto la biblio como el ciber estaran cerrados por lo que tardare un poco en subir, pero en cuanto vuelvan a abrir subo nuevo capitulo. Yo calculo que el día 28 ya estara todo abierto, asi que subire ese día y para compensar el haber tardado subire dos capitulos ¿ok?**

**Bueno nada más ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!!**

**Como prometi hoy subo dos capitulos! ^^ **

**Espero que os gusten, abajo respondere a los reviews anonimos. Mil gracias por todos los reviews, aún no me creo que ya haya pasado los 200!! XD**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 21**

**BELLA POV:**

Mientras seguíamos bailando oí como Mike se reía.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.

- Oh, nada, solo que Cullen y Jessica ya podrían irse a un hotel.- dijo aún riendo.

Le miré confundida.

Entonces seguí la dirección de su mirada y mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente.

Delante de mis ojos se representaba una escena que me destrozó aún más. Entonces supe con exactitud lo que era estar rota por dentro, así me sentía yo.

Jessica tenía sus piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de Edward y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este mientras se besaban apasionadamente y Edward tenía sus manos en sus caderas, sujetándola.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos y solo pude apartar la mirada dolida.

Entonces oí como Mike se quejaba.

Me sequé la lágrima para que él no lo notara y le miré.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté preocupada pues por su rostro parecía como si le doliera algo.

- Me siento mal, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento un poco débil.

- Sera mejor que nos sentemos.- sugerí.

- Si no te importa Bella, preferiría volver a casa ¿te importaría?

- No, claro que no.- y no mentía, era la verdad, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

No quería estar ni por un minuto más en la misma habitación que Edward y Jessica.

Mike y yo salimos a paso rápido sin mirar atrás. No quería que sin querer mi vista volviera a cruzarse con esa dolorosa escena.

- Dame las llaves, conduciré yo.- dije una vez estuvimos al lado de su coche.

No dijo nada solo me lanzó las llaves, las cuales obviamente cayeron al suelo. Las recogí y entramos.

Mike aún tenía una expresión de malestar en su rostro, aunque aún seguía sintiendo esa sensación de que algo iba mal.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?- pregunté mientras íbamos por la carretera en dirección a su casa.

Ante eso abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡NO! Esto, no, quiero decir que no hace falta, solo necesito descansar y ya ¿está bien?- me dijo nerviosamente.

Asentí aunque su comportamiento se me hizo un poco extraño.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de Mike, así que aparqué en la entrada.

Fue entonces cuando me pregunté cómo regresaría a la casa de los Cullen.

Tenía dos opciones:

1) Llamar a Alice para que viniera a recogerme.

No, definitivamente esta no era una opción. No iba a arruinarle el baile.

2) Pedirle a Mike que me dejara su coche.

Sí, esta era la mejor opción. Me iría a casa con su coche y mañana se lo devolvería. Le pediría a Alice que me siguiera con su coche y una vez se lo devolviera me iría con ella en el suyo.

- Bueno, ya estás en tu casa. Oye ¿te importa si me llevo tu coche para poder ir a mi casa y mañana te lo traigo de vuelta?- dije con una sonrisa (no hace falta decir que era fingida, era la única que podía mostrar en esos momentos).

- Esto, claro, no hay problema. Pero...- parecía pensar en sus próximas palabras.

- ¿Sí?

- Me preguntaba si antes de irte te importaría ayudarme a entrar en casa, no me siento nada bien y no creo que pueda mantenerme en pie.

- Claro que no me importa.- dicho eso bajé rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta del copiloto.

Ayudarlo a entrar a su casa era lo menos que podía hacer después de que me diera la excusa perfecta para salir del baile.

Él se apoyó en mí para andar. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de mí nuca hasta mi hombro y yo pasé mi mano por su cintura para sujetarlo. Sentía que en cualquier momento nos caeríamos los dos. Ya que no solo tenía que andar con mi propio peso, ahora parecía que arrastraba un saco de patatas conmigo.

Por suerte llegamos a la puerta sin tropezar ni una sola vez. Mike abrió y le ayudé a entrar.

- Bueno, pues ya estás en tu casa.- dije con un suspiro cuando le ayudé a sentarse en el sofá.

Sentía la necesidad de irme de ahí pronto, aún recordaba la última vez que estuve ahí y no fue para nada agradable.

Inmediatamente Mike sonrió y se levantó, dejándome estupefacta.

¿No decía que se encontraba mal y que no podía andar?

- Solo voy a tomar un zumo, tengo sed.- aclaró con una sonrisa al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

- Ahh...- "Bella cierra la boca que van a entrar moscas", pensé con sarcasmo mientras Mike se dirigía a la cocina.

Pero es que de verdad me sentía un poco confundida. Hacía apenas unos segundos se apoyaba en mí como si fuera paralitico y ahora andaba perfectamente hasta la cocina.

Me pareció bastante extraño pero preferí dejarlo pasar, en cuanto volviera le diría que me diera las llaves del coche para poder irme.

Iba a sentarme en el sofá a esperarlo cuando unas fotos llamaron mi atención.

Me acerqué al mueble donde estaban los marcos con las fotos y mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa al ver una foto en la que se veía a Mike y Jessica besándose.

Un momento... ¿Mike y Jessica besándose?

¿Habían sido novios? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Entonces se me ocurrió abrir el marco de la foto para poder ver la foto por detrás y mirar si ponía la fecha en la que se hizo.

Y por suerte así era, calculé mentalmente y me quedé en shock.

Esa foto se había hecho hacía un mes. Yo había perdido la memoria hacía dos semanas. Y Mike me había dicho que llevábamos saliendo desde el curso pasado. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Mike me había sido infiel con Jessica? O... ¿es que en verdad yo nunca había salido con Mike?

La última pregunta había rondado por mi cabeza desde siempre, se me hacía muy extraño que dijera que salíamos juntos tanto tiempo y que yo no sintiera nada por él, es más ni siquiera me caía bien, para ser sinceros.

Pero no tenía sentido ¿para qué iban a querer engañarme respecto a eso? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Aunque la fecha no fue lo único que me dejó en shock, al lado de la fecha había una dedicatoria:

_Para Mike de Jessica:_

_Ya llevamos saliendo un año y con esta foto conmemoraremos tal recuerdo por el resto de nuestras vidas. En la cual estamos tú y yo celebrando nuestro primer año de enamorados. _

_Con amor, Jess._

Oí como Mike volvía y antes de que llegara a la sala volví a cerrar el marco y puse la foto en su lugar.

Cuando le vi no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

¿Me había estado engañando con Jessica todo este tiempo o es que nunca había habido nada que engañar? Cada vez estaba más segura de que nunca habíamos salido juntos. Necesitaba respuestas. Y ahora mismo iba a conseguirlas, pero no iba a decirle nada de la foto. Primero quería ver hasta dónde podían llegar sus mentiras.

- Ten para ti.- dijo mientras llegaba a mí y alargaba su brazo ofreciéndome un vaso de zumo de naranja.

- No quiero, gracias.- dije aún con el ceño fruncido.

- Anda, esta bueno y te sentara bien, toma.

- No.- dije fríamente. Yo que quería hablar con él y él me venía con tonterías de zumo.

Al ver mi insistente negativa esta vez fue él quien frunció el ceño.

- Es de mala educación rechazar lo que te ofrezco.- dijo molesto. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en que me tomara el maldito zumo?

No estaba segura de si fue el descubrir la mentira o que me llamara maleducada, o tal vez fueron las dos cosas juntas la gota que colmó el vaso. Pero sentí como la furia se apoderaba rápidamente de mi cuerpo.

- También es de mala educación mentir.- contraataqué duramente mientras cruzaba los brazos.

**MIKE POV:**

Fui a la cocina para seguir con la siguiente parte de mi plan.

Jessica ya había hecho su parte, a mí solo me quedaba cumplir la última parte del plan. Quién iba a decir que un plan tan simple iba a dar resultado.

La primera parte fue fácil, Jessica había hecho un trabajo excelente al lanzarse encima de Cullen sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Fue tan divertido ver la cara de asombro de ese payaso, pero lo mejor fue cuando Bella vio esa escena y malinterpreto las cosas. Justo lo que esperaba.

La siguiente parte del plan también había sido fácil: sacar a Bella del baile y traerla a mi casa.

Fingir que me encontraba mal había sido una buena idea, aunque creo que de igual forma ella hubiera accedido a irse del baile para no seguir viendo a Edward y Jessica "besándose".

Me reí internamente. Eso había sido tan divertido. Ver la decepción y el dolor en el rostro de Bella había sido glorioso, Edward Cullen había muerto para ella. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin había logrado que Bella bajara a Edward Cullen del pedestal en el que tenía a ese idiota!

Bella estaba destinada a ser solamente mía.

Ahora solo faltaba la última parte del plan y lo iba a conseguir a como de lugar.

Me encaminé hacía un armario y cogí el primer vaso que encontré. Abrí la nevera y cogí un zumo de naranja. Dejé el vaso en la encimera mientras llevaba mi mano a mi bolsillo y sacaba las pastillas.

Había sido una suerte poder conseguirlas en internet en tan poco tiempo. Según decían estas pastillas te dejaban el cuerpo paralizado, te dejaban sin voluntad. Iba a disfrutar tanto haciéndola mía durante toda la noche. Estaba seguro de que ella también lo iba a disfrutar. Es más, seguro que cuando recuperara el control de su cuerpo querría repetir. Me suplicaría porque la volviera a hacer mía y yo con gusto la complacería.

Nadie se le puede resistir a Mike Newton.

Sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Solo le estaba proporcionando una pequeña ayudita ya que estaba seguro de que si no la ayudaba con estas pastillas tal vez ella se negaría por su espíritu de mojigata pero solo lo hacía por su bien. Sabía que en un futuro me lo agradecería ya que iba a enseñarle lo que era el verdadero placer.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se asomó en mi rostro.

Metí tres pastillas en el zumo y guardé las restantes en mi bolsillo. Cogí una cuchara y removí el zumo hasta que vi como las pastillas se disolvían.

Era una verdadera suerte que mis padres estuvieran visitando a los abuelos durante el fin de semana. Tampoco es que hubiera sido un problema haberla hecho mía en el coche en mitad de un descampado pero obviamente era más cómodo en una cama.

Con el zumo en la mano me encaminé hacia donde estaba Bella.

**BELLA POV:**

- ¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó ceñudo.

- Estoy segura de que si piensas un poco sabrás a lo que me refiero. A no ser que me hayas dicho tantas mentiras que ni sepas de cual te hablo.

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero ¿por qué no nos tranquilizamos? Mira toma el zumo, te sentara bien.

- ¡Metete el zumo por donde te quepa!- grité ya explotando.

Yo hablando de cosas serias y él erre que erre con el puñetero zumo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, solo nos mirábamos con enfado. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir mintiéndome?

- Está bien, será mejor que nos relajemos ¿qué ocurre Bella?- me preguntó ahora más calmado.

Decidí imitar su ejemplo e intenté relajarme yo también.

- Contéstame a una cosa y dime la verdad, aunque solo sea por una vez en tu vida.

Mike asintió por lo que continué.

- ¿De verdad tú y yo salíamos antes de mi amnesia?

Mike pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta, incluso parecía nervioso.

- Sí.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto?

- Semanas después de que llegaras a Forks, ya te lo dije.- era cierto, me dijo lo mismo que la primera vez que le pregunté respecto a eso. Con la diferencia de que ahora sabía que mentía.

Desde mi llegada a Forks había pasado muchísimo más que un mes, eso sin contar que él llevaba saliendo con Jessica un año. ¿Pero Jessica no salía con Edward? ¡Esto definitivamente era una locura! Solo había dos respuestas posibles. O él me había sido infiel o nunca habíamos salido juntos. Todo esto me resultaba tan confuso. Si él me era infiel ¿para qué iba a tener fotos de Jessica en su casa? Y sin embargo no había ni una nuestra, ni en su casa ni en la mía. Todo apuntaba a la segunda opción.

Ya que lo normal era tener fotos de tu pareja en tu casa y no de tu amante.

Todo esto olía demasiado mal...

¿Entonces qué pasaba con Edward? ¿Él salía de verdad con Jessica... o no? ¿O Jessica salía con Mike? ¡Dios! Esto era peor que una telenovela...

- Y dime ¿alguna vez has salido con Jessica?- ¿sería tan cínico como para negarlo cuando tenía en su casa, a la vista de todos, fotos de ellos dos?

- ¿Con esa zorra? No, además ella esta de novia de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo.

Otro puñal en el corazón. Si es que aún quedaba algo de él.

¿Entonces Edward si salía con Jessica? Yo ya no sabía que creer, lo único que salía de sus labios eran mentiras ¿cómo creerle?

- Mike deja ahora mismo de mentirme y dime la verdad. No quiero volver a oír una mentira más, ya todo esto me tiene harta.- le dije al borde de la histeria.

No soportaba ni por un minuto más todo esto. ¡Parecía que mi vida solo fuera una gran mentira!

- No te entiendo.

- ¡¿No me entiendes?! ¿¡En serio!? ¡Tal vez esto te ayude a refrescar la memoria!- grité ya cansada de todo mientras cogía la foto de nuevo y la ponía delante de sus ojos. ¿Por qué nadie me decía de una buena vez la verdad?

Siempre había sospechado que había algo raro en todo esto, en nuestra relación. Pero nunca le quise dar mucha importancia ya que me convenía tenerlo a mi lado para olvidarme de Edward.

Pero ahora ya no tenía nada que perder, mi corazón ya estaba roto y sabía que ni Mike ni nadie lo podría reparar. Ahora lo único que pedía era la verdad.

Mientras veía la foto que sostenía delante de sus ojos la sangre abandonó su rostro.

- B-Bella... esto, no es lo que parece.- susurró.

- Ya claro, mira Mike, solo te lo voy a volver a preguntar una última vez ¿de verdad alguna vez tú y yo hemos tenido algo?

Pareció dudar unos segundos.

- Ya te he dicho que sí.- contestó ácidamente.

Está bien, él quería seguir con su estúpido juego, ok. Él no era el único que me podía decir la verdad.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de una cosa, ¿los demás también estarían en la mentira? No sabía exactamente en qué consistía tal pero era evidente que mi vida estaba basada en mentiras.

Sí los demás estaban en la mentira eso quería decir que yo nunca había salido con Mike. Pero si por el contrario ellos sí pensaban de verdad que yo salía con Mike eso significaría que me había sido infiel.

Pero analicé el comportamiento de toda la gente durante estas últimas semanas y ahora estaba casi segura que me habían estado mintiendo.

Entonces las personas a quien preguntar se redujeron hasta quedar solo en una. Aún así esa persona era la única en quien sabía que podía confiar, la única que me diría la verdad: Charlie.

Él no me mentiría.

- No quieres decirme la verdad, ok, pues quédate con tus mentiras, yo me voy.- dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

Ya no me importaba ir andando hacia casa. Prefería eso a conducir el coche de Mike.

Pero entonces me sorprendió ver cómo, Mike, se adelantaba delante de mí y cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- pregunté irritada y con un poco de miedo.

¿Para qué había cerrado la puerta con llave?

Por primera vez me fijé bien en su rostro y vi muchas emociones que me asustaron.

Me miraba con enfado, reproche y... ¿lujuria?

Tal vez no fue buena idea entrar a su casa... bueno tal vez, no, definitivamente no fue una buena idea.

- ¿Adónde te crees que vas?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfrente de la puerta.

- Me voy a mi casa, así que abre la maldita puerta.

- No. Tú no te vas de aquí.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

¿Qué pretendía?

- Mike abre la puerta ahora mismo.- le exigí en un tono serio.

- Ya te he dicho que no.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

Sonrió maliciosamente, instintivamente di un paso atrás.

Algo me decía que Mike iba a mostrarme su verdadera cara.

- ¡¿Qué por qué?! ¡Porque eres mía! ¡Y no quiero que te vayas!- se acercó más a mí y yo retrocedí.

- Yo no soy tuya.

Inmediatamente que dije eso Mike avanzó rápidamente hacia mí y me arrincono contra una pared mientras aprisionaba mis muñecas entre sus manos y la pared.

- Por supuesto que eres mía. Siempre lo has sido. Y hoy lo serás más que nunca.- entonces sentí sus asquerosos labios en mi boca.

Intenté apartar mi rostro pero me fue imposible. Mike tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

Sentí ganas de vomitar mientras sus labios se movían bruscamente sobre los míos.

Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Levanté mi pierna izquierda y le di en sus partes. Yo no era un chico pero según tenía entendido eso dolía bastante. Y parecía que así era porque Mike dejó de besarme y empezó a retorcerse en el suelo de dolor mientras se agarraba sus partes con ambas manos.

- ¡Maldita perra!- gritaba entrecortadamente.

Yo me aparté de él y corrí a la puerta.

¡Maldición! ¡Había olvidado que estaba cerrada! Busqué con la mirada cualquier otra vía de escape y vi las ventanas. ¡Perfecto!

Corrí rápidamente hacia estas y cuando iba a abrirlas una mano me tomó del brazo haciéndome girar hacia atrás.

- Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno.- dijo mientras me abofeteaba y me lanzaba encima del sofá.

Rápidamente se subió encima de mí mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello.

No podía ni siquiera apartarlo de mí ya que sujetaba mis manos tal y como había hecho en la pared.

- Todo habría sido mucho más fácil si hubieras tomado el maldito zumo, pero no te preocupes que aún lo podemos solucionar.

Entonces me soltó una de las manos para sujetarme ambas con una sola, mientras dirigía su mano libre hacia su bolsillo. Asustada vi como sacaba una pastilla y la dirigía a mi boca.

Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a tragarme eso.

- ¡Abre la maldita boca!- gritó cuando vio como apretaba los labios.

Continúo insistiendo pero al no obtener lo que quería decidió optar por otra opción.

- Está bien, si quieres ponértelo difícil que así sea. A ver cuánto aguantas sin respirar.- fue entonces cuando sentí como me tapaba la nariz.

¡Maldición! Si no abría la boca no podría respirar.

¡Maldito cretino! Tenía que pensar algo rápido ya que sería muy tarde cuando me faltara el aire. Ya que sabía que irremediablemente tendría que abrir la boca y ahí estaría todo perdido para mí.

Intenté soltarme las manos, y aún a pesar de que él solo me sujetaba con una no pude hacer mucho.

Entonces se me ocurrió otra idea.

Impulsé mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz hacía la derecha de tal forma que ambos caímos rodando hacia al suelo y sentí como la mesa que había ahí se rompía bajo nuestros cuerpos.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, ya que sentí como me golpeaba el tobillo con una de las patas de la mesa de madera que se encontraba enfrente del sofá (la que se acababa de romper).

¡Genial! Estaba casi segura que acababa de ganarme un esguince ya que empecé a sentir un profundo dolor en el tobillo.

Intenté levantarme pero antes de conseguirlo Mike agarró mi tobillo herido haciéndome caer de nuevo.

Nuevamente Mike se subió encima de mí y ahora ya no parecía querer que tomara su maldita pastilla. No, ahora podía ver en sus ojos que solo quería una cosa.

A mí.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria. Sentí un asco impresionante.

Sus labios habían vuelto a mi cuello mientras sus manos empezaron a quitarme la chaqueta, la cual lanzó hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

- ¡Suéltame!- grité desesperada.

Se me estaba acabando el tiempo, Mike, parecía demasiado ansioso por conseguir lo que quería ya que sentí como sus manos bajaban hasta los pliegues finales de mi vestido y lo subía.

Intenté apartarlo nuevamente de mí pero todo esfuerzo era inútil.

Con horror vi como se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

¡Maldito malnacido!

- Ya verás que te va a gustar.- dijo en mi oído con voz ronca.

Alargué mis manos hacia los lados intentando buscar algo con que golpearle para quitármelo de encima y parecía que la suerte me sonreía un poco ya que encontré una pata de la mesa que se había roto.

La tomé fuertemente entre mi mano y le golpeé en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas.

Un alarido de dolor salió de sus labios y esta vez sí pude quitármelo de encima. Corrí con mi vestido desgarrado y mi pelo alborotado hasta la primera ventana que encontré y salté.

Me quité los tacones y empecé a correr sin mirar atrás. Fue entonces cuando volví a sentir un dolor punzante en mi tobillo. Sí, tal vez correr con un esguince no era lo mejor, pero era lo único que podía hacer en este momento.

Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin control.

¡Mike Newton era un maldito desgraciado! ¡Nunca tuve que confiar en él! ¡Nunca debí salir con él! ¡Nunca debí haber perdido la maldita memoria!

No sabía a dónde dirigirme, solo quería alejarme lo máximo posible.

No llevaba corriendo ni dos minutos cuando oí como un coche venía detrás de mí.

Me giré y me sorprendió ver el coche de Carlisle.

Me paré en seco.

¿Era él? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Pero el ocupante del coche no hizo ademan de salir de este, solo frenó ahí mismo con las luces de los faros delanteros encendidos. No podía ver a través de los cristales ya que eran polarizados.

Entonces el miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí. Si fuera Carlisle ya habría salido en mi ayuda.

Pues estaba segura que mi aspecto era lamentable.

Un escalofrió me recorrió al pensar en la posibilidad de que no fuera Carlisle. Entonces me acordé de la última vez que había visto este coche y no era Carlisle el conductor.

Fue después de salir corriendo de la casa del imbécil de Mike mientras esperaba a Alice en el parque. ¿Era posible que fuera el mismo coche? ¿El mismo que había salido huyendo cuando Alice había aparecido?

No tuve tiempo de pensar mucho más ya que la puerta del conductor se abrió y mis pesadillas se hicieron realidad.

- Hola de nuevo, Bella.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar, como si estuviera echando raíces.

Esto no era posible, esto no podía estar pasando.

Yo aún seguía en shock cuando vi como un borrón se acercaba a mi... lo último que sentí fue un golpe en mi cabeza que hizo que perdiera la consciencia.

Dolor.

Eso era lo único que sentía. Un profundo dolor en mi cabeza.

Los parpados me pesaban, los abrí con pesadez y me desconcerté.

Delante de mis ojos solo podía ver oscuridad, esperé a que mis ojos se adaptaran. Y entonces me horroricé con la escena que se representaba antes mis ojos.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué estaba metida en una especie de celda? ¿Por qué estaba tumbada en el suelo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me incorporé lentamente e intenté pensar en lo sucedido.

Lo último que recordaba era el haber salido de casa de Mike... argg... y minutos después un coche, la puerta del conductor se abrió y... Oh, Dios mío...

Era ella... la chica de mis sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas, Jane.

Un momento, un momento ¿cómo qué Jane? ¿Cómo demonios sabía yo cómo se llamaba?

Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a mí. Me vi a mi misma al lado de Edward y Alice, delante de los Vulturis, donde también se encontraba Jane con otros guardias.

¿Vulturis?

Oh, Dios mío... ahora lo recordaba todo... absolutamente TODO.

No podía creerlo, había recuperado la memoria.

Los Cullen eran vampiros, yo era la novia de Edward, es más iba a casarme con él.

Entonces comprendí con dolor lo que había sucedido. Todos me habían estado engañando. Yo nunca había salido con Mike (Dios que asco, solo de pensarlo...). Pero había una cosa que aún no conseguía encontrarle lógica... ¿Edward y Jessica estaban juntos? ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Ella estaba embarazada? ¿De Edward? ¿De un vampiro? Imposible...

Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente como una ráfaga, no conseguía entender nada.

Sin duda alguna Edward Cullen me debía muchas explicaciones.

Me levanté y otra vez volví a sentir el dolor punzante en mi tobillo. Hice un mohín de dolor pero eso no impidió que me pusiera de pie.

Ahora lo que más me preocupaba era el motivo por el cual me encontraba aquí ¿Jane me había traído aquí? ¿Los Vulturis que tenían que ver? ¿Acaso estaba en Volterra? Es más... ¿estaba acaso en el castillo de los Vulturis?

Mi mente quería negarse a esa opción pero mi parte más lógica me decía que así era ¿dónde más podía estar? Seguramente estuviera en los calabozos de los Vulturis.

Definitivamente la buena suerte y yo no éramos amigas, es más juraría que somos enemigas naturales.

Solo a mí me puede pasar perder la memoria y que todo el mundo me mienta, que Mike finja ser mi novio e intente violarme y ya como gran final que una panda de vampiros psicópatas ebrios de poder me secuestren.

¿Qué más me podía pasar?

Como si fuera una respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada verbalmente oí como abrían una puerta.

No escuché pasos, pero tampoco me extrañé. Los vampiros eran demasiado sigilosos.

Me encaminé hasta el límite de la celda y puse mis manos en los barrotes mientras intentaba examinar el lugar. Esta no era la única celda que había, enfrente de mi había otra y a mis lados también, pero todas estaban vacías, exceptuando la mía claro está. Esto parecía algún tipo de prisión y en cierto modo lo era. Ahora yo era prisionera de los Vulturis.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya volvía a tener a esa vampira enfrente de mis ojos.

Jane.

- Vaya, por lo que veo ya has despertado.- dijo con voz burlona.

Me aparté de los barrotes y di varios pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunté con voz temerosa.

Solo sonrió maliciosamente ignorando mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me tenéis aquí? ¿Qué queréis?- seguí preguntando sin recibir respuesta alguna.

- Para ser una humana eres bastante curiosa. Pero ahora no es el momento para tus estúpidas preguntas, los maestros te esperan. Así que andando.- dijo mientras hacía ademán de buscar la llave correcta (entre todas las que llevaba en ese llavero) que abriría la celda.

¿Maestros? Tenía que estar refiriéndose a Aro, Cayo y Marco.

Solo de recordarlos un estremecimiento de miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Aún recordaba la dieta que seguían estos vampiros y sinceramente tenía miedo. Aún podía recordar los gritos de aquellos pobres inocentes que fueron asesinados cuando Edward, Alice y yo salíamos de la gran sala después de conversar con Aro.

- No quiero ir.- dije mientras retrocedía hasta chocar con la pared de mi celda.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita burlona mientras se me quedaba viendo con pura maldad.

- Creo que no lo has entendido. No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

Aún en la situación en la que me encontraba mi mente solo podía pensar en Edward. ¿Sabría él que me habían secuestrado los Vulturis? ¿Y el resto de los Cullen habrían notado mi ausencia?

Jane abrió la celda y me hizo señas de que saliera.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza. No quería encontrarme de nuevo con los Vulturis.

Ella sonrió burlonamente y entró a por mí. En menos de un segundo ya sentía su presión en mi brazo mientras me sacaba a rastras de la celda.

Forcejeé con ella pero solo conseguí que apretara más mi brazo haciéndome gritar de dolor. Si no se me había roto un hueso con ese agarre era por pura suerte.

Empezamos a andar (mejor dicho ella andaba y yo cojeaba) por el pasillo que estaba en medio de los calabozos hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras de caracol, cuando las terminamos de subir vi una puerta de madera antigua.

Jane siguió guiándome por los pasillos mientras yo sentía el tacto frio del suelo en mis pies, ya que iba descalza.

No podía dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, estaba desesperada.

Tenía tanto miedo, me tocaría volver a enfrentarme a los Vulturis y esta vez ni Edward ni Alice estarían conmigo.

Seguimos andando por unos minutos más hasta que llegamos a una puerta que reconocía muy bien, era la gran sala donde estaban los tronos de los Vulturis.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

Jane abrió la puerta arrastrándome con ella y por segunda vez vi esos rostros que tanto me atemorizaban.

Me llevó hasta el centro y me dejó en mitad de la gran sala a la vista de todos mientras ella iba a situarse detrás de los Vulturis.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que la mascota de los Cullen.- dijo socarronamente Cayo.

Inmediatamente bajé la mirada avergonzada por su comentario ofensivo. Lo peor de todo era saber que no tenía derecho a réplica, no a menos que buscara mi propia muerte. Eso sin contar que sus miradas fijas en mí me intimidaban.

Al menos la de Aro y Cayo, ya que Marco solo me miraba aburrido. Como si estuviera viendo los anuncios esperando que empezara algún programa.

- Oh, vamos hermano, no seas así. Es nuestra invitada.- dijo Aro mientras oía como se levantaba de su trono y se acercaba a mí.

Me obligué a levantar la mirada y le vi acortar la distancia mientras se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Una vez estuvo frente a mí volví a bajar la mirada nuevamente intimidada por su cercanía y por su mirada penetrante.

Levantó mi mentón con una de sus manos y me obligó a mirarle a la cara.

- Es una verdadera lástima que tengamos que matarte.

* * *

**¿Qué ocurrira? ¿Matarán a Bella? ¿Qué harán los Cullen cuando descubran que Bella ha sido secuestrada? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! n_n**

**Y bueno ahora respondo a los reviews anonimos, (si quereis que os responda los reviews anonimos teneis que dejarme vuestro correo, pero para que la pagina no lo borre teneis que separarlo): **

**lisbet777:** pues no sé exactamente cuantos capis tendra el fic, pero en la otra pagina donde lo subo voy por el capi 28 y ya no queda mucho para terminar. Tal vez el fic tenga 35 capis más o menos.

**Elisa:** tus preguntas se resuelven en el capi 22, es decir en el proximo capi! ^^

**Barbara:** ¿Cómo crees que va a molestarme que me des tu opinión? Al contrario me encanta leer las opiniones de los demás! ^^  
Sobre si Bella deberia empezar a recordar algo como ya habras leido ya no hace falta, pues ya ha recuperado la memoria! (ya iba siendo hora! XD)  
Así que sí, Bella va a recuperar la memoria (cosa que ya ha sucedido). Y sí, ya han pasado las 2 semanas.  
Sobre si Alice ha visto algo o no (al igual que Edward con su don), no puedo decirtelo. Solo te dire que en el capi 22 se resuelve esa duda en especifico.  
Tu correo no aparece ya que la pagina te lo borra si no lo separas! XD

**And1thap_Cullen_Black:** antes que nada ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! sé que fue ayer pero más vale tarde que nunca! ^^  
No te preocupes que no pienso olvidar el fic porque me haya quedado sin internet! XD  
No estare en paz conmigo misma hasta que ponga FIN a esta historia!! XD Tanto en la versión de Bella como en la de Edward! n_n

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! n_n**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

- Es una verdadera lástima que tengamos que matarte.

Abrí los ojos de par en par y di varios pasos atrás, separando mi mentón de su mano.

Entonces oí las carcajadas de todos en la sala.

- No te preocupes querida, aún podemos negociar.- dijo tranquilamente Aro mientras una sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.

¿Acababa de decirme que iba a matarme y aún así me decía que no me preocupara? Este tío estaba loco... Pero lo que más me inquietaba era lo último que había dicho ¿negociar? ¿Negociar qué?

- ¿Negociar?- pregunté temerosa.

Aro suspiró y volvió atrás para sentarse en su trono.

- Sí, querida. Todo en esta vida tiene un precio. En este caso tu vida tiene un precio. Pero bueno antes que nada quiero que me digas que es lo que recuerdas sobre los Cullen.

¿Estaba intentando averiguar algo en concreto? Al menos eso es lo que me pareció... es más juraría que me estaba hablando como si supiera que había sufrido amnesia. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Qué debía responderle?

Mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. ¿Debía contarles que acababa de recuperar la memoria?

- ¿Es que eres sorda niña?- dijo en tono grosero Cayo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Me sonrojé y volví a agachar la mirada.

- Todo.- respondí al fin a la pregunta de Aro. Total ¿de qué me serviría fingir que aún tenía amnesia? Si iba a morir de igual forma...

- Mmm... ¿Todo? ¿Sabes lo que son los Cullen? ¿Sabes lo que somos nosotros?- volvió a interrogar Aro.

Aunque tenía la vista agachada sentí que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí. Un escalofrió me recorrió.

- Vampiros.- fue lo único que pude decir.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

No sabía lo que ocurría por lo que levanté la mirada y vi como me miraban sorprendidos. ¿Me acababa de crecer una tercera cabeza o algo? ¿Por qué me miraban así?

La única mirada diferente era la de Jane que me miraba con odio y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Jane querida ¿puedes explicar eso?- preguntó Aro a la aludida.

- Maestro, ella está mintiendo, le aseguro que yo oí claramente como los Cullen decían que Isabella había perdido la memoria.

- ¿Eso es cierto querida?- preguntó Aro esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

Asentí.

- Y si has perdido la memoria ¿cómo es que sabes lo que somos?- intervino esta vez Cayo otra vez con su tono burlón.

Mi corazón latía aceleradamente debido al miedo, intenté tranquilizarme antes de contestar.

Tragué saliva.

- Cuando desperté aquí recordaba todo.

Entonces Aro estalló en carcajadas.

- Jane querida sí que le tuviste que dar fuerte en la cabeza.- dijo Aro una vez que logró calmarse.

Jane me miró con satisfacción. Estaba segura que había disfrutado golpeándome, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

- En verdad que eres una humana interesante, no entiendo como los Cullen te han tirado a la basura de esta forma.

Sentí como el corazón se me paraba ante las palabras de Aro. ¿Los Cullen me habían tirado a la basura? ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

No, esto tenía que ser mentira. Tenía que serlo. Entonces la ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

- Eso es mentira.- contesté desafiante sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

No era muy razonable enfrentar a unos vampiros que en menos de un segundo podrían matarme, pero no iba a permitir que dijeran tales mentiras de ellos. Los Vulturis no les llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos.

- Por lo que veo te tienen totalmente deslumbrada. Crees cada una de sus palabras. Pero ya es hora de que abras los ojos querida, siento ser yo quien te lo diga pero necesitas saber todo esto para poder escoger la opción correcta, la única que te mantendrá con vida.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Otro escalofrió me recorrió.

Al ver que no decía nada Aro continuó hablando.

- Ahora que has recuperado la memoria no te intriga saber ¿por qué los Cullen te mintieron?

Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa al igual que mi boca que formó una perfecta "o".

¿Cómo lo sabía él? ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía que me estaban engañando menos yo? Esto ya era el colmo... sabían la verdad antes unos vampiros psicópatas que yo...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Veras, luego de tú última visita aquí decidimos seguir tu caso en primera mano, así que mandamos a dos de nuestros guardias a vigilarte. Al cabo del tiempo llegaron noticias tuyas en las cuales nos informaron que habías perdido la memoria y que los Cullen decidieron aprovecharlo para sacarte de sus vidas.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- grité enfurecida ganándome miradas envenenadas y algún que otro gruñido amenazante.

Aro levantó la mano para tranquilizar a sus guardias.

- Tranquilos, esto no tiene que ser fácil para Bella pero debe saberlo.

No podía ser cierto, Aro tenía que estar mintiendo. Los Cullen nunca me harían algo así... era imposible. ¿Pero entonces porque me habían mentido? Mi mente era un nido de confusión. Necesitaba hablar con los Cullen cuanto antes. Aunque no sabía si iba a tener esa opción. Algo me decía que los Vulturis tenían otros planes para mí.

- Como decía dos guardias estuvieron vigilando todos tus pasos pero a la vez también los de los Cullen y oyeron una conversación donde decían que ya no eras parte de su familia, así que por eso estas aquí. Debido a que sabes nuestro secreto y los Cullen no piensan transformarte. Tienes dos opciones y sinceramente espero que pienses razonablemente antes de contestar.

No podía estar hablando en serio... ¿o sí? ¿Los Cullen ya no me querían más en su familia? Sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos por lo que reuní todas mis fuerzas para evitar que salieran. No quería darles más motivos de burla.

Aro seguía hablando pero yo estaba en shock. ¿Era posible que Edward nuevamente me hubiera dejado? Ante ese pensamiento volví a sentir la misma herida desgarradora en el pecho que no sentía desde... bueno, la primera vez que Edward se marchó.

- Así ¿qué cuál eliges?- me preguntó Aro.

¿Ein? ¿Cuál elijo de qué?

- ¿Perdón?- pregunté desorientada.

Sus gestos se endurecieron aún así la sonrisa hipócrita no desapareció de su rostro.

- Te estaba diciendo que tienes dos opciones. La primera es transformarte y unirte a nuestra guardia lo que conlleva servirnos por toda la eternidad y la segunda es la muerte. Así que tú eliges ¿qué va a ser?

Ok, ahora sí que estaba en shock. Osea a ver si me había enterado, la primera opción era convertirme en su esclava por el resto de mi existencia y la segunda la muerte, que seguramente fuera convirtiéndome en la cena de algún vampiro... Oh, por Dios... ¿qué pasaba con la tercera opción? En la que yo vivía mi cuento de hadas con Edward y su familia. Algo me decía que esa tercera opción no estaba disponible.

- No seas insolente y responde de una vez.- agregó molesto Cayo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero no le presté atención, no podía creerme lo que me estaba sucediendo.

- Y-yo necesito pensar.- susurré.

Miré suplicante a Aro pidiéndole que entendiera que necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.

- Por favor.- insistí aún manteniéndole la mirada, aunque tengo que admitir que me costó bastante pues sus ojos me intimidaban en sobremanera.

- Está bien, tienes veinticuatro horas para tomar la decisión. Solo espero que elijas la correcta.

Asentí.

- Jane llévala a su celda.

Esta se encamino hacia mí y con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz (nótese el sarcasmo) me agarró del brazo y me llevó por el camino que habíamos atravesado anteriormente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de mi celda me tiró a esta de un empujón haciéndome caer al suelo de rodillas y apoyando mis manos en el suelo como acto reflejo.

Entonces ya no pude soportarlo más y las lágrimas salieron sin control de mis ojos.

Edward no podía haberme vuelto a dejar y encima liarse con Jessica en mi cara. Él no podía haberme hecho eso... sería demasiado cruel.

- Sí, llora y abre los ojos de una vez. Nadie te quiere y sinceramente si eliges morir me harías un favor, no me gustaría tenerte por aquí durante toda la eternidad.- dijo ácidamente Jane antes de irse, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que aún seguía allí.

Aunque sabía que no tenía que hacer caso de sus palabras no pude evitar darme cuenta de que tenía razón, nadie me quería. Era la única explicación que encontraba al hecho de que todos me mintieran.

Me aovillé en el suelo en forma fetal mientras notaba como los sollozos se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. No es que fuera la posición más cómoda pero no tenía fuerzas ni para moverme.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. No entendía como mi vida podía haber cambiado tan drásticamente en tan solo dos semanas. Entonces me di cuenta de tantas cosas que había pasado por alto durante todo este tiempo.

Vi por primera vez todas las veces que me habían mentido, que no eran pocas.

Primero me mintieron acerca de cómo me golpeé la cabeza. No me había resbalado con el piso como me habían dicho, fue mientras me cambiaba de ropa mientras esperaba a que Edward volviera de cazar para irnos a cenar.

Los Cullen y yo no éramos simples conocidos como me habían hecho creer en un principio. Éramos mucho más que eso.

Luego estaba lo de la contraseña de mi ordenador, recordaba que la primera vez que lo encendí no pude entrar porque tenía contraseña y al día siguiente había desaparecido... me pareció extraño e incluso pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. Pero ahora estaba segura de que Edward tenía mucho que ver con eso. Él no sabía la contraseña pero estaba segura de que no le fue difícil averiguarla... total la contraseña era su nombre. Y si le quedaba alguna duda de cuál era yo se lo puse demasiado fácil con la pista que puse: león. Averiguar la contraseña tuvo que ser un juego de niños para él.

Entonces me desconcerté al acordarme del fondo de pantalla que tenía en el ordenador, el de una oveja y un león. Yo no tenía ese fondo de pantalla por lo que deduje que me lo puso él. ¿Pero a cuento de qué me puso ese fondo de pantalla si me estaba dejando? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando?

Recordé la conversación que tuve con mi padre antes de que este se fuera a Seattle en la que estábamos hablando de mi "novio" y ahora entendía a lo que se refería con pasar más tiempo con él. En su momento no lo entendí, pero claro Charlie no se refería a Mike se refería a Edward. Y qué casualidad que justo cuando mi padre me iba a explicar a qué se refería con lo de pasar más tiempo juntos mi "novio" y yo, seguramente terminaría saliendo el nombre de Edward a colación, mi móvil sonó y al responder oí la nana de Edward…

Ahora ya tenía claro quién me había llamado ese día…

Y con dolor comprendí lo que había sucedido en clases, el porqué no me sentaba con Edward, ahora entendía la reacción de Alice cuando le dije que yo no me sentaba con su hermano y que este se sentaba con Jessica.

Pero no quería aceptar el hecho de que Edward se alejara de esta forma de mí como si tuviera la peste o algo parecido. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Y por qué narices estaba con Jessica? ¿Es que se estaba burlando de mí o algo?

"No, Bella, no pienses locuras. No creas las mentiras de ese loco, Edward te ama, confía en él", me decía la parte lógica de mi cabeza, pero ¿cómo confiar en alguien que lo único que ha hecho ha sido mentirte en estas últimas semanas?

"No confías en Edward que te ha demostrado mil veces su amor pero en cambio ¿si confías en Aro?", volvió a insistir mi parte razonable.

Esa parte la tenía claro, tampoco confiaba en Aro, no confiaba en nadie.

¿Qué tenía que elegir? ¿Ser esclava por el resto de mi vida o morir? En menos de un segundo lo tenía claro... morir era la mejor opción. No quería una eternidad si no era al lado de Edward. Era cierto que si elegía permanecer con los Vulturis seria vampira pero yo no deseaba la inmortalidad si no era para compartirla con Edward.

Aunque otra parte de mi me decía que aceptara transformarme así ganaría tiempo y podría volver a ver algún día a los Cullen y arreglar las cosas, pero ¿qué pasaría si fueran ciertas las palabras de Aro? Sería demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, ser inmortal tenía sus consecuencias, no era tan fácil quitarse la vida. Y si me dijeran que era mentira todo también sería muy tarde para poder pertenecer a su familia, los Vulturis no me lo permitirían, es más estaba segura que matarían a quien fuera necesario para que siguiera siendo su esclava durante toda mi existencia. No podía arriesgarme a que los Cullen murieran por mi culpa.

La mejor opción era morir, al menos habría muerto conociendo el amor, aunque me dolía morir sin saber si ese amor era aún correspondido o ya no... Tenía tantas dudas, necesitaba tanto hablar con Edward, hablar con todos.

Entonces me percaté de otras cosas bastante importantes. ¿Alice no había visto todo esto? Lo más seguro era que sí, ella lo veía todo ¿entonces por qué no habían hecho nada para ayudarme? ¿En verdad querían deshacerse de mí hasta llegar al punto de que les daba igual si los Vulturis me secuestraban y me mataban?

¡NO! ¡ESO NO PODÍA SER CIERTO! ¡ALICE ERA MI AMIGA! ¡TODOS ELLOS ERAN MI FAMILIA!

Y con horror comprendí otra cosa que me hizo desear morirme en ese mismo instante... Jessica.

Edward podía leer la mente y cuando Jessica me dijo de su embarazo él tuvo que enterarse, si fuera mentira me lo hubiera dicho ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué era mentira, verdad? ¿Verdad? Además ¿desde cuándo los vampiros pueden tener hijos? Por favor tenía que ser mentira... ¿Edward amaba a Jessica?

- No...- susurré ahogándome con mis propios sollozos.

Y si él podía leer la mente también tenía que haberse enterado cuando Jessica y Lauren me golpearon en los vestuarios... ¿entonces por qué no había hecho nada? ¿Realmente le importaba tan poco?

Entonces pensé en otra cosa, Mike y Edward estuvieron cerca en el baile ¿Edward leyó en la mente de Mike lo que pretendía y aún así no hizo nada?

No.

Eso no era posible... no podía serlo.

Mi mundo se desmoronaba cada segundo más y más... todo esto era una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla.

Seguro que ahora mismo sonaría el despertador y yo me levantaría en mi cama comprendiendo aliviada que todo había sido un sueño. Pero ¿por qué demonios no me despertaba ya?

- ¿Bella?- susurró una voz hermosa detrás de mí sobresaltándome.

Pegué un brinquito en mi lugar por la sorpresa y me levanté torpemente del suelo.

Entonces me percaté de que delante de mí había una vampira que no conocía pero que a la vez se me hacía conocida. ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunté aún entre sollozos.

Ella me miró con dolor y culpa en su hermoso rostro antes de responder.

- Yo soy la culpable de que estés aquí.- dijo avergonzada.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté atónita.

¿Cómo que ella era la culpable? No entendía nada...

- Bella perdóname, me obligaron a ayudarles, lo siento tanto Bella. Si no fuera por mí tú no estarías aquí.- sollozó la vampira delante de mí sin lágrima alguna.

- No te entiendo.- susurré secándome las lágrimas.

- Ahora mismo no puedo explicártelo, nos pueden oír. Pero te aseguro que te lo contare todo, pasare a las doce de esta noche, a esa hora es mi turno de vigilar los calabozos por lo que podremos hablar con tranquilidad ¿está bien?

Asentí.

Sonrió tristemente antes de tenderme lo que llevaba entre las manos.

- Toma, supuse que te gustaría cambiarte.- dijo mientras me entregaba la ropa.- Lo único que no pude encontrar fueron zapatos, lo siento.

- Está bien así, gracias.- y entonces me miré.

Madre mía... mi aspecto era lamentable. Mi vestido estaba sucio y roto por todas partes (cortesía de Mike Newton). Y no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraría mi cabello.

- De nada. Recuerda, a las doce.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Volví a asentir mientras visualizaba como se marchaba.

Esta vampira era un poco extraña. Actuaba como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Y ella no había hecho nada ¡ni siquiera la conocía! Aunque algo me decía que no era la primera vez que veía su rostro... entonces me maldije por no preguntarle su nombre. Tal vez si lo supiera me hubiera sido más fácil acordarme de que la conocía.

En ese momento agradecí que fuera la única prisionera en los calabozos ya que me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza cambiarme delante de alguien más. Me puse los pantalones por debajo del vestido y una vez me los abotoné me quite el traje por encima de mi cabeza y me puse la camiseta que me había traído esa vampira misteriosa.

Se sentía tan bien con ropa limpia y no con ese trapo que alguna vez fue un traje.

Entonces pensé en Angela... ¿cómo le explicaría lo que le había pasado a su vestido? En ese momento la realidad vino a mí como una bofetada, no tenía que preocuparme por eso, no iba a salir viva de ahí, nunca más volvería a ver a Angela.

Otra vez los sollozos me invadieron.

No volvería a ver nunca más a Edward ni a los Cullen, ni a mis padres... a nadie.

Este era mi fin.

Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía rendirme, que tal vez todo tuviera una explicación. ¿Pero qué explicación podía haber a que todo el mundo me mintiera? ¿Tal vez Aro tuviera razón? ¡NO! Me negaba a creer en esa posibilidad... pero entonces ¿cuál era la verdad?

Me dejé caer en el suelo apoyada en los barrotes y giré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba el techo. Cuando mi cabeza se apoyó en los barrotes sentí un profundo dolor en la cabeza, levanté la mano y me encontré con una herida con sangre seca. Imaginé que ese golpe era el que me había dado Jane cuando me había secuestrado.

Aunque por otra parte no me arrepentía de ese golpe ya que gracias a este había recuperado la memoria, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera en otras circunstancias.

Escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas mientras sujetaba estas con mis manos. Mi mente era una locura, tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tenía tanto miedo, tantas inseguridades, tanto dolor... no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero agradecí por ello, pude estar en paz aunque solo fuera por un rato.

Una mano fría en mi hombro me hizo despertar bruscamente y me levanté de mi lugar a trompicones.

Cuando giré estaba la misma vampira de antes con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

- No pasa nada, es solo que tengo los nervios de punta y me asusto con mi propia sombra.- bromeé, aún a pesar de que no sabía si esa vampira era buena o mala algo dentro de mí me decía que en ella sí podía confiar.

Sus ojos reflejaban miles de sentimientos y entre ellos no encontré maldad. Los sentimientos que se reflejaban eran la bondad, compasión, culpabilidad, tristeza, dolor, entre otros que me ablandaron el corazón respecto a esta vampira.

- ¿Ya son las doce?- pregunté pues para ser sinceros andaba bastante perdida en el día y hora en que estábamos.

La última vez que había tenido control sobre el tiempo había sido hasta antes de que Jane me secuestrara.

- Sí, ya son las doce.- dijo con una sonrisa amable pero que tenía también un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- pregunté.

- Desde ayer por la noche.

Entonces me pregunté cuantas horas me quedarían de las veinticuatro que me había dado Aro.

- Mmm... ¿Sabes a qué hora se cumplen las veinticuatro horas que me ha dado Aro?

Pareció pensativa durante unos segundos.

- Pues te has reunido con él a las siete de la tarde, así que tienes hasta las siete de mañana.

¿Cuántas horas había dormido después del golpe? Empecé a hacer cálculos mentales y llegué a la conclusión que sobre unas ¡¿19 HORAS?! ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡CASI UN DÍA ENTERO!

Era mucho más de lo que esperaba...

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Sí, Jane te golpeo bastante fuerte al parecer.

- Sí. Jane me odia...- susurré más para mí que para ella.

- Bienvenida al club.

Eso me sorprendió.

- ¿Tú tampoco te llevas bien con ella?- pregunté extrañada.

- ¿Estas de broma?, desde que llegué aquí- al decir eso su rostro se entristeció más, si eso era posible- se ha dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible y digamos que últimamente el odio ha ido en aumento ya que hemos estado juntas en una... misión.

Desvió la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada.

- Oh.- no sabía que más decir. Deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas pero preferí que fuera ella quien tomara la palabra ya que estaba deseosa de que me contara lo que me había dicho que tenía que decir.

- Bella, sé que lo que te voy a contar a continuación va a hacer que me odies de por vida pero por favor espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.- dijo con un sollozo.

Me acerqué a los barrotes y a través de estos saqué mis manos para tomar las suyas.

- Nunca podría odiarte.- le dije sinceramente. ¿Cómo odiar a una persona de tan buen corazón? Ok, apenas la conocía pero eso se veía a simple vista.

Esta vampira realmente me caía bien, era como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- Estoy segura que no pensaras lo mismo en cuanto oigas lo que te tengo que decir.

- Pruébame.- le dije con una sonrisa intentando darle ánimos.

Cada vez me intrigaba más lo que tenía que decirme.

- Ok, allá voy. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te ha dicho Aro de que mandó a dos guardias a vigilarte a ti y a los Cullen?

Asentí.

- Bien, pues uno de los guardias era Jane como ya sabrás y la otra... era yo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Tú? No te vi cuando...

- Ya lo sé. Yo me quedé dentro del coche. Al igual que la primera vez que intentamos secuestrarte...

- ¿Primera vez? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Recuerdas un día que tú estabas en el parque esperando a una tal Alice?

Asentí sorprendida.

- Pues bien yo y Jane íbamos en el Mercedes que tú confundiste con el coche del líder del clan de los Cullen. Esa fue la primera vez que intentamos secuestrarte, pensamos que sería más fácil si tú nos confundías con Carlisle y subías al coche pero entonces apareció Alice y nos tuvimos que marchar antes de que se percatara de nuestro efluvio. Pero en serio Bella yo nunca quise secuestrarte, me obligaron a participar en esto, lo siento tanto Bella...

Yo aún estaba en shock.

¿Habían adquirido un coche igual al de Carlisle solo para tenderme una trampa?

¿Habían intentado secuestrarme anteriormente y yo ni me había enterado?

¿Cómo es que Alice no había visto nada?

La vampira tomó un trago de aire antes de continuar, yo realmente no podía pronunciar palabra alguna aún estaba en shock.

- Me imagino que te preguntaras como es que Alice no vio nada o porque Edward no leyó mis pensamientos si estaba tan cerca de vosotros. Pues bien yo tengo un don, puedo bloquear todos los dones de los demás vampiros, ya sean mentales como físicos. Desde hace algún tiempo he estado bloqueando los dones de Edward y Alice y realmente lo lamento pero no tuve otra opción. Desde que oímos esa conversación en casa de los Cullen los "maestros"- dijo con desprecio mientras dibujaba comillas en el aire- dieron la orden de secuestrarte, por lo que empecé a utilizar mi don con tus amigos para que no nos descubrieran.

- ¿Y no notaron vuestro efluvio?- interrogué.

- Bueno en realidad solo podrían haber notado el mío, digamos que mientras yo hacía el trabajo sucio Jane se divertía en Seattle. A mí me ordenaron vigilar cada uno de tus pasos y que cuando fuera el momento oportuno de secuestrarte avisaría a Jane para hacer el trabajo juntas. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta ninguno de tus amigos pudieron notar mi efluvio ya que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo notaran, pues mi poder sirve incluso a grandes distancias.

Tenía tantas preguntas por hacer pero uno en especial rondaba por mi mente ¿realmente habían odio decir a los Cullen que ya no me querían en su familia?

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro, faltaría más.

- ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Aro? ¿Los Cullen ya no me quieren en su familia? ¿Qué es lo que oísteis?

- A eso quería yo llegar, Bella. No creas lo que dice Aro. Los Cullen son buenas personas y te quieren. Es cierto que sí hablaron de ocultarte algunas cosas pero lo hicieron por tu bien o al menos eso ellos creían. Nunca lo hicieron con la intención de herirte, solo querían protegerte, darte la oportunidad de seguir con tu vida humana. No comparto su opinión pero sé que todos ellos te quieren como una más de la familia.

Esas eran las palabras que tanto había esperado oír, lágrimas de alegría empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin control. Las cuales la vampira malinterpreto.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? Si es así lo siento, no era mi intención, yo...

- No, no has dicho nada malo. Es solo que me siento muy feliz, es bueno saber que no eres basura para la gente que amas...- dije entre sollozos.

- No digas eso ni en broma, ellos te quieren, créeme.

No sabía si a la siguiente pregunta tenía respuesta o no, pero necesitaba hacérsela.

- ¿Y sabes por qué Edward salía con Jessica?

La vampira me miró con confusión.

- ¿Jessica? ¡Ah, sí! Ya sé quien dices. Pues para serte sincera no tengo ni idea de que hacía con ella, pero si te puedo decir que él no la ama. No puedo decirte mucho más sobre eso pero necesito contarte todo lo demás, las cosas para las que sí tengo respuesta. Necesito librarme de este cargo de conciencia.

- Pues no deberías sentirte mal, ellos te obligaron.

- Lo sé, Bella. Pero tal vez si me hubiera rebelado...

- Te habrían matado.- no se lo pregunté, lo afirmé. Estaba segura de que así habría sido.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba.

Hubo un largo silencio entre nosotras. El cual aproveché para procesar toda la información que me estaba proporcionando esta vampira. Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa que había pasado por alto y abrí los ojos con horror.

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella?- me preguntó preocupada.

- Antes has dicho que Jane estuvo en Seattle, ¿a qué te referías exactamente cuando has dicho que se divertía en Seattle?- sabía la respuesta pero no quería creerlo.

No podía ser posible.

- Bueno, digamos que Jane es la persona más sádica que conozco. Estuvo cazando de la manera más salvaje y descuidada de la que fue capaz ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Y entonces uní el rompecabezas. Aunque no quería aceptarlo todas las pruebas me decían que así era. Mi padre, Charlie, había estado buscando al asesino en serie de Seattle. En otras palabras mi padre había estado persiguiendo a Jane, una vampira.

No era difícil unir las piezas del rompecabezas, recordé las carpetas que habían en el escritorio de Charlie...

**-FLASH BACK- **

_Subí a la habitación de Charlie y cogí la manta. Pero me di cuenta que la lámpara del escritorio estaba encendida. Encima del escritorio había muchas carpetas, pero una en especial llamo mi atención. En ella hablaban de un asesino en serie, pero que dejaba marcas como las de un animal. Al ver una de las fotos me empezaron a dar arcadas, así que deje de mirar la carpeta y las fotos, apague la lámpara y baje con la manta. De todas formas eso era trabajo de mi padre, nada que a mí me incumbiera. Pero aún así no pude apartar esa imagen de mi cabeza... una chica más o menos de mi edad en ese estado... argg... me obligue a mi misma a dejar de pensar eso._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Y lo que mi padre me dijo antes de marcharse a Seattle...

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- Bella, tengo que contarte algo.- me dijo seriamente._

_- Claro, papá. Dime._

_- Últimamente como has notado estoy casi todo el tiempo en la comisaria, estamos teniendo un caso bastante complicado y la policía de Seattle me necesita._

_- ¿Te necesita?- pregunte confusa._

_- Sí, por lo visto hay un asesino en serie un tanto... especial. Al principio solo atacaba en Seattle, pero ahora se han empezado a dar casos en Forks._

_- ¿Qué?- pregunte atónita._

_- Sí, Foreman fue su primera víctima aquí y luego una chica de tu misma edad, hija de los Wattson. Su familia está destrozada._

_Ahora recordaba la foto que había visto en el escritorio de mi padre. Tenía que ser esa chica. Solo de acordarme del estado en que se encontraba me entraron arcadas._

_- Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que me tendré que ausentar durante dos semanas a Seattle, necesito reunir toda la información posible y también tengo que ponerme a trabajar con ellos para intentar atraparle._

**-FIN FLASH BACK- **

No podía ser cierto... ¿toda esa gente había muerto por mi culpa? Mi padre también había estado en peligro por mi culpa... ¿por qué estaba vivo, no? Tenía que estarlo... Necesitaba hablar con él, saber que estaba bien.

OH, DIOS MIO...

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en mi rostro.

- ¿M-mi p-padre e-esta b-bien?- pregunté entrecortadamente por los sollozos.

- Sí, Bella, tú padre está bien. Oímos la conversación que tuviste con él antes de marcharse en la que decía que tenía que irse a Seattle y aunque Jane es una sádica que hubiera disfrutado matando a tu padre tuvo que controlarse ya que si lo mataba a él las noticias les llegarían a los Cullen y empezarían a investigar y nos descubrirían.

Suspiré aliviada.

Menos mal... si algo le hubiera pasado a mi padre no me lo habría podido perdonar. Pero aún estaban todas las personas que murieron en Seattle, incluso en Forks por mi culpa...

- Antes me has dicho que Jane se quedaba en Seattle, pero mi padre me dijo que también hubo asesinatos en Forks ¿cómo es eso posible?

¿Tal vez los de Forks fueran cosa suya? No lo creía, aunque sin duda ella también se alimentaba de sangre humana, así lo confirmaban sus ojos rojos.

- Bueno Jane estaba la mitad del tiempo conmigo y la otra en Seattle, cazaba según donde estuviera.

- ¿Y tú?- pregunté de sopetón.

- Bueno yo también cazo humanos pero no lo hago por diversión ni crueldad como ella, lo hago por necesidad. Es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa y para ser sincera sí que cacé a algún humano en Forks, más de los que hubiera deseado pero aún soy neófita y me cuesta controlar mi sed. No podía alejarme de ahí porque si no mi don dejaría de bloquear los dones de tus amigos. Desde que perdieron sus dones estuvimos esperando la mínima oportunidad para secuestrarte, Bella. Bueno en realidad hubo otra vez en la que sí que tuve oportunidad de secuestrarte, pero no lo hice.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te perdiste en el bosque?

Asentí.

- Pues bien yo estaba por los alrededores vigilando a una distancia prudencial, aún así estuve al tanto de todo lo que sucedía. Y cuando te perdiste de tus amigos estuve debatiéndome entre llamar a Jane y secuestrarte o no llamarla y dejarte. Sinceramente esa hubiera sido una ocasión perfecta para hacerlo pero no pude, Bella. Sabía lo que te esperaba cuando llegaras aquí. Pero la pasada noche no pude hacer nada, Jane estaba conmigo.- dijo con un suspiro.- No pude ayudarte esta vez, Bella, lo siento.

- Como vuelvas a decir que lo sientes si me voy a enfadar de verdad. Métete en la cabeza que no es tu culpa.

- No sé cómo puedes ser tan buena, Bella. Otra en tu lugar me odiaría.

- Pues estaría muy equivocada en odiarte.

- Gracias, Bella.

- Gracias a ti por decirme la verdad. Sinceramente eres la única que lo ha hecho.

Por primera vez vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Estoy segura de que todos tenían sus motivos. Pero todos te quieren, Bella, nunca lo olvides.

- Gracias, emm... ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Kate, Kate Johnson.

¿Kate Johnson? ¿De qué me sonaba ese nombre? Entonces recordé...

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Angela y yo estábamos haciendo zapping en la tele de mientras que llegaba la hora, hubo una noticia que nos llamó la atención a ambas._

_En el noticiero se veía la imagen de una chica que por lo visto había desaparecido. Estaban comparando su caso con el caso Madelaine._

_- La extraña desaparición de la muchacha de tan solo quince años ha conmocionado a todo el mundo. Al igual que en el caso Madelaine sus padres son ahora sospechosos, sin embargo no hay pruebas que lo confirmen. La policía sigue interrogándolos, aunque todo parece apuntar a que son inocentes. Sus padres aún no dan crédito, la pequeña Katherine Johnson desapareció hace seis meses de su propia casa, no había señales de que la puerta del domicilio hubiera sido forzada. Nadie se explica cómo es que nadie oyó nada pues...- no pudimos terminar de oír las noticias ya que sonó el timbre._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Abrí los ojos horrorizada. ¿Ella era la chica desaparecida? No podía ser cierto... pero recordé la foto que enseñaron en las noticias y sí que era ella, solo que se veía un poco diferente. Pero según tenía entendido al transformarte en vampiro tus rasgos cambiaban para mejor, pero sin duda alguna era ella.

Ella me miró confusa por mi expresión, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a decirme nada giró rápidamente su rostro hacía la izquierda, en dirección a las escaleras de caracol.

Entonces volvió a girar su rostro a mí y vi miedo y alivio a la vez en su rostro.

- Los Cullen están aquí.- susurró.

* * *

**¿Qué sucederá ahora que los Cullen han llegado? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! n_n**

**Bueno como prometi ya he subido los dos capitulos, para el proximo tendreis que esperar un poco. Pero no mucho, seguramente lo suba el sábado.**

**Así que hasta el año que viene y FELIZ 2010 a todos!! n_n**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**BELLA POV:**

- Los Cullen están aquí.- susurró.

¿Los Cullen habían venido? ¿A por mí? Tal vez sí que tenía alguna esperanza después de todo...

- Edward...- susurré emocionada por el simple hecho de volverlo a ver.

Aunque no se me olvidaba de que me debía muchas explicaciones y más le valían que fueran buenas o se iba a enterar.

Kate pareció tensarse antes de hablar.

- Bella, me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! Por favor, dime ¿están bien? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunté sintiéndome impotente.

Quería saber que estaba pasando, pero sin embargo estaba aquí encerrada sin poder hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente.

- Tranquila Bella, ellos están bien... por ahora. Lo siento Bella, pero tengo que irme. En cuanto pueda bajaré a informarte de lo que sucede ¿está bien?

Asentí mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían en mi rostro.

Las palabras de Kate aún resonaban en mi cabeza: "ellos están bien... por ahora", ese por ahora era el que me tenía tan preocupada. No me perdonaría si algo llegara a sucederles.

Vi como Kate se alejaba y volvía a quedarme sola.

Ojala yo también dispusiera de un oído tan desarrollado como el de los vampiros para poder saber que estaba sucediendo.

Me volví a sentar en el suelo apoyando nuevamente mi espalda en los barrotes. Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar las lágrimas pero no dio resultado.

Sabía que las lágrimas solo cesarían cuando viera por mis propios ojos que Edward y el resto de su familia estaban bien.

**KATE POV:**

Después de salir de los calabozos me encaminé hacia donde los "maestros" estaban. Estaba segura que esperaban que bloqueara el don de Edward y Alice pero no iba a hacerlo. Quería darles al menos esa ventaja a los Cullen. Aunque tendría que actuar con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta de que había desobedecido sus órdenes.

Pero de ahora en adelante iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudar a Bella y a los Cullen. Ellos no se merecían esto.

No podía creerme que Bella me hubiera perdonado después de todo.

Sin duda tenía un gran corazón, pero un monstruo como yo no merecía su perdón.

No entendía como mi vida podía haber cambiado tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo. Hacía seis meses yo era la persona más feliz del mundo junto a mi familia y ahora era el ser más despreciable que habitaba este mundo.

Suspiré.

De nada servía recordar viejos tiempos, nada iba a cambiar. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparme por intentar ayudar a Bella a que no corriera la misma suerte que yo.

Cuando llegué abrí la puerta y entré, los Cullen aún no habían llegado, pero era cuestión de minutos pues ya podía oír sus pasos.

Fui directamente a situarme detrás de los "maestros", aunque no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Como esperaba Aro me indicó que bloqueara sus dones, yo solo asentí aunque no tenía planeado hacerlo.

Cuando al fin llegaron llamé mentalmente a Edward.

"Edward, no te gires hacia mí. No tengo tiempo para explicarte las cosas así que escúchame, Aro piensa que no puedes oír sus pensamientos así que finge que es así, no te delates Edward."

**ARO POV:**

Así que no habían perdido el tiempo Carlisle y su familia.

No entendía la obsesión que tenían por esa humana. La única cualidad por la que yo la quería era por su esplendido don. Pero lo de ellos era algo enfermizo, sentían verdadero afecto por un ser tan insignificante. Era ridículo, en verdad a veces Carlisle y su familia eran la vergüenza de los de nuestra especie.

Si yo hubiera sabido la primera vez que nos visitaron que esa humana disponía de un don no la hubiera dejado marchar, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando uno de mis guardias (que tenía una habilidad parecida a la de Eleazar) vino después de que ellos se marcharan diciéndome que esa muchacha disponía de un don, nada más ni nada menos que un escudo.

Pero en ese momento no pude hacer nada, si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho antes me hubiera inventado cualquier excusa para no dejarla marchar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que me juré a mi mismo que en la mínima oportunidad la tendría conmigo de vuelta.

Y así era en estos momentos, estaba seguro que Isabella estaba tan confundida que sus instintos de supervivencia la llevarían a aceptar mi propuesta de unirse a nosotros.

Y no iban a ser los Cullen los que lo impidieran.

Felix abrió la puerta dejándonos ver a nuestros visitantes. Estos avanzaron hasta el centro de la habitación.

Me sorprendió un poco ver que faltaba uno de ellos, pero no le di mucha importancia. Tal vez ese miembro de la familia era el único que pensaba con la cabeza.

Yo fingí mi sonrisa más hipócrita antes de saludarlos.

- Carlisle, amigo mío, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿a qué se debe este honor?

Carlisle me miró seriamente antes de contestar.

- Creo que sabes perfectamente porque estamos aquí.

Me reí internamente, claro que sabía porque estaban aquí. Aunque no compartía sus motivos. Si tanto les gustaba tener humanos como mascotas que se consiguieran otra, preferiblemente una que no tuviera un don. Si no me vería en la obligación de volvérsela a arrebatar.

- Mmm... No me digas Carlisle que habéis venido aquí a por la humana.- dije en tono divertido.

Era ridículo. Arriesgaban sus vidas para salvar a un ser tan inferior como lo era ella.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos mirándome con odio. Si no fuera porque era imposible juraría que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos, pero no, era imposible. Imaginé que haber secuestrado a su novia-mascota era motivo suficiente para que me mirara con odio.

Esto iba a ser divertido...

- Se llama Bella y es parte de mi familia. Por lo que hemos venido a llevárnosla de regreso con nosotros.- dijo calmadamente Carlisle.

Me reí esta vez en voz alta.

- Oh, vamos, Carlisle. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo funciona esto. Ningún humano puede conocer nuestro secreto y permanecer con vida.

- Hicimos un trato.- siseó Edward.

- Cierto.- concedí.- El cual rompisteis cuando decidisteis mantenerla como humana.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó aún sorprendido Edward.

Sonreí.

- Me refiero a que sé que no teníais intenciones de transformarla. Veréis queridos amigos míos, después de vuestra última visita aquí- dije mirando a Edward y Alice- quise asegurarme de que cumplíais vuestra parte del trato. Así que mandé a unos de mis guardias para que os vigilasen y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me llegaron noticias de que vuestra querida "Bella" había perdido la memoria y que vosotros ibais a dejarla seguir con su vida humana, lo que conllevaba romper el pacto. Si aquella vez os dejé iros era con la condición de su transformación pero como he visto que eso no formaba parte de vuestros planes me he visto obligado a intervenir.- finalicé mientras observaba satisfecho el rostro asombrado de todos ellos.

Estaba seguro que eso no se lo esperaban.

- ¿Nos has estado espiando?- soltó incrédulo Jasper.

- Sí, no tuve más remedio. Ya que mi amigo Carlisle me tiene abandonado tengo que conseguir por mis propios medios mantenerme al tanto de todo.

Sus rostros dejaron de estar sorprendidos y vi como sus facciones se endurecían por el enfado.

- Eso no es mantenerse al tanto, es acosar. No sé si sabrás que se considera delito.- dijo ácidamente Edward ganándose siseos de mis guardias.

Levanté la mano para calmarles, no había motivos para perder los estribos. Al menos no antes de tiempo. Primero tenía que ver si podía llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

- Tampoco hay que dramatizar, lo hecho hecho esta.- iba a añadir algo más pero Carlisle se me adelantó.

- Tienes razón lo hecho hecho esta y nosotros nos olvidaremos de todo cuando nos devuelvas a Bella.- dijo Carlisle en un tono tranquilo aunque sus facciones estaban serias.

- Veras querido Carlisle, existe un pequeño problema. Vosotros rompisteis el pacto así que ahora ateneos a las consecuencias.

¿En verdad pensaban que se la iba a devolver? Que ilusos...

- No lo entiendes Aro, hace unas semanas hablamos de que siguiera con su vida humana pero también hace unos días decidimos decirle la verdad y transformarla.- dijo Carlisle.

- Amigo no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Bella ahora se unirá a nosotros.

- ¡No puedes obligarla!- siseó Edward y por el rostro de los demás vi que pensaban lo mismo.

- Al contrario Edward, yo jamás haría algo así, ella es la que tomara la decisión.

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme en su cara. Realmente daba igual lo que Bella decidiera, me iba a importar muy poco si prefería antes la muerte. Ella iba a unirse a mis guardias como que yo me llamaba Aro Vulturi.

Y si le había dado las veinticuatro horas para que lo pensara era solo para hacerle creer que realmente sí podía elegir. Aunque no fuese así. Solo esperaba que en ese tiempo su instinto de supervivencia saliera a la luz y aceptara transformarse. Así sería más fácil recordarle durante toda su existencia que no podía marcharse, que en su día tuvo opción de elegir (aunque fuera mentira) entre servirnos o morir.

No iba a desperdiciar un don como el suyo. Con su don podíamos lograr muchas cosas, seriamos invencibles.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso es mentira.- dijo con voz envenenada Edward mientras me miraba de igual forma.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

¿Cómo podía saber con tanta seguridad que estaba mintiendo?

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos a la vez que consideraba la opción de que estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. Pero no era posible, Katherine no me traicionaría.

Si se atrevía a hacerlo tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

No, pero era imposible, ella no arriesgaría la vida de su familia. Tal vez la suya sí, pero no la de sus familiares. Sin duda tenían que ser imaginaciones mías.

De todas formas quería asegurarme.

- ¿A qué te refieres Edward? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de tus palabras?- pregunté en tono inocente.

Edward pareció tensarse e inmediatamente se relajó, pero solo un poco.

- Conozco a Bella, ella jamás aceptaría unirse a vosotros.

Sonreí visiblemente. Era cierto lo que decía, pero claro lo que él no sabía era que yo me había asegurado de hacerle creer que los Cullen no la querían en sus vidas y que la habían tirado como basura sin importarle su suerte y que ahora solo tenía dos opciones. Unirse o morir.

La sonrisa en mi rostro se ensanchó y hubiese jurado que me pareció oír un gruñido proveniente de Edward, pero fue tan tenue que no estuve seguro.

- Pues al parecer no la conoces tan bien, déjame decirte que parecía entusiasmada cuando se lo propuse.

Aún podía recordar su rostro atemorizado al borde de las lágrimas.

Esta vez tuve que hacer acoplo de todas mis fuerzas para no reírme, había sido una escena sumamente divertida.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y nuevamente me miró con odio.

Yo también entrecerré mis ojos, esto ya era demasiado sospechoso. Edward actuaba como si oyera mis pensamientos en todo momento.

Pero no era posible...

- Aro, no queremos debatir sobre este tema. Solo queremos a Bella de regreso.- dijo Carlisle rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Carlisle, amigo mío, eso no es posible...- empecé antes de ser interrumpido.

- Hermano deberías dejar de ser tan condescendiente, entiende que Carlisle ya no es nuestro amigo. Es solo un vampiro rebelde que pretende imponer su voluntad sobre la nuestra.- dijo Cayo hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado los Cullen.

- Oh, vamos hermano, no hay que exagerar. Estoy seguro que Carlisle y el resto de su familia sabrán comprender que no podemos permitir que se lleven a Bella con ellos de regreso.

- La verdad es que no lo comprendemos.- dijo desafiantemente Edward.- ¡Ella es parte de nuestra familia y vosotros nos la habéis arrebatado!

- Edward.- le reprendió Carlisle mientras le miraba severamente, acto seguido volvió a mirar en nuestra dirección.- Aro no queremos iniciar una pelea, solo queremos que comprendas que Bella es una Cullen más.

- Era, ahora ha pasado a ser una Vulturi más.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi hermano Cayo sonreía burlonamente, en cambio Marco miraba todo el espectáculo en silencio y claramente aburrido.

Desde que maté a Dídima, Marco, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. En verdad extrañaba al Marco alegre de antes, pero le prefería así si conseguía que se mantuviera a mi lado.

Aún no comprendía como en su día pensó en abandonarnos y todo por su esposa, mi hermana. Sin duda Marco se había vuelto loco por asuntos de faldas pero fue fácil solucionarlo. Era cierto que a mi hermana la quería y a veces su don era útil, pero no tanto como el de Marco.

Así que cuando tuve que elegir elegí a Marco por encima de mi hermana.

La verdad no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, había sido lo mejor. Además mi hermana ya no era la misma, fue gracias a ella que Marco se planteó el abandonarnos e irse de nómada con ella.

Ellos lo llamaban iniciar una vida juntos y yo lo llamaba traición. Fue su culpa, si no hubiesen pensado en traicionarme Dídima aún estaría viva y Marco sería otra persona totalmente diferente.

Pero bueno al menos ahora Marco ya no daba problemas, vivía su monótona vida a nuestro lado.

Bueno ahora eso no importaba, moví mi cabeza hacia los lados intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente y centrarme en lo que realmente importaba.

Entonces me percaté de la mueca horrorizada y despectiva que Edward me dirigía, pero cuando vio que le miraba sus expresiones cambiaron a una máscara inescrutable.

- Aro no queremos pelea alguna, pero si no nos devuelves a Bella no tendremos más remedio.- dijo Carlisle con un tono de disgusto.

Sabía que Carlisle odiaba las peleas, él era más de hablar las cosas. Una cualidad bastante estúpida si alguien pedía mi opinión. Según decían hablando se entendía la gente, pero peleando se conseguía lo que verdaderamente uno quería.

- Bueno, Carlisle, no creo que haga falta llegar hasta ese punto, tengo una propuesta que tal vez os pueda interesar.

Carlisle enarcó una ceja y por las expresiones de los demás deduje que estaban igual de sorprendidos y extrañados.

- Sí, amigo. No os puedo devolver a Bella pero si tanto la queréis como vosotros decís podéis estar junto a ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que os permitiré quedaros aquí en Volterra, viviendo con nosotros, por lo cual podréis ver a Bella siempre que queráis. Pero a cambio Edward, Alice y Jasper se tendrán que unir a nuestra guardia.

Todos se quedaron en shock ante mi propuesta.

Si querían estar con esa humana tendrían que pagar un precio.

Sabía que no eran capaces de irse y dejarla aquí sola por lo que tenía casi asegurada la victoria, pero entonces Edward hizo algo que me sorprendió.

- No.- dijo firmemente mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

¿A qué se debía su repentino buen humor?

Esta vez fui yo quien levantó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?- interrogué sin creer lo que mis oídos oían.

Mi vista se fue rápidamente hacia Alice al ver que ahora Edward ya no era el único que sonreía, Alice lo hacía de igual forma. ¿Acabaría de tener una visión? Imposible, le había dicho específicamente a Katherine que bloqueara los dones de ambos.

- Edward, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.- le advirtió Emmett.

- Tranquilo Emmett, sé lo que me hago.

Yo aún estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo cuando oí las carcajadas de mi hermano Cayo.

- Vaya muchacho, al fin piensas con cordura. Ya tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que esa humana no vale tal sacrificio.

- Te equivocas Cayo. Si digo que no acepto ese trato no es porque no estuviera dispuesto a pagarlo, lo digo porque tú Aro me la vas a devolver sin recibir nada a cambio.

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió.

- ¿A sí? No me digas...- exclamé burlonamente.

- Sí.- contestó de igual forma.- Bueno, a no ser que quieras que le diga a Marco lo que estabas pensando de él y quien tú ya sabes hace apenas unos minutos.

Sentí como me congelaba en el lugar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi como la expresión de Marco dejaba de estar aburrida y nos miraba a mí y a Edward con interés y confusión.

Pero esto no era posible, Edward no podía leer mis pensamientos. Katherine estaba bloqueando su don... ¿o no?

¿Esa mocosa se había atrevido a traicionarme? Más le valía que no fuera así o lo iba a pagar muy caro.

- Katherine, querida, puedes explicar esto.

- M-maestro y-yo lo siento, se me olvidó.

¿¡QUÉ SE LE HABÍA OLVIDADO!? ¡ESA MALDITA MOCOSA NO SABÍA DONDE SE ESTABA METIENDO! ¡PERO YO LA IBA A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARME!

Aunque ahora tenía que centrarme en conseguir que Edward no le contara la verdad sobre la muerte de Dídima a Marco.

- Edward ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Marco intrigado.

- Hermano no le hagas caso, todo lo que dirá serán mentiras para salvarse a sí mismo y su familia.- dije intentando sonar calmado, aunque por dentro los nervios me carcomían.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, Aro. Quiero escucharle, adelante.- dijo Marco haciéndole a Edward una invitación con la mano para hablar.

Yo le miré fulminantemente.

Si le decía la verdad todo por lo que había luchado durante toda mi existencia no habría valido la pena. Todo se iría a la basura por esa humana.

- Aro, ya sabes mis condiciones si sueltas a Bella y nos dejas irnos no diré nada. En cambio si no cumples mis peticiones me veré en la obligación de hablar de ciertos temas con Marco.- dijo Edward claramente complacido de tener la sartén por el mango.

Pero este estúpido no iba a vencerme. Estaba loco si pensaba que podía pisotearme de esta forma.

- Guardias, enseñadle a nuestros invitados los calabozos.- ordené.

En menos de un segundo ya todos los Cullen estaban sujetos por mis guardias. No pudieron hacer mucho ya que Alec estaba utilizando su don sobre ellos, por lo que no opusieron resistencia.

Si querían jugar íbamos a jugar.

- No, Aro. Quiero oírle hablar.- insistió el estúpido de mi hermano.

- Marco no voy a permitir que te laven el cerebro solo para su beneficio. Sera mejor que discutamos esto en privado.

Les hice un gesto a mis guardias para que se llevaran a los Cullen a los calabozos. Tenía que intentar quitarle de la cabeza a Marco esa estúpida idea de querer oír a Edward. No iba a permitir que estos malditos arruinaran todo lo que había construido durante todo este tiempo.

Si Marco llegaba a enterarse de que yo maté a su esposa no dudaría en matarme, aunque yo no se lo pondría tan fácil. Aún así no pensaba arriesgarme.

Vi como los guardias se llevaban a los Cullen a los calabozos y desaparecían de mi vista. Entonces la visualicé.

- Katherine tú no te vas, tú te quedas. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.- le dije en tono acido.

Esta mocosa iba a aprender a respetarme por las buenas o por las malas o sino yo dejaba de llamarme Aro Vulturi.

**BELLA POV:**

Estaba desesperada, desde que Kate se había ido no había vuelto a tener noticias de los Cullen. Y eso me volvía loca, necesitaba saber que estaban bien, pero Kate no venía a informarme de nada.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía un miedo que me consumía por dentro, algo me decía que los Cullen estaban en grave peligro y todo por mi culpa.

Desde que había aparecido en sus vidas solo les traía problemas.

Edward tenía razón al decir que yo era un imán para el peligro...

Era en estos momentos en que deseaba ser vampira para poder ayudar a Edward y su familia. Pero sin embargo solo era una humana que no servía para nada, solo para traer problemas.

Entonces oí como la puerta se abría y me levanté de un salto de mi lugar mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

Crucé los dedos porque fuera Kate que venía a darme noticias pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que no era Kate, no. Eran los Cullen, pero estaban sujetos por guardias mientras estos los tiraban dentro de la celda que estaba enfrente de la mía. Pero había algo muy raro en ellos, era como si fueran estatuas. No expresaba emoción alguna... entonces vi la sonrisa en el rostro de Alec y recordé su poder. El privaba de los sentidos a las personas. Entonces encajé las piezas, Alec estaba utilizando su don contra ellos.

Le maldije en mi fuero interno. No sabía que había pasado para que los estuvieran metiendo en los calabozos, solo podía sentir el gran alivio que empezaba a extenderse por todo mi ser al saber que estaban bien.

Aunque me preocupaba el hecho de que faltara uno de ellos ¿dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien?

- Vámonos, supongo que tendrán muchas cosas de las que hablar.- dijo con burla Jane mientras me miraba con desprecio.

Vi como los guardias se iban y poco a poco los Cullen parecían volver en sí. Al parecer Alec había dejado de utilizar su don en ellos.

Me volví a acercar a los barrotes y puse mis manos en estos mientras les miraba expectante.

Ellos no tardaron en notar mi presencia pues giraron su rostro hacia mí rápidamente.

- Bella.- susurró Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

Le había extrañado tanto.

- Edward.- susurré.

* * *

**Al fin el tan esperado reencuentro!! XD **

**Para los que me han preguntado que en que otra pagina subo el fic os cuento que es en , el link lo podeis encontrar en mi perfil. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son muy importantes para mi. Ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz dejadme un review con vuestra opinión! ^^**

**Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo, pero en cuento pueda respondo los reviews del anterior capi (no sé si lo dije antes o no pero solo respondo los reviews que tienen alguna pregunta, debido a que casi no puedo conectarme y también voy mal de tiempo... ¬¬)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! n_n**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**BELLA POV:**

- Bella.- susurró Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

Le había extrañado tanto.

- Edward.- susurré.

Nuevas lágrimas volvieron a invadir mi rostro. Era tal mi felicidad que por un momento se me olvidó que me había estado engañando y solo pude mirarlo con amor, él me miraba de igual forma.

En ese momento solo éramos él y yo en nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad, pero la realidad no tardó en golpearme de nuevo.

Todos los Cullen estaban observando la escena en silencio y con una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?- me preguntó Edward con preocupación.

Asentí aún sintiéndome incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar pero a la vez tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si me dijera que ya no me amaba? No creía poder soportarlo pero tampoco pensaba quedarme con la duda.

- Bella, escúchame, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Sé que en estos momentos no sabes porque te han secuestrado, digamos que hay algunas cosas que te he ocultado...- empezó Edward por lo que no tarde en comprender que él aún pensaba que tenía amnesia.

- Ahórrate las explicaciones inútiles, he recuperado la memoria y la única pregunta que me importa es ¿qué demonios hacías con Jessica?

Todos me miraron en shock.

A lo que yo solo rodé los ojos.

- Sí, Edward, sé que sois vampiros y que las personas que me han secuestrado son los Vulturis. Lo que no sé es porque has salido con Jessica y has dejado que crea que yo salía con el cretino de Mike.- eso último lo dije con un gran desprecio y asco.

Lo cual obviamente no pasó desapercibido para Jasper.

- Bella ¿ocurrió algo con Mike que no sepamos?- me preguntó Jasper perplejo.

- Mmm... Déjame pensar- dije sarcásticamente- aparte de que intentó violarme, nada más.

Los ojos de los Cullen se abrieron de par en par y se les escapó algún que otro gruñido.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡ESE MALNACIDO TE INTENTÓ VIOLAR!?- gritó Edward fuera de sí, nunca le había visto así.

Me asusté un poco, aún a sabiendas de que su furia no iba contra mí y retrocedí unos pasos en la celda.

Sentí como Jasper intentaba calmar los ánimos, no sin un gran esfuerzo.

- Bella, lo siento, no quise asustarte. Es solo que... da igual, ¿estás bien?

- Sí.- contesté tímidamente.

- Bella ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?- me preguntó esta vez Carlisle.

- Pues estábamos en el baile y Mike de repente empezó a sentirse mal por lo que le llevé a su casa, cuando llegamos Mike se fue a la cocina por un zumo y por casualidad vi una foto de él y Jessica juntos, la abrí y vi que llevaban siendo novios desde hacía un año. Cuando Mike regresó le reclamé sobre la foto y él seguía negando que fuera novio de Jessica. Sabía que estaba mintiendo por lo que me enfadé y quise irme, pero Mike no me lo permitió. Antes había intentado que me tomara un estúpido zumo y no comprendí el interés que tenía en ello hasta que confesó que había droga en el zumo. En resumen estuvimos forcejeando hasta que le golpeé la cabeza con una pata de una mesa que se había roto y conseguí salir por la ventana. Fue entonces cuando Jane me secuestró.- concluí con mi rostro más rojo que un tomate.

Todos los Cullen me miraban sin pestañear y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Y podría jurar que sus ojos se habían dilatado por la furia.

- Maldito...- susurró Emmett mientras apretaba los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se vieran aún más blancos que de costumbre.

- Ese patético intento de hombre va a saber quién es Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.- siseó Alice con un rostro aterrador, verdaderamente daba miedo.

- Ese niñato va a desear no haber nacido.- susurró Jasper de acuerdo con sus hermanos.

Esme tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro de corazón y Carlisle me miraba tristemente. En cambio Edward era una mezcla de todas las emociones de su familia. Su expresión denotaba dolor, tristeza, rabia, furia, arrepentimiento.... quería tanto estar a su lado y poder abrazarlo para consolarlo.

Un ángel no debería sufrir, eso no estaba bien.

- Edward, tranquilo, no pasó nada...- le susurré intentando alivianar su dolor.

Sus ojos dejaron de mirar al vacio y me miraron, entonces vi como sus ojos dorados habían pasado a ser más negros que el carbón debido a la furia que sentía.

- ¿¡QUÉ NO PASÓ NADA!? ¡CLARO QUE PASÓ! ¡ESE MALNACIDO INTENTÓ VIOLARTE!

- Pero no lo consiguió y eso es lo que importa Edward, por favor cálmate.- susurré con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me dolía mucho verle en ese estado, su sufrimiento era mi sufrimiento.

Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Edward para calmarlo, no sé qué le dijo mentalmente pero Edward se relajo visiblemente.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella. Todo esto fue por mi culpa, todo se me salió de las manos, yo...- empezó a lamentarse y yo cada vez estaba más preocupada ya que aún no había respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿Vas a responderme sí o no?- pregunté un poco temerosa de su respuesta.

- ¿A qué?

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Jessica? ¿La amas?- pregunté intentando sonar firme pero mi voz se quebró irremediablemente ante las últimas palabras. La sola idea me rompía el corazón.

Edward suavizó su expresión hasta formar una sonrisa torcida y me miró con un profundo amor.

- Bella, entre ella y yo no hay nada. Solo te amo a ti ¿cómo puedes pensar que puedo sentir algo por ella?

- Oh, no sé,- exclamé sarcásticamente- tal vez tenga algo que ver que después de que perdiera la memoria me engañaste haciéndome creer que salías con ella y no conforme dejaste que creyera que yo salía con...- iba a decir su nombre pero vi como sus ojos se volvían a oscurecer-... bueno, con él.

- Bella te amo y esa es la única verdad. Fui un estúpido al engañarte de esta forma. Lo lamento y no sabes cuánto.

Esas eran las palabras que tanto había deseado oír, aún así me sentía dolida por su engaño. Y para hacer todo peor todos habían participado en esta farsa y nadie había tenido la decencia de decirme la verdad.

Mi vista se empezó a nublar (para variar) y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro ante la mirada preocupada de todos los Cullen, que habían estado presenciando todo en silencio. Supuse que intentaban darnos la máxima privacidad posible en estas circunstancias, que no era mucha.

- Entonces ¿por qué?- susurré después de unos minutos con la voz rota por el dolor.

Vi como me miraba confundido y decidí aclarar mejor mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste respecto a tu relación con Jessica?

Edward suspiró fuertemente antes de contestar.

- Bella, creo que será mejor que te explique todo desde el principio.

Asentí y esperé a que continuara.

- Bella, hace dos semanas cuando volví de cazar y te vi con amnesia me dolió saber que no me recordabas, pero Rosalie me hizo darme cuenta de que si realmente te amaba tenía que dejarte ir. En aquel momento pensé que era lo mejor, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Nunca debí decidir por ti, hice lo mismo que la primera vez. Volví a decidir por ti y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero te aseguro que jamás lo hice con intención de herirte, Bella. Te amo y daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario.

- ¿Y lo de Mike y Jessica?- pregunté.

- Tranquila, todo a su tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que se me parase el corazón.

Por Dios... ¿cómo podía ser tan hermoso? Tendría que ser ilegal poseer una belleza como la suya.

- Como te estaba diciendo, decidí que te merecías una oportunidad de tener una vida humana, así que me aleje de ti. Pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a irme de Forks, necesitaba verte todos los días para poder seguir existiendo. Por lo que decidí que me quedaría a tú lado pero mantendría las distancias para que tus sentimientos por mí no volvieran, quería que...- enmudeció repentinamente mientras desviaba la vista de mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías?- interrogué.

Soltó el aire, que había estado conteniendo, con frustración antes de proseguir.

- Quería que te dieras una oportunidad con Jacob. Él podía ofrecerte todo lo que yo no podía.

Jacob.

Mi amigo.

Me había olvidado completamente de él. Pero Edward estaba loco si pensaba que yo podía olvidarle con Jacob. Era cierto que quería mucho a Jacob, pero él solo era un amigo, el mejor amigo que existía, pero nada más.

Entonces recordé la última información que había tenido de él, hasta donde yo sabía había desaparecido. Iba a preguntar algo pero decidí que era mejor esperar a que Edward terminara de hablar para hacer mis preguntas.

- Fui a La Push, bueno hasta el límite y hablé con la manada, pero ellos tampoco sabían dónde estaba. Les pedí que le buscaran pero han pasado dos semanas y no han tenido noticias de él, por lo que mi plan se fue a la basura desde un principio. Aún así no perdí las esperanzas de que él apareciera antes de que recuperaras la memoria. Y lo de... Mike- dijo su nombre como si fuera una palabrota- y Jessica fue un gran error.

- ¿Qué clase de error?

- Veras, no me pareció adecuado seguir sentándome contigo en clases si quería que te olvidaras de mí por completo, aún cuando no me recordaras. Por lo que decidí cambiarle el asiento a Jessica. Por lo que yo me sentaría con Mike y tú con Jessica, pero Mike no parecía conforme a no ser que él se sentara contigo y Jessica conmigo. Esa fue su condición para cambiar los asientos, en ese momento pensando que era lo mejor acepté, como he dicho un gran error. Después de eso todo se descontroló.

- ¿Descontroló?- dije con una ceja alzada en signo de mi confusión.

- Sí, se descontroló todo. Jamás debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Yo empecé a salir con Jessica porque creí que así te sería más fácil olvidarte de mí, cada vez que me veías aún sin acordarte de nada tu corazón te delataba, tus reacciones, entonces supe que tenía que poner de mi parte para ayudarte a olvidarme, por lo que decidí fingir una relación con Jessica. Solo que ella se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

No podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Había fingido una relación con Jessica solo para que yo me olvidara de él? Qué estupidez...

Como si hubiera alguna forma de que dejara de amarlo.

Ahora entendía mis sentimientos durante estas dos semanas, al principio no entendía como podía sentir amor por Edward ya que "supuestamente" apenas nos conocíamos, ahora me daba cuenta de todas y cada una de las mentiras que me contaron. Yo sentía amor por Edward porque le amaba y también entendía porque no sentía nada por Mike.

Aunque bueno en este tiempo mis sentimientos hacia Mike habían cambiado.

Si antes me era indiferente, ahora había dejado de serlo para ser la persona más despreciable que conocía. Creo que empezaba a experimentar un sentimiento que nunca había conocido: el odio.

Sí, Mike Newton ya no me era indiferente. Ahora le aborrecía.

- ¿Y Mike? ¿Por qué dejaste que pensara que él y yo éramos... argg... novios?

Soltó un bufido resignado.

- No pude hacer nada contra eso, pero yo no lo planeé. Todo fue invención de Lauren, y Mike le siguió el juego ya que es un maldito oportunista.

Me pregunté cómo es que Edward sabía que Lauren fue la que me dijo sobre mi supuesto romance con Mike pero entonces recordé los dones de mi familia. Edward con su poder de leer mentes y Alice con sus visiones era imposible que algo les pasara desapercibido.

También recordé la noche en que Lauren me dijo esa mentira y cuando salí de ahí y Mike vino a hablar conmigo. Entonces no entendí porque Angela parecía que quería venir a hablar conmigo pero ahora lo entendía. Quería decirme la verdad. Pero no entendía porque no lo había hecho.

Me costaba creer que ella también había participado en la mentira.

- ¿Y Angela?- solté de repente.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó Edward confundido por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

- Qué por qué Angela no me dijo la verdad.

- Pues Angela sí qué quiso decirte la verdad pero al verme a mí con Jessica pensó que si te decía la verdad tú sufrirías al vernos a Jessica y a mi juntos.

"Oh", fue lo único que pude pensar. Angela siempre se había caracterizado por su gran corazón. Siempre preocupándose por los demás.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo la verdad?- pregunté un poco dolida.

- En el instituto dimos una versión oficial sobre nuestra ruptura que consistía en que habíamos roto horas antes de tu amnesia y que era mejor no decirte nada ya que no sería bueno para tu memoria, pues supuestamente era mejor que recordaras tú poco a poco.- dijo un poco avergonzado.

No podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo, Edward lo tenía todo tan bien planeado. Había estado sufriendo estas dos semanas solo por el circo que él había montado supuestamente para que yo pudiera seguir con mi estúpida vida humana.

Esto era increíble...

Iba a reclamarle unas cuantas cosas cuando me acordé de algo muy importante.

- ¿Edward?- pregunté dudosa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿De verdad que no hay nada entre Jessica y tú?- volví a preguntar, aún a pesar de que ya me había dicho que no, quería volver asegurarme antes de preguntar lo que me había estado atormentado durante este tiempo.

Edward rodó los ojos exageradamente.

- Amor, ya te he dicho que no. Solo te amo a ti.

- Mmm...

Todos los Cullen me miraban curiosos, especialmente Edward. Sabía que se sentía frustrado al no poder leer mis pensamientos, así que decidí no alagarlo más y preguntar de una buena vez. Cuanto antes me sacara este peso de encima mejor.

- Entonces ¿podrías explicarme por qué Jessica me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti?- solté del tirón ganándome miradas sorprendidas de todos.

- ¿Perdón?- logró articular Edward después de unos minutos aún con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa.

- Lo que oyes. Jessica me aseguró que estaba embarazada de ti. Entonces... ¿es mentira?

"¡¡POR FAVOR DI QUE SÍ, POR FAVOR DI QUE SÍ, POR FAVOR DI QUE SÍ!!", pedí mentalmente.

- Obvio que es mentira, Bella. Jamás me acostaría con ella, eso sin contar el hecho de que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos.- dijo aún en shock.

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso Jessica?- preguntó Alice aún con incredulidad, solo había que ver su rostro para ver la sorpresa en este- Sera...- dijo eso último con un odio infinito mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Bella ¿y tú la creíste?

- ¿Por qué no tendría que haberla creído? Digo, supuestamente tú y ella eran novios, no sería algo tan extraño.

- Oh, Bella...- susurró con tristeza.- Lo lamento tanto, jamás creí que Jessica caería tan bajo. Lo siento tanto, amor.

- Está bien.- susurré.

Me había quitado un gran peso de encima. No podía creerme que Jessica fuera tan mentirosa, ella sabía de mis sentimientos por Edward y solo quería verme sufrir al decirme esa mentira y aunque me doliese admitirlo lo había conseguido. Había sufrido mucho con la sola idea de un hijo de ellos dos.

Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, todo estaba aclarado.

Sentí como todo mi ser empezaba a sentirse de una manera extraña, algo que no había experimentado hacía dos semanas: felicidad. Así me sentía yo, aún a pesar de las circunstancias no podía sentirme mal, no mientras los Cullen y Edward estuvieran a mi lado.

Ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero parecía que llevaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos pues Edward me llamaba preocupado.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?- preguntó con sus ojos fijos en mi.

- Mejor que nunca.- dije con firmeza, esa era la pura verdad.

- Amor, siento haberte engañado de esa forma, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. ¿Podrás perdonar a este estúpido vampiro que te ama con locura?- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Parecía estar sufriendo esperando mi respuesta. ¿Es que realmente pensaba que no iba a perdonarlo? No podía vivir en un mundo en el que él no existiera, él era mi aire, mi luz, mi todo.

Además le amaba demasiado para guardarle cualquier tipo de rencor. Al fin y al cabo lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor (aunque no fuese así).

- Edward, yo jamás podría guardarte cualquier tipo de rencor. Te amo demasiado, aún así- vi como sus facciones se volvían aún más tristes, por lo que continúe hablando rápidamente- solo te perdonaré si me prometes una cosa.

- Lo que quieras.- dijo sin dudar.

- Prométeme que nunca jamás volverás a intentar alejarme de ti, métete en la cabeza que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y con nadie más. No quiero una vida normal si tú no estás en ella ¿te queda claro?

- Sí, amor. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, créeme cuando te digo que he aprendido la lección. Te prometo que nunca volveré a alejarte de mí, estas dos semanas han sido un completo infierno. Te amo, Bella.- dijo con su voz aterciopelada mientras me miraba tiernamente, lo que hizo que se me derritiera el corazón.

- Te amo, Edward.- respondí aún deslumbrada por su belleza.

- Oh, por favor, con tanta cursilería me dan ganas de vomitar- al escuchar la voz de Emmett recordé que no estábamos solos.

Entonces mi rostro se volvió completamente rojo y fijé mi vista en los demás Cullen que nos miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Genial!", pensé sarcásticamente.

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra burbuja personal que se nos había olvidado que teníamos público, aún así había valido la pena. Ya iba siendo hora de aclarar las cosas.

- Cállate, Emmett.- gruñó Edward sin apartar la vista de mí.

El aludido solo rodó los ojos.

- Bella, me gustaría saber cómo fue que recuperaste la memoria.- me preguntó Carlisle.

- Pues veras, después de que saliera de casa de Mike un coche igual al tuyo- dije mirando a Carlisle- se paró a mi lado, yo me paré pensando que eras tú. Pero entonces al ver que no salía nadie del coche empecé a pensar que tal vez no eras tú, fue entonces cuando vi a Jane, me dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado aquí recordando todo.

- Mmm... Por lo que cuentas parece que el golpe que te dio Jane- vi como Edward apretaba los puños y su mirada volvía a oscurecerse- sirvió para que recuperaras la memoria.

- Sí, eso mismo pensé yo.

- Me alegró de que ya recuerdes todo, era una tortura tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirte la verdad.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alice, mi mejor amiga. La había extrañado tanto.

Era cierto que aún con amnesia habíamos sido amigas, pero siempre sentí que me ocultaba algo.

Entonces recordé la tortura a la que me sometió al día siguiente de perder la memoria yendo con ella de compras al centro comercial.

- Hablando de torturas, Alice. Como era eso de que me dijiste que me debías dinero y que ibas a saldar la deuda con ropa. Aún recuerdo todas las tiendas que vaciaste en el centro comercial con ropa para mí, por Dios, Alice, en mi armario no cabe tanta ropa.- dije rodando los ojos.

Ropa.

La droga personal de Alice Cullen.

Vi como la sonrisa en el rostro de Alice desaparecía.

Emmett, Jasper y Edward saltaron en carcajadas, en cambio Carlisle y Esme nos miraban sonrientes. Al parecer los únicos que guardaban la compostura, porque lo que era los demás parecía que estaban a punto de partirse por la mitad debido a la risa.

- Bella, fue por ti. Tu ropa ya estaba pasada de moda, y yo no puedo permitir que una Cullen vaya pasada de moda.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Iba a reclamarle algo pero preferí dejarlo estar, me había agradado en sobremanera que me llamara "una Cullen". Además, no quería discutir con Alice ahora que la había recuperado. Pero no solo a ella, sino a toda la familia.

Estuvimos hablando de todo lo sucedido en estas dos semanas y cuando quise darme cuenta ya era de día. Me preocupaba el hecho de que Kate aún no hubiese venido a decirme nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero me convencí a mi misma de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Seguramente Kate estuviera bien y si no había venido sería por un buen motivo.

**KATE POV:**

- Katherine tú no te vas, tú te quedas. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.- me dijo el "maestro" con tono acido.

Intenté ocultar mis nervios pero esto era algo superior a mis fuerzas. Tenía miedo de las represalias que pudiera tomar, no contra mí. Sinceramente me haría un favor si me matara, pero lo que me preocupaba realmente era que se vengara con mi familia.

Si algo les pasara a mis padres o a mi hermano Josh no me lo perdonaría.

Josh.

Le extrañaba tanto. Tenía tres añitos la última vez que le vi, hacía un mes había sido su cumpleaños y yo no había podido estar ahí con él. Solo deseaba que estuviera bien, no podía permitir que estos animales le hicieran daño. Ni a él ni a mis padres.

Mis padres.

Les extrañaba tanto. Cuando me "fui" (también se le puede llamar secuestro) mi madre estaba embarazada de gemelos, a estas alturas ya tenían que haber nacido y yo no había estado ahí. No había podido conocer a mis nuevos hermanitos.

Me maldije mil veces por mi maldita suerte. ¿Por qué me tenía que haber pasado esto a mí? ¿Qué cosa tan mala había hecho en mis anteriores vidas para merecer esto?

Suspiré.

Sería mejor no darle muchas vueltas, lo único que conseguía era mortificarme más.

- Maestro, lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención...- empecé pero fui rápidamente interrumpida.

- Eso lo veremos ahora mismo, dame tu mano.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!".

Si le daba mi mano ya podía dar a mi familia por muerta. Desde que había regresado de Forks el maestro no me había tocado por lo que no sabía de mis planes de ayudar a los Cullen.

Sabía que por haber desobedecido sus ordenes iba a pagarlo caro, pero aún lo pagaría mucho más caro si se enteraba de todos mis pensamientos.

- ¿A qué esperas? Acércate y dame tu mano.- dijo cada vez más enfadado.

Me acerqué lentamente temblando.

- Aro ¿por qué estas tan enfadado? La única explicación posible que le encuentro es que Edward no esté mintiendo y algo grave ha leído en tu mente. Si no fuera así no estarías tratando de esta manera a esta muchacha.

Dejé de acercarme oyendo la conversación.

- No es eso, hermano. Simplemente no me gusta que me desobedezcan.

- Y a mí no me gusta que me oculten cosas. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Edward.- dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

- No, Marco. No permitiré que ese muchacho te lavé el cerebro con sus mentiras.

- Hermanos, no creo que esto sea algo para discutir delante de ella.- dijo Cayo señalándome con desprecio.

Sus desprecios ya no me afectaban, ya estaba acostumbrada. Es más, me sentía agradecida de que hubiera dicho eso, por ahora me había salvado de que Aro leyera mis pensamientos.

Como pensaba me ordenaron que me retirara. Pero entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba y que hizo que todas mis terminaciones se estremecieran.

- Jane, querida, acompaña a Katherine y enséñale que con nosotros no se juega, a ver si de una buena vez aprende a respetarnos.- dijo Aro con voz burlona antes de girarse a hablar con sus hermanos.

- Sera un placer, maestro.- Jane se acercó a mí con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- Detrás de ti.- me dijo señalando la puerta.

Dejé de respirar. Sabía lo que me esperaba.

Solo me moví al ver como los maestros se giraban hacia mí al ver que no salía de la habitación. Decidí que era mejor no empeorar las cosas, simplemente salí de la habitación con la vampira más sádica que conocía siguiéndome los pasos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me encontraba en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor y lo peor de todo era saber que esto solo era el principio.

Mi infierno solo acababa de empezar.

**BELLA POV:**

El presentimiento iba en aumento. No entendía que sucedía pero algo me decía que Kate estaba en problemas.

- ¿Bella, sucede algo?- preguntó Edward.

- No, nada. Solo tengo un mal presentimiento.- susurré sin querer dar más detalles.

Preferí no preocuparles con mis presentimientos. Seguramente solo eran imaginaciones mías.

Edward asintió poco convencido pero no insistió, sabía que yo no estaba por la labor de hablar.

Sacudí la cabeza a los lados para sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Seguramente todo fueran imaginaciones mías, estar encerrada ya me estaba empezando a afectar y veía todo negativamente.

Intenté pensar en cualquier otra cosa, entonces me acordé de algo que me intrigaba y a la misma vez me preocupaba.

- Por cierto...- dije ganándome las mirada de todos- ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Una vez dije eso Emmett desvió la mirada y los otros me miraron con expresiones tristes.

¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Era por eso que no estaba con ellos?

- ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- pregunté angustiada.

Era cierto que Rosalie y yo no llevábamos una relación cordial, aún así no le deseaba nada malo. Tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro pudiéramos dejar las diferencias atrás y ser amigas.

- Amor, Rose... ella no vino, se quedó en Forks.- susurró Edward.

Eso fue como una bofetada de la realidad.

Rosalie me odiaba.

Sabía que nunca había sido de su agrado, aún así nunca pensé que a la hora de la verdad me abandonaría de esta forma. Aunque en cierto modo me sentía aliviada de saber que al menos ella estaba a salvo, pero no voy a negar que me dolió.

Me dolió porque fue entonces que comprendí que mis esperanzas de llegar alguna vez a ser amigas nunca se iban a hacer realidad.

Yo no era del agrado de Rosalie y me lo había demostrado innumerables veces.

No sé que vieron en mi expresión pero pude ver como todos me miraban preocupados.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Si es por Rosalie estoy seguro de que tiene sus motivos, ella no nos los dijo pero...- empezó Edward, pero le detuve.

Yo sabía cuáles eran sus motivos: me odiaba.

- No, está bien, Edward. No te preocupes... lo entiendo.- dije intentando sonreír, aunque solo me salió una mueca triste.

Vi como Alice estaba a punto de decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la silenció.

Todos nos miramos confundidos y giramos nuestros rostros hacia las escaleras para ver a la persona que había entrado.

Deseé que fuera Kate, pero todas mis ilusiones se esfumaron cuando vi al vampiro de ojos carmesí acercarse a nosotros.

Algo me decía que solo se avecinaban más problemas.

* * *

**¿Quién habrá entrado? ¿Por qué Rosalie no ha ido a ayudar a Bella? ¿Qué motivos tendrá? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! ^^**

**Bueno esta vez no he tardado mucho en subir!! XD espero que os haya gustado, please dejad reviews con vuestra opinión!** **Mil gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, me hacen muy feliz! ^^**

**Subire nuevo capitulo el sabado, así que hasta el sábado! n_n**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**BELLA POV:**

Todos nos miramos confundidos y giramos nuestros rostros hacia las escaleras para ver a la persona que había entrado.

Deseé que fuera Kate, pero todas mis ilusiones se esfumaron cuando vi al vampiro de ojos carmesí acercarse a nosotros.

Algo me decía que solo se avecinaban más problemas.

Una vez Aro terminó de acercarse me miró con odio para después girar su cabeza en dirección a los Cullen.

- Aro ¿has pensado en mi propuesta? Mi silencio a cambio de nuestra libertad.- dijo Edward sorprendiéndome.

¿Su silencio? ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a ceder ante tus chantajes, muchacho? Qué equivocado estas.- siseó Aro mientras le miraba envenenadamente.

- Piénsalo bien, Aro. Si le cuento lo que sé a Marco estoy seguro de que el reinado de los Vulturis terminará.- amenazó Edward.

En serio, mi cabeza intentaba encontrarle significado a sus palabras pero me era imposible. Los demás Cullen parecían igual de confundidos que yo.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡A mí no me amenaces!

Edward sonrió burlonamente antes de responder.

- No te amenazo, solo te advierto.- dijo Edward sin perder la compostura.

- Yo también te voy a hacer una advertencia, si abres la boca tu querida Bella pagará las consecuencias.

Tragué saliva mientras sentía como un estremecimiento de terror recorría todo mi ser.

La máscara de compostura que Edward mantenía se descompuso al oír esas palabras.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Aro sonrió maliciosamente antes de proseguir.

- Quién iba a decir que Edward Cullen tenía un punto débil, nada más ni nada menos que esta frágil e insignificante humana.

Este era uno de los tantos momentos en que me maldecía por seguir siendo humana, tantas veces le había pedido a Edward que me transformara. Si lo hubiera hecho ahora Aro no tendría con que amenazarlo, yo no sería el talón de Aquiles de la familia.

- Aro, no tenemos porque llevar las cosas tan lejos.- intervino Carlisle.

- Carlisle, amigo mío, no he sido yo quien ha llevado las cosas tan lejos.

- ¿Ah, no?- exclamó aún con una mirada severa y de reproche- ¿Y cómo le llamarías al hecho de secuestrar a un miembro de nuestra familia?

Aro empezó a carcajearse mientras me miraba despectivamente.

- No me hagas reír, Carlisle, es solo una humana. No la podéis considerar en serio un miembro de vuestro aquelarre.

- Familia.- corrigió Carlisle.

Aro rodó los ojos.

- Ay, Carlisle... tú siempre con tus tonterías. Los de nuestra especie no conocemos esa palabra, tú intentas jugar a las casitas con estos vampiros, pero a la hora de la verdad todos te dejaran solo.

- Eso no es verdad.- siseó Edward.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces decidme donde esta vuestra "hermana"- dijo mientras dibujaba en el aire comillas- ¿Acaso ella no os ha abandonado a la hora de la verdad?

- ¡NO! ¡Y no vuelvas a hablar así de ella nunca más!- gritó enfurecido Emmett mientras apretaba los puños, lo que hizo sonreír burlonamente a Aro.

Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le miraba significativamente intentado que se tranquilizara.

- Hijo cálmate, no dejes que sus manipulaciones te afecten. Rosalie tiene sus motivos para no haber venido, estoy seguro. Además, Aro nunca ha conocido lo que es una familia, por lo tanto no puede reconocer una cuando la ve.

La mirada de Aro dejó de ser burlona y pasó a mirar fulminantemente a Carlisle.

- Cuida tus palabras, Carlisle. O si no me olvidaré de que alguna vez fuimos amigos.

- Creo que ya lo olvidaste hace tiempo, Aro.- respondió Carlisle.

Aro y Carlisle se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, por un largo tiempo, hasta que Edward habló.

- Aro reconsidera mi trato, todos salimos ganando.

Aro apartó la vista de Carlisle y la posó en Edward.

- Nunca voy a ceder a tu chantaje.- dijo firmemente.

Edward mantuvo una expresión impasible antes de responder.

- ¿Es esa tú última palabra?- preguntó.

- Lo es.

- Está bien, entonces me veo en la obligación de contarle todo a Marco.

Aro se volvió a reír con desprecio.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que llegues a hablar con Marco? Qué equivocado estas... antes muerto que permitir que eso suceda.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo desafiantemente Edward.

- Tienes razón, Edward, ya lo veremos. Voy a encargarme personalmente de que ninguno de vosotros salga con vida de aquí, os doy mi palabra.

Aro me dirigió una última mirada de odio antes de salir por donde había venido.

Una vez nos quedamos solos suspiré aliviada, pero la curiosidad no tardó en florecer en mi.

- Edward ¿de qué iba todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que leíste en la mente de Aro?- pregunté curiosa.

- Sí, Edward, antes se nos había olvidado preguntártelo por el bombazo de que Bella había recuperado la memoria, pero nos tienes en intriga.- exclamó Emmett.

- Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que Aro se sienta amenazado de esta forma.- agregó Carlisle pensativamente.

Edward suspiró antes de hablar:

- Así es, Carlisle. Antes cuando estábamos hablando con ellos hubo un momento en que su mirada se posó en Marco y recordó las atrocidades que le hizo en el pasado.

- ¿Atrocidades?- preguntó Carlisle con una ceja levantada.

No sabía que podía haberle hecho a Marco pero por lo que había presenciado hacía unos minutos tenía que ser algo bastante grave, por primera vez había visto a Aro perder la compostura.

Edward asintió antes de continuar.

- Aro mató a su propia hermana, la esposa de Marco.

Después de ese bombazo todos nos quedamos en shock.

¿Aro había matado a su propia hermana? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté aun incrédula por sus palabras.

No me entraba en la cabeza como alguien podía asesinar a su propia hermana, a la sangre de su sangre.

- Marco y Dídima pretendían apartarse de los Vulturis para empezar una vida juntos como nómadas, pero Aro no estaba dispuesto a perder el don de Marco, así que para retener a Marco a su lado asesinó a su propia hermana.

Estaba segura que mi cara ahora mismo era un poema. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Aro Vulturi? ¿Es que no tenía sentimientos?

- ¿Y Marco nunca se enteró?- preguntó aún en shock Jasper.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- No, Aro lo preparó todo demasiado bien para que nadie nunca sospechara de él.

- Eso es monstruoso...- susurró Esme afligida por lo que Edward nos había contado.

Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con Esme, era la cosa más horrible que había oído jamás. ¿Es que Aro no conocía los límites?

¿En qué momento fue que perdió el corazón para poder matar a sangre fría a su propia hermana? Por lo visto para Aro el poder era mucho más importante que la familia.

- Entonces ¿se lo contaras ahora a Marco?- interrogó Jasper.

- Pues eso pensaba hacer hace unos minutos...- se calló abruptamente mientras me miraba.

- ... hasta que amenazó con hacerle daño a Bella.- concluyó Jasper la frase por él.

Rodé los ojos.

- Edward, tienes que contárselo, es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí. Por mi no te preocupes, estaré bien siempre que vosotros lo estéis.- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Era lo único que podíamos hacer, contárselo a Marco y esperar que nos creyera e hiciera algo al respecto. Entre esas cosas liberarnos. Y no iba a permitir que Edward permaneciera callado solo para protegerme.

- Bella no lo entiendes, no soportaría saber que te hacen daño por mi culpa.- susurró con dolor.

- Edward, si me hicieran daño no sería por tú culpa. Tú solo estarías haciendo lo correcto.- intenté convencerle pero por su expresión supe que no iba a ser fácil.

- No, Bella, y no hay más que hablar.- dijo firmemente.

- Edward, piénsalo bien, es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí. Además, si no dices nada estoy segura de que Aro encontrara otra excusa para hacerme daño. Pero si le cuentas eso a Marco tal vez nos ayude a salir de aquí antes de que eso suceda.

Vi como Edward se preparaba para volver a negarse cuando Alice intervino.

- Edward, Bella, tiene razón. He estado mirando el futuro y he visto como Aro trata de convencer a Cayo de que somos un peligro y que lo mejor es matarnos para que dejemos de dar problemas. Y te aseguro que Cayo no parece desagradarle la idea. Es solo cuestión de tiempo de que logren convencer a Marco. Necesitamos ponerle de nuestro lado, antes de que ellos lo hagan.

Edward pareció absorto y me imaginé que estaría viendo la visión de Alice.

Edward cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

- Maldito...- susurró.

- ¿Lo ves, Edward? No tenemos más opción, Marco es nuestra única oportunidad para salir vivos de aquí.- insistió Alice.

- ¿Aro ya no quiere a Bella para su guardia? ¿Y a vosotros tampoco?- preguntó Carlisle refiriéndose a Alice, Edward y Jasper.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- No, desde que Edward le contó que sabe lo de Dídima su único objetivo es eliminarnos. Temé que le podamos contar la verdad a Marco. Según él es un despilfarro pero es la única opción que tiene si quiere que el reinado de los Vulturis perdure.

Así que Aro planeaba asesinarnos... no me extrañaba sinceramente. Si había asesinado a su propia hermana ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo con nosotros? que ni siquiera llevábamos la misma sangre... (¡Menos mal!)

No me imaginaba siendo familiar de Aro. Vamos, para familiares así ¿quién necesitaba enemigos?

- Edward, yo estoy de acuerdo con Alice y Bella. Es mejor que juguemos nuestra única carta a nuestro favor.- dijo Carlisle con voz calmada pero seria.

- Pero... no soportaría que le hicieran daño, Carlisle.

- Lo sé, hijo. Yo tampoco soportaría que le hicieron daño a tu madre, pero si queremos salir vivos de aquí tenemos que arriesgarnos. Además no tiene porque pasar nada de eso.- intentó convencerle Carlisle.

Edward se quedó callado durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin habló.

- Está bien. Le contaré todo a Marco.

**MARCO POV:**

Aro estaba actuando muy extraño desde que Edward le había amenazado con contarme no sé qué cosa, pero cada vez estaba más intrigado por descubrir de que se trataba. Tenía que ser algo muy importante para volver a Aro tan desesperado, había estado durante las últimas horas (desde que había mandado a los Cullen a los calabozos) intentando convencerme de que no hablara con Edward.

Pero claro yo no pensaba darme por vencido, iba a hablar con ese muchacho. Aunque me iba a resultar un poco difícil ya que Aro había puesto a dos de sus guardias vigilando los calabozos desde fuera y había dado orden de no dejar entrar a nadie que no fuera él.

Suponía que Aro pensaba que iba a darme por vencido, pero que poco me conocía. Normalmente nada atraía mi curiosidad, pero Edward lo había hecho y no iba a descansar hasta no hablar con él.

Algo me decía que lo que tenía que decirme era sumamente importante e iba a cambiarme la vida. Era la única explicación razonable para el comportamiento de Aro.

Ahora Aro y Cayo se habían marchado para ir en busca de la pequeña Katherine, ya que Jane llevaba horas torturándola.

Sentía un poco de compasión por ella, pero Katherine era una de las guardias de mi hermano Aro por lo que yo no podía interceder. Y mucho menos cuando Aro la estaba castigando por desobedecer una orden de él.

Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que ese era el momento perfecto para lograr mi objetivo. Aunque si yo intentaba entrar a los calabozos los guardias que vigilaban la puerta no me dejarían entrar por orden de Aro. En cambio si mandaba a uno de mis guardias a por ellos ya sería otro cantar (aunque obviamente solo le dejarían entrar con alguna que otra mentira, pero eso no era problema). Este era el momento perfecto, estaba seguro de que Aro y Cayo aún tardarían en llegar.

Algo me decía que el haber ido a ver a Katherine y Jane solo era una excusa, presentía que se habían ido para continuar hablando entre ellos en privado, pero realmente no me importaba, es más se lo agradecía. Me habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Edward. Aunque sería muy sospechoso si mandara traer solo a Edward, seguramente los guardias que vigilan la entrada le fueran con el chisme a Aro, sería mejor llamarlos a todos.

Aunque hablar con Edward en la sala principal no sería conveniente, Aro y Cayo podían aparecer en cualquier momento. Sería mejor llevarlos a un lugar más privado.

Mi habitación, por ejemplo.

No había dejado entrar a nadie desde la muerte de Dídima, no quería que nadie pisara el mismo suelo que ella había pisado alguna vez. Desde su muerte me había jurado a mi mismo que nadie más entraría, quería que ella fuera la última persona en pisar esa habitación, exceptuándome a mí. Pero algo me decía que iba a valer la pena.

Además, era el único lugar seguro donde no nos interrumpirían. Aro jamás sospecharía que llevara ahí a los Cullen, ni siquiera le había dejado entrar a él mucho menos iba a pensar que iba a dejarlos entrar a ellos.

Pero tenía un presentimiento, era algo extraño de describir, lo único que sabía con certeza era que necesitaba hablar con Edward Cullen.

Llamé a mi guardia de confianza para hacer esto de una buena vez, no tenía mucho tiempo.

- Maestro, ¿me llamaba?- preguntó humildemente.

- Sí, quiero que vayas a los calabozos y traigas a los prisioneros a mi habitación. Pero cuando los guardias que vigilan los calabozos te pregunten quien te manda tu responderás que Aro ¿está bien?

Mentir sobre quien requería su presencia era la única forma posible de que los vigilantes que había puesto Aro dejaran salir a los Cullen.

- ¿No me meteré en problemas con el maestro Aro?- preguntó temeroso.

- Por supuesto que no, tú solo cumples ordenes. Además no te preocupes por mi hermano, de él me encargo yo.

**BELLA POV:**

Estábamos hablando cuando oímos como la puerta se abría de nuevo. Otra vez deseé que fuera Kate pero, otra vez, no era ella. Era un vampiro que no había visto nunca.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos miró de forma neutra antes de hablar:

- El maestro Marco requiere vuestra presencia.

Todos nos miramos intentando ocultar la sonrisa que se extendía por nuestros rostros. Esta era nuestra oportunidad de decirle la verdad.

El vampiro abrió la celda de los Cullen y procedió a abrir la mía.

- Seguidme.- dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

Entonces sin importarme nada más me lancé a los brazos de Edward.

- Edward.- susurré aspirando su aroma.

Al fin podía tocarle, había sido una tortura tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

- Bella.- dijo con un profundo amor mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

- Vamos.- dijo el vampiro un poco molesto al ver que estábamos cortando el paso a los demás, me sonrojé violentamente al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de los demás y empecé a andar con Edward a mi lado. El cual rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Haciéndome sentir más segura.

Al empezar a andar volví a sentir el dolor en mi tobillo, pero esta vez mil veces más fuerte. Tendría que pedirle a Carlisle que le echara un ojo, seguramente tendría que ponerme un vendaje para que no fuera a más. Pero dudaba que pudiera conseguir vendas aquí.

- ¿Bella, qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele el pie?- preguntó Edward preocupado al ver que cojeaba.

- Sí, creo que me hice un esguince cuando estuve forcejeando con Mike.- susurré avergonzada.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta a la vez que sentí como me apretaba aún más a su cuerpo, le miré y vi la furia en cada centímetro de su rostro.

- Newton me las va a pagar...- susurró ácidamente.

Edward giró su vista hacia atrás y vi como asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, imaginé que estaba asintiendo a algo que le habían dicho mentalmente.

El vampiro abrió una puerta de madera, era bastante diferente de la que pertenecía a la sala donde tenían los tronos. Esta era más pequeña y tenía pinta de ser más antigua. Nunca la había visto, al abrirla me percaté de que era un dormitorio. Pues había una cama ("Un poco irónico" pensé para mí misma) y encima de la cama había un retrato, en el cual habían dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer. Fue fácil reconocer al hombre, era Marco y tenía el mismo aspecto, excepto por la ropa. A la mujer no la reconocí, pero asumí que se trataba de Dídima, era una mujer hermosa, saltaba a la vista.

En ese retrato ambos se veían tan felices que sentí pena por Marco, no sabía que habría sido de mí si me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a él. Yo no podría soportar toda una existencia sin Edward. Ya lo había comprobado hacía unos meses…

Bajé la vista del cuadro y recorrí la habitación con la mirada cuando oí como el vampiro que nos había llevado hasta ahí hablaba.

- Maestro, aquí están tal y como pidió.

- Muchas gracias, muchacho, puedes retirarte.

El susodicho asintió con la cabeza antes de salir en silencio y cerrar la puerta.

Entonces mi vista se posó en Marco, estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero, al lado de una chimenea. La habitación era diez veces más grande que mi habitación.

- Por favor tomad asiento.- nos indicó Aro mientras señalaba los asientos enfrente de él.

Una vez nos sentamos, Marco, el cual había estado mirando a la chimenea con la mirada vacía, nos miró.

Su mirada nos recorrió a todos y cada uno de nosotros, pero su vista se clavó en mi mano y la de Edward, las cuales estaban entrelazadas.

- ¿Sabéis? Vosotros dos me recordáis tanto a mi esposa y a mí cuando nos enamoramos...- susurró con nostalgia más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

Tenía que reconocerlo de los tres Vulturis, Marco, era el que mejor me caía. Había algo en él que le hacía diferente de sus hermanos.

Nadie dijo nada durante minutos por lo que por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward se disponía a hablar.

- Marco, me gustaría hablar contigo de un tema importante.

Marco pareció volver en sí y nos miro con una mirada de disculpa.

- Lo lamento, a veces me pierdo en mis recuerdos. Son lo único que me quedan… Pero claro, Edward, por eso precisamente te he hecho venir. Quiero que me cuentes que es eso que has leído en la mente de Aro que me concierne.

Sentí tristeza y dolor por lo que Marco iba a descubrir. No quería ni imaginarme como se sentiría en cuanto supiera la verdad. Supuse que la vieja herida volvería a resurgir, si es que alguna vez se había cerrado, que lo dudaba mucho.

Miré de reojo al resto de los Cullen y todos tenían expresiones parecidas, pero la de Edward les ganaba a todas con diferencia. No fue difícil averiguar el motivo, Edward podía leer en la mente de Marco lo felices que él y Dídima eran antes de su asesinato. Es más, estaba segura de que Marco estaba pensando en eso hacía unos minutos.

- Marco, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, te va a resultar duro. Pero creo que es hora de que abras los ojos.- susurró con voz dolida.

Al parecer no era la única que estaba sintiendo lástima por Marco.

- ¿De qué hablas, Edward? ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que me tienes que contar?

Edward suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas la muerte de Dídima?

La expresión de Marco me rompió el corazón, era como ver la cara del dolor y la desolación juntas.

Marco asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, supuse.

- Supongo que también recordaras lo que ibais a hacer antes de su muerte. Queríais empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo esto, querías iros de nómadas. Digamos que Aro no tenía los mismos planes.

Marco abrió los ojos con horror.

- ¿D-de qué hablas?- preguntó casi tartamudeando, se veía tan frágil en ese momento.

Fue raro ver a un Vulturi en ese estado, teniendo en cuenta que yo les tenía terror. Bueno, más a sus hermanos que a él. Marco siempre había sido diferente.

- Marco, Dídima fue asesinada por Aro.

La habitación quedó en un silencio sepulcral durante unos largos minutos. El rostro de Marco estaba en shock, su mirada estaba vacía, estaba segura que en esos momentos solo estaba presente físicamente. Mentalmente ya era otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo con voz rota y vacía mirando aún a la nada.

- Aro no estaba dispuesto a que te marcharas y contigo tu don. Mató a tu esposa solo para retenerte a su lado.

Marco aún seguía en shock cuando oímos unos gritos procedentes de fuera.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE LOS PRISIONEROS NO ESTAN!? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LES HABEÍS DEJADO SALIR!?- esa sin duda era la voz de Aro, pero mil veces más aterradora.

- Maestro, vino uno de los guardias y nos dijo que venía de su parte.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡DE MI PARTE!? ¡OS MINTIERON PEDAZO DE INÚTILES! ¡OS DIJE QUE NO LES DEJARAIS SALIR, YO SOI EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HABLAR CON ELLOS! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE ENCUENTRAN!?- preguntó Aro con voz demente, no quería ni imaginarme como estaría su rostro en estos momentos.

- No lo sabemos, maestro. Pensábamos que estaban con usted.

- Demetri localízalos.

- Sí, maestro.- después de eso cesaron los gritos y todo se silenció.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Demetri volviera a hablar.

- Están en el dormitorio del maestro Marco.

Silencio.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Aro con voz más calmada.- Sabes perfectamente que Marco no deja que nadie entre en esa habitación si no es él.

- Lo sé, maestro, pero le estoy diciendo la verdad.

Volví a prestar atención y vi como todos estaban en silencio oyendo los mismos gritos que yo.

Marco aún parecía un poco en shock pero sus facciones poco a poco se iban transformando en odio y rabia contenida.

Nadie pudo volver a decir nada pues Aro irrumpió la habitación abriendo las puertas de par en par y entrando con guardias a su espalda.

- Marco, explícame que sucede aqui. Te dije que no podías hablar con Edward, él solo planea engañarte para su beneficio.

Marco volvió en sí y fijo la vista en Aro.

- Aro te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez y por tu bien más te vale decirme la verdad, aunque solo sea por una vez en tu vida. ¿Tú mataste a mi esposa? ¿A tu hermana?- dijo ignorando las palabras de Aro.

Aro nos miró a todos con el mayor odio y rencor del que fue capaz antes de volver a centrar su vista en Marco.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa? Sabes perfectamente que yo amaba a mi hermana pequeña, ¿cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa? ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?- preguntó fingiendo indignación.

- La clase de monstruo que asesina sin piedad y tortura a gente inocente solo por poder. Ese monstruo creo que eres. Así que ten un poco de decencia y dime la verdad sobre la muerte de mi esposa. Si no lo haces por mí hazlo por ella, respeta su memoria y di la verdad.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así, Marco? Soy tu hermano y por supuesto que no asesiné a mi hermana. No puedo creer que prefieras creer a este vampiro demente, que se enamora de humanas, antes que a tu propio hermano.- dijo Aro en tono "ofendido".

- Le creo a él antes que a ti porque conozco a Carlisle, y sé que Carlisle no le tendría en su familia si no fuera alguien de confianza y que tuviera los mismos valores que él. En cambio a ti no te creo precisamente porque te conozco. Sé hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por poder.

- ¡Marco! No te voy a permitir que me hables así, de todas formas te lo perdonaré porque sé lo convincente que haya podido llegar a ser Edward con sus mentiras. Pero déjame demostrarte que está mintiendo.

- ¿Demostrarme? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó escéptico Marco.

Yo me preguntaba lo mismo que Marco. ¿Qué locura tenía ahora en mente Aro?

- Te demostraré que Edward te ha mentido con el fin de salirse con la suya y separarnos.

- Yo no estoy mintiendo, Marco.- aseguró Edward.

- Déjame demostrarte que miente, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por mi hermana. Como tú has dicho se merece que se respete su memoria y eso mismo pienso hacer. No voy a permitir que este vampiro estúpido ensucie la memoria de mi hermana con semejante blasfemia.

- ¿Y cómo piensas demostrármelo, Aro?

- Confía en mí, hazlo por todos estos siglos que hemos pasado juntos. Dame un voto de confianza.- le pidió Aro en tono manipulador.

No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando. Marco no podía creerle a Aro. Estaba segura de que si Marco aceptaba, Aro, haría cualquier cosa desesperada con el fin de salirse con la suya, me atemorizaba la sola idea de pensar en ello.

Marco se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, pero esta vez mirando el retrato de su esposa y él.

- Está bien, Aro. Esta es la última vez que confió en ti, si en verdad está mintiendo demuéstramelo. De lo contrario vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste.- dijo con tono frio.

Aro asintió y ordenó a los guardias que habían presenciado todo en silencio que nos llevaran de vuelta a los calabozos.

- Marco, estas cometiendo un grave error. ¡No puedes confiar en Aro!- gritó Edward mientras nos arrastraban afuera de la habitación.

Pero Marco simplemente no respondió, Aro empezó a seguirnos dejando a Marco solo en su habitación.

Volvimos a hacer el mismo recorrido que antes pero esta vez estábamos siendo llevados bruscamente. A mí me sostenía un vampiro que había visto antes y que si no me equivoca se llamaba Felix, y el resto de la familia estaban en iguales condiciones pero llevados por diferentes vampiros.

Una vez nos dejaron en nuestras respectivas celdas Aro ordenó que le dejaran solo y se retiraran.

Se giró a Edward con una expresión maliciosa.

- Edward, vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho. Te advertí que si abrías la boca tu queridísima Bella pagaría las consecuencias.

Edward gruñó de forma aterradora, pero no fue el único, el resto de los Cullen hicieron lo mismo.

Aro solo se carcajeo y entró en mi celda.

Yo me hice para atrás todo lo que me fue posible hasta que toqué la pared con mi espalda.

Aro avanzó hacía mi ignorando los gruñidos de mi familia y las amenazas.

- ¡Cómo te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima te juro por mi vida que te mato!- Edward estaba fuera de sí, pero no era el único.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Alice enfurecida.

Pero a Aro poco parecieron importarle las amenazas ya que no detuvo su avance y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya tenía su mano en mi mejilla, acariciándola.

Giré mi rostro y él me tomó del mentón violentamente obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Bueno, Bella, parece que tus queridísimos vampiritos te acaban de sentenciar a muerte.

* * *

**¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué piensa hacer Aro? ¿Qué pasará por la mente de Marco? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! ^^**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y ya ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz apretad ese botoncito verde de abajo!! XD**

**Seguramente suba nuevo capi el lunes, porque tengo que ir a la biblio para otra cosa asi que creo que aprovecharé y subire nuevo capi! XD**

**Nos vemos!! n_n**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola!!**

**Antes que nada queria pedir perdón, ya sé que dije que subiria ayer pero lo que pasa es que ayer me compre un pen nuevo y cuando vine a la biblio me acorde de que el capitulo lo tenía en el pen viejo. Y como que no había ganas de ir a mi casa y luego volver para subir capitulo. De vez de eso he vuelto hoy para subir el capi que prometi! **

**Espero que lo disfruteis, nos vemos abajo! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 26**

**BELLA POV:**

- Bueno, Bella, parece que tus queridísimos vampiritos te acaban de sentenciar a muerte.

Dicho eso me agarró del cuello levantándome del suelo.

- ¡SUÉLTALA!- gritó desesperado Edward.

En respuesta al grito de Edward, Aro, apretó aún más fuerte su mano alrededor de mi cuello dejándome sin aire. Como acto reflejo levanté mis manos intentando separar su mano de mi cuello pero, obviamente, fue inútil. Él era mil veces más fuerte que yo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Isabella?- preguntó burlonamente al ver que me estaba ahogando.

De fondo solo podía oír los gritos y gruñidos procedentes de los Cullen. Intenté ver el rostro de Edward pero Aro me tapaba completamente la visión de mi ángel.

Yo me removía inútilmente, solo conseguía que Aro apretara aún más mi cuello. Cada vez me faltaba más aire, si no me soltaba pronto moriría por asfixia.

- Aire.- dije apenas en un susurro respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que los humanos necesitáis respirar. Que desconsiderado por mi parte.- entonces sentí como me empujaban a mi derecha a una velocidad de vértigo.

Mi cuerpo golpeó violentamente contra los barrotes de la parte derecha de mi celda. Un alarido de dolor escapó de mis labios al sentir el dolor del impacto. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, vi por primera vez el rostro lleno de agonía de Edward. Él estaba sufriendo mucho más que yo, solo había que ver su rostro. Por lo que me juré a mi misma que ningún sonido volvería a salir de mis labios.

Dejé de mirar a Edward cuando Aro a velocidad vampírica se posicionó delante de mí y me dio una patada en el estomago, un grito de dolor estuvo a punto de escapar de mis labios pero lo contuve a tiempo.

- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ DESGRACIADO, PÉGAME A MI NO A ELLA!- gritó Edward con voz rota, pero no era el único.

- Por favor Aro...- sollozaba sin lágrimas Esme.

Me partía el corazón ver como mi familia estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, si no fuera una débil humana nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

- ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- gritó Emmett con un gruñido, estaba casi igual de enfurecido que Edward.

No pude pensar mucho más en mi familia, solo pude concentrarme en el dolor cuando su pie me golpeo en el rostro, una y otra vez. Fue entonces cuando sentí como de mi boca empezaba a salir sangre. Pero no era del único lugar que sangraba, también lo hacía por la nariz.

Durante unos segundos Aro dejó de golpearme por lo que levanté la vista desde el suelo y vi su mirada hambrienta.

- Realmente tu sangre es muy tentadora, serias un aperitivo delicioso, pero no. Ese sería un final muy fácil para ti. Pero no vayas a pensar que esto es personal, ni mucho menos. Todo esto es culpa de tu amado Edward. Él te está haciendo esto.

Iba a hablar pero noté un sabor dulzón en mi boca, sangre. Escupí antes de hablar.

- Edward no tiene la culpa.- susurré en un jadeo, me costaba incluso respirar.

Aro empezó a reírse.

- Claro que la tiene. Si él hubiese permanecido con la boca callada nada de esto estaría pasando.

Iba a replicar pero Aro no me dio oportunidad ya que volvió a patearme, pero esta vez en el estomago. Yo intenté cubrirme con mi cuerpo pero era casi imposible.

El dolor era insoportable, notaba húmedo mi rostro. Seguramente a estas alturas mi rostro tenía que estar lleno de sangre y lágrimas. Porque era verdad que no gritaba, pero las lágrimas era algo que no podía controlar.

Aro volvió a levantarme cogiéndome del cuello y separando, nuevamente, mis pies del suelo. Yo cada vez tenía menos fuerza, ya casi no me podía mover. Aún así cuando tuve la oportunidad giré mi rostro en dirección a los Cullen y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Todos los Cullen tenían la mirada oscurecida por el hambre, entonces caí en el por qué: estaba sangrando. Jasper estaba fuera de sí intentando romper los barrotes, inútilmente (ya que estos según me habían dicho los Cullen estaban hechos a prueba de vampiros), para poder beber mi sangre. Aún así eso no es lo que más me sorprendió Edward tenía una expresión sombría y terrorífica mientras gruñidos aterradores salían de su pecho sin control. Jamás le había visto en ese estado, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tal, Edward? ¿Estás disfrutando del espectáculo?- preguntó burlonamente Aro mirando a Edward.

- Te juro por mi vida que te voy a matar con mis propias manos, de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que pueda existir.- siseó con voz sombría.

En respuesta Aro solo se carcajeó.

- Ya veremos quién mata a quien de la forma más dolorosa.- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Pero ya sabes Edward que esto puede terminar- dijo señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza- en el momento que retires tus palabras delante de Marco.

Ahora entendía a que venía todo esto, estaba chantajeando a Edward. Si él retiraba sus palabras dejaría de golpearme y si no lo hacía continuaría. Era un maldito miserable. No podía permitir que Edward retirara sus palabras si no estaría todo perdido para nosotros. Aro debía pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

- Edward no lo hagas.- susurré casi sin fuerzas.

Aro me fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú cállate.- siseó con furia a la vez que con un movimiento hizo que me golpeara la cabeza con los barrotes que se encontraban a centímetros detrás de mí.

- Suéltala ahora mismo, miserable.- siseo Edward con voz sombría y aterradora.

Aro sonrió maliciosamente.

- Como quieras.- dijo antes de lanzarme a la otra punta de la celda haciendo que me golpeara nuevamente contra los barrotes.

Edward gruñó terroríficamente.

- Tú me pediste que la soltara y eso he hecho.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

A estas alturas yo ya no podía ni moverme, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

- ¿Qué me dices, Edward? ¿Has tenido ya suficiente? ¿Vas a retirar tus palabras?

Todo se quedó en silencio, intenté mirar en la dirección de los Cullen pero me fue imposible. No podía moverme ni un centímetro.

- Lo haría si supiera que dejaras en paz a Bella, pero sé que no lo harás. Es más, en el momento en que retirara mis palabras la matarías sin piedad, ya tendrías la excusa perfecta para matarla y con ella a nosotros ¿me equivoco, Aro?- susurró con voz sombría, algo iba muy mal con Edward, solo de oírlo me estremecía.

Edward estaba sufriendo mil veces más que yo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a abrazarle, consolarle. Necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, le necesitaba.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, si retiras tus palabras te aseguro que la dejare en paz.- dijo Aro en un intento de sonar convincente.

- ¿Acaso se te olvida mi don, Aro? He visto lo que pasara si Edward retira sus palabras. Nos mataras con la excusa de que hemos mentido ensuciando tu nombre solo para salvarnos la vida.- dijo esta vez Alice con voz envenenada.

Aro la fulminó con la mirada.

- Alice, querida, ya sabes que tus visiones no son exactas. Seguramente ha habido un error en tu visión, si Edward retira sus palabras os dejare libres, os doy mi palabra.

"Ya, claro", pensé sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú palabra tiene algún valor, Aro?- dijo ácidamente Edward.

Al parecer a Aro no pareció agradarle el comentario de Edward ya que en menos de un segundo Aro estaba otra a vez a mi lado pateándome.

Todo mi cuerpo dolía y de un momento a otro terminaría desmayándome por el dolor insoportable que sentía. Si ya de por sí cuando alguien te da una paliza te duele, pues solo había que imaginar si ese alguien es un vampiro con su superfuerza.

- Repito, Edward ¿estás seguro de que no piensas retirar tus palabras?- continuó diciéndole Aro mientras me pegaba.

Me pareció que Edward estaba a punto de decir algo pero el ruido de una puerta abriéndose le silenció. En menos de dos segundos Cayo se encontraba en el pasillo que separaba la celda de los Cullen de la mía. Miró la escena y sonrió socarronamente.

- Vaya, hermano ¿divirtiéndote sin mí?- le preguntó a Aro, el cual había dejado de patearme y había centrado su atención en Cayo.

Aro solo sonrió en respuesta.

- Ya me ha contado uno de los guardias lo sucedido, pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto.- dijo Cayo mirándome desdeñosamente.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy intentando hacer entrar en razón a nuestro querido amigo Edward.

- Oh, ya comprendo.- dijo sin quitar aún esa sonrisa socarrona de sus labios.- De todas formas no creo que este sea el mejor método, Marco podría sospechar si ve que la humana ha muerto.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres hermano?- preguntó Aro.

- Te propongo algo mucho más efectivo. A la vista de que Edward no retira sus palabras con este método, tal vez otro un poco más lento funcione mejor.

Aro sin mediar más palabra tomó las manos de Cayo.

- Oh, esto suena interesante.

¿Qué tendrían planeado? Por la expresión de Edward no tenía que ser nada bueno.

- No podéis hacer eso.- siseó con voz sombría, pero a la vez se notaba toda la agonía que estaba sufriendo.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién nos lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- exclamó burlón Cayo.

Edward en respuesta solo gruñó.

Aro se acercó a mí y se agachó para estar a mi altura. Aunque era un poco difícil ya que mi cara estaba apoyada en el frio suelo.

Me acarició la mejilla y esta vez no tuve fuerza para girar mi rostro.

- Bueno, Bella, espero que hagas entrar en razón a tu noviecito, de lo contrario no saldréis vivos de aquí. Nos vemos querida.- dicho eso dejó de acariciarme la mejilla y se levantó yéndose con su hermano.

Una vez oímos como cerraban la puerta todos los Cullen me abordaron con preguntas de preocupación.

- ¿Bella, cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes moverte?- me preguntó Alice y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su tono de voz no tenía ni una pizca de la alegría que caracterizaba a Alice. Solo había dolor y agonía en ella.

- ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Tienes problemas para respirar?- me preguntó Carlisle sacando el médico que tenía dentro.

- Bella amor, lo lamento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca podré perdonarme esto.- susurró con una agonía desgarradora, estaba segura de que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo. Solo había que oír el tono de su voz.

Yo intenté responderles, quería decirle a Edward que nada de esto era su culpa, pero me era imposible. ¡Ni siquiera podía moverme! Aún así no quería preocuparles más, así que reuní fuerzas de no sé donde e intenté ponerme de pie o al menos sentarme en el suelo. Apoyé las palmas de mis manos en el suelo y estiré mis brazos con el fin de ayudar a levantarme, intenté hacer el mismo movimiento con mis pies pero entonces mis brazos me fallaron y caí al suelo nuevamente.

Solo oí como me llamaban aterrorizados antes de perder la consciencia.

- ¡BELLA!

**KATE POV:**

Dolor.

Era lo único que sentía desde hacía horas o tal vez días. Sinceramente había perdido el sentido del tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que a cada segundo deseaba mi muerte, la única cosa que podría librarme de esta agonía que estaba sufriendo. Era como estar reviviendo la transformación y lo peor de todo era saber que no tenía ni idea de cuándo terminaría. Al menos se sabe que la transformación suele durar tres días, pero yo no me estaba transformando. Estaba a merced de Jane, una vampiresa sádica por naturaleza.

Así que mi agonía terminaría cuando ella así lo quisiera o los maestros se lo ordenaran.

Y sabía que por ahora ninguna de esas dos cosas sucedería. Aro y Cayo sí que habían venido hacía un rato pero solo fue para divertirse un rato. Aún recordaba sus palabras de burla, pero sinceramente intenté ignorarlos y pensé en mi familia. Lo último que supe de ellos fue cuando salieron riéndose.

Desde ese momento no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que a cada segundo que pasaba yo me sumía en una profunda desesperación porque todo terminase.

Entonces pasó algo que no me esperaba, Marco entró e hizo que mi tortura terminara.

- Jane, detente ahora mismo.- ordenó.

- Pero maestro...

- He dicho que te detengas.- volvió a ordenar con voz severa.

Entonces el dolor desapareció y pude ponerme de pie.

- Gracias.- susurré.

- No hay de qué, muchacha. Ahora Jane, retírate.- le ordenó a la vampiresa, la cual me dedicó una mirada de odio antes de salir.

Una vez nos quedamos solos pude volver a pensar con claridad ¿qué habría pasado con los Cullen y Bella? ¿Por qué Marco había intervenido en mi tortura? Algo me decía que Marco iba a tener problemas por esto...

- Katherine dime una cosa ¿te gustaría volver con tu familia?- preguntó de repente.

¿Qué? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¡Claro que me gustaría! Era lo que más deseaba.

- Es lo que más deseo.- contesté sinceramente.

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por conseguir tu libertad?- preguntó.

- Todo.- contesté sin pensar.

Haría lo que hiciera falta para poder volver a estar con mi familia. O bueno al menos poder volverla a ver, no podría acercarme a ellos pues seguramente terminaría matándolos yo misma ya que aún era neófita. Pero por ahora me conformaría con verlos de lejos.

Marco asintió ante mis palabras.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté curiosa.

- Todo a su tiempo, Katherine. Por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor.

- El que quieras.- dije con sinceridad, quería agradecerle el que me hubiera salvado de Jane.

- Ve a los calabozos y permite que Carlisle revise a Isabella.

- ¿Qué?- no entendía nada ¿para que necesitaba Bella que Carlisle la revisara?

Entonces miles de posibilidades pasaron por mi mente y me sentí horrorizada.

- ¿Ella está bien?- pregunté asustada.

Marco suspiró.

- Haz lo que te he dicho.- dijo ignorando mi pregunta.- Aquí tienes las llaves de las celdas, pero ten cuidado de que nadie te descubra ayudándolos. Si lo hacen no podrás mencionar que yo tengo nada que ver ¿entendido?

Asentí mientras cogía las llaves e iba directa a los calabozos.

Antes de salir Marco volvió a hablar.

- Por cierto, quiero que a partir de ahora bloquees el don de Edward y Alice.

Me giré y le miré confundida.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté extrañada.

- Tú solo hazlo. A partir de ahora tú serás la encargada de vigilar los calabozos para que puedas utilizar tu don con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Iba a preguntar algo más pero al final desistí de la idea seguramente ignoraría mis preguntas como había estado haciendo. Solo asentí y volví a dirigirme a los calabozos. Estaba muy preocupada por Bella.

Cuando llegué a estos no había nadie vigilando las puertas, claro, ahora sería yo la que vigilara los calabozos. Abrí la puerta y entré sigilosamente, aunque obviamente los Cullen me oirían. Nada más entrar el olor de sangre inundó mis fosas nasales y me tensé en respuesta.

Dejé de respirar e intenté pensar con claridad.

Sangre... la única persona con sangre en ese sito era... ¡BELLA!

Oh, por Dios... corrí hasta pararme delante de su celda y lo que vi me dejo en shock. Bella estaba en el suelo desmayada con su rostro lleno de sangre.

Detrás de mi oí gruñidos, me giré y vi como los Cullen me miraban hostilmente. Seguramente pensaran que yo era como los Vulturis. Eso sin contar el hecho de que a estas alturas ya tenían que estar notando que había vuelto a bloquear su don, lo que les haría desconfiar más de mí.

Pero ni yo misma sabía porque Marco me lo había pedido, pero bueno eso ahora no importaba. Lo único importante era revisar a Bella.

- Carlisle, ahora voy a abrir la celda y tú vas a salir para revisar a Bella ¿está bien?- pregunté ganándome miradas de asombro de todos.

Carlisle solo asintió.

Puse la llave en la cerradura y antes de abrir les advertí a los demás.

- No hagáis nada imprudente, sería una locura tratar de escapar ahora. Creedme.- les dije mirándolos a todos, ellos solo asintieron y supe que no iban a hacer nada, solo había que ver sus rostros para saber que estaban preocupados por Bella.

Terminé de abrir la celda y una vez Carlisle salió la volví a cerrar. Luego procedí a abrir la de Bella dejando entrar a Carlisle.

**BELLA POV:**

Sentí como unas frías manos me tocaban, intenté abrir los ojos pero me fue imposible, estaba demasiado débil.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó una voz ajena a la de los Cullen pero que me era familiar.

Esa voz... esa voz me sonaba. ¡Claro! Esa voz era de...

- ¡Kate!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, que no eran muchas, mientras abría los ojos.

Entonces analicé la situación, Carlisle me estaba examinando y Kate estaba parada en la puerta de mi celda con una sonrisa de alivio. Pero su rostro estaba totalmente demacrado, y esta vez fui yo la preocupada ¿qué le había ocurrido durante este tiempo? Hacía días que no había tenidos noticias de ella y volvía a aparecer después de días con ese aspecto tan desmejorado. ¿Qué le habían hecho esos animales?

- Bella...- susurró ella en tono aliviado.

- ¿Os conocéis?- preguntó extrañado Carlisle.

Miré al resto de los Cullen y se veían igual de confundidos.

- Sí, ella fue muy buena conmigo cuando llegué aquí.- por ahora solo les contaría eso, no creía que fuera buen momento para contarles que fue ella una de las que me secuestró. Primero quería preparar bien el terreno, no quería que de ninguna manera se enfadaran con ella. Kate no tenía la culpa de nada.

Quería cambiar de tema así que dije lo que me había estado preocupando por días.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no volviste ese día?- pregunté preocupada.

Kate se puso tensa y desvió la mirada.

- Eso ahora no importa. Pero dime ¿qué te ha pasado a ti? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó angustiada cambiando de tema.

Mmm... Tenía que averiguar que me ocultaba. ¿Qué le habría pasado estos días? Cuando lo mencioné se puso tensa y nerviosa, era evidente que ocultaba algo.

- Fue Aro.- dije apenas en un susurro, cada vez me costaba más respirar.

Con cada palabra mi respiración se agitaba más haciéndome más difícil la tarea de respirar.

- Bella, no hables. Tienes algunas costillas rotas y no es bueno que te esfuerces.

Un gruñido muy familiar resonó en el lugar, inmediatamente lo reconocí... Edward.

- Edward, tranquilo, estoy bien.- susurré mirándole por primera vez con detenimiento.

Juro que en ese mismo momento el corazón se me paró por unos segundos. Edward tenía una expresión que me rompió el corazón, su rostro era una mezcla entre agonía, dolor, tristeza y culpabilidad que hizo que una lágrima escapara de mi ojo. Edward había estado sufriendo mucho más que yo. Pues para sufrir no hacía falta que fuera físicamente, había veces que psicológicamente era mil veces peor.

- Edward, amor, tranquilo, estoy bien.- traté de consolarlo.

- ¿Bien?- repitió con amargura.- Bella por Dios, mírate, estas tan lastimada que no te puedes ni mover. Si valoras en algo mi salud mental no repitas que estas bien.

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta al oírle, inmediatamente Edward se preocupó.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dónde te duele?- preguntó preocupado.- ¿Carlisle qué le sucede?

Antes de que Carlisle hablara lo hice yo.

- Edward, este dolor que siento no es físico, me duele el corazón al pensar que estas sufriendo. Eso me ocurre, por favor si valoras en algo mi salud mental- dije utilizando sus mismas palabras- deja de torturarte con lo ocurrido, metete en la cabeza que esto no es tu culpa.

- Pero Bella...

- No, Edward. Puede que Aro me haya dañado físicamente, pero te aseguro que tú puedes hacerlo mucho más psicológicamente. Si tú sufres yo sufro y eso es mucho peor de lo que pueda hacerme Aro jamás.

- Edward, Bella tiene razón. Nadie ha tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, excepto Aro. Ahora más que nunca tienes que permanecer fuerte y no rendirte ante tu propia agonía. Bella te necesita, nosotros te necesitamos.- dijo Jasper apoyándome.

Después de las palabras de Jasper todo quedó en silencio, Carlisle siguió revisándome también en silencio.

Yo sin embargo no aparté ni por un segundo la mirada de Edward, por lo que no tardé en darme cuenta de que las palabras de Jasper y las mías habían dado efecto. Edward estaba esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

- Tienes razón, mi vida.

Ahora fui yo la que sonreí.

- Te amo.- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Como yo a ti.- contestó aún esbozando su sonrisa torcida.

Carlisle siguió examinándome y de vez en cuando no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cuando sus manos tocaban partes adoloridas.

- Kate ¿podrías conseguir vendas? Necesito vendarla para que sus costillas no le perforen los pulmones.

- No lo sé, Carlisle, dudo mucho que encuentre eso por aquí. Eso sin contar que no puedo salir del castillo.

La expresión de Carlisle pasó a ser una mucho más preocupada.

- Pero no te preocupes Carlisle, se me está ocurriendo una forma de conseguir lo que necesitas.- dijo sonriendo.

Carlisle levantó una ceja incrédulo.

En respuesta Kate solo sonrió más.

- Tengo mis contactos.- bromeó.- Ahora Carlisle necesito que vuelvas a tu celda, iré a buscar las vendas pero nadie puede saber que os estoy ayudando.

- Claro.- Carlisle se levantó y me volvió a dejar tumbada en el suelo.- Bella por favor no te muevas, cualquier movimiento brusco y tus costillas perforaran tus pulmones.

- Esta bien, Carlisle, no pensaba irme a ningún lado.- bromeé en un intento de alivianar la tensión.

Carlisle salió y Kate volvió a meterlo en la otra celda.

- Por cierto ¿crees que podrías tratar de conseguir comida?- le preguntó Edward a Kate antes de que esta se marchara.

- ¿Comida humana?- preguntó sorprendida.

Edward asintió.

- Sí, Aro y Cayo planean dejarla morir de hambre.

- ¿¡Qué!?- gritamos todos al unisonó igual de sorprendidos.

- Cayo piensa que si vemos como Bella día tras día se muere por falta de alimento yo no podré soportarlo, cosa que es cierta y terminaré retirando mis palabras. Por eso planean dejarla morir de hambre.

- Malditos...- susurró Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que eso ocurra. Intentaré traer algo de comer, ahora debo marcharme, intentaré volver lo antes posible.- aseguró antes de salir.

- Bella ¿estás segura de que podemos confiar en ella?- preguntó Edward al cabo de los minutos.

- Sí.- respondí simplemente.

Me quedé pensando si era mejor contarles todo u omitir algunas cosas, no sabía cuál sería su reacción, pero debían de entender que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Al final me decidí por contarles todo, sería lo mejor.

Mientras les contaba todo referente a Kate los Cullen me escucharon sin pestañear prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras. En la parte en la que narré que ella era una de las que nos había estado vigilando y participó en mi secuestro se oyó algún que otro gruñido pero rápidamente fue acallado cuando les conté todo lo que Kate me contó aquel día. Les dije que ella tampoco estaba aquí por propia voluntad y que la obligaron a participar en todo esto.

Cuando les dije sobre su don todos se miraron entre sí como si acabaran de comprender algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté intrigada.

- Lo que pasa es que no sabíamos que ocurría con nuestros dones. Ahora lo entiendo todo, entiendo lo que me dijo de que Aro pensaba que no podía oír sus pensamientos... ¡claro! Ahora todo tiene sentido.- meditaba Edward en voz alta.

Esta vez fui yo la sorprendida ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Los papeles cambiaron y ahora él fue el que me explicó que cuando llegaron al castillo una vampiresa le llamó mentalmente diciéndole que Aro pensaba que no podía oír sus pensamientos y que actuara como si fuera cierto. También me contaron sobre cuando perdieron sus dones, y me sorprendí aún más cuando me contaron que en estos mismos momentos su don tampoco funcionaba ¿Kate estaba bloqueándolos? ¿Por qué? No sabía porque Kate les estaba bloqueando pero ya se lo preguntaría cuando volviera.

No pasó mucho tiempo más para que oyéramos como alguien volvía a entrar. Deseé que fuera Kate, digamos que no tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Aro. Para mi suerte sí era Kate que traía consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Carlisle, es lo único que he podido encontrar, espero que te sirva. Hay vendas, alcohol y bueno lo típico.

- Es perfecto, gracias Kate.

- Lo que no he podido encontrar ha sido comida, lo siento.- susurró un poco avergonzada.

- No te preocupes, ya has hecho suficiente.- respondió Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

Kate volvió a abrir la celda de los Cullen y Carlisle salió de ella para meterse en la mía.

Me vendó alrededor de las costillas apretando todo lo que pudo las vendas ya que cuanta mayor presión menos riesgo de que las costillas se moviesen y me atravesaran un pulmón.

Después me desinfectó las heridas de la cara, por suerte no necesité que me diera ningún punto.

Nadie excepto nosotros sabía que Carlisle me había curado, así que cuantas menos evidencias mejor. Si Aro se enteraba seguramente buscaría a quien nos estaba ayudando y eso no sería nada bueno para Kate.

Una vez Carlisle terminó de curarme salió de la celda y antes de que Kate cerrará la puerta decidí pedirle algo que me moría por hacer desde hacía rato.

- ¿Kate?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podrías dejar entrar a Edward aunque solo sea un minuto?- supliqué.

- Mmm... Está bien, pero daos prisa, si me pillan estoy muerta.

- Gracias.- dije con una sonrisa.

Kate abrió la celda de los Cullen y cuando Carlisle entró Edward salió.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme apoyando la espalda en la pared, seguramente tuviera que permanecer en esa posición bastante tiempo, así que mejor estar cómoda.

- Amor ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Ahora que estas a mi lado genial.- dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estiré mi mano y acaricié con la palma de la mano la mejilla de Edward. Se sentía tan bien.

Edward cogió mi mano, la que reposaba en su mejilla, y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un dulce beso en ella.

Pero yo ya no me conformaba con un inocente beso en mi mano, necesitaba sus labios en los míos. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Con mi mano libre cogí el cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué a mi (obviamente Edward adivinó mis intenciones y se inclinó, pues si no ni con todas mis fuerzas hubiera sido capaz de mover un centímetro a Edward). Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, mi vista bajo hasta sus labios y sin pensármelo ni un segundo más ataqué sus labios con los míos.

Besarle era una sensación tan placentera, frio y calor fundiéndose en uno solo. Nuestros labios encajaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido creados para este único propósito.

Llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza y la enredé en su pelo atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas a un mismo compas, no quería que este beso terminara nunca pero por desgracia sabía que no podía durar eternamente. Y mucho menos cuando corríamos el riesgo de que nos pillaran.

Edward parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo ya que a la vez nos separamos, Edward apoyó su frente en la mía mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban.

- Te amo, Bella.- susurró, antes de tener tiempo a responderle me silenció con un rápido beso en los labios.

Después de eso se levantó y se volvió a su celda. No podíamos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos.

- Bueno será mejor que vaya a esconder esto antes de que alguien lo vea.- dijo señalando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Cuando iba a salir me acordé de una cosa.

- Kate.- la llamé.

Ella se giró y me miró.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué estas bloqueando ahora los dones de Edward y Alice?

- Lo siento, son ordenes de Marco, yo solo sigo ordenes...- susurró avergonzada.

- No pasa nada, te entendemos, no tienes porque preocuparte.- le dijo Carlisle con tono amigable.

- Gracias.- susurró ella con una sonrisa tímida.

Kate se dio media vuelta y siguió su trayectoria a la salida. Por lo que nos había dicho ahora sería ella la que vigilara los calabozos, me sentí aliviada por ello, así la tendría más cerca y estaría segura de que estaba bien.

Cuando volvimos a estar solos los Cullen volvieron a preguntarme qué cómo me encontraba y aunque me doliera todo el cuerpo no iba a preocuparles así que decidí cambiar de tema.

- Edward ¿Marco qué piensa al respecto? ¿De verdad cree que Aro pueda ser inocente?- pregunté curiosa.

Por un segundo me pareció que Marco sí nos creía, pero luego al darle esa oportunidad a Aro me desconcertó para ser sinceros.

- Pues no estoy seguro.- contestó perplejo.- De un momento a otro dejé de oír sus pensamientos, en cambio sí oía los de los demás. Lo que quiere decir que me los estaba bloqueando a propósito.

- Qué extraño...- murmuró Carlisle pensativamente.

Después de esa nueva información nos quedamos pensando en todo un poco. Pero sobre todo en el por qué de la actitud de Marco. Pues no solo había bloqueado su mente para que Edward no pudiera leerla que si no también le había pedido a Kate que bloqueara sus dones. Era todo tan extraño...

El resto del día pasó sin mayores acontecimientos al igual que los días siguientes. Exceptuando el hecho de que Kate me traía comida al menos una vez al día, obviamente a escondidas de todos. Estaría eternamente agradecida con Kate, ni toda mi vida sería suficiente para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Me gustaría devolverle el favor de alguna manera. Y me prometí a mi misma que encontraría la manera de devolverle el favor.

Lo que me sorprendió era el hecho de que últimamente Kate se mostrara un poco extraña, bueno extraña no sería la palabra correcta, más bien... reservada. Cuando le pedíamos su opinión sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con Marco se tensaba y rápidamente cambiaba de tema. Por lo que no habíamos vuelvo a tener noticias de Marco.

Hoy hacía siete días que estábamos aquí y también hacía siete días que Kate me traía la comida a escondidas. Mis heridas estaban mejorando, el cuerpo ya no me dolía tanto y no había vuelto a tener problemas con las costillas, aún así Carlisle me aconsejaba que intentara moverme lo mínimo posible y eso hacía. Tampoco es como si planeara irme de fiesta.

De vez en cuando Aro venía a ver cómo me encontraba, no porque le importara si no porque quería ver como empeoraba día tras día sin alimento alguno, también quería ver hasta cuando Edward podría aguantar viéndome así, lo que él no sabía era que yo sí me alimentaba. Me gustaría verle la cara de estúpido cuando se enterara de que estaba comiendo. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que nunca se enterara, pero lamentablemente sabía que eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo pues muy pronto empezaría a sospechar si no es que ya lo hacía. Aunque cuando viniera yo fingiera estar débil, que en parte así era, estaba mucho más fuerte que si no me estuviera alimentando.

Mientras esperaba que Kate llegara con algo de comida empecé a preocuparme por varias cosas. ¿Qué estaría pasando con Charlie? ¿Habría regresado ya a Forks? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que su hija había desaparecido al igual que los Cullen? Incluso en un momento llegué a pensar de broma si Charlie se preguntaría si me habían secuestrado los Cullen.

Aunque esa era una de mis menores preocupaciones, pues al fin y al cabo Charlie estaba a salvo. Jane ya no estaba cerca. En cambio lo que sí me preocupaba eran los Cullen. Yo al menos me alimentaba con lo que Kate me traía, tal vez no fuera comida nutritiva pero al menos mi organismo recibía comida pero los Cullen no tenían la misma suerte. A estas alturas ya tenían los ojos negros como el carbón por el hambre que tenían, ya que los Vulturis no les dejaban ir a cazar. Malditos...

En una de mis cavilaciones oí como alguien abría la puerta, supuse que era Kate y no me equivoqué.

- Hola.- saludó- Lo siento, Bella, solo he podido encontrar estas galletas, lo lamento.- dijo mientras me las entregaba.

Normalmente solía traerme lo primero que encontraba ya que no podía salir del castillo y cuando lo hacía a escondidos para traerme comida no podía alejarse mucho y tampoco es como si hubiese supermercados cerca. Eso sin contar que no podía tardar mucho ya que supuestamente ella tenía que estar vigilando los calabozos y si algún vampiro pasaba y no la viera en su sitio tendría serios problemas.

Según me había dicho lo que me traía se lo robaba a la gente que pasaba cerca de por ahí (es decir a turistas). Lo lamentaba por esa gente pero esto era por necesidad.

- No te disculpes, la que tendría que disculparse soy yo, por mi culpa te estás arriesgando y...

- Bella, tranquila, por una amiga haría lo que fuera.

Sonreí ante el hecho de que me llamara amiga, en estos días nuestra amistad había ido creciendo hasta el punto de considerarla una de mis mejores amigas. Pero no solo yo había entablado amistad con Kate, los Cullen también. Y no me extrañaba Kate era una chica fenomenal con muy buenos sentimientos.

- Bueno, Bella, buen provecho. Yo me vuelvo a la puerta, volveré dentro de un rato y me das el envoltorio.

Asentí y ella se fue.

Para no dejar pruebas de que había estado comiendo ella se llevaba los envoltorios de lo que fuese que me trajera. Es decir si me traía una botella de agua, ella se la llevaba vacía para deshacerse de las pruebas y así con toda la comida que me traía.

- Bella es quien tiene más suerte, al menos ella puede comer algo, pero nosotros ni eso. ¿Dónde están las ratas cuando se las necesita?- exclamó Emmett en broma mientras me veía comer.

Yo y toda la familia no pudimos evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario de Emmett.

- Emmett ¿de verdad beberías la sangre de una sucia rata?- le preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada.

- Oye, más vale eso que nada.- intentó defenderse Emmett.

Edward iba a añadir algo más pero una estruendosa risa nos sobresaltó a todos. Automáticamente reconocí al dueño de la risa y escondí las galletas detrás mío en un intento de no ser descubiertos. El resto de los Cullen parecían pensar lo mismo ya que asintieron cuando vieron como escondía las galletas.

¿Cómo es que no le habíamos oído entrar? ¿Por qué Kate no nos había avisado?

Aro por fin se dejó ver y nos miró a todos despectivamente.

- Ya veo que estáis desesperados por comida, bueno si tan desesperados estáis enfrente vuestro tenéis comida.- dijo mirándome ahora a mí dando a entender que yo era la comida.

Los gruñidos por parte de los Cullen no se hicieron esperar.

- Qué tú seas un asesino que mata a su propia familia no quiere decir que todos seamos como tú.- siseó Alice.

- Cuida tus palabras estúpida.- gruñó Aro.- No me vais a decir que no deseáis beber su sangre, sin duda es uno de los manjares más tentadores que he olido.

- Nosotros no matamos a nuestra familia.- intervino Carlisle.

- Déjalo Carlisle, ya sabes que el ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición.- dijo Edward haciendo mención a ese refrán que le venía como anillo al dedo a Aro.

- Edward yo que tú mediría mis palabras, quién sabe, tal vez tu querida Bella vuelva a pagar por tus errores.- le amenazó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Edward gruñó en respuesta.

Lo que hizo que Aro sonriera aún más. Después de eso volvió a mirarme a mí con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Sabes, Bella? Estos días me he estado preguntando cómo es que te mantienes fuerte y hoy mis dudas se han resuelto.

Le miré confundida y con un poco de miedo. ¿Acaso sabía que Kate me había estado trayendo comida? ¿Cómo?

- No sé a qué te refieres.- dije en tono inocente.

- ¿No? Entonces no te importara levantarte y dejarnos ver que escondes detrás ¿verdad?

"Mierda, mierda, mierda...", me repetía una y otra vez. ¿Cómo nos había descubierto?

Tragué saliva y miré nerviosamente hacia los Cullen. Edward me asintió con la cabeza indicándome que era mejor obedecerle.

Me levanté lentamente y me hice a un lado.

- Vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Galletas? Supongo que no vas a decirme quién te trae la comida ¿verdad?

- Supones bien.- contesté desafiante.

Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Aro supiera que era Kate. Se lo debía.

Aro sonrió antes de gritar las palabras que me dejaron petrificada.

- ¡Traedla!

En menos de dos segundos se oyeron los gritos de Kate mientras dos guardias la traían a la fuerza.

- ¡Soltadme!

- Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí, a la traidora de Katherine. Es tan tierna la amistad entre una vampira y una humana que me dan ganas de vomitar.- después de eso su expresión se endureció- Katherine eres una deshonra, nosotros te dimos cobijo y te tratamos como una hija más ¡y tú nos lo pagas de esta manera!- gritó cada vez más enfadado Aro.

- ¡No me hagas reír! Yo no llamaría "dar cobijo" a alguien cuando a ese alguien lo secuestras y no blasfemes diciendo que soy como una hija más porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.- contestó desafiante Kate mientras le miraba envenenadamente.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin la gatita saca las uñas.- dijo con sorna.- Te puedo asegurar que vas a pagar muy alto tu traición.

- Matándome me harías un favor.

Aro volvió a sonreír con su estúpida sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a matarte mosquita muerta? Sé que eso es lo que más deseas, por eso no te lo concederé. En cambio mataré a todas las personas que son importantes para ti... como tú familia.

- ¡NO!- gritó horrorizada Kate abriendo los ojos de par en par.- ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

- No sabes cuánto lo lamento, Katherine, pero tú te lo has buscado.- le dijo socarronamente y luego su vista se fijo en mí.- Pero esas no serán las únicas muertes por tu culpa.

- Deja a Bella en paz.- susurró entre sollozos secos al ver donde se dirigía su mirada.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a ser yo quién le haga algo a Bella?

Después de esas palabras todos le miramos con confusión ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo?

- Vas a ser tú.- después de esa declaración todos dejamos de respirar por el impacto.

¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo? Mis preguntas fueron contestadas rápidamente cuando metieron a la fuerza a Kate en mi celda y la cerraron. Aro pasó su brazo entre los barrotes y me agarró un brazo acercándome a él.

- Me pregunto si tu amistad por esta humana será tan importante como para vencer a tu monstruo interior. Sinceramente lo dudo, será divertido ver como matas a tu única amiga.

Dicho eso Aro me arañó el rostro y después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Sentí un liquido caliente descender por mi mejilla, mi familia gritaba horrorizada pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando vi los ojos hambrientos de Kate.

Entonces la realidad de los hechos me abrumó, Kate era una neófita y solo había que ver sus ojos para saber que yo era su comida en estos momentos.

Este era mi fin.

* * *

**¿Kate matará a Bella? ¿Alguien lo impedira? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! ^^**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, si quereis hacerme feliz dejadme un review con vuestra opinón! n_n**

**Seguramente suba capi el sabado, así que hasta el sábado! ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola!!**

**Ya sé que dije que subiria el sabado pero digamos que mi memoria no estaba de acuerdo. Me explico, yo me vine a la biblio y ya cuando estaba de camino (a punto de llegar) me acorde de que el capitulo lo tenia en el pen viejo. Y nuevamente no habia ganas de volver a mi casa a cogerlo asi que he venido hoy a subirlo. **

**En serio desde que tengo el pen nuevo ya se me olvida por completo el otro!! XD Intentare que no vuelva a pasar, realmente lamento el retraso, no fue mi intención! ^^**

**Bueno no os entretengo más ¡a leer!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 27**

**KATE POV:**

Me encaminaba hacia los calabozos mirando a todos lados, esperaba que nadie me hubiera visto entrando a escondidas al castillo. Por desgracia no había podido encontrar mucha comida, tan solo unas simples galletas. Esperaba que Bella pudiera pasar el día con eso.

Sabía que pasaría hambre por lo que pensé en la posibilidad de salir dentro de unas horas a buscar más turistas con comida pero por desgracia ya sería de noche y a esas horas las calles estarían vacías.

Normalmente no me era difícil robarles la comida a los turistas mientras estos estaban despistados para luego perderme entre la multitud, pero sería imposible intentarlo de noche y con tan poca gente. Había más riesgos de que me pillaran.

Eso sin contar que una segunda salida en el día podría traerme problemas si me descubrían o si veían que no estaba en mi sitio.

Al final desistí de la idea, sería mejor que lo dejara hasta mañana y ya entonces buscaría mejor comida para Bella.

En estos últimos días estaba familiarizándome más con los humanos, en un principio cuando Edward me pidió que buscara comida me preocupé ¿de dónde demonios se suponía que iba a sacar comida humana de un castillo de vampiros? Pero luego pensé en la gente que pasaba por los alrededores, que normalmente estaban de visita y llevaban consigo comida. Así que pensé que sería una buena forma de conseguir alimento, pensé que era el plan perfecto hasta que me acordé de una cosa bastante importante y que había pasado por alto: los humanos.

Yo aún era neófita ¿podría resistir y no matarlos? ¿Realmente tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no hacerlo? Sinceramente en ese momento no lo sabía. Aún recordaba lo cerca que estuve de matar a Bella la primera vez que olí su esencia (también tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que Bella fuera la primera humana a la que me acerqué después de mi transformación).

Si no hubiera sido por Jane que me había detenido con sus particulares métodos en estos momentos Bella estaría muerta. Jamás me habría perdonado si le hubiera hecho algo a Bella, pero con el tiempo me había ido acostumbrando, generalmente intentaba no respirar mucho cuando Bella andaba cerca. Pero ¿podría resistirme con miles de humanos a mí alrededor? Ese era el dilema.

Aún así no tuve más opción que arriesgarme si quería que Bella viviese. Los humanos no aguantaban mucho sin alimentos, así que la primera vez que me escapé del castillo fue todo un reto, por suerte me pude contener.

Creo que ayudó bastante pensar que cualquiera de esas personas podría ser mi hermanito Josh o mis padres. Cuando la tentación aumentaba pensaba en que esas personas tenían familias, hijos tal vez, gente que les quería y no soportaría su perdida.

Día tras día al final todo esto se hizo rutinario. Me escapaba, la tentación surgía, resistía y volvía con comida. Aún así nunca bajé la guardia, sabía que al mínimo descuido me lanzaría a la yugular del humano más cercano.

Mientras llegaba sentí como si alguien me observara, volví a mirar a todos lados pero no vi a nadie. Supuse que serian imaginaciones mías, así que no le di más importancia.

Una vez llegué abrí y entré.

- Hola.- les saludé- Lo siento, Bella, solo he podido encontrar estas galletas, lo lamento.- le dije mientras se las entregaba.

- No te disculpes, la que tendría que disculparse soy yo, por mi culpa te estás arriesgando y...- ahora era Bella la que se disculpaba, pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Bella, tranquila, por una amiga haría lo que fuera.- le dije sinceramente.

Y es que eso era Bella para mí, mi amiga. Aunque era cierto que no solo con ella había entablado amistad, en estos días me había relacionado más con el resto de los Cullen y había podido ver las maravillosas personas que eran.

Aunque sin duda Bella era mi mejor amiga. Una amiga de verdad. No como las que había dejado en mi vida como humana...

- Bueno, Bella, buen provecho. Yo me vuelvo a la puerta, volveré dentro de un rato y me das el envoltorio.- le dije despidiéndome aunque eso fuera lo que menos quería, pero no podía arriesgarme a que me pillaran.

Bella asintió y me encaminé hacia la salida. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y empecé a vigilar los calabozos como se me había ordenado.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos pensando en los Cullen. Se veían tan unidos... al pensar en ello no pude evitar que la nostalgia me invadiera y a mi mente viniera un recuerdo.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Me encontraba en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando oí que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación._

_- Tata ¿juegas conmigo?_

_Levanté mi vista del libro para ver a mi hermanito Josh sonriente parado en la entrada._

_- Lo siento cariño, pero no puedo. Tengo que terminarme este libro para el viernes que tengo examen._

_Vi como la carita de Josh decaía en una mueca triste. Me sentí culpable por ello._

_- Pero ¿sabes qué? El libro puede esperar.- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me ponía de pie._

_En cuanto mi hermano oyó eso vino corriendo hasta mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se lanzó a mis brazos, yo lo recibí gustosa y él enredo sus pies a mí alrededor mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello._

_- Bueno campeón ¿a qué quieres jugar?_

_- A las tinieblas.- rodé los ojos._

_"Cómo no", pensé sarcásticamente._

_- ¿Otra vez? Por Dios creo que vamos a batir un record de las veces que hemos jugado a ese juego.- dije con una sonrisa, la cual Josh correspondió._

_Llevé a mi hermano al salón y lo dejé en el sofá._

_- Espera mientras lo preparo todo._

_Josh asintió entusiasmado esperando a que terminara y al fin empezáramos a jugar. Así que empecé a bajar todas las persianas y a apagar todas las luces._

_Al principio cuando jugábamos lo hacíamos solo en una habitación, pero según pasaron los días siempre nos acabábamos encontrando en menos de un minuto ya que conocíamos cada rincón de la habitación a la perfección._

_Así que aprovechando que nuestros padres no estaban en casa jugábamos por toda la casa, así nos era más difícil encontrarnos._

_Aunque parezca raro mi hermano y yo nos llevábamos a las mil maravillas, normalmente los hermanos discuten y pelean pero eso en nuestra casa sonaba más a cuento chino._

_Tal vez tuviera algo que ver que yo para Josh me había convertido como en su segunda madre. Nuestros padres nos querían mucho, pero su trabajo les impedía pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros. Por lo que yo me encargaba de Josh._

_Bueno técnicamente Charlotte, la niñera, se encargaba de él, pero Josh prefería pasar su tiempo conmigo y sinceramente yo también._

_De una chica de mi edad se esperaba que prefiriera pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, pero ese no era mi caso. Porque aunque me doliese admitirlo yo no tenía amigas, al menos no verdaderas._

_Si estaban conmigo era solo por mi posición económica, que era bastante alta. Por lo que poco a poco fui descubriendo que a veces la soledad es mejor que la hipocresía._

_Suspiré mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, no me apetecía pensar en eso. Ahora no era momento de pensar en cosas tristes._

_- ¿Está ya, tata?- gritó mi hermanito desde el sofá._

_- ¡Sí!- respondí mientras bajaba la última persiana._

_Cogí dos linternas y me encaminé de vuelta al salón. La única habitación que aún tenía la luz encendida porque estaba Josh._

_Supuestamente a las tinieblas se jugaba sin linternas, pero teniendo en cuenta que jugaba con un niño de tres añitos (casi cuatro como decía él) y que la casa tenía escaleras era mejor no arriesgarse. Por lo que tanto el que se escondía como el que buscaba llevaba linternas, obviamente el que se escondía solo la tenía encendida hasta que tuviera un lugar donde esconderse._

_- ¿Quién mocha?- preguntó cuando estuve a su lado._

_- ¿A piedra, papel o tijeras?- pregunté._

_Él asintió._

_Jugamos y él gano por lo que yo contaría mientras él se escondía._

_Me puse de contra la pared y empecé a contar mientras oía como Josh empezaba a correr para esconderse._

**- FIN FLASH BACK-**

"Buenos tiempos", pensé con nostalgia.

Volví a suspirar resignada, recordándome que esos tiempos jamás volverían, ahora mi vida era ser esclava de estos malditos.

Abrí los ojos y cuando lo hice mi cuerpo se congeló al instante.

Enfrente de mí estaba Aro mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ¿Sabes? Me estaba preguntando quién les estaba ayudando.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero decidí hacerme la tonta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- A mi no me engañas, estúpida, sé que eres tú la que le está trayendo comida a esa humana.

- ¿Comida? Pero si ni siquiera puedo salir del castillo...- empecé pero me callé de inmediato cuando me dio una bofetada que resonó por todo el pasillo.

Puse mi mano en la zona golpeada y le miré.

Sus ojos estaban negros de furia. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Vas a pagar muy cara tu traición, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Esta vez decidí ya no negarlo ¿de qué servía? Aro sabía que les había ayudado.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta aparecieron más guardias detrás de él y me sujetaron mientras Aro entraba a los calabozos sigilosamente. Seguramente quería sorprenderlos con las manos en la masa, intenté avisarles pero rápidamente me taparon la boca.

Los minutos pasaban y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Algo me decía que el plan de Marco iba a adelantarse ¿pero cómo podría avisar a Marco para que supiera todo lo que estaba pasando?

Entonces como si de una respuesta a mis suplicas se tratara vi aparecer por la esquina más lejana a Carol, ella también estaba de parte de Marco, pues al igual que yo había sido traída en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando yo llegué a este lugar ella ya llevaba aquí veinte años, nunca tuvimos relación alguna pero al menos no me miraba con desprecio. Últimamente la había tratado más debido al plan de Marco, así que aprovechando la oportunidad le dediqué una mirada de advertencia queriéndole decir que fuera a avisar a Marco. Ella solo asintió y volvió a desaparecer de mi vista.

Por suerte los que me sujetaban no lo notaron.

Suspiré de alivio.

Aunque ese alivio poco duro cuando oí el grito de Aro.

- ¡Traedla!- no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se estaba refiriendo a mí.

Los guardias empezaron a entrarme a rastras a los calabozos, por mucho que gritara o intentara librarme de ellos de nada servía. Todo esfuerzo era inútil.

- ¡Soltadme!- grité desesperada.

Entonces dirigí mi vista hacía el ser más despreciable que conocía, Aro. El cual me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su estúpido rostro.

- Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí, a la traidora de Katherine. Es tan tierna la amistad entre una vampira y una humana que me dan ganas de vomitar.- "Idiota", pensé mentalmente. Después de esas palabras sus facciones se endurecieron- Katherine eres una deshonra, nosotros te dimos cobijo y te tratamos como una hija más ¡y tú nos lo pagas de esta manera!- gritó Aro enfadado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Él me había obligado a vivir en este infierno y encima ahora se quería hacer la víctima. Aro Vulturi era la persona más despreciable que conocía.

- ¡No me hagas reír! Yo no llamaría "dar cobijo" a alguien cuando a ese alguien lo secuestras y no blasfemes diciendo que soy como una hija más porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.- le respondí en tono desafiante mientras le miraba envenenadamente, cada vez mi enfado iba en aumento.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin la gatita saca las uñas.- respondió con sorna mientras me miraba.- Te puedo asegurar que vas a pagar muy alto tu traición.

Seguramente me matara, pero la verdad es que no me importaba. En cierto modo lo lamentaba porque no volvería a ver a mi familia, pero por otro lado lo deseaba. Deseaba dejar de existir, deseaba dejar de ser un monstruo (cada vez que mataba a un ser humano solo para alimentarme la culpa me invadía), deseaba abandonar este infierno en el que vivía desde hacía seis meses.

- Matándome me harías un favor.- le dije.

Aro volvió a sonreír burlonamente sin apartar la vista de mí.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a matarte mosquita muerta? Sé que eso es lo que más deseas, por eso no te lo concederé. En cambio mataré a todas las personas que son importantes para ti... como tú familia.

Eso me dejó en shock. No podía hacerle daño a mis padres, a Josh, a mis nuevos hermanitos ¡NO!

- ¡NO!- grité horrorizada por sus palabras, no podía ser tan cruel.- ¡NO, POR FAVOR!- supliqué.

- No sabes cuánto lo lamento, Katherine, pero tú te lo has buscado.- respondió con sorna y rápidamente su mirada se posó en Bella, por lo cual la mía también.- Pero esas no serán las únicas muertes por tu culpa.

No hizo falta pensar mucho para saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Deja a Bella en paz.- susurré al pensar que Aro pudiera volver a hacerle daño. No iba a permitirlo, ya suficiente daño le había hecho, antes muerta que dejar que lo que le había hecho hacía una semana atrás se volviera a repetir.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a ser yo quien le haga algo a Bella?- dijo dejándome en shock.

Sus palabras me confundieron.

¿Estaba insinuando que yo le iba a hacer daño a Bella? Estaba loco si pensaba que eso iba a suceder.

- Vas a ser tú.- dijo después de unos segundos confirmando mis temores.

Empecé a preguntarme qué tendría en mente para decir semejante cosa, pero lo comprendí todo cuando me metieron a la fuerza en la celda de Bella y Aro agarró a Bella por el brazo bruscamente a través de los barrotes.

- Me pregunto si tu amistad por esta humana será tan importante como para vencer a tu monstruo interior. Sinceramente lo dudo, será divertido ver como matas a tu única amiga.

Si antes tenía alguna duda, ahora ya no. Aro era la persona más sádica y cruel que conocía, tal vez incluso más que Jane. Simplemente que Aro sabía disimularlo mejor con su cinismo.

No pude pensar mucho más pues Aro arañó el rostro de Bella y sangre empezó a descender por su mejilla.

Después de eso mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo, ahora quien mandaba era mi monstruo interior, el que exigía saciar su sed de sangre.

Podía oír de fondo que alguien gritaba que parara, que intentase aguantar la respiración, sinceramente no sabía de que hablaba. Yo era una depredadora y ella era mi presa.

Su sangre era la más deliciosa que había olido nunca, tanto que no pude contenerme más y me lancé sobre ella, necesitaba saciar mi sed de sangre.

Caí encima de su cuerpo y sujeté a mi presa para evitar que se escapara.

- Kate, por favor, somos amigas.- susurró mirándome fijamente, entonces sucedió algo que me hizo despertar del lapsus en el que me encontraba.

Vi mi rostro en sus ojos y la cordura poco a poco volvió a mí. Mi aspecto era el de un verdadero monstruo. Inmediatamente me horroricé. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella... ella era Bella, mi amiga.

"¡NO! ¡ELLA ES LA COMIDA!", gritaba el monstruo en mi interior.

Un debate entre mi verdadero yo y el monstruo se inició en mi cabeza.

Poco a poco iba recobrando el poder sobre mí misma, dejé de respirar, tal y como me habían indicado, y la verdad es que eso ayudó bastante.

Aún así no me aparté de ella. El monstruo en mi interior me impedía hacerlo, mi vista se volvió a posar en su herida, sangre caliente y deliciosa salía de ella.

Otra vez el monstruo estaba ganando territorio.

- Kate, sé que no me harás daño, somos amigas. Confío en ti.- susurró mi presa con voz firme.

Me sorprendió bastante que no mostrara ningún signo de temor, es más, se veía muy confiada. Pero no entendía por qué. Debería temerme, temer que le quitara la vida, al fin y al cabo es lo que hacía un monstruo como yo.

Sus palabras empezaron a repetirse en mi cabeza.

"Somos amigas" "Confío en ti"

No podía hacer esto, simplemente no podía. Pero el monstruo en mi interior no pensaba lo mismo y me fui acercando peligrosamente hasta su cuello, donde conseguiría un mejor acceso a su sangre.

Fue en ese momento que ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

La cara de Bella fue sustituida por el rostro de Josh. Como acto reflejo me separé violentamente de su cuerpo hacia atrás, mi espalda tocó los barrotes y mis manos fueron hacia atrás para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte.

Volví a mirar y ya no estaba el rostro de Josh, era otra vez el de Bella.

¿Qué había sido eso? Al final llegué a la conclusión de que no había sido más que una alucinación, gracias a la cual volví a ser yo misma.

Me dejé caer en el suelo a la vez que dejaba de respirar. Aferré mi cabeza con las manos y empecé a gemir mientras me balanceaba de delante hacia atrás.

Me iba a volver loca. Necesitaba terminar con esta tortura, necesitaba su sangre.

Mi mente aún recordaba a la perfección el olor de su sangre, me imaginaba lo bien que me sentiría mientras ese manjar bajaba por mi garganta.

Pero no podía hacerlo, ahora me daba cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

"¡CASI MATO A BELLA!", me reprochaba mentalmente una y otra vez.

Me sentí como lo que era, un monstruo.

Sabía que a mí alrededor estaban hablando, pero sinceramente no prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Al mínimo descuido el monstruo en mi interior no dudaría en lanzarse contra Bella y eso no lo podía permitir.

Intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero me era imposible. Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarme de ella. Pero estaba encerrada con una humana que olía deliciosamente bien y el monstruo en mi interior exigía su sangre.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar más sin atacarla, cada vez me sentía más débil respecto a yo misma, el monstruo poco a poco iba apoderándose de mí nuevamente.

**BELLA POV:**

Dicho eso Aro me arañó el rostro y después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Sentí un liquido caliente descender por mi mejilla, mi familia gritaba horrorizada pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando vi los ojos hambrientos de Kate.

Entonces la realidad de los hechos me abrumó, Kate era una neófita y solo había que ver sus ojos para saber que yo era su comida en estos momentos.

Este era mi fin.

- Kate, ¡intenta aguantar la respiración, eso te ayudara!- gritó Edward desesperado al ver la escena.

Mi vista se giró durante unos segundos hacía él y cuando quise darme cuenta Kate ya se había abalanzado contra mi inmovilizándome en el suelo.

Oía como mi familia gritaba desesperada, pero mi atención se centró en Kate.

Sabía que Kate no quería hacer esto, y también sabía que sí lo hacía jamás se lo podría perdonar. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

- Kate, por favor, somos amigas.- susurré mirándola a los ojos, los cuales estaban más negros que el carbón.

Durante unos segundos pude ver la mirada de mi amiga, se veía horrorizada por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero rápidamente volvió a tener la misma mirada hambrienta.

Supuse que esto no sería nada fácil para ella. Aún recordaba a una de las neófitas que creó Victoria, Bree. Nunca pude quitarme la imagen de agonía que Bree tenía al verme y no poder beber mi sangre. Pues Kate tenía la misma expresión pero mil veces peor.

Y en cierto modo para Kate era mucho peor, pues éramos amigas. Vi como todo rastro de cordura volvió a desaparecer de ella así que decidí seguirle hablando, tenía que hacerla volver en sí.

- Kate, sé que no me harás daño, somos amigas. Confío en ti.- le dije firmemente.

Y era verdad que confiaba en ella, al igual que en su día confié en Edward. Sabía que iba a conseguir vencer a su monstruo interior, al igual que lo hizo Edward.

Pasaron unos segundos tensos, Kate me miraba de forma hambrienta y de repente paso algo que me sorprendió.

Sin motivo aparente se lanzó hacia atrás hasta llegar al límite de la celda, apartándose de mí como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

¿Qué le había ocurrido?

De repente se dejó caer en el suelo mientras se hacia un ovillo, aferró sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a gemir tortuosamente mientras se balanceaba de delante hacia atrás.

Estaba luchando contra su monstruo interior, sabía que lo lograría. Aún así no podía dar nada por asegurado, en cualquier momento el monstruo podía volver a apoderarse de ella.

Quería ir a su lado para consolarla pero sabía que eso no sería una buena idea, es más, sería una muy pero muy mala idea.

- ¡Sacadla de aquí, está sufriendo!- grité preocupada por ella, no quería verla en ese estado, no quería verla sufrir.

Aro solo se rió de mi petición.

- No seas estúpida, esto aún no ha acabado.- dijo Aro con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

- Aro por favor sácala, retiraré mis palabras ante Marco, pero sácala.- dijo Edward en tono desesperado y agónico.

¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡Edward no podía hacer eso!

Aro le miró y sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Cómo sé que no cambiaras de opinión una vez Bella esté fuera de peligro?- preguntó con una ceja levantada.

- Te lo prometo, Aro. No cambiaré de opinión. Retiraré mis palabras delante de Marco, pero ahora por favor saca de ahí a Kate.- dijo con voz desesperada.

No podía creerme que Aro al fin se saliera con la suya, no podía permitirlo. Este sería nuestro fin. No me importaba morir, lo que no soportaba era pensar que los Cullen morirían conmigo, ellos no se lo merecían. No iba a permitirlo.

- ¡No, Edward! No puedes hacer eso.- le dije mirándole.

- Bella no puedo permitir que te pase algo, Kate no resistirá mucho más.- me dijo mirándome con preocupación.

Esta vez estaba sola, nadie estaba conmigo pues pude ver en los ojos de los demás que tenían el mismo miedo que Edward. Que Kate no pudiera resistirlo más y terminara matándome.

Otra vez por mi culpa mi familia estaba en peligro. Lo único que había hecho desde que había conocido a los Cullen había sido traerles problemas. Me maldije mil veces por ello.

- Alice, sabes que Aro nos matará de igual forma, muéstraselo.- le supliqué, tenía que intentar convencerlo. Si retiraba sus palabras Aro se encargaría de matarnos a todos.

- Lo sé, Bella. Pero si no lo hace Kate te matará a ti en cuestión de minutos.- sollozó.

- Entonces ¿qué dices Edward? ¿Retiraras tus palabras? Yo de ti me decidiría pronto, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar nuestra querida Katherine.- dijo con sorna.

"Desgraciado", pensé amargamente mientras le miraba.

- Está decidido Aro, retiraré mis palabras. Ahora saca a Kate de ahí.- siseó.

Aro sonrió complacido de haber logrado lo que quería.

- Felix, Demetri, sacadla.- ordenó, en cuestión de segundos cada vampiro tenía sujeta a Kate de un brazo mientras la sacaban a la fuerza, ella luchaba por librarse de ellos mientras me miraba con su mirada vacía, el monstruo había vuelto a adueñarse de ella.

Por primera vez las lágrimas descendieron de mis ojos. Antes había intentado mantenerme fuerte por Kate, pero ahora la realidad de los hechos me abrumó. Solo causaba sufrimiento a todo aquel que me rodeaba. Ahora por mi culpa Kate estaba sufriendo. Definitivamente yo era el monstruo aquí.

- Ahora, Edward, retirarás tus palabras. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca a ti.- dijo Aro.

Edward asintió condenándonos a todos.

- Muy bien, traedlos a todos a la sala principal.- dijo antes de salir.

Me pregunté adonde llevarían a Kate, pero decidí que sería mejor no preguntar, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Nuevamente los guardias nos llevaron a la fuerza, volvimos a hacer un recorrido que ya empezaba a aprenderme de memoria. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando reconocí la gran puerta de madera, habíamos llegado.

Entrar sería fácil, lo difícil sería salir. Algo me decía que solo saldríamos de ahí con los pies por delante...

Cuando Aro abrió la puerta vi a Marco y Cayo ya sentados en sus tronos. Cayo nos miraba con burla, en cambio Marco nos miraba con expresión impasible. Aunque había algo diferente en su mirada, no sabría decir el qué, pero había algo raro.

- Hermanos, creo que nuestro querido amigo Edward tiene algo que decir.- dijo Aro mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Los vampiros que nos sujetaban nos soltaron y rápidamente Edward vino a mi lado, me rodeó la cintura con su brazo de forma protectora. Los demás Cullen se nos unieron y se pusieron a nuestros lados.

Mentalmente suplicaba que Edward no retirara sus palabras. No quería que Aro se saliera con la suya y mucho menos quería ver como mi familia moría por mi culpa.

- Habla, Edward. Te escuchamos.- dijo con burla Cayo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward suspiraba antes de hablar.

- Marco debo disculparme. El otro día te mentí sobre la muerte de Dídima solo para nuestro beneficio. Realmente lo lamento.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Edward había retirado sus palabras y con ello nos habíamos asegurado todas las papeletas para morir.

* * *

**¿Qué ocurrira ahora que Edward ha retirado sus palabras? ¿Qué hará Marco? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos! ^^**

**Antes que nada quisiera aclarar algunas palabras que no sé como se diran en otros paises:**

**- Tinieblas: es como el escondite pero en la oscuridad.**

**- Mochar: es el que cuenta mientras los otros se esconden, aqui en España se dice así, es decir: ¿quién mocha? pero en otros paises creo que es diferente.**

**- Tata: es hermana, cuando se habla de un hermano se dice tete.**

**Y nada más, si ya lo sabiais pues nada, olvidad las lineas de arriba! ^^ Ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz dejadme review!! :)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! n_n**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**BELLA POV:**

- Marco debo disculparme. El otro día te mentí sobre la muerte de Dídima solo para nuestro beneficio. Realmente lo lamento.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Edward había retirado sus palabras y con ello nos habíamos asegurado todas las papeletas para morir.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras mirábamos expectantes la reacción de Marco.

Hubiese esperado todo, cualquier cosa, menos las palabras que salieron de sus labios sorprendiéndonos a todos.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido, Aro?

**MARCO POV:**

Mientras esperaba a que mi guardia trajera a los Cullen mi mirada se posó sobre la chimenea y mi mente se perdió entre recuerdos.

No sé porque últimamente estaba más nostálgico que de costumbre. Recordé su hermoso rostro con forma de corazón, sus ojos, su dulzura, su alegría... daría todo lo que tengo por solo verla una vez más.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado solo me di cuenta de que no estaba solo cuando mi guardia habló.

- Maestro, aquí están tal y como pidió.- me informó.

- Muchas gracias, muchacho, puedes retirarte.- le indiqué aún sin apartar la vista de la chimenea.

Oí como salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, una vez estuvimos solos les indiqué que tomaran asiento.

- Por favor tomad asiento.- les dije mientras señalaba los asientos enfrente de mí.

Intenté recomponerme y centrarme en lo que tenía que centrarme. Ahora no era momento de ponerse nostálgico, tenía que averiguar que ocultaba Aro y solo Edward me lo podía decir.

Por primera vez les miré, aunque mi vista se posó en las manos entrelazadas de Edward y la humana.

Gracias a mi don sabía que se amaban a límites insospechables, al igual que mi Dídima y yo. Y en cierta forma me recordaban a nosotros. Isabella tenía cierto aire a Dídima, ambas poseían esa dulzura que las caracterizaba. Aún a pesar de las circunstancias ella se veía plenamente feliz, al igual que él. Seguramente mi Dídima y yo nos veríamos igual de enamorados...

- ¿Sabéis? Vosotros dos me recordáis tanto a mi esposa y a mí cuando nos enamoramos...- susurré más para mí que para ellos.

Me perdí una vez más entre mis recuerdos con Dídima sin poderlo evitar, pero Edward me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Marco, me gustaría hablar contigo de un tema importante.

Edward tenía razón, este no era momento para sentimentalismos. Yo había traído a Edward por una razón y eso era lo único que importaba ahora. Tenía que darme prisa antes de que Aro se diese cuenta. Aún a pesar de que no sospecharía de que estaban aquí no tardaría en averiguarlo y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo del que disponía.

- Lo lamento, a veces me pierdo en mis recuerdos. Son lo único que me quedan... Pero claro, Edward, por eso precisamente te he hecho venir. Quiero que me cuentes que es eso que has leído en la mente de Aro que me concierne.- le dije mientras les miraba en forma de disculpa por lo sucedido segundos atrás.

- Marco, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, te va a resultar duro. Pero creo que es hora de que abras los ojos.- dijo Edward y en su voz pude notar ¿dolor?

¿Dolor por qué? Incluso si me fijaba más detalladamente vi que me miraba con pena y la única pregunta que se repetía en mi cabeza era ¿por qué?

- ¿De qué hablas, Edward? ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que me tienes que contar?- le pregunté cada vez más intrigado.

Edward suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas la muerte de Dídima?

Ok, eso me dejó en shock. Miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente y no pude evitar desmoronarme ante la situación. La echaba tanto de menos... pero no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza esperando que continuara, pues aunque hubiese intentando encontrar mi voz para responder me hubiese sido imposible.

- Supongo que también recordaras lo que ibais a hacer antes de su muerte. Queríais empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo esto, querías iros de nómadas. Digamos que Aro no tenía los mismos planes.

Mis ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante tal insinuación. ¿Acababa de insinuar lo que yo creía?

No podía ser cierto... ¿verdad?

Mi Dídima... ¡NO!

- ¿D-de qué hablas?- pregunté tartamudeando aún horrorizado esperando que me dijera cualquier otra cosa, menos lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

- Marco, Dídima fue asesinada por Aro.

Pero por desgracia las palabras de Edward terminaron por confirmarme mis temores y con ello mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo.

Empecé a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasé con Dídima, pero no fue lo único que recordé. Ahora todo tenía sentido, recordé cuando le dimos la noticia a Aro.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- Amor no estés nerviosa, ya verás que lo entenderá.- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_- No lo sé, amor. Conozco a mi hermano de toda la vida y sé que no estará muy contento con esto. Sería mejor si nos fuéramos sin avisar, tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo Dídima mirándome preocupada._

_- Amor, si nos escapáramos todo sería peor. Es mejor afrontar las cosas que huir ¿no crees? Además no puede ser tan malo, Aro es tu hermano y te quiere.- le dije en un intento de convencerla._

_Desde hacía unas semanas teníamos en mente dejar Volterra y empezar una vida juntos, ya nos habíamos cansado de la vida que llevábamos aquí. Era cierto que éramos felices, pero solo porque nos teníamos mutuamente. Además queríamos conocer tantos lugares, pero sobre todo queríamos ser libres._

_Ir donde quisiéramos y cuando quisiéramos, sin tener que preocuparnos si un nuevo grupo de vampiros incumplía las reglas o cualquier otra cosa._

_No queríamos seguir viendo como morían vampiros rebeldes ante nuestros ojos, nos habíamos cansado de esta vida._

_Por lo que queríamos irnos lo antes posible, pero antes teníamos que contárselo a Aro. Pues al fin y al cabo era su hermano, con el que habíamos vivido tanto tiempo._

_Pero Dídima no estaba del todo convencida, pero era lo mejor._

_- Mmm... Tal vez tengas razón, amor.- susurró Dídima mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios dando la discusión por terminada._

_Una vez aclaradas las cosas nos cogimos de la mano y nos dirigimos en busca de Aro._

_No fui difícil encontrarlo, cuando nos vio nos sonrió._

_- ¡Querida hermana, amigo mío! Que grata sorpresa veros por aquí, pensé que habías salido a pasear por Volterra.- dijo con tono amistoso._

_- Así es, Aro, pero volvimos hace unos minutos. Queríamos hablar contigo.- dije apretando la mano de mi esposa para tranquilizarla._

_Aro miró a mi esposa y después su vista se volvió a posar en mí._

_- Os escucho.- dijo aún en tono amigable y con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Veras, Aro, mi esposa y yo hemos decidido irnos de Volterra, queremos empezar una vida juntos lejos de todo esto.- dije tranquilamente._

_Sabía que no teníamos porque preocuparnos, tal vez Aro al principio no se tomara bien la noticia pero terminaría aceptándolo. Pues al fin y al cabo Dídima era su hermana y yo su amigo y si de verdad nos apreciaba querría nuestra felicidad._

_Para mi sorpresa su rostro dejo de ser amigable durante unos segundos, lo cual me confundió. Yo había visto esa mirada antes, era una mirada de odio y decepción, la misma mirada con la que miraba a los vampiros rebeldes antes de matarlos... pero rápidamente su expresión cambio otra vez a una amigable ¿lo habría imaginado todo?_

_- Vaya... tengo que confesar que esto me pilla por sorpresa. ¿Estáis seguros de vuestra decisión?- dijo con voz amable mientras miraba a Dídima._

_- Sí, hermano. Es lo que queremos.- dijo Dídima mirándole a los ojos._

_Estuvieron mirándose mutuamente durante segundos hasta que al fin Aro rompió el contacto visual y habló._

_- Bueno, si no puedo hacer nada para que cambiéis de opinión solo me queda desearos buen viaje. Esto no será lo mismo sin vosotros.- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Ya no había rastro de esa mirada, seguramente hubiese sido mi imaginación. Aro se había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que pensábamos._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Ahora comprendía todo. Debí escuchar a Dídima ¿cómo pude estar tan ciego? ¡Si le hubiera hecho caso ella estaría ahora conmigo! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?

Aro era un maldito desgraciado, confié en él y él mato a la única razón de mi existencia. Y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que Chelsea estaba utilizando su don conmigo.

Aún recordaba las ganas que me invadieron de suicidarme cuando me entere de su muerte, pero misteriosamente empecé a sentir que mi lugar era al lado de Aro y los demás. Chelsea manipuló mis lazos afectivos y estaba seguro que por órdenes de Aro.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Dídima era la única razón para seguir vivo y sin ella la vida carecía de sentido. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que pronto iba a reunirme con ella pero antes iba a vengar su muerte.

Pero había una pregunta que no paraba de repetirse en mi mente ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué destruyó a la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida?

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté temeroso de la respuesta.

Ella era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan gentil... ¿cómo alguien pudo matarla a sangre fría?

- Aro no estaba dispuesto a que te marcharas y contigo tu don. Mató a tu esposa solo para retenerte a su lado.

Esa respuesta fue más de lo que pude soportar. ¿Me estaba diciendo que Aro mató a su propia sangre solo para retenerme a su lado? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Aro?

Me pareció oír gritos procedentes de fuera, pero estaba tan sumiso en mi agonía que no les presté atención.

Si le hubiera hecho caso a Dídima ahora ella estaría viva, estaríamos en algún lugar del mundo felices. ¿Por qué no confié en ella cuando me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pude pensar que Aro era una buena persona cuando veía día tras día que el poder le cegaba? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

Deseaba tanto volver el tiempo atrás, pero por desgracia era algo imposible. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad mis horas en este mundo estaban contadas, pero no pensaba irme solo, iba a matar a Aro aunque eso fuese lo último que hiciese.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado solo me desperté de mi trance cuando oí como alguien irrumpía en mi habitación de forma brusca. Pero lo que verdaderamente me hizo despertar fue oír la voz de la persona a la que más odiaba.

- Marco, explícame que sucede aqui. Te dije que no podías hablar con Edward, él solo planea engañarte para su beneficio.- levanté mi vista y le miré

Tuve que controlarme para no matarlo en ese mismo instante, por desgracia me sería imposible aunque lo intentase. Pues si quería que mi venganza se llevara a cabo tenía que planearlo todo muy cuidadosamente, ya que por desgracia Aro tenía muchos aliados en el castillo. Como los guardias que ahora mismo estaban detrás de él.

Otra cosa que tendría que evitar era su don, si me tocaba vería que planeaba vengarme, también tendría que tener cuidado con mis propios pensamientos. Si Edward leía lo que planeaba y Aro le tocaba todo se iría a la basura, por lo que decidí bloquear mi mente para Edward. No podía permitirme errores.

Aro aún seguía esperando por una respuesta y aunque yo ahora sabía la verdad, decidí ver hasta qué punto llegaba la hipocresía de Aro.

- Aro te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez y por tu bien más te vale decirme la verdad, aunque solo sea por una vez en tu vida. ¿Tú mataste a mi esposa? ¿A tu hermana?- le pregunté ignorando sus palabras.

Aro miró a los Cullen con rencor, confirmando así más las palabras de Edward. Aunque no tuviese ninguna duda de su culpabilidad ese gesto confirmó su culpabilidad aún más. Él mismo se acababa de delatar.

Pues cuando lo mencione él no pareció sorprendido, simplemente miró a los Cullen con odio porque me habían contado la verdad.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa? Sabes perfectamente que yo amaba a mi hermana pequeña, ¿cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa? ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?- preguntó en un tono que conocía ya muy bien, intentaba hacerse la victima pero conmigo ese truco ya no funcionaba.

Al fin se me había caído la venda de los ojos y podía ver por primera vez con claridad al verdadero Aro Vulturi.

- La clase de monstruo que asesina sin piedad y tortura a gente inocente solo por poder. Ese monstruo creo que eres. Así que ten un poco de decencia y dime la verdad sobre la muerte de mi esposa. Si no lo haces por mí hazlo por ella, respeta su memoria y di la verdad.- insistí para ver si tenía un poco de decencia y confesaba por respeto a la memoria de su propia hermana.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así, Marco? Soy tu hermano y por supuesto que no asesiné a mi hermana. No puedo creer que prefieras creer a este vampiro demente, que se enamora de humanas, antes que a tu propio hermano.- dijo Aro en un intento de sonar ofendido, pero bien sabía yo que este era uno más de sus teatros.

- Le creo a él antes que a ti porque conozco a Carlisle, y sé que Carlisle no le tendría en su familia si no fuera alguien de confianza y que tuviera los mismos valores que él. En cambio a ti no te creo precisamente porque te conozco. Sé hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por poder.- le dije en un arrebato de rabia, pero tenía que controlarme.

Por ahora Aro no debía saber que creía a Edward de lo contrario mis planes de venganza se verían frustrados. Tenía que planearlo todo cuidadosamente.

- ¡Marco! No te voy a permitir que me hables así, de todas formas te lo perdonaré porque sé lo convincente que haya podido llegar a ser Edward con sus mentiras. Pero déjame demostrarte que está mintiendo.- dijo Aro en un intento de lavarme la cabeza.

- ¿Demostrarme? ¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté escéptico.

No quería ni imaginarme de lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer solo para mantenerme engañado. Lo que él no sabía es que ya había abierto los ojos.

- Te demostraré que Edward te ha mentido con el fin de salirse con la suya y separarnos.- me aseguró.

- Yo no estoy mintiendo, Marco.- dijo Edward y aunque ya sabía que Edward decía la verdad tenía que fingir.

- Déjame demostrarte que miente, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por mi hermana. Como tú has dicho se merece que se respete su memoria y eso mismo pienso hacer. No voy a permitir que este vampiro estúpido ensucie la memoria de mi hermana con semejante blasfemia.

¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? Él era el único que ensuciaba la memoria de mi amada Dídima, él era el único culpable de todo e iba a pagar con su vida lo que había hecho.

- ¿Y cómo piensas demostrármelo, Aro?- dije en un intento de parecer interesado en su propuesta.

- Confía en mí, hazlo por todos estos siglos que hemos pasado juntos. Dame un voto de confianza.- me pidió Aro con un tono que intentaba sonar convincente mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de gritarle en la cara unas cuantas verdades.

Pero tenía que controlarme, haciendo las cosas en caliente nunca salía nada bien. Tenía que dejar que Aro se confiara, que pensara que de verdad tenía el beneficio de la duda.

Miré el retrato de mi esposa y mío y le hice una promesa: "Te vengaré, lo juro".

Dejé de mirar el cuadro y volví a mirar a Aro para darle una respuesta.

- Está bien, Aro. Esta es la última vez que confió en ti, si en verdad está mintiendo demuéstramelo. De lo contrario vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste.

Aro asintió complacido pensando que volvía a tenerlo todo controlado.

Qué equivocado estaba...

Aro ordenó a los guardias que se llevaran a los Cullen de vuelta a los calabozos y aunque quise hacer algo para evitarlo no pude. Tenía que seguir dejando que Aro pensara que lo tenía todo controlado.

- Marco, estas cometiendo un grave error. ¡No puedes confiar en Aro!- gritó Edward mientras lo sacaban a la fuerza de mi habitación.

Deseé decirle que no se preocupara, que sabía la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera mentalmente, si Aro llegaba a tocarle y lo veía estaría todo perdido.

Una vez me dejaron solo en la habitación empecé a planearlo todo.

Si quería vengarme tendría que buscarme aliados, pues aunque pensaba matar a Aro con mis propias manos estaba seguro que los guardias que le eran fieles a él no me lo pondrían tan fácil, por lo que tendría que buscar guardias que me fuesen fieles a mí.

Iba a iniciar una rebelión, estaba seguro que muchos guardias de los que estaban aquí no era por voluntad propia e iba a aprovechar eso para vengarme de Aro. Todos saldríamos ganando, yo me vengaría de Aro y ellos recuperarían su libertad. Después de vengarme todos podrían marcharse y hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieran.

Eso haría, tenía que empezar a buscar aliados. Y ya sabía por dónde empezar: Katherine.

Ella sin duda también estaba del lado de los Cullen, pues solo había que recordar que los había ayudado, motivo por el cual ahora mismo estaba siendo castigada.

Salí de mi habitación y empecé a buscarla, en estos momentos Jane tenía que estar torturándola. Me encaminé rápidamente cuando oí unas voces procedentes de los calabozos.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y escuché.

- Ya me ha contado uno de los guardias lo sucedido, pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto.- esa voz era la de Cayo sin duda.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy intentando hacer entrar en razón a nuestro querido amigo Edward.- fue fácil distinguir la voz de Aro.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? ¿Y a qué se refería con lo de hacer entrar en razón a Edward?

- Oh, ya comprendo. De todas formas no creo que este sea el mejor método, Marco podría sospechar si ve que la humana ha muerto.

Un momento ¿de qué estaban hablando? Entonces como si de una respuesta a mis preguntas se tratara empecé a percibir un olor dulzón, ese aroma ya lo había olido antes... Isabella.

Preocupado presté atención y pude oír su respiración agitada, como si le costase respirar.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho Aro? ¿Cómo no pensé que algo así sucedería? ¡Maldita sea! Seguramente Aro la había golpeado, tenía que estar refiriéndose a eso cuando había dicho que estaba haciendo entrar en razón a Edward.

Me maldije mil veces por no haber pensado que algo así podría suceder. Le fallé a Dídima en su momento y ahora le había fallado a Isabella.

En ese mismo momento me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a fallarle, iba a conseguir a como de lugar que fuesen libres. Aunque por desgracia ellos aún no podían saber nada.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres hermano?- preguntó Aro haciendo que me volviera a centrar en la conversación.

- Te propongo algo mucho más efectivo. A la vista de que Edward no retira sus palabras con este método, tal vez otro un poco más lento funcione mejor.

No escuché nada más y supuse que Aro estaría utilizando su don para comunicarse con Cayo.

- Oh, esto suena interesante.- cuando Aro dijo eso confirme lo que ya sospechaba. Se estaban comunicando a través del don de Aro.

Y ahora ¿qué demonios pensaban hacer esos desgraciados? No me quedaba duda de que Cayo era cómplice de Aro, por lo que también recibiría su merecido.

- No podéis hacer eso.- esa voz era la de Edward, se notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho y le entendía.

Yo también estaría igual si acabaran de golpear a Dídima. Pero por desgracia no podía intervenir, eso solo levantaría sospechas.

Yo había perdido al amor de mi vida, pero no iba a dejar que la historia se repitiese con Edward y Bella. Iba a ayudarles a como de lugar.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién nos lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- dijo burlonamente Cayo.

Después de eso solo se oyó un gruñido, supuse que era de Edward.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que volví a oír la voz de Aro.

- Bueno, Bella, espero que hagas entrar en razón a tu noviecito, de lo contrario no saldréis vivos de aquí. Nos vemos querida.- entonces reaccioné.

Aro y Cayo iban a salir y no podían verme ahí.

Con paso rápido me dirigí a mi destino inicial.

Por el camino me encontré con el actual vigilante de los calabozos, entonces se me ocurrió una idea. A partir de ahora iba a ser Katherine quien vigilara los calabozos, le pediría que bloqueara el don de Edward y Alice. No quería que supieran algo antes de tiempo y que por casualidad Aro se enterara.

Las visiones de Alice podrían traerme problemas si llegaba a ver el futuro y veía mi plan, si Aro llegara a tocarla todo estaría perdido. Al igual que con el don de Edward.

Por lo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Le pedí las llaves de los calabozos y le indiqué que se marchara.

Nuevamente me encaminé hasta donde se encontraba Katherine.

Abrí la puerta y como imaginé Jane estaba torturando a Katherine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Siempre había sabido de su rivalidad por ella, estaba seguro que envidiaba su don pues Aro mostraba demasiado interés en este, incluso más del que alguna vez sintió por el suyo.

Jane se percató de mi presencia aún así no dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

- Jane, detente ahora mismo.- le ordené.

- Pero maestro...- intentó excusarse para seguir con su tortura.

- He dicho que te detengas.- le dije otra vez en tono más severo.

Al final obedeció y Katherine se puso de pie.

- Gracias.- susurró Katherine mirándome.

- No hay de qué, muchacha. Ahora Jane, retírate.- le ordené, necesitaba hablar a solas con Katherine sin que Jane, que era una aliada de Aro, lo oyera.

Sabía que tal vez me buscara algún que otro problema por lo que acababa de hacer, pero me daba igual. De todas formas seria un problema menor, Aro no tenía que sospechar de mis verdaderas intenciones. Pondría la excusa de que me parecía que Katherine ya había sido castigada suficiente.

- Katherine dime una cosa ¿te gustaría volver con tu familia?- le pregunté tanteando el terreno aunque estaba seguro de su respuesta.

Ella parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta e incluso pude atisbar un rastro de felicidad en su rostro. Un sentimiento que jamás le había visto desde que estaba aquí.

- Es lo que más deseo.

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por conseguir tu libertad?- le pregunté.

- Todo.- contestó rápidamente.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me alegraba de disponer ya con una aliada que disponía de tan útil don. Lo cual haría que tuviéramos ventaja en la lucha pues le ordenaría que bloqueara el don de Jane y Alec lo que haría quedar en desventaja a Aro.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó curiosa.

Pero este no era el momento de explicarle nada, Bella necesitaba ayuda. Carlisle tenía que revisarla, yo no podía ir a ayudarla porque sería muy sospechoso.

- Todo a su tiempo, Katherine. Por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor.

- El que quieras.- respondió.

- Ve a los calabozos y permite que Carlisle revise a Isabella.- le indiqué.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendida, supuse que tenía que estar desconcertada por mi petición.

- ¿Ella está bien?- preguntó asustada.

De verdad se notaba que Katherine apreciaba a Isabella.

Suspiré.

- Haz lo que te he dicho.- le dije ignorando su pregunta, pronto entendería a que me refería. Ahora no había tiempo que perder.- Aquí tienes las llaves de las celdas, pero ten cuidado de que nadie te descubra ayudándolos. Si lo hacen no podrás mencionar que yo tengo nada que ver ¿entendido?

Katherine asintió mientras cogía las llaves.

Solo esperaba que no la descubrieran, si lo hacían no podría ayudarla... en estos momentos no podía permitirme errores.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta me acordé de otra cosa.

- Por cierto, quiero que a partir de ahora bloquees el don de Edward y Alice.- le informé.

Se volvió a girar en mi dirección y me miró confundida.

Seguramente no entendería mis acciones, más tarde le explicaría todo. Pero ahora no era el momento.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada por mi petición.

- Tú solo hazlo. A partir de ahora tú serás la encargada de vigilar los calabozos para que puedas utilizar tu don con ellos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Estaba seguro que quería preguntarme más cosas pero al ver que no iba a darle más información salió.

Esperaba que Isabella estuviera bien.

Pero bueno ahora tenía que centrarme en otras cosas, tenía que informar a Aro de que había intervenido en el castigo de Katherine antes de que Jane se me adelantase.

Si ella se lo contaba primero corría el riesgo de que Aro empezara a sospechar.

Esta vez era yo quien debía engañarle, por primera vez los papeles se intercambiaban. Yo sería el manipulador y él el manipulado.

Fui a la sala principal donde supuse que encontraría a Aro y así fue, cuando entré Aro y Cayo estaban sentados en sus tronos. Pero había llegado tarde, Jane también estaba.

Supuse que acabaría de contárselo pues estaba en medio de la sala.

Bueno, aún no estaba todo perdido. Volví a fingir estar aburrido, cosa que no me era difícil pues así había estado todos estos siglos, y me senté en mi trono.

- Marco ¿cómo es eso de que has interrumpido el castigo que le había impuesto a Katherine?- me preguntó Aro extrañado y un poco molesto.

Yo intenté contestar de la forma más indiferente de la que fui capaz.

- No me gustan este tipo de castigos y lo sabes. Además esa muchacha ya había sido castigada lo suficiente.

- No me gusta que hagas cosas a mis espaldas.- me acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Maldición, estaba empezando a sospechar...

- No estoy haciendo nada a tus espaldas, Aro. Simplemente me pareció que ya había sido castigada lo suficiente y además la necesitaba para un trabajo.- dije en un tono indiferente.

- ¿Un trabajo? Explícate.

- Sí, ahora que los Cullen están prisioneros me ha parecido oportuno que Katherine bloquee sus dones, así estarán en desventaja ¿no crees? Si Alice está constantemente vigilando el futuro y Edward puede leer todo lo que planeamos en nuestras mentes seriamos nosotros los que estaríamos en desventaja. Así sea cual sea la decisión que tomemos respecto a ellos les pillara por sorpresa, no hay que olvidar que son un aquelarre numeroso y bastante cualificado a la hora de luchar.

- Mmm... No había pensado en eso, pero creo que tienes razón.- terminó por darme la razón Aro.

Vi como Jane me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y juraría que vi un poco de odio en su mirada, pero obviamente no dijo nada. Ella no, pero yo sí.

- Jane, si vuelvo a ver qué vuelves a cuestionar mis actos esta vez serás tú la castigada ¿entiendes lo que te digo?- le dije sonando molesto y realmente lo estaba, por ella todo podría haberse echado a perder.

Ella asintió, notablemente molesta de que le hubiese llamado la atención, antes de retirarse.

Tuve suerte de que se me ocurriera esa excusa según la marcha de la conversación.

Al cabo del rato decidí ir a mis aposentos (más que nada para estar lejos del asesino de mi amada, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder controlarme para no matarlo ahí mismo) así que me retiré de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vi a Katherine que se acercaba a mí con gesto preocupado.

- Katherine ¿qué tal ha ido todo? ¿Te ha visto alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero necesito conseguir vendas.

Apreté los puños con furia. Maldito Aro. No quería ni imaginarme en que aspecto tenía que encontrase Isabella para necesitar vendas. Ahora la cuestión era ¿dónde conseguirlas?

Entonces se me ocurrió que en los botiquines de primeros auxilios venia todo eso, vendas, alcohol, etc. Eso sería perfecto ¿pero dónde iba a conseguir eso? Los únicos lugares que conocía que podían vender eso eran las farmacias, pero yo no podía salir para ir a comprar eso. Sería sospechoso, demasiado sospechoso. Eso sin contar el hecho de que no salía del castillo nunca, a no ser por razones de fuerza mayor.

La única solución sería mandar a uno de mis guardias de confianza a buscarlas a la calle.

- Está bien. Tú espérame en mis aposentos mientras las consigo.- le ordené.

Era el único lugar seguro donde podría darle lo que necesitaba sin ser vistos.

Ella asintió y fui en busca de Richard, cuando le encontré estaba vigilando la parte oeste del castillo.

- Richard.- le llamé.

- ¿Maestro?

- Escucha, vete a la farmacia más cercana y compra un botiquín de primeros auxilios, date prisa. Y ten cuidado de que nadie te vea.

Él me miro confundido pero se fue sin rechistar.

Sabía que con él también podría contar para la rebelión, pero necesitaría más que a Katherine y Richard para lograr mi venganza.

Tal y como le había ordenado vino rápidamente.

- Aquí tiene, maestro.- dijo mientras me lo entregaba.

- Gracias, muchacho. Ahora escúchame, hoy a la medianoche quiero que vayas a mis aposentos, necesito hablar contigo ¿está bien?

Él me miro confundido pero asintió.

Me fui a mi habitación para darle el botiquín a Katherine. Una vez llegué se lo entregué y le di el mismo mensaje que a Richard. Que quería verla a la medianoche en mis aposentos.

Al igual que Richard me miró confundida pero asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez me quedé solo empecé a planearlo todo.

Con Richard de mi lado todo sería más sencillo (pues su don me seria de mucha utilidad), por suerte sabía que en ese muchacho sí podía confiar. Al igual que Katherine no estaba aquí por voluntad propia.

Richard era el único que se había ganado mi confianza durante estos años, hasta el punto de que llegó a ser mi guardia de confianza. Y gracias a su don sabría a ciencia cierta quien estaría conmigo a la hora de la verdad.

Aunque también había citado a Katherine porque sabía que ella también estaría de nuestro lado.

Cuando llegó la noche aparecieron en mis aposentos, les indiqué que se acomodaran y empecé.

- Bien, si os he hecho llamar es porque sé que puedo confiar en vosotros. Sé que vosotros no estáis aquí por voluntad propia y me gustaría ayudaros.

- ¿Ayudarnos?- preguntó Katherine con confusión mientras Richard se limitaba a mirarme extrañado.

- Sí, quiero devolveros la libertad, pero vosotros también tendréis que ayudarme. Tanto vosotros como yo tendremos que poner de nuestra parte para conseguir lo que queremos.

- Es cierto que nosotros queremos la libertad ¿pero y usted maestro?- me preguntó Richard.

- Richard, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Marco cuando estemos a solas.- cuando dije eso Richard miró de reojo a Katherine, yo solo sonreí.- Muchacho, ella es de confianza.

Él solo se limito a asentir.

- Está bien, Marco, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- Tienes razón. Vosotros obtendréis la libertad y yo mi venganza.

- ¿Venganza?- exclamaron ambos al unísono sorprendidos.

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a contarles la historia.

- Veréis, como sabréis mi difunta esposa murió hace mucho tiempo- les dije mientras señalaba el retrato que estaba encima de la cama- pues digamos que hace poco me he enterado de quien la asesinó y voy a vengarme de esa persona. Pero para eso necesito vuestra ayuda.

Me quedé en silencio y analicé sus expresiones, ambos se veían bastantes confundidos e intrigados.

- Pero no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que te ayudemos a vengarte a que nosotros consigamos nuestra libertad? No tiene sentido. El maestro Aro no nos dejará marchar.

Sonreí ante lo irónico de la situación.

Me preguntaba qué cara pondrían cuando les dijera que la persona de quien iba a vengarme era Aro.

Richard pareció entender el motivo de mi sonrisa y abrió los ojos como platos.

- No puede ser... ¿hablas en serio, Marco?- preguntó en shock.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué habláis?- preguntó intrigada Katherine.

- Katherine, lo que ocurre es que la persona de la que pienso vengarme es Aro.- le aclaré.

Ahora ya eran dos personas en shock en esa habitación.

- ¿Aro asesinó a tu esposa?- preguntó horrorizada Katherine.

Asentí con la cabeza, inmediatamente Katherine se cubrió la boca horrorizada ahogando el grito de horror que amenazaba con salir.

- No entiendo nada, si no me equivoco la difunta era hermana del maestro Aro ¿no es así?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

- Sí, Richard, estas en lo cierto. Eran hermanos. Pero eso no pareció importarle a la hora de matarla a sangre fría.- dije con odio.

Solo de pensar que alguna vez considere a Aro como un amigo hacía que me hirviera la sangre. No descansaría hasta no haber matado a Aro con mis propias manos.

- Puedes contar conmigo.- dijo Katherine rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Levanté la vista y asentí en agradecimiento. Ahora solo faltaba Richard.

- ¿Richard?- le dije esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas Marco? Puedes contar conmigo para lo que haga falta, te ayudaré a vengarte de ese desgraciado. Digamos que no eres el único que quiere verlo muerto.

- No sabéis lo que me alegra escuchar eso. Gracias a los dos. Os prometo que después de mi venganza los dos os podréis marchar, ya no habrá nadie que os lo impida.

Al escuchar eso sus rostros se iluminaron, supuse que por la esperanza de volver a ver a sus familias y ser libres al fin.

- ¿Tienes algún plan, Marco?- me preguntó Richard.

- Sí, para mi venganza necesitare a más gente y para eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda.- dije mirando a Richard.- Voy a reunir a un grupo de personas que creo son de confianza y que tienen las mismas ganas que nosotros de ver a Aro muerto, pero con tu don nos aseguraremos de que así sea, no quiero llevarme sorpresas.

Richard asintió entendiendo a lo que me refería. El motivo por el cual Richard se encontraba entre la guardia Vulturi era porque tenía un don, bastante extraño pero útil. Él podía ver cuando una persona mentía o decía la verdad. Según nos había contado cuando una persona mentía un aura roja le envolvía y cuando decía la verdad el aura era de color verde.

- Reuniré a un grupo de gente y cuando les proponga unirse a mi tú me dirás quien realmente quiere hacerlo y quién no.

Nos pasamos un buen rato más hablando y planificando todo.

Empezamos a analizar a todos los miembros de la guardia. Por desgracia algunos que pensábamos incluir en nuestro plan estaban fuera de Volterra en alguna misión, nos tocaría esperar a su vuelta. Les necesitábamos si queríamos tener éxito. Pues sus dones nos serían muy útiles.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó esta vez Katherine.

- Veras, en un principio atacaremos cuando tengamos a todo el grupo completo, pero si diera la casualidad que Aro consigue que Edward retire sus palabras antes tendremos que adelantarlo todo. Lo que no podemos permitir es que los Cullen o Isabella salgan lastimados, tenemos que protegerlos.

"Cosa que no supe hacer con mi Dídima", me reproché mentalmente con dolor.

Si no hubiese sido tan ciego y estúpido mi Dídima aún estaría conmigo. Pero bueno... no tardaría en reunirme con ella.

Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso, lo único que debía preocuparme en estos momentos era que mi venganza se cumpliera.

Le pedí a Katherine que no les contara nada a los Cullen por obvios motivos, mientras ellos ignoraran mi plan Aro también lo haría.

De mientras que llegaban los guardias que estaban fuera de Volterra me encargué de hablar con los que sí que estaban y pensaba que se unirían y por suerte en todos los que pensé accedieron. Gracias al don de Richard pudimos asegurarnos de la lealtad de todos. Cualidad que era muy necesaria si no queríamos terminar todos muertos.

Pues el factor sorpresa sería lo que nos llevaría a la victoria, Aro jamás se imaginaria semejante rebelión. Era verdad que éramos pocos comparados al número de guardias que él tenía, pero algunos dones que disponían los que estaban de mi lado nos darían ventaja.

Ya había pasado una semana y algunos guardias que quería para unirse a nuestro plan llegaron y por suerte aceptaron. Aunque aún faltaban tres guardias que creía nos serian de utilidad y que estaba seguro no dudarían ni un momento en unirse, pues ya una vez intentaron escapar.

Obviamente las cosas no les salieron como planearon y aún seguían trabajando aquí, pero esta vez sería diferente. Al fin lograría vengarme de Aro y después de eso todos obtendrían su libertad.

Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando oí a Carol, otra muchacha que también estaba de mi lado.

- Maestro Marco. Algo está sucediendo con Katherine y los Cullen. Unos guardias están sujetando a Katherine a las puertas de los calabozos.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté sorprendido.

Maldición, algo me decía que tendríamos que adelantarlo todo.

- ¿Sabes que está sucediendo?- volví a preguntar.

- No, maestro. Yo solo pasaba de casualidad y vi como la sujetaban a la fuerza y me indicó con una mirada que viniera a avisarte.

- Mmm... Está bien. Escúchame, haremos lo siguiente. Iras a buscar a todos y les dirás que vayan a la sala principal. Que están preparados, el momento ha llegado.

Carol asintió y salió en busca de los demás.

Yo también salí y fui directo a los calabozos, fuera no había nadie. Por lo que me acerqué y escuché.

- ¡No, Edward! No puedes hacer eso.- si no me equivocaba esa voz era de Isabella.

- Bella no puedo permitir que te pase algo, Kate no resistirá mucho más.- Edward parecía bastante preocupado.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando ahí dentro? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- Alice, sabes que Aro nos matará de igual forma, muéstraselo.- Isabella insistía en algo que aún no comprendía.

- Lo sé, Bella. Pero si no lo hace Kate te matará a ti en cuestión de minutos.

¿Cómo que Katherine mataría a Isabella? Todo esto era muy raro.

- Entonces ¿qué dices Edward? ¿Retiraras tus palabras? Yo de ti me decidiría pronto, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar nuestra querida Katherine.- Aro también estaba ahí y ahora comprendía el por qué.

Estaba intentando chantajear a Edward con que retirara sus palabras pero la cuestión era ¿con qué? Pero entonces lo comprendí, empecé a percibir un olor dulzón, sangre.

Seguramente Isabella estaría sangrando. ¿La habría vuelto a golpear?

Volví a inhalar y descarté esa idea, el olor no era muy fuerte lo que quería decir que no sangraba mucho, tal vez solo se tratara de una herida superficial.

Fuese como fuese al parecer Katherine andaba cerca de Isabella, tenían que estar refiriéndose a eso cuando decían: "Kate no resistirá mucho más" "Kate te matará a ti en cuestión de minutos".

Era el único motivo por el cual Katherine atacaría a Isabella.

Estaba a punto de intervenir para que Katherine no cometiera el mayor error de su vida cuando oí a Edward.

- Está decidido Aro, retiraré mis palabras. Ahora saca a Kate de ahí.

- Felix, Demetri, sacadla.- ordenó Aro.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, al menos ahora tanto Isabella como Katherine estaban fuera de peligro.

Isabella físicamente y Katherine psicológicamente.

- Ahora, Edward, retirarás tus palabras. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca a ti.- dijo Aro.

Al fin Aro había conseguido lo que se proponía, o al menos eso pensaba él. Que sorpresa se llevaría al darse cuenta de que esta vez no podría engañarme.

- Muy bien, traedlos a todos a la sala principal.- dijo Aro haciéndome reaccionar.

Él no podía verme aquí, así que rápidamente fui en dirección a la sala principal. Por el camino me encontré con Richard que estaba reuniendo a todos junto a Carol y le indiqué que también buscara a Katherine.

Seguramente dejaran a Katherine encerrada en algún sitio, por lo que Richard podría sacarla fácilmente. Ella era una de las piezas claves, pues su don era el más importante, si conseguíamos bloquear a Jane y Alec les dejaríamos en desventaja.

Aro jamás había logrado una victoria sin el don de Jane y Alec. A ver ahora que hacía al no disponer de esos dones. Jane y Alec tampoco podrían hacer mucho físicamente, pues se habían confiado demasiado en su don y habían olvidado entrenarse físicamente, pues pensaban que eran invencibles. Grave error. Del cual nosotros sacaríamos provecho.

Una vez llegué a la sala principal entré con paso más calmado y fingiendo indiferencia. Cayo ya se encontraba ahí.

Al verme asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y yo le devolví el gesto.

Me senté y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Aro entró seguido de los Cullen e Isabella que estaban siendo traídos a la fuerza.

Me pregunté si Richard y Carol ya habrían conseguido reunir a todos, de lo contrario me tocaría esperar hasta que así fuera. Pues Jane y Alec ya se encontraban en la sala.

- Hermanos, creo que nuestro querido amigo Edward tiene algo que decir.- dijo Aro mientras se sentaba en su trono.

Los Cullen estaban delante de nosotros y Edward rodeaba la cintura de Isabella con su brazo, eso me hizo acordarme de cuando yo hacía lo mismo con mi amada Dídima.

Un odio impresionante empezó a apoderarse de mí al tener a la persona responsable de su muerte tan cerca, pero debía controlarme. Tenía que esperar a que Richard y el resto llegaran. No podía precipitarme.

- Habla, Edward. Te escuchamos.- dijo Cayo, el cual estaba de parte de Aro como había comprobado hacía una semana atrás.

- Marco debo disculparme. El otro día te mentí sobre la muerte de Dídima solo para nuestro beneficio. Realmente lo lamento.- dijo Edward y por el rabillo del ojo vi la sonrisa de satisfacción que Aro tenía en sus labios.

Él pensaba que había ganado, que equivocado estaba. Solo era cuestión de minutos de que viera que su reinado iba a terminarse al igual que su existencia. De eso me iba a encargar yo.

No sabía que responder, ¿se suponía que debía fingir hasta que Richard llegara con los demás para ganar tiempo? mientras debatía sobre el tema oí como Richard y los demás se acercaban.

Ya estaban aquí. Ya no había que fingir.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido, Aro?- le dije al fin.

"Llegó el momento. Dídima vengaré tu muerte, te lo prometo.", pensé mientras le miraba fijamente ante su expresión de shock por mis palabras.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**BELLA POV:**

- Marco debo disculparme. El otro día te mentí sobre la muerte de Dídima solo para nuestro beneficio. Realmente lo lamento.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Edward había retirado sus palabras y con ello nos habíamos asegurado todas las papeletas para morir.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras mirábamos expectantes la reacción de Marco.

Hubiese esperado todo, cualquier cosa, menos las palabras que salieron de sus labios sorprendiéndonos a todos.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido, Aro?

Todos estábamos en shock, nadie se esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque sin duda el más sorprendido era Aro, el cual miraba a Marco con la boca abierta.

- ¿De qué hablas, Marco?- preguntó una vez pudo recomponerse.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada volvieron a abrir la puerta y por ella aparecieron Kate y otros vampiros que no conocía.

Marco se levantó y empezó a andar hacia los recién llegados, una vez estuvo enfrente de ellos se giró y miró a Aro.

- Hablo de que sé que tú mataste a mi esposa y te voy a hacer pagar por ello con tu vida.- dijo con voz envenenada.

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Entonces sí que había creído a Edward?

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO?! ¡YA TE HE DEMOSTRADO QUE ESO ES MENTIRA!- bramó Aro encolerizado.

- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¿Te crees que soy estúpido o qué? Ya sé que mataste a tu propia hermana para retenerme a tu lado, y no te atrevas a seguir negándolo. Eres un maldito...- siseó con rabia mientras le miraba envenenadamente.

Aro le miró de igual forma.

Todos observamos la discusión en silencio. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veíamos y oíamos.

- Hermanos, calmaos. Hablemos las cosas civilizadamente.- intervino Cayo.

- ¿Civilizadamente, Cayo? No me hagas reír. Vosotros dos no conocéis esa palabra.

- ¡Marco!- le reprendió Cayo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no sé qué estás de parte de Aro? Además no digas que nos comportemos civilizadamente cuando vosotros dos sois los primeros que no lo hacéis. ¿O acaso le llamáis comportarse civilizadamente el hecho de darle una paliza a una humana indefensa o dejarla morir de hambre? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso consideráis eso civilizado?

- ¡YA BASTA!- gritó fuera de sí Aro mientras golpeaba con el puño el reposabrazos de su trono.

- ¿No te gusta oír la verdad Aro?- preguntó sarcásticamente Marco mirándole con odio.

Aro le fulminó con la mirada.

- No voy a permitir esta falta de respeto hacia mi persona. A la vista de que por culpa de Edward he perdido a un hermano, él también perderá a un ser querido.- inmediatamente su vista se posó en mí.

Edward me puso detrás de él mientras gruñía en advertencia a Aro.

- No te atrevas a tocarla.- siseó Edward.

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- dijo burlonamente Aro mientras nos miraba despreciativamente.

Antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo a responder Marco se le adelantó.

- Yo.

Todos volvimos a mirar a Marco.

- Eso habrá que verlo.- dijo Aro con furia mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Pero antes de que diera un paso más Marco se le abalanzó encima.

Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que me costaba visualizarlos, aunque después de ese primer enfrentamiento otros empezaron. Los guardias de Aro y Marco se enfrentaban.

Cayo estaba siendo protegido por sus guardias y nosotros estábamos presenciándolo todo en silencio. Bueno mejor dicho yo estaba presenciándolo en silencio, los Cullen me estaban protegiendo. Se habían puesto delante de mí de forma defensiva.

**KATE POV:**

Marco acababa de atacar a Aro por lo que los guardias de Aro intentaron ayudarle. Vi con satisfacción las caras frustradas de Jane y Alec al darse cuenta de que su don no funcionaba. Inmediatamente me miraron fulminantemente.

En menos de un segundo Jane se encontraba enfrente mío agazapada, yo me agazapé y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de atacarme lo hice yo.

Empezamos a rodar por el piso intentando hacer el mayor daño posible a nuestra adversaria.

Mientras luchábamos hubo un momento en que mi vista se posó en los Cullen, Felix se les acercaba por detrás, donde estaba Bella, y ellos no se daban cuenta.

- ¡CUIDADO BELLA!- grité advirtiéndola, pero al mismo tiempo desconcentrándome en mi propia lucha.

Cosa que Jane aprovechó haciéndome gritar de dolor.

**BELLA POV:**

- ¡CUIDADO BELLA!- oí el grito de Kate pero no entendía a que se refería.

Aunque no tardé en comprenderlo, no había pasado ni un segundo entre su grito y un vampiro me tenía sujeta por el brazo.

Los Cullen se giraron e intentaron atacarle, pero el vampiro me puso como escudo.

- Atacadme y la que saldrá lastimada será ella.- les amenazó ganándose gruñidos por parte de todos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí como alguien me liberaba del vampiro que me sujetaba y me lanzaba hacia los Cullen.

**RICHARD POV:**

Acababa de librarme de Demetri cuando vi como Felix sujetaba bruscamente a Bella. Sin pensármelo dos veces corrí hasta allí y aparté a Bella de un empujón lanzándola hacia los Cullen mientras yo me encargaba de Demetri.

Rodamos por el suelo durante unos segundos pero rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y nos agazapamos gruñendo a nuestro adversario.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos nos habíamos lanzado hacia la yugular del otro pero no tardé en sentir como alguien nos separaba. Al fijar mi vista sobre la persona que nos había separado me di cuenta de que no era una persona sino dos. Si no recordaba mal sus nombres eran Jasper y Emmett.

Estos sujetaron al vampiro, cada uno de un brazo, mientras me asentían. Sin dudarlo me lancé sobre él.

**BELLA POV:**

Cuando el vampiro me empujó hacia los Cullen estuve a punto de tropezar pero Edward rápidamente impidió mi caída.

- Edward, saca a Bella de aquí.- le indicó Carlisle.

Mientras Edward y yo nos alejábamos vi como el resto de los Cullen se unían a la lucha. Emmett y Jasper se fueron en la dirección en la que habían ido a parar el vampiro que me sujetaba y el que me había liberado.

Carlisle, Esme y Alice se perdieron entre la multitud.

Intenté distinguir a Kate o a Marco pero realmente me fue imposible, toda la sala era un autentico caos.

Todos atacaban a todos y era casi imposible distinguir quién era quién pues no era una lucha normal. La mayoría de las peleas transcurrían entre borrones, debido a la velocidad a la que luchaban.

Edward empezó a guiarme hacia la salida esquivando las peleas que se desarrollaban a nuestro alrededor, por ahora estábamos pasando desapercibidos. Pero obviamente eso no duró mucho, cuando estábamos a unos pasos de llegar a la salida Cayo se interpuso entre la salida y nosotros.

- ¿A dónde demonios creéis que vais?- siseó con rabia.

Edward me puso detrás suyo y se agazapó amenazadoramente hacia Cayo. Este solo sonrió con sorna.

- La verdad es que no te entiendo, Edward. Arriesgas todo, tu propia vida, la de tu familia por... ella.- dijo mirándome con superioridad.- Es tan solo una humana, un ser insignificante, la comida de muchos de los nuestros.- lo dijo en un tono que claramente quería provocar a Edward.

- No voy a caer en tu juego, Cayo. Ahora apártate de la salida.- le dijo desafiante Edward.

Cayo sonrió con burla.

- Oblígame.

Edward gruñó en respuesta.

De la nada Alice apareció a mi lado.

- Alice llévatela de aquí.- le ordenó Edward, Cayo al oírlo intentó llegar hasta mi a como de lugar pero Edward se interpuso y los dos chocaron, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos podría haber jurado que había sido la colisión de dos rocas.

- ¡Edward!- grité asustada.

- Tranquila, Bella, Edward estará bien.- me tranquilizó Alice, pero yo no estaría del todo tranquila hasta no ver con mis propios ojos que Edward estaba bien.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control de mis ojos. ¿Y si Edward resultaba herido? La sola idea me horrorizaba.

Alice me acercó a ella y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Esto era una pesadilla. Toda la familia estaba en peligro por mi culpa. Desde que había aparecido en la vida de los Cullen solo les había traído problemas.

Alice me alejó de ahí, donde Cayo y Edward peleaban a muerte. Si no fuera una débil humana podría haber ido a ayudarle, pero por desgracia solo era una inútil humana...

Llegamos a una esquina y yo puse mi espalda contra la pared mientras Alice se ponía delante mío de forma protectora.

Por encima del hombro de Alice intenté visualizar a Edward pero no era tarea fácil ya que desde mi posición muchos vampiros obstaculizaban mi visión.

En la habitación lo único que se oían eran gritos y ruidos de lucha. Me pregunté si el resto de los Cullen estarían bien, no los veía por ninguna parte.

Mientras pensaba en ellos no me di cuenta que dos vampiros se nos estaban acercando, solo me di cuenta de la realidad cuando Alice gruñó amenazadoramente.

Si no recordaba mal uno de ellos era Alec, al otro no le conocía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se lanzaron en contra de Alice, la cual no pudo esquivarlos ya que me estaba protegiendo.

Cuando vi como entre los dos herían a Alice me horroricé y empecé a llorar audiblemente.

- ¡Alice!- grité entre sollozos horrorizada por la visión.

Al parecer Jasper oyó mis sollozos ya que lo siguiente que vi fue como Jasper se acercaba a nosotras a una velocidad de vértigo y se lanzaba en contra de los vampiros que atacaban a Alice.

Alice a estas alturas tenía la ropa desgarrada, se había llevado más de un mordisco.

¡Malditos!

Jasper estaba luchando contra los dos vampiros él solo mientras Alice empezaba a levantarse del suelo, en su gesto tenía una mueca de dolor. Aún así eso no le impidió ayudar a Jasper.

Mientras estaba distraída mirando a Alice y Jasper no noté como Aro se había acercado a mí hasta el punto de acorralarme entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- Todo esto es tu culpa, pero este es tu final.- dicho eso vi como acercaba sus labios a mi cuello, supe lo que iba a hacer y cerré los ojos esperando sentir su mordedura.

Pero esta nunca llegó. Sorprendida abrí los ojos y vi a Marco que había separado bruscamente a Aro de mí.

- ¡Déjala en paz!- gritó mientras se interponía entre Aro y yo.

- ¡No me digas que tú también te has enamorado de esta humana!- gritó con sorna.

- Le fallé en su momento a Dídima, pero no pienso fallarle a Isabella. Gracias a ella y los Cullen he abierto los ojos. He podido ver con claridad la clase de escoria que eres.

A Aro no parecieron gustarle las palabras de Marco porque se lanzó encima de él y vi como le mordía el brazo, con el cual Marco intentaba protegerse.

Aro estaba encima de Marco, lo cual Marco aprovechó para darle una patada en el estomago que hizo volar por el aire a Aro unos cuantos metros.

Aro se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se lanzó nuevamente en contra de Marco gruñendo como loco, Marco también se lanzo en su contra colisionando ambos, lo que ocasiono que rodaran por el suelo perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Entonces caí en cuenta de que ahora estaba sola. Todos luchaba entre todos y yo solo estaba de espectadora.

Los Cullen estaba arriesgando su vida por mí y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarles. En ese momento me acordé de la pelea que estaba presenciando antes de que Aro viniera, miré a todos lados pero no les vi.

No vi a nadie conocido, lo que hizo que el miedo se apoderara de mí.

¿Edward estaba bien? ¿Y los demás? Si algo llegaba a sucederles por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría.

Mientras me perdía en mis propios pensamientos vi con horror como Aro se acercaba a Kate por su espalda.

Lo último que había sabido de Aro era que estaba luchando con Marco, pero ahora no había rastros de él. Busqué a Marco con la mirada varias veces pero no lo encontré ¿dónde estaba?

Pero bueno eso ahora no importaba, tenía que avisarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡KATE!- grité con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que Kate me mirara.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a decirle nada vi como Aro la aprisionaba por detrás. Mientras Jane se le acercaba peligrosamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡No!- susurré ahogadamente por los sollozos cuando comprendí sus intenciones.

**ARO POV:**

Marco me las iba a pagar y todos los Cullen también. Nadie se burlaba de mí y vivía para contarlo. Pero para ello tenía que eliminar a su punto fuerte: Katherine.

Si no fuera por su don Jane y Alec ya habrían controlado la situación.

Tenía que conseguir destruir a Katherine.

Pero antes tenía que librarme del estúpido de Marco.

Ahora le había dado por defender a la insignificante humana. Al parecer los Cullen no eran los únicos que eran una vergüenza para los de nuestra especie. Marco ocupaba el segundo lugar en esa lista.

- Eres un desgraciado, ¿cómo pudiste matar a tu propia hermana?- me dijo con odio Marco mientras nos preparábamos para atacar, ambos estábamos agazapados.

Ya no había motivo para seguir negándolo, ya no podía engañarle más.

- Ella me traicionó ¡quería abandonarme! Fue su culpa. Agradece que te dejara vivir, ella no fue la única en traicionarme. Ambos queríais abandonarme.- me defendí.

Todo lo hice por el bien de Volterra, por el bien de nuestro reinado. Dídima solo se había convertido en un estorbo, ¿cómo pretendía llevarse a Marco cuando su don nos era tan útil? Ella se cavó su propia tumba, no fue mi culpa. Ella tuvo toda la culpa en el momento en que decidió marcharse.

- Estas tan cegado por el poder que no te das cuenta de que tus palabras son las de un loco. ¡MATASTE A TU PROPIA HERMANA! ¡SANGRE DE TU SANGRE, DESGRACIADO! Y aún así te atreves a decir que la culpa fue de ella, eres una escoria que se merece la muerte. Y créeme cuando te digo que de eso me voy a encargar yo personalmente, tus horas están contadas. Voy a matarte con mis propias manos.

- Eso habrá que verlo.- siseé mientras me lanzaba contra él.

Le mordí el cuello y arranqué un trozo de piel, pero Marco no fue el único herido. Yo también sentí como me desgarraba la piel del hombro.

Grité por el dolor que sentí, entonces aparecieron en mi ayuda Alec y Demetri. Quienes quitaron a Marco de encima de mí.

- Encargaos de él, yo tengo un asunto que resolver.- dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a Katherine.

- ¡DEJA DE SER UN COBARDE POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y LUCHA CONMIGO SIN TUS LACAYOS!

Le miré fulminantemente.

- No te preocupes que en cuanto resuelva un asunto volveré a por ti. Te puedo asegurar que pronto te reunirás con tu amada Dídima.- dije con burla.

Me alejé de ahí ignorando los gritos de Marco mientras buscaba a Katherine entre la multitud de peleas que se desarrollaban alrededor. No tardé en visualizarla, estaba luchando contra Jane.

Y al parecer Katherine iba ganando. ¡Maldición! Pero bueno su suerte no duraría mucho más.

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia esta, la cual no se percató de mi presencia ya que me estaba acercando por su espalda.

Cuando me quedaban unos segundos para llegar a su posición oí una voz que la llamaba asustada, esta se giró a mirar hacia la procedencia del grito, por el tono de voz deduje que era Isabella. Pero su advertencia había llegado un poco tarde pues con la distracción de Katherine conseguí aprisionarla por detrás.

- Vas a pagar muy cara tu traición.- le susurré en el oído antes de mirar a Jane indicándole que atacara.

Esta parecía disfrutar de la situación pues en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ni corta ni perezosa se lanzó a herir a Katherine.

Esta intentaba librarse de mi agarre, pero le fue imposible, mientras Jane seguía hiriéndola.

- Jane deja de jugar.- le dije en broma al ver que solo la hería superficialmente aumentando así su dolor para cuando empezara a herirla de verdad.

- Como ordene maestro.

Entonces sentí un grito de agonía de Katherine mientras Jane le arrancaba un brazo.

Supuse que en ese momento debido al dolor que tenía que estar sintiendo habría descuidado su don, eso sin contar que mientras estuviera agonizante le sería difícil concentrarse en este.

Miré rápidamente a Jane, está entendiendo la situación se concentró y en menos de medio segundo todos nuestros enemigos estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Todos, excepto Isabella.

La cual ahora mismo estaba sola, desprotegida. Cosa que, obviamente, iba a aprovechar.

**BELLA POV:**

No podía creerme lo que la malnacida de Jane acababa de hacerla a Katherine. ¡LE HABÍA ARRANCADO UN BRAZO! Dios, como deseaba borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos sin control ¿y cómo no llorar cuando la gente que quería estaba sufriendo? ¿Cómo no llorar cuando la gente que amaba estaba luchando poniendo su vida en peligro?

Quería pedirle a los Cullen que la ayudaran pero no conseguía encontrarlos entre la multitud, incluso llegué a pensar en ir a ayudarla. Pero rápidamente la parte coherente volvió a mi ¿cómo demonios se suponía que podía ayudarla cuando en menos de un segundo podrían matarme con la facilidad que matarían a una mosca? Eso sin contar que la mosca tenía ventaja ya que podía volar...

Mientras pensaba en eso vi con horror como todo el mundo caía al suelo gritando de dolor. Solo unos cuantos quedaron en pie, fue fácil distinguirles. Aro, Cayo y sus guardias... y obviamente yo.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Si antes Jane no había utilizado su don con nosotros era porque no había podido. Kate tenía que haberlo bloqueado, pero ahora que Kate agonizaba de dolor no podía concentrarse en bloquear su don.

Aro me miró fijamente y sonrió.

Como acto reflejo me hice para atrás, pero al estar casi al lado de la pared lo único que pude dar fue un paso antes de que mi espalda tocase la pared.

Mientras Aro se acercaba a paso rápido hacia mi oí la voz de Edward.

- B-Bella c-cuid-dado.- dijo jadeante debido al dolor que tenía que estar sintiendo. Giré mi vista en la dirección que había venido su voz y le vi.

Apenas si podía hablar, solo había que verle para saber que estaba sufriendo.

Maldita Jane y maldito su don.

Sin embargo no pude ver el rostro de Edward por mucho más tiempo pues cuando quise darme cuenta tenía a Aro delante de mí.

**ARO POV:**

Mientras me acercaba pensé en matarla ahí mismo, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo mejor.

Iba a huir de ahí con ella y mis guardias. Por desgracia había muchos guardias traidores y en cualquier momento Katherine podría recuperar el control sobre sí misma y volver a bloquear el don de Jane.

En un principio también pensé en matar a Katherine, pero luego lo pensé mejor. ¿Por qué no hacerla sufrir antes de matarla? Iba a asesinar a toda su familia y una vez ella estuviera sola en el mundo sería ella misma la que me rogaría porque la matase y yo gustoso se lo concedería.

Así que tenía que actuar rápido. Iba a vengarme de todos y cada uno de los que me habían traicionado. Pero como dicen la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

Aunque lo que más desease fuese terminar con todos en aquel momento era mejor planearlo todo con calma, además sería mucho más doloroso para todos ellos ver como habían muerto sus seres queridos por su culpa.

Los Cullen iban a perder a Isabella y al otro miembro de su familia, Rosalie. Era cierto que ella era la única que había mostrado un poco de cordura al no venir a enfrentarnos pero de todas formas ella pagaría por los errores de su familia.

Katherine perdería a su familia.

Y los traidores de la guardia también perderían a todos sus seres queridos.

De eso me iba a encargar yo personalmente. Tal vez lo grabara todo en video para luego mandarles la cinta.

Lo único que no me agradaba del plan era que no podría verles la cara cuando vieran como había matado a sus familias.

Pero bueno, no era difícil imaginárselas.

Sonreí ante la idea.

Una vez estuve enfrente de Isabella la cogí del brazo y empecé a llevarla bruscamente hacia la salida ignorando la resistencia que ella oponía.

- Hermano,- dije mirando a Cayo- guardias, a la vista de que hay muchas ratas por aquí será mejor que nos marchemos. Pero esto no acaba aquí, todos los traidores recibirán su merecido a su justo tiempo.

Todos asintieron comprendiendo la situación y empezaron a acompañarme hasta la salida.

Jane era la única que estaba en su sitio concentrándose.

- Jane, querida, quédate aquí unos minutos más y luego únete a nosotros.

Ella asintió sin apartar la vista de todos ellos.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir alguien la abrió desde fuera y lo que vi me dejó en shock.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

**BELLA POV:**

¿Para qué pensaba llevarme con él? Intenté librarme de su agarre pero era inútil, no tenía nada que hacer. Giré mi rostro buscando el de Edward y vi que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano intentaba estar atento de lo que sucedía. Su mirada era agonizante al ver que Aro pretendía llevarme con él. Mientras me giraba una vez más para mirar atrás vi al resto de los Cullen, todos estaban separados de todos en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

El corazón dolió.

Ver a tu familia siendo torturada era una imagen horrible, una imagen que te desgarraba el corazón.

Habíamos llegado a la puerta y cuando Aro se disponía a abrirla alguien la abrió violentamente desde fuera.

Al ver a quienes la habían abierto mi boca se desencajó por la sorpresa.

¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Esto no era posible.

* * *

**¿Quién habrá abierto la puerta? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Aro logrará escapar? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capitulos! n_n**

**Bueno mucha gente me ha preguntado que cuantos capitulos tiene el fic, antes no lo sabía con seguridad, ahora sí. El fic tiene 32 capitulos. Así que el final se acerca! XD**

**También queria responder un review anonimo:**

**- sheyla_18_sa:** sip, más adelante habrá una escena romantica entre Edward y Bella, es en el último capitulo! ^^

**Bueno nada más que añadir, así que me despido hasta el proximo capítulo! ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola!! **

**No pensaba subir hasta mañana pero aprovechando que estoy en casa de una amiga y en agradecimiento por haber pasado los 300 reviews subo hoy! ^^**

**Espero que os guste, el final se acerca! :)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 30**

**BELLA POV:**

Habíamos llegado a la puerta y cuando Aro se disponía a abrirla alguien la abrió violentamente desde fuera.

Al ver a quienes la habían abierto mi boca se desencajó por la sorpresa.

¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Esto no era posible.

Rosalie al parecer era la que había abierto la puerta y detrás de ella estaba la manada de Sam. Esto parecía irreal ¿habían venido a ayudarnos? ¿Los enemigos naturales de los vampiros habían venido desde Forks para echarnos una mano?

Mirando atentamente me di cuenta de algo, Jacob también estaba entre la manada. ¡Al fin le volvía a ver! Me tenía tan preocupada...

- ¡Jake!- grité aliviada al ver que estaba bien, después de que desapareciera me sentí realmente preocupada.

¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo? Pero no, por muchas veces que le hubiera hecho daño él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme.

Él solo me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver la escena.

Pero no fue solo él, todos reaccionaron igual, gruñidos empezaron a salir de sus gargantas. Rosalie parecía furiosa cuando vio a Emmett retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

No sé muy bien como pasó todo, sucedió demasiado rápido para mí, solo fui consciente de que ya no estaba sujeta por Aro. Jake me había apartado de él y la manada completa (excepto Jacob) se había transformado y habían empezado una nueva guerra.

Al ver que Jane estaba utilizando su don Sam y Jared (después de pasar tanto tiempo con ellos ya podía reconocerlos incluso cuando estaban transformados en lobos) se lanzaron contra ella, haciéndole perder la concentración. Lo que provocó que todos dejaran de sufrir y empezaran a levantarse.

Rosalie a estas alturas se encontraba al lado de Emmett ayudándole.

Jacob me tenía sujeta evitando que Aro se acercara a mí.

- Bells ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Jacob poniéndome detrás de él.

- Sí, Jake. Pero ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- pregunte aún confundida.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones.- dijo e inmediatamente gruñó, al principio me sentí desconcertada ¿por qué gruñía? Pero no tardé en comprenderlo cuando vi a Aro en posición de ataque delante de nosotros.

Había estado tan distraída hablando con Jacob que se me había olvidado todo, incluso que estábamos en mitad de una guerra.

- Vaya ¿pero los perros saben hablar?- preguntó con burla Aro mirando a Jacob.

Este solo le fulminó con la mirada y sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

Oh, oh. Sería mejor que me apartase de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Pero adonde demonios iría? Todos estaban luchando contra todos y no había ni un solo rincón seguro.

Mientras cavilaba en las posibilidades sentí como un par de brazos fríos y duros como el mármol me rodeaban por la cintura y me apartaban del lugar. Instintivamente intenté librarme de esos brazos pues seguramente fuera alguno de los guardias, pero entonces le oí.

- Bella, tranquila, soy yo.- no hizo falta que dijera su nombre, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte.

Me giré entre sus brazos y le besé.

- Edward.- susurré contra sus labios mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Sshh, Bella, tranquila.- dijo mientras se separaba de mi rostro, lo que hizo que mis labios empezaran a extrañar a los suyos.

- ¿Estás bien, Edward?- le pregunté mientras que con mis manos revisaba su rostro.- ¿Te duele algo?

- Estoy bien, Bella, no te preocupes.

¿Cómo no quería que me preocupara si estábamos en medio de una guerra? Ese pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta de que tal vez este no era el mejor momento para hablar, más bien teníamos que vigilar nuestras espaldas.

Edward al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo ya que su rostro se tensó mientras miraba alrededor.

Sin mediar palabra alguna empezó a guiarme entre la multitud hasta la esquina más cercana. Una vez estuvo mi espalda pegada contra la pared se puso delante mío de forma protectora, por lo visto hoy a todos les había dado por hacer lo mismo.

Primero Alice y ahora Edward.

Si yo fuera vampira podría ayudarles, pero no, yo tenía que seguir siendo una débil e inútil humana.

Los minutos pasaban y no había rastro de el resto de la familia, entonces me percaté de que un lobo de pelaje rojizo se acercaba a nosotros. Inmediatamente le reconocí: Jacob.

Pero no entendí muy bien lo que pasó a continuación, Edward empezó a describir a Kate y a los vampiros que estaban de parte de Marco. Luego de eso Jacob se perdió entre la multitud.

Iba a preguntarle a Edward que a qué había venido eso cuando de repente una llama de fuego llamó mi atención. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que alguien acababa de hacer una hoguera en el suelo y humo empezaba a salir de esta. Pero no era un humo normal de cuando se hace una hoguera, no, ese olor era diferente, desagradable...

Entonces todas las piezas encajaron, no era un humo cualquiera. Inmediatamente me preocupé.

- ¡Edward! ¿Dónde están los demás? ¡No les veo!- empecé a gritar histérica.

- Tranquila Bella, ellos están bien.

Eso me tranquilizó notoriamente, pero aún así estaba preocupada.

- Entonces...- no sabía cómo preguntar que a quién acababan de echar a la hoguera.

Edward al ver que me callaba repentinamente giró su rostro hacia atrás para mirarme con una ceja levantada instándome a continuar.

- Mmm... ¿A quién han echado a la hoguera?- pregunté.

- A Jane y Alec.

Dicho eso volvió a girar su rostro hacia al frente sin darse cuenta de que me había dejado en shock.

¿Jane y Alec habían muerto?

**KATE POV:**

No sé en qué momento exacto fue que las cosas cambiaron. Solo sé que de un momento a otro todos dejaron de retorcerse en el piso, excepto yo.

Era cierto que ahora Jane ya no estaba utilizando su don, pero me encontraba demasiado herida y casi sin fuerzas.

Mientras intentaba reunir fuerzas para levantarme vi algo que se movía a mi derecha, giré mi rostro y vi mi brazo que se estaba arrastrando hacia mí.

Cierto, según me habían contado meses atrás destruir a un vampiro era casi imposible. Aún cuando le arrancaban extremidades estas volvían a juntarse a no ser que se incendiaran.

Por suerte Jane no había incendiado mi brazo y todo gracias al cambio de planes de Aro. Por un momento pensé que me iban a arrancar el resto de extremidades y quemarme ahí mismo. Pero al parecer prefirió huir como la rata cobarde que es.

En menos de dos segundos mi brazo había vuelto a su sitio, fue una sensación extraña. Aún así el dolor no desapareció.

A mí alrededor solo se oían gritos y aunque intentaba levantarme no podía. Me encontraba demasiado herida, aún así reuní todas mis fuerzas (que eran casi nulas) para concentrarme en mi don. Una vez terminé de bloquear los dones de nuestros enemigos me sentí aún más cansada, por lo que creí que ahora sí me sería imposible volver a la pelea. Pero entonces hubo algo que hizo que encontrara la fuerza para levantarme y luchar.

Oí un gruñido lastimero procedente de un lugar cercano de donde me encontraba.

No sabía exactamente por qué pero algo me decía que tenía que ir en su ayuda. Era como si una fuerza invisible me llamará.

Entonces me levanté y corrí en dirección del gruñido, entonces le vi.

Era un lobo, su pelaje era de color arena, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron y por un segundo el resto del mundo desapareció. Era hermoso. Pero entonces volví a la realidad, estaba en mitad de una guerra, no podía desconcentrarme.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que le ayudara, ni yo misma sabía por qué. Pero algo me impedía dejarlo a su suerte, así que me lancé contra los vampiros que lo atacaban.

Sí, suena irónico, yo defendiendo a uno de mis enemigos naturales. Al parecer a los vampiros que había atacado pensaron lo mismo porque cuando lograron librarse de mi ataque se agazaparon enfrente mío y me miraron extrañados.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, Kate? Él es nuestro enemigo.- gritó Demetri y Felix asintió coincidiendo con él.

Qué ironía. Ellos eran el enemigo, no el lobo.

- Mis enemigos sois vosotros.- gruñí.

- ¿Ahora eres amiga de los perros?- preguntó con sorna Felix.

- Prefiero ser amiga de los perros que de vosotros.- contesté de igual forma ganándome miradas asesinas por parte de ambos.

Entonces me percaté de que el lobo se había posicionado a mi lado.

Le miré de reojo y vi que él también me miraba, pero el contacto visual no tardó en romperse cuando Felix y Demetri se lanzaron contra nosotros.

Pero el lobo y yo no nos quedamos atrás, yo me lancé contra Felix que venía en mi dirección y el lobo contra Demetri.

Empezamos a luchar a vida o muerte.

**JACOB POV:**

Mientras luchaba contra Aro (gracias a las descripciones de la Barbie deduje que era Aro) otro vampiro al que reconocí como Marco se unió a la lucha, pero esta vez dejándome a mí al margen, al parecer tenían algo personal.

Pero la verdad eso me desconcertó ¿habían vampiros buenos luchando con los Cullen?

Busqué a Edward con la mirada y se lo pregunté mentalmente, porque si fuera así tenía que avisar a la manada lo antes posible. No queríamos una muerte por error.

"_Chupasangre_", le llamé mientras me acercaba a él. Inmediatamente me miró.

"_¿Quienes están con vosotros?_", le pregunté mentalmente.

Comprendiendo el por qué de mi pregunta empezó a describir a nuestros aliados, sinceramente me sorprendió. Nosotros habíamos venido aquí a matar a todos menos a los Cullen y a Bella y ahora resultaba que había más vampiros buenos.

Esto tenía que saberlo la manada ya.

"_Chicos, no ataquéis a todos, algunos están de nuestra parte_", entonces empecé a recordar las descripciones que Edward me había dado para que todos supieran quienes eran nuestros aliados.

Después de haber aclarado eso volví al centro de la acción y busque a algún vampiro para machacar.

Entonces vi la pelea que llevaban Sam y Jared, al parecer otro vampiro se les había unido. Por las descripciones nuevamente pude reconocerlo, tenía que ser Alec.

Claro, según nos había dicho la Barbie eran gemelos, por eso había salido en ayuda de Jane.

La pelea iba muy igualada por lo que decidí unirme para terminar cuanto antes con esas sanguijuelas.

Me acerqué por detrás y ataqué a la vampiresa que había torturado a todos con su don, Jane.

Esta no se había percatado de mi presencia y cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde. Su gemelo, Alec, tampoco pudo hacer mucho por ella ya que aprovechando la distracción, Jared, se le había abalanzado.

Sam en cambio volvió a transformarse en humano e hizo una hoguera para que pudiéramos deshacernos de esos malditos chupasangres cuanto antes.

Una vez terminó de hacer la hoguera volvió a transformarse en lobo y nos ayudó a Jared y a mí a despedazar a esos vampiros.

Cada pedazo que íbamos arrancando lo lanzábamos a la hoguera, por lo que no tardamos en terminar con ese par.

**MARCO POV:**

Vi que uno de los lobos estaba luchando contra Aro, entonces decidí intervenir. Aro era mío. Yo me encargaría de mandarlo al otro mundo.

Me acerqué a ellos, aprovechando un pequeño alejamiento de ellos me lancé contra Aro, dejando al margen al lobo.

El lobo no tardó en desaparecer, tampoco es que me preocupara. En mi mente solo tenía claro una cosa: a Aro le quedaban minutos de vida.

Aro y yo empezamos a luchar a muerte, Aro había conseguido herirme pero no era nada comparado a las heridas que yo le había hecho.

En uno de mis movimientos conseguí bloquear a Aro y le puse de espaldas a mí. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de que alguien había encendido una hoguera.

Sonreí.

Alguien me estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

Aro ya podía ir diciendo adiós a este mundo.

Con pasó rápido me dirigí hasta quedar al lado de la hoguera con Aro sujeto entre mis brazos. Este intentaba soltarse, pero sus intentos por liberarse resultaron inútiles.

Entonces empecé.

Le arranqué un brazo con un movimiento brusco y lo lancé a la hoguera, para que el brazo no volviera a juntarse al cuerpo de Aro.

Este aulló de dolor y me maldijo por lo que acababa de hacer lo que hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro.

Iba a arrancarle el otro brazo cuando sentí como alguien me separaba bruscamente de Aro.

Giré mi vista y le vi, Cayo.

Obviamente él siempre había estado del lado de Aro. No me extrañaría nada que él también hubiera sido cómplice en la muerte de mi amada. Hasta ahora sabía que estaba a favor de Aro y no sería de extrañar que él hubiera estado a favor de quitar a mi Dídima del camino.

La rabia y el rencor se apoderaron por completo de mí.

Quería lanzármeles encima y matarles, pero tenía que tener cuidado. Ahora éramos dos contra uno. La única ventaja con la que disponía era que Aro solo tenía un brazo.

Pero entonces de la nada dos enormes lobos aparecieron a mis costados, flanqueándome.

Me sorprendió un poco que no me confundieran con el enemigo. Bueno, aunque sinceramente, aún estaba demasiado confuso, no tenía ni idea de que hacían los lobos aquí. Solo sabía que habían venido con la integrante de los Cullen que faltaba, pero ¿desde cuándo los Cullen eran amigos de nuestros enemigos naturales?

Esto era desconcertante, pero fuera como fuera lo iba a aprovechar.

Aro y Cayo al ver que ahora eran ellos los que estaban en desventaja nos miraron fulminantemente. Ahora no se atrevían a atacar porque sabían que ellos saldrían perdiendo. Ellos, no yo. Por lo que ataqué y vi de reojo que los lobos no se quedaron atrás.

Eso sí, ellos atacaron a Cayo y yo a Aro.

Mientras luchaba con Aro podía oír como los lobos estaban desgarrando a Cayo y sinceramente no me importó. Tal vez había pasado siglos con él al igual que con Aro, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que todo ese tiempo se había basado en hipocresía y engaños. Jamás había existido amistad entre nosotros, solo conveniencia.

Pero esto hoy se terminaba.

Aprovechando de que Aro solo disponía de un brazo logré arrancarle el otro con facilidad e hice lo mismo que antes, lo tiré a la hoguera.

Y así seguí, arrancándole extremidad tras extremidad hasta que Aro Vulturi dejó de existir. Al fin me sentí en paz conmigo mismo. Acababa de librar al mundo de una escoria como él.

Había vengado a mi Dídima. Al fin podía reunirme con ella en paz. Aunque antes tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos.

Me fijé en mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que íbamos ganando, ya apenas quedaban enemigos. Giré la vista a mi derecha y vi a los lobos de antes, estaban terminando de tirar trozos de carne a la hoguera.

No vi por ningún lado a Cayo, por lo que asumí que estaba muerto. Lo cual lo confirme cuando en la boca de uno de los lobos vi una mano en la cual estaba el anillo Vulturi.

Los tres teníamos ese anillo. El de Aro no podía ser porque ya me había encargado yo de quemarlo junto a sus pedazos. El mío aún reposaba en mi dedo, así que ese tenía que ser el de Cayo.

**RICHARD POV:**

Esto parecía irreal. Nuestros enemigos naturales ayudándonos. Aunque como dicen: "No le busques tres pies al gato" y eso era exactamente lo que yo hice.

Gracias a la aparición de los lobos teníamos la situación controlada. Ya habíamos acabado con la mayoría de los enemigos.

Mientras buscaba con la mirada a más enemigos un gritó llamó mi atención.

Esa voz la conocía. La dueña de esa maravillosa voz era también la dueña de mi corazón y estaba en peligro. Tenía que ir en su ayuda.

Cuando llegué a su lado vi como la atacaban unos vampiros neófitos que se habían unido a nosotros hacía poco tiempo. Malditos cobardes, dos contra uno no era ser muy valiente.

Pero pronto solucionaríamos eso.

Ella cuando me vio sonrió aunque su expresión fue más de dolor que otra cosa. Malditos desgraciados... la rabia se apodero de mí y en cuestión de minutos los maté.

Nadie se metía con ella y vivía para contarlo.

Una vez eché sus restos a la hoguera me acerqué a ella preocupado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté angustiado.

- Ahora que estas a mi lado perfectamente.- dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbró.

Lo que hizo que me olvidara de todo y solo tuviera ojos para ella, yo le devolví la sonrisa y sentí que no podía ocultarlo más. Tal vez este no fuera el mejor momento pero necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba.

Sabía que después de esto, si salíamos victoriosos (que era lo más seguro pues ya habíamos acabado con la mayoría de los enemigos), todos tomaríamos un camino diferente. Seguiríamos con nuestras vidas, no soportaba el hecho de perderla. Era algo inconcebible.

Nunca me perdonaría el hecho de no volverla a ver solo por el miedo de confesarle mi amor. ¿Qué tal si ella sí correspondiera mis sentimientos? También estaba la opción de que no fuera así, pero no pensaba quedarme con la duda. Sería una tortura estar toda la eternidad preguntándome que habría pasado si hubiera tenido un poco de valor.

Así que ahora mismo se lo iba a confesar. No me iba a quedar con la duda. En sus manos estaba hacerme el vampiro más feliz del mundo o el más desdichado. Fuese cual fuese su respuesta sabría aceptarla, de todas formas sabía que ella era demasiado para mí, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- Tengo algo que decirte.

Ella me miró confusa ante mi tono serio.

- Sé que tal vez este no sea el mejor momento pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que solo te veo como una amiga. Desde la primera vez que te vi no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Te amo y no puedo ocultarlo más. Tú eres mi vida, Carol. No puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado.

Estaba seguro que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo, sus ojos se iluminaron de tal forma que no hicieron falta las palabras.

Mi amor era correspondido y por si acaso quedaba alguna duda me besó apasionadamente mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

Me sentí el vampiro más feliz del mundo.

**CAROL POV:**

No podía creerme que esto al fin estuviera pasando. Richard me había confesado ¡que me amaba! Aún no podía creérmelo, esto era un sueño hecho realidad. Cuantas veces había soñado con este momento y me convencía a mi misma que nunca pasaría. Porque sinceramente yo era poco para él. Richard era la persona más apuesta, inteligente, bondadosa, gentil, amable que había conocido en toda mi vida y él me amaba como yo le amaba a él.

Sin duda no me arrepentía de haber pasado todo este tiempo bajo las ordenes de los Vulturis, gracias a ello había podido conocer al amor de mi vida. Tal vez ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor hasta ahora para confesarle al otro lo que sentía, pero ambos nos habíamos conformado con vernos todos los días.

Me separé de él y mis labios de inmediato se sintieron vacios, pero este no era el mejor momento para esto.

Por Dios ¡estábamos en una guerra! No podíamos descuidarnos, era cierto que íbamos ganando pero aún quedaban enemigos, no muchos, pero suficientes para hacernos daño si nos descuidábamos.

Y ahora que nos habíamos confesado nuestro amor no pensaba perderle por nada del mundo.

- Amor, tenemos que terminar lo que hemos empezado.- le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

Él asintió y continuamos luchando, esta vez el uno cerca del otro.

**KATE POV:**

- Listo.- dije mientras tiraba el último trozo de Felix a la hoguera al igual que el lobo tiraba lo que quedaba de Demetri.

Fue entonces cuando me permití volver a mirar al lobo, me preguntaba qué aspecto tendría de humano.

Cuando habían llegado al estar retorciéndome de dolor en el piso no había podido fijarme. Pero bueno supongo que tenía toda la eternidad para descubrir quién era ese hermoso lobo.

Al parecer yo no era la única que le miraba embobada, podría jurar que él me miraba de igual forma pues no despegaba su vista de mí. Eso me hizo extremadamente feliz.

El lobo se acercó a mí y yo sin poderlo evitar alcé mi mano y toqué su pelaje. Era tan suave. El lobo parecía estar disfrutando mi caricia tanto como yo lo hacía.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, en este momento solo éramos él y yo. Pero entonces apareció otro lobo de color gris que me gruñó, inmediatamente dejé de acariciar al primer lobo.

**LEAH POV:**

No me podía creer que el estúpido de Sam nos hubiese obligado a venir aquí. Esto parecía un chiste de mal gusto.

Y encima para colmo me encuentro a mi hermano mirando como idiota a una vampiresa y lo peor de todo era reconocer esa mirada: imprimación.

No lo soporté más y me acerqué a ellos.

Le gruñí a la vampiresa para que quitara sus sucias manos de chupasangre de mi hermano.

"_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES, SETH?!_", le grité enfurecida, este era una de las ocasiones en las que me alegraba poder comunicarme mentalmente.

Él pareció salir de su burbuja personal y me miró confuso, dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

Entonces pude ver en su mente lo que sentía por esa chupasangres... argg... ¿es qué todo el mundo se imprimaba menos yo? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Un sollozo casi escapa de mi garganta. Casi.

Había llorado tantas veces después de que me dejó Sam que ya era toda una experta a la hora de controlar mis emociones.

"_Leah, no te había visto. ¿Qué ocurre?_", me preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

"_No te hagas el tonto ¡te acabas de imprimar de esa aberración!_", le gruñí mentalmente.

Automáticamente la expresión lobuna de Seth se endureció.

"_No vuelvas a llamarla así nunca más ¿me oyes?_", me respondió enfadado.

"_¿O si no qué?_", le desafié, sabía que Seth no tenía culpa de haberse imprimado de esa sanguijuela aún así eso no hacía que viera con buenos ojos esa "relación".

Seth me gruñó en respuesta.

¿Cómo se atrevía a gruñirme? Eso me enfadó y yo también le gruñí.

Pero antes de que las cosas llegaran a más apareció Sam.

"_¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?_", preguntó enfadado, obviamente él y toda la manada había oído nuestra discusión.

"_Ocurre que el idiota de mi hermano se ha imprimado de una sanguijuela_", dije ácidamente aunque en realidad no hacía falta que lo explicara, él ya sabía el por qué de la discusión.

Una de las desventajas de ser lobos era no tener privacidad alguna.

Sam giró su rostro lobuno hasta Seth.

Seth volvió a mostrarnos a todos lo que sentía por esa sanguijuela, inmediatamente sentí nauseas.

La miraba como si esa chupasangres fuera el centro del mundo, eso me hizo acordarme de cuando yo miraba de la misma forma a Sam.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- Sam, esto es tan romántico.- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_Y era cierto, me había traído a la playa para hacer un picnic a la luz de la luna._

_- Tú te mereces esto y más.- me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara._

_Sin duda Sam era la persona más buena del mundo, le amaba tanto que dolía. No me imaginaba una vida sin él._

_Él cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron._

_En ese momento me sentí feliz, completa. Sam lo era todo para mí._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

¡Mierda! Había recordado sin querer. Mientras estuviera en mi fase lobuna tenía que guardar mis recuerdos bajo llave, ahora toda la manada tenía que haber recordado lo mismo que yo. Maldición...

Y claro que habían recordado lo mismo que yo, ahora todos sentían pena por mí. La misma historia de siempre. Detestaba que la gente se compadeciera de mí.

Miré a Sam y vi que me miraba con dolor.

"_Nunca me perdonaré el haber hecho sufrir a Leah_", oí que pensaba Sam.

Odiaba que se compadecieran de mí, pero especialmente él. No quería que supiera lo miserable que me sentía.

Sam al darse cuenta de mis pensamientos cambio de tema.

"_Leah, Seth, ya discutiremos este asunto más tarde. Ahora tenemos una guerra que ganar._"

Seth asintió y yo también de mala gana.

Después de eso todos nos dispersamos.

**BELLA POV:**

Después de la muerte de Jane y Alec siguieron muchas más. Prácticamente habíamos ganado, pero sin duda todo se debía al efecto sorpresa de la manada. Sin ellos la victoria habría sido imposible.

- Edward ¿tú familia está bien?- le pregunté por milésima vez, aunque siempre me contestara que sí no me quedaba tranquila.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Sí, amor, ellos están bien.- lo dijo de tal forma que estaba segura que estaba rodando los ojos por las veces que se lo había preguntado.

Pensé en decirle sobre mi mal presentimiento pero no quería que pensara que estaba paranoica.

El tiempo siguió pasando y al final solo quedábamos en pie nosotros, la familia de Edward, la manada, los guardias de Marco y Marco. Todos los demás ya habían pasado a mejor vida.

Entonces Edward se giró y me abrazó.

Todos estábamos felices, a nuestro alrededor solo se oían gritos de victoria y alegría.

Habíamos ganado. Éramos libres.

Edward y yo nos acercamos a la multitud y de mientras que Edward me daba la espalda para girarse hacia su familia sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

Una vampiresa que no había visto nunca se posó delante de mí mientras me miraba con odio. Por un momento pensé que podría tratarse de una de los guardias de Marco pero rápidamente descarté esa opción al ver cómo me cogía y corría a una velocidad de vértigo hasta la hoguera arrastrándome con ella.

Me horroricé al comprender lo que pretendía. Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía ya fue demasiado tarde, la vampiresa ya me había arrojado a la hoguera.

Después de eso solo sentí como me quemaba viva y los gritos horrorizados de mi familia.

- ¡¡NOOOO!!

**MELANI POV:**

- ¡KARL!- grité al teléfono, pero Karl ya no respondía.

Maldita sea... acababa de volver de una misión y recién había bajado del avión había recibido una llamada de Karl diciéndome que los prisioneros junto a algunos traidores habían iniciado una rebelión.

Me estaba explicando todo cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo desde el otro lado del teléfono y no había vuelto a oírle.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron, cuando llegué al castillo vi que estaba desierto.

No tardé en comprender por qué. Todos estaban en la sala principal.

La puerta estaba abierta y vi que había llegado demasiado tarde. Los traidores junto a los prisioneros habían ganado, lo estaban celebrando.

Apreté los puños.

Malditos...

El corazón se me oprimió al comprender que Karl había muerto. Mi amado Karl ya no estaba conmigo.

Entonces tomé una decisión, yo no iba a vivir en un mundo donde él no existiera. Pero eso sí, no iba a morir sola. Iba a llevarme a la responsable de todo esto conmigo.

Isabella.

Todo había sido su culpa. Karl me había contado todo lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia y aún no podía creer que todo esto se hubiera desatado por esa insignificante humana.

La busqué con la mirada, fue fácil detectarla, era la única humana en la habitación.

Todos estaban tan distraídos celebrando la victoria que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, cosa que aproveché para ir hasta el lado de Isabella.

Esta me miró sorprendida, antes de que tuviera tiempo de llamar la atención de los demás la cogí bruscamente y la llevé hacia la hoguera. Lanzándola. Iba a encargarme de que se quemara viva.

Iba a pagar por lo que había hecho. Quería que sufriera, tanto como sufría yo por la pérdida de Karl.

Después de eso los demás podrían despedazarme, no me importaba. Al contrario, me harían un favor.

Pero por ahora iba a encargarme de que no la ayudaran a salir viva de ahí.

* * *

**¿Conseguirán salvar a Bella antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿O Melani lo impedirá a toda costa? Todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capítulos (me encanta decir esta frase jaja... XD)! ^^**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews! n_n**

**Intentare subir pronto, pero desde ya os aviso que en esta semana que entra el fic se termina. Pues solo quedan dos capitulos, los cuales ya tengo escritos. **

**Hasta pronto! n_n**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**BELLA POV:**

Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía ya fue demasiado tarde, la vampiresa ya me había arrojado a la hoguera.

Después de eso solo sentí como me quemaba viva y los gritos horrorizados de mi familia.

- ¡¡NOOOO!!

Mi primera reacción al sentir que me quemaba fue levantarme e intentar apagar el fuego. Pero la vampiresa se había encargado de tirarme en medio del fuego, por lo que cuando me levanté toda mi ropa estaba ardiendo.

Entonces recordé las indicaciones que daban en este caso, lo de rodar por el piso, así que eso hice.

A mí alrededor oía ruido pero estaba demasiado concentrada en no convertirme en cenizas como para prestar atención.

**KATE POV:**

Todos estábamos tan felices, no podíamos creer que al fin seríamos libres. Pero la felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como vino cuando vimos como una vampiresa, a la que reconocí como Melani, arrojaba al fuego a Bella.

Todos estábamos horrorizados por lo que acabamos de ver pero rápidamente nos recompusimos, no había tiempo que perder, teníamos que sacar a Bella de ahí ya.

Mi primera reacción fue ir corriendo hasta donde estaba Bella pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella la vampiresa se interpuso en mi camino y el de los demás, que habían hecho lo mismo que yo.

- ¡No os acerquéis!- siseó.- ¡Ella tiene que morir, todo es su culpa!- gritó envenenadamente.

Detrás de la vampiresa pudimos ver como Bella se acababa de levantar de la hoguera y había empezado a rodar por el piso. Aún así eso no serviría de mucho, estaba completamente ardiendo.

Teníamos que ayudarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El tiempo corría en nuestra contra.

Sin pensármelo más me abalancé contra Melani, pero esta fue más rápida y esquivó mi ataque a la vez que me lanzó a la otra punta de la habitación haciéndome chocar contra la pared. La cual se agrietó debido al impacto.

Mientras me levantaba oí el gruñido de un lobo. Era cierto que había muchos lobos en esa habitación pero ese sonido yo lo conocía. Era el de mi lobo hermoso.

"¿Lobo hermoso?", me pregunté mentalmente sorprendida por el calificativo que yo misma había usado.

Sacudí mi cabeza, ahora no era momento para pensar en eso. Cuando volví a fijar mi vista vi como él y los demás lobos estaban despedazando a Melani.

**SETH POV:**

La hermosa vampiresa que me tenía embobado se lanzó contra la vampira que había arrojado a Bella al fuego. Cuando quise darme cuenta había empujado a mi ángel hacia la pared más lejana.

La ira me inundó.

Nadie la dañaba y vivía para contarlo.

Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta y sin pensármelo dos veces la ataqué.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que el resto de la manada no se quedó atrás.

Entre todos fue fácil despedazar a la vampira y lanzar sus restos al fuego.

**MELANI POV:**

Los vampiros se habían intentado acercar y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mi plan tenía fallos. Ellos eran muchos contra mí. Aún así no pensaba rendirme.

De repente Katherine, una vampira que llevaba poco tiempo con nosotros, me atacó.

Qué estúpida, era una maldita traidora...

La rabia me inundó y con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz la golpeé mandándola hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de los lobos. Especialmente el de color arena.

Si no fuera porque es imposible juraría que se lo había tomado como algo personal.

Después todo sucedió demasiado rápido, cuando quise darme cuenta los lobos se habían abalanzado contra mí.

**KATE POV:**

Como vi que los lobos no necesitaban ayuda fui hasta Bella, donde también estaban el resto de los Cullen intentando apagar el fuego.

Pero el fuego era bastante resistente, Bella estaba ardiendo por todos lados y por mucho que ella rodara por el piso tratando de apagarlo o los Cullen intentaran apagarlo con sus chaquetas fue inútil.

El fuego persistía.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la recepción y entonces vi la solución a nuestros problemas.

De cierta forma el tener humanos como recepcionistas no era tan mala idea después de todo. Debido a que los humanos bebían agua se había instalado un bebedor de agua en la recepción.

Aunque más que nada se había instalado como decoración, pues la única que lo utilizaba era la recepcionista. La única humana en el castillo Vulturi.

Cogí la garrafa de agua que estaba instalada en la maquina y corrí otra vez de vuelta a la habitación.

Abrí la garrafa y empecé a tirar el agua encima de Bella.

El fuego poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que al fin se extinguió.

**BELLA POV:**

Los Cullen intentaban apagar el fuego mientras me daban palabras de ánimo, pero cada vez estaba más convencida de que este era mi fin.

Entonces sentí como me arrogaban algo húmedo que hizo que las llamas cesaran.

Levanté mi vista del suelo y vi a Kate que me estaba tirando agua.

Aunque las llamas se hubiesen apagado aún me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Vi como Edward se agachaba y me abrazaba.

- Bella, amor, lo siento. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó con agonía.

Intenté responderle pero entonces todo se volvió negro...

**RICHARD POV:**

Bella se acababa de desmayar y Carlisle empezó a atenderla, todos mirábamos preocupados la escena.

Entonces sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro.

Me giré y vi a Marco.

- Richard, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

¿En privado? ¿Qué ocurría?

Yo asentí y ambos nos encaminamos hacia afuera.

Una vez nos alejamos lo suficiente para poder hablar nos detuvimos.

- Richard, sé que ansias tu libertad y yo no me opondré a ello. Quiero tu felicidad. Pero también me gustaría que consideraras una petición.

- ¿Una petición?- pregunté confundido.

Él asintió.

- Sí, veras, ahora que Aro y Cayo han muerto el reinado Vulturi ha terminado. Aún así nuestra existencia estaría en peligro si no hubiera alguien que protegiera nuestro secreto.

- Pero Marco, tú aún puedes seguir reinando. Estoy seguro que...- empecé pero Marco levantó una mano interrumpiéndome.

- No, muchacho. Mi misión ya está cumplida, ya es tiempo de que me reúna con mi amada Dídima. Pero antes de irme me gustaría hacerlo sabiendo que el secreto de nuestra existencia estará seguro. Ambos sabemos que si los humanos descubrieran nuestra existencia iniciarían una cacería contra nosotros. Nuestro deber es impedir que los humanos nos descubran y eso implica mantener a raya a los vampiros rebeldes.

¿Acaso estaba insinuando que fuera yo el que sustituyera el reinado Vulturi? ¿Qué fuera el nuevo "encargado" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) de mantener nuestro secreto a salvo?

- ¿Qué dices, muchacho? ¿Aceptas?

No sabía que responder. Así que fui sincero con él.

- Yo... no lo sé. Tengo que pensármelo.

Él asintió y volvimos a la habitación.

Aunque yo fui más que nada en busca de Carol, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella.

**KATE POV:**

Todos estábamos atentos mientras Carlisle revisaba a Bella por lo que no me di cuenta cuando los lobos desaparecieron.

Me giré preocupada de no ver a mi lobo de color arena. Miré a todas partes pero no le encontraba. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Asustada de no volverle a ver me alejé de la multitud que rodeaba a Bella y fui en su busca.

Entonces por la puerta aparecieron varios muchachos.

Al principio me preocupé de no poder reconocerlo, pero todos mis temores quedaron atrás cuando mis ojos conectaron con uno de los chicos.

Entonces supe que él era el lobo de color arena. Era igual de hermoso en su forma lobuna que humana. Era simplemente perfecto.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa estúpida se extendió por mi rostro. Pero al parecer no fui la única que sonrió, él también lo hizo.

Mis pies se movieron por si solos y al parecer los de él también. Cuando solo nos quedaba un paso a ambos para llegar hasta el otro una chica se interpuso entre nosotros empujándome hacia atrás bruscamente.

- ¡Aléjate de él sanguijuela!- gruñó.

- ¡Leah! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Ahora que me fijaba ella era la única chica entre todos los chicos. ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa forma cuando había intentado acercarme a él? Intenté encontrarle lógica al comportamiento de la tal Leah y entonces lo comprendí.

Seguramente ella fuera la novia de mi lobo.

Por eso no quería que me acercara a él. Un dolor profundo empezó a extenderse por todo mi ser al comprender que su corazón ya tenía dueña y esa no era yo.

Si pudiera llorar estaba segura de que lo estaría haciendo.

- No, Seth. ¿Cómo te atreves tú?- le siseó en respuesta Leah.- ¡Ella es una sanguijuela!

¿Seth? ¿Ese era el nombre de mi lobo? Era un nombre hermoso, tanto como su dueño.

- ¡Basta!- sentenció otro de los chicos que había estado en silencio observando todo.

- Pero Sam no puedes permitir esto.- dijo enfurecida Leah.

- Leah he dicho que ya basta.- dijo con voz severa Sam.

Leah en respuesta solo bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba ceñuda.

¿Pero qué ocurría aquí? ¿Por qué discutían? ¿Qué era lo que el tal Sam no podía permitir? No entendia nada...

**SETH POV:**

Mientras todos estaban distraídos mirando a Bella y Carlisle la manada y yo salimos afuera para volver a convertirnos en humanos y poder vestirnos tranquilamente.

Una vez todos estábamos presentables volvimos a la habitación.

Yo estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Le gustaría en mi forma humana a esa hermosa vampiresa? Demonios, tenía que averiguar cómo se llamaba ese ángel.

Nada más entrar empecé a inspeccionar el lugar hasta que al final la encontré.

Ella también me estaba mirando y nuestro contacto visual se intensificó hasta tal punto que solo éramos ella y yo.

Ella y yo.

Sonaba tan bien que de tan solo pensarlo una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Tenía que acercármele y hablar con ella. Necesitaba conocerla, saber su nombre... todo. Quería conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella.

Así que me dispuse a acercarme a ella y ella hizo lo mismo, cuando estábamos a un paso del otro Leah se puso en medio y empujó a la vampiresa hacia atrás bruscamente.

¿Cómo se atrevía? La ira me inundó por completo, un sentimiento que era poco común en mi.

- ¡Aléjate de él sanguijuela!- le gruñó Leah a la vampiresa haciéndome enfadar aún más.

¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así?

- ¡Leah! ¿Cómo te atreves?- siseé.

- No, Seth. ¿Cómo te atreves tú? ¡Ella es una sanguijuela!- me contestó de igual forma.

La fulminé con la mirada.

Entonces Sam intervino.

- ¡Basta!- gritó utilizando su tono autoritario de Alfa.

- Pero Sam no puedes permitir esto.- dijo Leah realmente enfadada.

- Leah he dicho que ya basta.- dijo con voz severa Sam.

Leah y yo nos fulminamos con la mirada.

- Ahora lo importante es la salud de Bella, no vuestras tontas discusiones.- sentenció con voz fría.

Obviamente estaba molesto por el espectáculo que acabábamos de dar.

- Tienes razón, Sam. Ahora si me disculpáis voy a ver a Bella.- me giré hacia la vampiresa y le pregunté- ¿Vienes?

Ella asintió y en un acto de valentía levanté la mano para ofrecérsela y para mi gran alegría ella la tomó. Y así con nuestras manos entrelazadas fuimos hacia donde estaba Bella.

Mientras andábamos oí un gruñido, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién procedía. Pero simplemente me limité a ignorarla.

**KATE POV:**

No me lo podía creer, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas. Me sentía tan feliz.

Quería hablar con él, pero antes tenía que averiguar cómo se encontraba Bella. Antes con la preocupación de no verle más me había ido en su busca pero ahora que estaba segura que podría hablar después con él mi preocupación volvió a centrarse en Bella.

Según nos acercábamos empecé a oír las voces de los Cullen.

- No, no lo creo. Sus quemaduras, por suerte, no son graves.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al oír eso.

Bella se recuperaría.

Sonreí.

Puede que después de todo al fin tuviéramos nuestro final feliz.

**BELLA POV:**

Sentía mis músculos entumecidos. Intenté abrir los ojos pero estos me pesaban, aún así hice un esfuerzo y al final lo logré. Comprendiendo al instante que el esfuerzo había valido la pena pues frente a mí estaba el rostro más hermoso, el de Edward, el cual me miraba con amor.

- Bella ¿cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

Pensé en su pregunta.

El cuerpo me dolía un poco, pero tampoco algo exagerado así que decidí decirle una mentira piadosa.

- Bien.

Él rodo los ojos dándome a entender que no me creía.

Intenté ponerme de pie y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Edward me sostenía entre sus brazos, abrazándome.

Edward al entender que quería enderezarme me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

Un momento ¿cama? ¿Dónde estábamos? Eché una rápida mirada a la habitación y recordé. Yo había estado en esta habitación antes, era la de Marco.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté confundida.

- Digamos que los demás tenían asuntos que resolver y como estabas desmayada Marco me ofreció su habitación para que estuvieras más cómoda.

- Oh.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Me quedé analizando sus palabras y no entendí a que se refería con: "los demás tenían asuntos que resolver", así que decidí preguntárselo.

- Edward ¿a qué te refieres con qué los demás tienen asuntos que resolver?

Edward rodó los ojos.

- Eres única, Bella.- exclamó con un suspiro.- Una vampira te tira al fuego y cuando despiertas en vez de preocuparte por ti te preocupas por los demás.

Ahora fui yo la que rodó los ojos haciendo reír a Edward.

Había extrañado tanto ese sonido. La risa de Edward era música para mis oídos.

Al ver mi reacción Edward suspiró y respondió a mis preguntas.

- Digamos que durante la batalla Seth se imprimó de Kate y al parecer ella siente lo mismo. Luego está el asunto de que Marco quiere que Richard haga el trabajo que han estado haciendo los Vulturis todo este tiempo.

Ok, todo eso me dejó sorprendida. ¿Seth se había imprimado de mi amiga? Wow, solo esperaba que todo les saliera bien y fueran felices. Se lo merecían.

También me sorprendió el asunto del vampiro llamado Richard (era la primera vez que oía su nombre), solo esperaba que fuera una buena persona. Pero si había luchado junto a Marco en la pelea estaba segura de que así seria.

Edward y yo estuvimos un rato más hablando mientras él me ponía al tanto de todo. Después de eso entró Carlisle a la habitación y me puso una pomada en la piel para las quemaduras. Que por suerte no fueron graves.

Edward me contó que Charlie aún estaba en Seattle y que por lo tanto teníamos que volver a Forks antes de que él lo hiciese y descubriese nuestra desaparición.

Más tarde todos vinieron a la habitación a ver como estaba. Alice me trajo ropa para que me cambiara pues solo llevaba la camisa de Edward (supuse que me la puso mientras estaba desmayada), pues debajo solo se encontraba lo que quedaba de mi ropa carbonizada.

Estuvimos charlando animadamente de todo un poco, Edward me explicó a mí y a la familia el plan de Marco desde el principio y realmente me sorprendió. Lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, de no haber sido así no quería ni imaginar cómo habría acabado todo. Lo único que me entristecía en sobremanera era saber que Marco planeaba suicidarse para reunirse con su esposa.

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que al parecer Richard y Marco tenían algo que decir.

- Como sabéis el reinado Vulturi ha existido desde hace siglos hasta hoy.- empezó Marco con voz tranquila.- Ha llegado el momento de nombrar a una nueva persona para que vele por nuestro secreto, esa persona es de mi total confianza. Por lo que sé que reinara justamente, no como sus antecesores.

- Maestro...- empezó Richard pero Marco levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

- Déjame terminar, tanto tú como yo sabemos que el reinado Vulturi se basó en injusticias. Pero eso hoy ha terminado, para mí es un honor anunciar a la persona que a partir de hoy velara por nuestro secreto.

Después de eso miró en la dirección de Richard y sonrió.

- Acércate, por favor.

Richard así lo hizo. Una vez que estuvo al lado de Marco este se sacó un anillo del dedo y se lo extendió a Richard.

- Este anillo representa el poder. Sé que no podría ir a parar a mejores manos. Para mi es una gran alegría saber antes de morir que nuestra existencia seguirá estando a salvo gracias a ti, al nuevo reinado justo que ejercerás. No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que has aceptado.- dicho eso colocó el anillo en el dedo de Richard.

Para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando, no hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que Marco se estaba despidiendo. Él pensaba suicidarse para reunirse con su difunta esposa.

Edward me abrazó en señal de apoyo al ver que no podía dejar de llorar.

Estaba segura de que si los demás pudieran llorar también lo estarían haciendo. O bueno, al menos los que habían conocido un poco a Marco. La manada también estaba pero todo esto les era un poco indiferente y podría jurar que estaban un poco incómodos aquí.

Les entendía. Estaban en la boca del lobo (sí, sé que suena un poco irónico), en el territorio de sus enemigos naturales. Ellos sabían que no había peligro aún así las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de cambiar.

Después de eso Marco se despidió de todos, aunque especialmente de Edward. Eso me sorprendió pues pidió hablar con él a solas.

Después de unos largos minutos Edward volvió a la habitación y me abrazó.

Mientras me abrazaba vi por encima del hombro de Edward a Marco que nos observaba con una sonrisa nostálgica. Después de eso él se marchó seguido por un par de guardias.

Enseguida comprendí que sucedía y no pude evitar llorar.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Marco.

**MARCO POV:**

Después de haberme asegurado que nuestro secreto estaría a salvo bajo el nuevo reinado sentí que ya era hora de reunirme con Dídima. Pero antes quise hablar con Edward.

Ambos salimos a un lugar más privado.

- Edward quiero pedirte un favor.- le dije.

Él me miro extrañado.

- ¿Un favor?- preguntó desconcertado.

- Sí, quiero que cuides a Isabella con tu vida.- "Cosa que yo no supe hacer con mi Dídima", pensé con amargura.- Ella es una buena chica que te ama con locura al igual que tú a ella, estaría ciego para no verlo. Por eso quiero que la cuides, no permitas que la alejen de tu lado nunca. Merecen ser felices.- dije mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro en signo de aprecio.

- Marco, yo jamás dejaría que le pasase nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar. La amo y la protegeré con mi vida.

Asentí sabiendo que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Edward era un buen muchacho. Sus palabras me hicieron acordarme de la vez en que yo le prometí lo mismo a Dídima.

**-FLASH BACK- **

_Dídima tenía la cabeza recostada en mi pecho, ambos nos encontrábamos recostados en la cama de nuestros aposentos._

_Esta mujer me tenía loco. Era el ser más puro, noble, hermoso que existía. No sabía que había hecho para merecerla. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que iba a protegerla con mi vida. Jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie la dañaran._

_- ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó dulcemente mientras dibujaba círculos en mi pecho con su dedo._

_Bajé mi vista y la miré con ternura. _

_- En ti. _

_Ella levantó su vista y me sonrió._

_- Pues ya somos dos. Yo también pensaba en ti.- me dijo con una voz llena de amor._

_Esta vez fui yo el que sonrió._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pensabas exactamente?- le pregunté._

_- Pensaba en que no sé qué haría si alguna vez te perdiera. Tú eres mi todo._

_Al oír eso no pude evitar abrazarla con más intensidad._

_- Jamás vas a perderme. Siempre estaré ahí para ti ¿me oyes? Siempre._

_Ella volvió a bajar la vista._

_Algo le sucedía y yo iba a averiguarlo._

_- Ey ¿qué pasa, amor? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_Ella suspiró fuertemente._

_- No lo sé con exactitud, es algo así como un mal presentimiento. Como si todo esto no fuera más que un sueño que está por terminar. Tengo miedo.- confesó._

_- No tienes por qué tener miedo. Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, pero sobre todas las cosas para amarte. Siempre estaremos juntos, te doy mi palabra._

_Antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir nada más, Dídima, me silenció con un beso._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Un gemido de dolor escapó de mis labios al recordar la promesa que no pude cumplir.

Le había fallado...

¿Por qué demonios no le hice caso a sus presentimientos? Ella siempre tenía razón. Fui un estúpido y un ciego al no creer en sus presentimientos. Pero jamás pensé que su propio hermano, mi amigo, nos traicionaría de esa manera tan cruel y horrible.

Inmediatamente recordé donde me encontraba. Edward me miraba con tristeza, obviamente había visto mis recuerdos.

Suspiré.

Ya era hora de reunirme con Dídima, así que me despedí de Edward.

- Edward, muchas gracias por todo. Gracias por abrirme los ojos.- le dije mientras apretaba su mano.

Él asintió.

- Marco, no tienes porque hacerlo.- sabía a qué se refería.

- Al contrario, ya no puedo retrasarlo más. Mi vida no está aquí, mi vida está junto a Dídima. Ya me ha esperado lo suficiente, es hora de que me reúna con ella.

Ante eso Edward no pudo decir nada, ambos recordábamos perfectamente lo sucedido meses atrás. Él también planeó suicidarse cuando creyó que Isabella había muerto. Por lo que me comprendía.

- Está bien, Marco. Ojala ahora puedan ser felices.- dijo refiriéndose a Dídima y a mí.

Asentí.

Yo también lo esperaba.

Ambos regresamos a la habitación. Edward por su parte fue a abrazar a Isabella y yo fui a buscar a los guardias que terminarían con mi sufrimiento.

Pero antes miré por última vez a ese par de enamorados y pude vernos reflejados una vez más a Dídima y a mí.

"_No permitas que con vosotros se repita la historia_", le pedí mentalmente a Edward antes de salir de la habitación seguido por mis guardias.

Él asintió imperceptiblemente.

Después de eso todos mis pensamientos se centraron en mi Dídima. Al fin la volvería a ver.

**KATE POV:**

Seth y yo habíamos estado hablando largo rato. Y para mi gran alegría había descubierto que Leah no era su novia, sino su hermana.

Lo descubrí en una de sus tan numerosas disculpas por la actitud de ella. Yo siempre le decía que daba igual pero él insistía en disculparse.

Era tan tierno...

Él al parecer vivía en La Push, una reserva india que estaba en Forks.

Cuando me habló de su hogar me sentí triste. Él se marcharía a su hogar y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Desde que me había hablado de su hogar ya había pasado un rato, ahora estábamos hablando de temas más triviales. Aunque se podría decir que él estaba haciendo un monologo porque yo solo respondía un sí o no en los momentos adecuados.

No podía evitarlo, me sentía triste al saber que pronto desaparecería de mi vida.

Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos vi una mano que pasaba por delante de mis ojos, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Ey ¿estás ahí?- me preguntó Seth.

- Ehh... sí ¿qué decías?

Él suspiró.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Desde hace un rato te noto rara.

- No, no pasa nada.- mentí.

**SETH POV:**

Desde hacía un rato notaba a Kate rara. Como si algo la entristeciera, pero no sabía qué era.

Yo por mi parte estaba buscando la mejor forma de decirle que estaba imprimado de ella por lo cual nunca jamás podría alejarme de ella sin sonar como un psicópata.

Pasé mi mano por delante de sus ojos para llamar su atención.

- Ey ¿estás bien?- le pregunté.

Ella pareció volver en sí.

- Ehh... sí ¿qué decías?- me preguntó, obviamente no me había estado escuchando.

Suspiré.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Desde hace un rato te noto rara.

- No, no pasa nada.- respondió, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Algo le ocurría.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, por lo que nos sumergimos en un silencio algo incomodo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si le decía de sopetón que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Ella sentiría algo por mí? ¿Me aceptaría como su pareja por el resto de nuestras existencias? Tenía tantas preguntas pero tan pocas respuestas que me desesperaba.

Mientras me debatía entre volver a hablar o no vi como Edward me llamaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

¿Qué querría? Pronto lo averiguaría.

- Si me disculpas, ahora vuelvo.

Ella asintió

Me dirigí hasta donde estaba Edward.

- ¿Sí?- le dije cuando ya está frente a él.

- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo de amigo?- me preguntó.

Sonreí.

- Claro.

- Dile lo que sientes sin rodeos. Te puedo asegurar que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

"¿¡EN SERIO!?", grité en mi mente mientras mi rostro se iluminaba.

Él asintió divertido por mi reacción.

Aprovechando que tenía un amigo como lector de mentes decidí sacarle provecho.

"_Oye ¿tú sabes qué le ocurre a Kate? De un momento a otro cambio... estábamos hablando animadamente hasta que mencioné mi hogar en La Push y desde entonces la noto rara_", preferí contarle el problema mentalmente pues no quería que Kate nos oyera.

Edward rodó los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no es evidente lo que le sucede?

Ok, eso me dejó más confundido.

Edward al ver mi confusión decidió aclarármelo.

- Tiene miedo a no volverte a ver. Piensa que te iras de vuelta a La Push y que la abandonaras.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- grité sin poder controlarme debido a la sorpresa.

Algunas personas se giraron al oír mi grito, pero no le di mucha importancia. Aún estaba conmocionado por la noticia.

¿De verdad creía que sería capaz de irme dejándola atrás? Jamás me iría, al menos no sin ella.

Tenía que aclararle que no me iría a ningún lugar sin ella y que la amaba. Como Edward había dicho pensaba confesarle mis sentimientos, era lo mejor.

- Gracias, Edward. Te debo una.- le dije mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y volvía hasta donde había dejado a Kate.

**KATE POV:**

Seth se había marchado al parecer para hablar con Edward.

Sabía que en unos minutos volvería aún así empecé a sentir una sensación de abandono. Con dolor comprendí que ya podía irme a acostumbrando. Seth desaparecería de mi vida para siempre y otra vez me quedaría sola.

Pues no podía contar con mi familia, ya que yo ahora era un monstruo por lo que no podría acercármele a mi familia, al menos por el momento. Primero tenía que aprender a controlar mi sed de sangre.

También me preocupaba el hecho de que cuando descubrieran lo que soy ahora me rechazaran. No sabía si podría soportar tanto dolor junto. Ahora estaba sola en el mundo.

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Seth volvía hasta mi por lo que intenté calmarme, no quería que me viera así.

- Ey, perdona la tardanza.- se disculpó cuando llegó hasta mi.

- Descuida.- le respondí con una tenue sonrisa forzada.

Yo desvié mi mirada.

Entonces sentí como alguien cogía mis manos, al levantar la vista vi que Seth me había cogido las manos para sostenerlas entres las suyas.

- Kate, yo sé que apenas y nos conocemos pero... te amo. Sé que puede sonar loco, pero es la verdad. Veras, como sabes yo soy un licántropo y entre los nuestros existe algo llamado imprimación, que sería algo así como amor a primera vista. Y desde el primer momento en que te vi he sabido que me había imprimado de ti. Si me dieras una oportunidad me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque sinceramente no me siento capaz de alejarme de ti. Te amo.- dijo de tirón, se notaba que estaba nervioso por mi reacción.

Yo estaba realmente sorprendida y con la boca abierta por el shock.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Él me amaba? ¿Era esto acaso alguna clase de broma de cámara oculta?

Los minutos pasaban y yo aún no encontraba mi voz para hablar. Pude ver como el rostro de Seth decayó en una mueca de dolor, supuse que estaría interpretando mi silencio como una negación.

Tenía que hablar rápido, no podía dejar que pensase eso.

- Yo también te amo.- dije en un susurró aún impactada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de todo parecía que podría ser feliz.

El rostro de Seth rápidamente se volvió a iluminar y sus ojos brillaban a más no poder.

- ¿Entonces me darás una oportunidad? ¿Me dejarás estar a tu lado?- preguntó con esperanza.

Pero como dicen que una imagen (en este caso una acción) vale más que mil palabras me lancé a sus brazos y le besé con todo el amor que le profesaba.

Mi primer beso... sabía a gloria y mucho más cuando era con la persona que amaba.

**BELLA POV:**

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Kate y Seth se estaban besando, me sentí tan feliz por ellos.

Pero a la vez me sentía triste. Pronto volveríamos a Forks y no quería alejarme de Kate, durante este tiempo se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas y no quería perderla.

Edward al notar mi tristeza se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué ocurre, amor? Te noto triste, Jasper también lo ha notado.

- Es solo que no quiero separarme de Kate, le he cogido mucho cariño y no quiero separarme de ella.- dije con tristeza.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Edward sonreía.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le pregunté confundida.

- Es solo que mi familia y yo nos sentimos igual que tú por lo que hemos decidido pedirle que se venga a vivir con nosotros. Como una Cullen más.

La sonrisa en mi rostro no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- pregunté con emoción.

Él asintió.

Me giré entre sus brazos y le abracé.

Era la mejor noticia que podían haberme dado.

Según me había dicho Edward era mejor esperar para decírselo pues como yo misma había podido comprobar ella ahora estaba demasiado ocupada con Seth. Y por nada del mundo interrumpiría ese momento.

El tiempo fue pasando y Edward y yo al igual que el resto estuvimos hablando. Todos echaríamos de menos a Marco, algunos más que otros. Como Richard por ejemplo, para él Marco era como un padre y su pérdida le dolía.

Rosalie me pidió disculpas por haberme mentido desde el primer momento en que perdí la memoria. Verdaderamente se notaba arrepentida, pero sobre todas las cosas se sentía culpable. Ella decía que todo esto había sido su culpa. Le dije que no se preocupara, al fin y al cabo todos cometemos errores. Eso sin contar que si ella no hubiera avisado a la manada de la guerra contra los Vulturis esta hubiera tenido un final diferente, nada agradable para nosotros.

Después de que le dije eso ella repentinamente me abrazó, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Desde ese momento supe que había ganado una hermana más. Me sentí feliz por ello.

Era cierto que haber perdido la memoria me había traído muchos problemas, pero también me había traído cosas buenas. Una hermana más y otra amiga más. Por lo que no me arrepentía de lo sucedido. Si no fuera por mi amnesia jamás hubiera conocido a Kate y tampoco me hubiera ganado a Rosalie. Así que no podía quejarme.

A veces las vueltas que da la vida no son tan malas después de todo…

Por otra parte también les agradecimos a la manada el haber venido en nuestra ayuda. Eso sería algo que ninguno de nosotros olvidaría. Les debíamos la vida. Sin ellos no hubiera sido posible nuestra victoria.

Al cabo del rato decidimos acercarnos hasta Kate para proponerle que se viniera con nosotros. Alice no sabía que respondería pues como aún no se lo habíamos preguntado ella aún no había decidido nada, por lo que Alice no podía ver nada.

Cuando nos acercamos Kate nos sonrió.

- Bella, me alegra mucho saber que te encuentras bien.

- Gracias.- le contesté tímidamente.

Era la verdad, ya me sentía mucho mejor. Obvio, aún me dolían un poco las zonas que me había quemado pero gracias a la pomada que me aplicó Carlisle podía ignorar más fácilmente el dolor.

Eso sin contar que las quemaduras no eran muy graves, excepto en algunas pocas partes pero al igual que en las otra Carlisle me había aplicado una pomada y luego me las había vendado.

Al ver que Seth la abrazaba por detrás decidí aprovecharlo y cambiar de tema.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros.- les dije sinceramente con una sonrisa.

Seth se sonrojó y estaba segura de que si Kate pudiera también lo hubiera hecho, lo que provocó que tanto yo como el resto nos riéramos.

Una vez calmamos las risas, Carlisle, decidió aprovechar el momento para preguntárselo, pues dentro de dos horas, cuando salía nuestro avión de regreso a Forks (Alice ya se había encargado de los pasajes, incluyendo el de Kate), nos iríamos.

- Kate, me gustaría proponerte algo. Todos te hemos tomado mucho cariño y nos gustaría seguir conociéndote. Por lo que sería un honor si aceptaras vivir con nosotros en Forks. Todos estaríamos muy felices de tenerte con nosotros como una Cullen más.

Kate se mordió el labio nerviosa.

**KATE POV:**

Los Cullen me acababan de invitar a ir a vivir con ellos. Por una parte quería aceptar pero por otra no. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de establecerme en algún sitio permanentemente.

Había estado tanto tiempo encerrada y bajo las órdenes de los Vulturis que quería experimentar la libertad.

Quería ir a visitar a mi familia, obviamente sería desde lejos. No pensaba poner en riesgo la vida de mi familia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

También estaba pensando en disfrutar de mi libertad dando la vuelta al mundo. Había tantos lugares que quería conocer... obviamente con Seth a mi lado.

Por ahora no quería establecerme en ningún lugar, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a los Cullen. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

Edward me sonrió, entonces me acordé de su don.

- Kate no tienes por qué preocuparte. Disfruta de tu libertad, las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Puedes venir cuando quieras.- dijo aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso me hizo inmensamente feliz y sonreí a más no poder.

Aunque ahora tuviera otros planes, me encantaba la idea de en un futuro verme viviendo con los Cullen, como una más.

Eso sonaba genial.

_**12 horas después...**_

**BELLA POV:**

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos rumbo a Forks, después de despedirnos de todos nos subimos al avión que nos llevó hasta Seattle, ya desde ahí continuamos en coche hasta Forks.

Me dio mucha tristeza dejar a Kate atrás, pero al menos me consolaba que mantendríamos la comunicación por correo electrónico. Eso sin contar que había prometido venir a visitarnos pronto. Yo por mi parte anhelaba el momento en que se quedara a vivir con los Cullen. Así podría verla siempre que quisiera.

Pero la entendía. Había estado tanto tiempo privada de su libertad que ahora que la había recuperado quería disfrutarla.

Nos había contado que pensaba viajar por el mundo con Seth. Creo que yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, obviamente con Edward.

La manada no se tomó muy bien la noticia, especialmente Leah. Pero al final no tuvo más remedio que ceder, pues quisiese o no, Seth permanecería al lado de Kate.

Richard se quedó en Volterra junto a Carol. Muchos de los guardias que habían luchado con nosotros decidieron irse al igual que Kate para recuperar sus vidas, pero otros no tenían donde ir o simplemente decidieron quedarse junto a Richard para gobernar junto a él el mundo de los vampiros en honor a Marco, cumpliendo su última voluntad. Pero obviamente podían irse cuando quisieran. Por lo que a partir de ahora la guardia Vulturi solo constaría de personas que realmente quisieran estar ahí.

En estos momentos yo me encontraba en mi propio mundo, tenía recostada mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras él acariciaba mis cabellos. Estábamos en el coche de Edward, pero Alice era la que conducía mientras Jasper iba de copiloto.

Los demás iban en otros coches pues cuando habían ido a buscarme a Volterra los habían dejado aparcados en Seattle.

Me extrañó un poco que Edward no quisiera conducir su amado Volvo, cuando le pregunté al respecto dijo que lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era tenerme entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que esto no fuera un sueño y que verdaderamente volvíamos a estar juntos.

Obviamente yo no insistí más, pues ambos queríamos lo mismo.

Hubo un momento en que levanté la vista para mirarle y vi que sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunté.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, aún así pude distinguir que era una sonrisa un poco sombría.

- En venganza.

* * *

**¿A qué venganza se referirá Edward? ¿Tendrá esta algo que ver con Newton (yo creo que sí! XD)? **

**Bueno solo queda un capitulo, en el proximo será la venganza contra Mike. Para la de Jessica y Lauren tendreis que esperar por el Edward POV de este fic. Ya sé que muchos queriais ver sufrir a esas viboras y lo harán... pero todo a su debido tiempo! ^^**

**Además así será más interesante la otra versión. Si fuera todo lo mismo acabaria siendo aburrido y repetitivo. Lo digo yo que he leido algunos fics donde la autora hace las diferentes versiones (es decir Edward POV y Bella POV) y al ponerlo todo tan repetitivo la lectura se me hacía pesada y aburrida.**

**Bueno no me enrollo más, ya sabeis si quereis hacerme feliz dejad review! Subire lo más rápido posible! n_n**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**BELLA POV:**

- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunté.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, aún así pude distinguir que era una sonrisa un poco sombría.

- En venganza.

Levanté las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Venganza? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté.

Edward empezó a reírse él solo, lo que hizo que mi confusión aumentara. Por mucho que le insistí para que me contara de qué hablaba él me decía que pronto lo averiguaría, pero se negaba a revelarme que pasaba.

Alice al parecer también sabía lo que ocurría porque de pronto empezó a reírse con Edward.

Jasper y yo les mirábamos con confusión. Pero repentinamente como si a Jasper se le hubiera encendido una bombilla y comprendiera de qué iba el asunto empezó a reírse entre dientes.

¿Es qué era la única que no iba a comprender que pasaba?

Un poco molesta bufé y me puse a mirar por la ventanilla.

Edward al notar mi humor intentó dejar de reírse, aunque se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, a saber que planeaba.

Sentí como me cogía la mano y giré mi vista hacía él.

- Amor, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. Muy pronto entenderás el porqué de las risas, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Pensé en insistir para que me contara que pasaba pero al final me quedé hipnotizada por sus ojos y se me olvidó hasta mi nombre.

En ese momento lo único que quería era no despegar mi vista de él, estaba segura que quería preguntarle algo pero se me había olvidado por completo. ¿Por qué sería?

Entonces todo encajó.

Comprendiendo lo que sucedía sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente de izquierda a derecha para despejar mi mente mientras susurraba: "Tramposo", lo que hizo que volviera a reírse a carcajadas.

Giré mi vista de vuelta a la ventanilla antes de hablar.

- Está bien, no insistiré más. No hacía falta que te valieras de tus encantos vampíricos para que desistiera.- susurré intentado sonar enfadada, aunque no lo estaba. Más que molesta, estaba un poco confundida y feliz.

Sí, feliz. Todo lo que hiciera reír a Edward me hacía feliz. Aún cuando no supiera que era.

Edward se acercó más a mí y me susurró al oído:

- Te lo recompensaré.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar a la casa de los Cullen, yo estaba muy cansada por lo que me acosté a dormir. Aunque antes de irme a la cama noté a los Cullen muy extraños, sobre todo cuando dije que me iba a dormir, se notaban ansiosos porque lo hiciera. Como si tramaran algo.

"¡Qué extraño!", pensé, pero no le di muchas vueltas.

Lo único que me entristeció un poco fue que Edward me dijo que esa noche no se quedaría conmigo porque tenía asuntos que resolver.

Pero sinceramente estaba tan cansada que lo dejé pasar, aunque cada vez todo era más extraño, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo me había quedado dormida.

_**14 horas después...**_

Sentí unos fríos, pero a la vez cálidos, brazos envolverme, lo que hizo que me despertara.

Al levantar la vista sobre mi hombro, ya que estaba tumbada de lado, vi al ser más perfecto mirándome con amor.

- Lo siento ¿te desperté?- me preguntó apenado.

- No, ya estaba por despertarme.- mentí, una mentira piadosa no hacía daño a nadie.

Pero él me conocía lo suficiente para saber que mentía por lo que rodó los ojos.

- Bella ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que mentir no es tu fuerte?- exclamó burlón.

Esta vez fui yo quien rodó los ojos.

- Edward ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me da igual si me despiertas si al abrir los ojos te veo a ti?

Edward iba a responder algo más pero de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a una muy emocionada Alice.

- Edward, te hemos dicho que no la entretuvieras, ahora no es momento para cursilerías. Os estamos esperando.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

Alice le ignoró y fue hasta el armario.

Escogió un par de prendas y las lanzó a la cama.

- Vamos, vístete, te esperamos abajo. Tú, Edward, sal también, no la entretengas.- dijo lo último en un siseó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?- pregunté después de que Alice cerrara la puerta.

- Que Alice está loca, eso ocurre.- bromeó ganándose un gruñido por parte de su hermana. El cual oí aún a pesar de que Alice ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¡Te he oído! Ahora trae tu trasero hasta aquí abajo y deja a Bella tranquila para que se vista.

- ¡Eso Eddy, no seas pervertido y dale su privacidad!- gritó divertido Emmett desde el piso de abajo.

Edward rodó los ojos, me besó antes de salir de la habitación mientras murmuraba algo así como: "Estúpido Emmett".

Cuando Edward salió de la habitación me levanté y me dispuse a vestirme con la ropa que Alice me había elegido. Mientras lo hacía oí como mi móvil sonaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba llevaba sin revisarlo desde mi secuestro. Seguramente Charlie me habría llamado y al no responderle seguramente estaría preocupado.

Aún a medio vestir me dirigí hasta mi móvil y vi que era un mensaje.

_"Bells, llegaré esta noche. Perdón por no haberte llamado durante este tiempo pero estuve muy ocupado. Te prometo que te recompensaré._

_Te quiere, papá."_

Al leer su mensaje me sentí aliviada. Al menos Charlie no había estado preocupado por mi ausencia, ni siquiera se había enterado de que había estado desaparecida de Forks.

Mejor, una preocupación menos para él y una excusa menos para mí. Pues sí se hubiese dado cuenta ya tendría que estar inventándome una excusa convincente sobre el porqué no respondí a sus llamadas.

En cierta forma los dos habíamos estado muy ocupados.

Él persiguiendo a un asesino en serie (alias Jane) que ya estaba muerta y yo por mi parte secuestrada por unos vampiros sádicos de poder.

Sí, ambos habíamos estado ocupados con nuestras cosas.

Mientras cerraba el mensaje vi la hora que era y me di cuenta de que había estado durmiendo catorce horas. Me sorprendí, pero supuse que era normal. Mientras estuve encerrada en la celda tampoco es que durmiera mucho.

Suspiré y volví a dejar el móvil en su sitio. Terminé de vestirme y bajé abajo.

Al principio no sabía dónde podían estar pero entonces Alice apareció y me cogió una mano impaciente mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad para que la siguiera.

Al llegar vi a todos los Cullen reunidos delante de ¿un portátil?

Levanté una ceja sorprendida, Edward al verme sonrió y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

Así lo hice mientras observaba con un poco de miedo las sonrisas maléficas en los labios de todos. Incluso de Carlisle y Esme.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Pero mis dudas no tardaron en ser resueltas cuando miré yo también a la pantalla del ordenador.

Sin poder evitarlo una risa brutal se apoderó de mí.

**MIKE POV:**

Después de la noche de graduación no había vuelto a ver a Bella. Aunque no fue a la única, tampoco tuve noticias de los Cullen.

Me sorprendió bastante pero también me sentí aliviado a la vez.

Tenía miedo de lo que los Cullen podrían hacerme si se enteraban de que intenté violar a Bella.

Un plan que me salió por la culata. Aún me maldecía por ello, lo tenía todo tan bien preparado... y la maldita de Bella logró escapar.

Pero esto no quedaría así, intentaría ganarme de nuevo su confianza. Le diría que ese día iba borracho y que no sabía lo que hacía.

Sí, seguro que con eso me perdonaba. Por Dios... ¡soy irresistible! ¿Quién no podría perdonarme?

Con ese último pensamiento terminé de arreglarme el pelo (no era fácil peinarse al estilo Cullen pero sabía que a Bella le gustaba).

Me puse mi chaqueta vaquera y salí.

Cogí el coche y me reuní con mis amigos en un nuevo bar que habían abierto en Port Angeles.

En un momento de despiste perdí a mis amigos de vista, empecé a buscarlos entre la multitud cuando sentí que alguien puso su mano en mi hombro.

Me giré y me quedé petrificado.

Delante de mí se encontraba Edward. Pero no solo él, sino también el gorila de su hermano y el rarito.

Me asusté hasta tal punto que casi me meo en los pantalones.

Imaginé que Bella les habría contado lo sucedido y venían a vengarse pero para mi sorpresa todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

Emmett se adelantó hasta mí y cuando creí que iba a pegarme un puñetazo, para mi sorpresa, pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

- Vaya, vaya, pero sí está aquí nuestro amigo Newton.

Los demás asintieron aún con sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero más que sonrisas sinceras a mí me parecían terroríficas.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos unas copas entre amigos?- preguntó Edward.

Levanté una ceja incrédulo.

_"¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo?"_, pensé sarcásticamente.

Aún así, algo en sus rostros me advertía que más me valía no negarme por lo que asentí sintiéndome incapaz de hablar. Mientras estuviéramos en el bar no pasaría nada, no podían hacerme nada dentro.

O tal vez no querían hacerme nada y solo querían pasar un rato conmigo. Lo cual comprendía, era el chico más popular del instituto, todos se morían por que les vieran en mi compañía.

Sí, seguro que era eso. Si Cullen y su familia se hubieran enterado de lo que intenté hacerle a Bella ya me hubieran partido la cara. A lo mejor solo querían pasar un rato conmigo. Tal vez pensaban que si les veían en mi compañía conseguirían ligar.

Esa idea me alegró un poco. Si alguno de ellos le ponía los cuernos a su novia yo me encargaría de contárselo para ver si tenía alguna oportunidad con alguna de ellas.

Estaba seguro que estarían felices de que yo les diera una oportunidad de salir conmigo.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo nos acomodamos en una mesa. Edward y Jasper se sentaron enfrente mío y de Emmett.

Jasper levantó la mano y rápidamente vino una camarera hasta nuestra mesa y apuntó las bebidas que pedimos.

Ninguno de los cuatro decía nada pero la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, eso sí, las sonrisas de sus rostros no se borraban.

Los tres me miraban fijamente y eso me ponía cada vez más nervioso así que decidí sacar conversación para aligerar el ambiente.

- Y bueno... ¿qué habéis estado haciendo desde el baile de graduación?

- Oh, no mucho. Nada interesante ¿y tú?- preguntó Edward con un tono extraño.

Entonces me volví a preguntar si Bella les habría contado algo o no. Por lo que decidí intentar averiguarlo disimuladamente.

- Lo mismo, nada especial.- dije intentado restarle importancia.- Hace mucho que no veo a Bella, tal vez deba llamarla.- dije en un suspiro para que pareciera que lo había dicho más para mí que para ellos.

Pero realmente era una trampa para ver su reacción.

Según como reaccionaran sabría si Bella les había contado lo sucedido o no.

Si veía que sus facciones se endurecían o algo por el estilo trataría de huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Y si de lo contrario actuaban normal seguramente estuvieran aquí para que les vieran conmigo.

Sí, seguramente fuera lo segundo, pero no estaba de más asegurarme.

Me fijé en sus expresiones y vi que estas se mantenían impasibles, por lo que me terminé de convencer de que solo estaban aquí para que les vieran conmigo.

Les entendía. ¿Qué mejor compañía que yo?

Vi como Edward se disponía a decir algo pero entonces la camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas.

Puso cada bebida delante de nosotros, cuando me disponía a beber mi vaso Jasper habló.

- Ey ¿esa no es Bella?- dijo mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Me giré tan rápido que mi cuello dolió y empecé a examinar el lugar.

Por mucho que mirara no veía a Bella. Pero si Jasper la había visto tal vez estuviera. Seguramente había venido a buscarme.

Sí, seguro que se arrepentía de cómo me había tratado el día del baile.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al pensar en eso.

Pero por mucho que buscara no veía a Bella, así que me giré para ver si alguno de ellos la veía.

- ¿Dónde está?- le pregunté a Jasper que era quien la había visto.

- Ah, no, no era ella. La confundí.- dijo y mi sonrisa desapareció.

Maldición. Pero bueno, siempre podía verla otro día.

Cogí mi vaso y me bebí la bebida de un trago.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de nosotros daba indicio de volver a hablar.

Cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente se volvía más incomodo así que decidí irme de ahí para buscar a mis amigos.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Mis amigos deben estar buscándome.- dije mientras me levantaba dispuesto a irme, lo que no me esperaba era su reacción.

- Oh, vamos, quédate un rato más.- dijo emocionado Emmett mientras me daba unas "palmadas" en la espalda que me hicieron gritar de dolor, haciendo que la gente de nuestro alrededor se girara hasta nosotros y se riera por mi grito.

Oí algún que otro comentario que decían que mi grito se había parecido al de una nenaza, lo que hizo que mi enfado aumentara.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios has hecho eso?- le pregunté enfadado.

- ¿Hacer qué?- dijo Emmett en tono inocente, le fulminé con la mirada intentando no dar muestras de cuanto me dolía la zona golpeada.

- Me has golpeado a propósito.- le acusé.

- ¿Que yo qué? Solo te he dado una palmada en el hombro, no es mi problema el que tú seas un flojo que no aguanta nada.

Maldito Emmett...

¿Yo un flojo? Este tipo no sabía con quien estaba hablando. En una pelea yo le ganaría sin ninguna duda. Emmett no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra mí.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward se aguantaba las ganas de reír, me preguntaba por qué. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando a Emmett con la mirada como para prestarle atención al estúpido ese.

- Bueno calmaos los dos, Emmett no lo ha hecho a propósito. La próxima vez trátalo con más... delicadeza.

Emmett rodó los ojos y susurró: "Está bien, la próxima vez le trataré como una muñequita de porcelana."

Después de eso todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Les fulminé a todos con la mirada. Se estaban burlando de mí.

- Oh, vamos, no te enfades, era una broma.- dijo Emmett volviéndome a palmear el hombro, en la zona golpeada anteriormente.

Esta vez reprimí el grito de dolor en mi garganta.

Después de eso empecé a marearme, no sé exactamente que paso después, mis recuerdos son vagos, solo recuerdo haberme despertado en una superficie dura.

Al abrir los ojos la luz del sol me cegó. Puse mi brazo por encima de mis ojos por la molestia.

Sentía frio, mucho frio.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado tomando algo con los Cullen y luego de eso... mis recuerdos son borrosos.

Me levanté y cuando lo hice comprobé que estaba tumbado en el suelo y que estaba al aire libre. Al mirar a mí alrededor el pánico empezó a invadirme. Estaba en mitad de un desierto.

Una corriente de aire me hizo estremecer y entonces me miré a mi mismo y vi ¡que no llevaba ropa!

¡POR DIOS! ¡SOLO LLEVABA MIS CALZONCILLOS DE LOS TELETUBBIES!

¿Dónde demonios estaba mi ropa y qué hacía yo aquí?

Sentí tal desesperación que empecé a llorar.

**BELLA POV:**

Todos no podíamos parar de reírnos.

Ver a Mike llorando mientras vestía únicamente unos calzoncillos de los Teletubbies era francamente divertido. Pero no solo eso, también era muy gracioso verle con esas pintas y encima con esa palabra escrita en su frente.

Jamás creí poder reírme tanto.

En el momento en que me senté en el sofá y contemplé esa escena había empezado a reír y desde ese momento ya habían pasado minutos y las risas no disminuían. Todos estaban igual que yo.

Nos moríamos de la risa.

Cuando logré controlarme un poco decidí preguntar que qué era todo esto.

- ¿Y esto?- pregunté aún entre risas entrecortadas mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Sí, tanto reír me había hecho llorar.

Edward me abrazó y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Amor, ¿recuerdas que ayer te hablé de venganza?

Asentí con la cabeza aún en shock.

¿A esto era a lo que se refería con venganza? Oh por Dios... Edward era tan tierno, siempre me protegía de todo y ahora que sabía lo sucedido con Newton no había dejado escapar la ocasión de vengarse.

En circunstancias normales me hubiera negado a cualquier tipo de venganza, pero con Newton no eran circunstancias normales.

Simplemente Newton no era normal.

En este tiempo había aprendido a aborrecerlo hasta límites insospechables, por lo que no conseguiría sentirme culpable por lo que Edward y sus hermanos (pues estaba segura que ellos no se habrían quedado como simples espectadores, les conocía demasiado) le habían hecho.

Es más, pensaba disfrutar de ello.

- Pero ¿cómo lo habéis hecho?- le pregunté curiosa mientras miraba las enormes sonrisas en el rostro de todos.

Edward me contó que habían drogado a Mike y luego de eso habían ido corriendo hasta un desierto que estaba a miles de kilómetros de Forks. Después de eso le habían quitado toda su ropa, excepto los calzoncillos.

Que dio la casualidad que eran de los Teletubbies lo que provocó que Emmett, Jasper y Edward se rieran aún más de la situación.

Gracias al don de Alice habían dejado a Newton en una zona que siguiese el camino que siguiese llegaría a alguna ciudad. Por lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos de que se perdiera.

Eso sí, llegaría a alguna de esas ciudades después de horas de caminata. Y cuando intentara pedir ayuda no le sería nada fácil y no solo porque iba prácticamente desnudo... creo que la palabra que llevaba en la frente le iba a dificultar bastante la búsqueda de ayuda.

Eso sin contar los periódicos falsos que habían repartido en esas ciudades con la noticia del "caso Newton".

Cuando les había preguntado que habían escrito en el periódico solo me habían dicho que ya lo averiguaría, que sería más divertido así.

Al ver que no lograría sonsacarles nada desistí. Sería mejor tener paciencia.

Las chicas no habían participado, pues según decían se habían "repartido" la venganza. A ellos les tocaba Newton y a ellas Stanley y Mallory.

Durante mi encierro Edward me exigió que le contara absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que ellos habían estado sin sus dones. Y pues al final no tuve más remedio que contarles lo que sucedió en los vestidores.

Me preguntaba que tendrían planeado para esas dos, de mientras me entretendría con la venganza de Newton.

La cual acababa de empezar.

Los chicos le habían instalado una mini cámara a Newton para que pudiéramos ver absolutamente todo.

Sonreí y volví mi vista a la pantalla del ordenador.

**MIKE POV:**

Continué llorando por largo rato hasta que decidí que sería mejor ir en busca de ayuda.

Por mucho que intentara recordar que había sucedido ayer no lograba recordar nada.

Estuve caminando durante horas por el desierto.

Me dolían los pies, tenía hambre, me sentía agotado, también me dolía la zona golpeada por Emmett, tenia sed... ¿dónde demonios estaba la gente?

Continué llorando mientras le pedía mentalmente a mi mamá que me ayudara.

Aunque por desgracia mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Es más, mis padres ni siquiera tenían que haber notado mi desaparición pues ambos se habían ido a visitar a mis abuelos que vivían lejos de Forks.

Habían insistido en que les acompañara, pero yo no quise. Preferí quedarme en Forks para estar con mis amigos. Ahora me arrepentía de mi decisión.

Ahora estaba seguro que esto era cosa de los Cullen. Malditos desgraciados... me las iban a pagar.

Bueno... mejor no. Sería mejor dejar las cosas tal cual, no quería volver a enfrentarme a ellos. Les tenía miedo. Ayer cuando me los encontré casi me meo del susto, sería mejor no arriesgar mi vida.

Emmett se ve muy fuerte y los demás no se quedan atrás.

Pero bueno, no importa, cuando Bella me elija a mi esa ya será venganza suficiente. Estoy seguro que en ese momento Edward tendrá que aceptar de una buena vez que Bella me ama.

¿Y quién no me amaría? Soy irresistible, todas las chicas babean por mí.

Pero bueno ya me encargaría de eso en su debido momento, ahora lo importante era buscar ayuda.

Seguí caminando varias horas más hasta que al fin a lo lejos visualicé lo que parecía la entrada a un pueblo.

Sonreí.

¡Al fin obtendría ayuda!

Corrí gastando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, al entrar al pueblo vi que había mucha gente. Perfecto, así alguien me ayudaría a volver a Forks y de paso prestarme algo de ropa.

La gente aún no se percataba de mi presencia así que aproveché para examinar a las personas. Decidí pedirle ayuda a unas chicas jóvenes que estaban hablando entre sí y de paso ligaría con alguna de ellas, o en el mejor de los casos con las dos.

Así que con mi sonrisa más seductora y con toda la dignidad que podía tener yendo con unos calzoncillos de los Teletubbies me dirigí hasta ellas.

Entonces ambas se percataron de mi presencia y abrieron los ojos de par en par.

Después de eso lo que sucedió me desconcertó.

- ¡VIOLADOR!- gritaron y salieron corriendo tirando al suelo un periódico que tenían en sus manos.

**MICHELLE POV:**

Volvía del instituto con mi amiga, veníamos hablando de todo un poco hasta que llegamos a su casa y nos quedamos hablando afuera de esta.

Entonces nos percatamos del periódico que estaba a la entrada de la casa.

Ambas nos sorprendimos, pues los periódicos se repartían a primera hora de la mañana, no a esta hora. Curiosas lo recogimos y empezamos a leer.

Después de leer la noticia nos entró un poco de miedo, al parecer un violador andaba suelto por los alrededores. Por suerte habían puesto una foto suya, así podríamos reconocerle si le veíamos.

Continuamos hablando un poco más entonces oímos como alguien se acercaba a nosotras, al girarnos vimos al chico del periódico.

¡Era él! ¡El violador!

- ¡VIOLADOR!- gritamos para pedir ayuda mientras salíamos corriendo de ahí.

Y aún sin haber leído el periódico hubiésemos tenido la misma reacción, pues iba casi desnudo y encima llevaba esa palabra escrita en su frente.

**MIKE POV:**

¿Violador? ¿De qué iba todo esto?

Para mi desgracia la gente que se encontraba alrededor se giró hacia mí. Las mujeres se iban rápidamente, en cambio los hombres se me acercaron.

Algo me decía que era mejor irme de ahí. En un instinto de supervivencia intenté escapar y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas.

Algo aquí estaba mal. ¿Por qué habían salido corriendo así las chicas? Y lo más importante ¿por qué me habían llamado violador? Vale que una vez intenté violar a Bella pero era imposible que ellas lo supieran.

Todo esto era muy extraño.

Iba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que tropecé y caí al suelo.

Los hombres rápidamente me rodearon y yo volví a llorar desconsoladamente mientras llamaba a mi mamá esta vez en voz alta.

- ¡Mamá ayúdame!- grité desesperado.

- Tú madre no te va ayudar malnacido. Te vamos a llevar ante la justicia.

¿Justicia? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a que me iban a llevar a la policía? ¿Pero qué pasaba aquí? ¿Estaban todos locos?

Yo continué llorando mientras los hombres me levantaban bruscamente del suelo.

**BELLA POV:**

- ¿A la policía?- dije nuevamente secándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

Esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

- Sí, todo estaba planeado. Alice ya vio todo lo que sucedería.- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa Edward.

- Pero si lo llevan a la policía descubrirán que lo del periódico es falso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de mi novio se ensanchó.

**MIKE POV:**

Me llevaron hasta la comisaria y me encerraron.

El jefe de policía del pueblo me entregó al fin algo de ropa y me llevó hasta la sala de interrogatorios.

- ¿Qué hacías en este pueblo y con esas pintas?- me preguntó con tono severo.

- No lo recuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado bebiendo con... "mis amigos".

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mike Newton, señor.- le dije con voz temblorosa.

¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando esto a mí?

Él empezó a revisar el ordenador como buscando algo, los minutos se me hacían eternos.

Comencé a desesperarme hasta que al fin el policía volvió a centrar su atención en mí.

- Todo esto es muy extraño. Por mucho que busque no encuentro nada sobre ti, como si no existieras. La única información que tengo de ti es la del periódico y como comprenderás por tu falta de ropa y lo que llevas escrito en la frente me hacen creer que es verdad.

¿Lo qué llevo en la frente? ¿Periódico? ¿De qué habla? ¿Y cómo que no hay datos sobre mi?

- No entiendo de que habla ¿qué llevo en la frente? Además es imposible que no haya datos sobre mí. Seguro que es porque no ha mirado bien.- mi desespero iba en aumento al igual que mi enfado.- ¡No es mi culpa que usted sea un incompetente!

Su expresión se endureció a más no poder.

Sin mediar más palabra conmigo se levantó y fue hasta el interfono que estaba al lado de la puerta.

- Steve, nuestro amigo Newton se quedara con nosotros. Así que hazle un hueco en la celda número cinco.

- Como ordene señor.- dijo una voz desde el otro lado del interfono.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!- grité exaltado mientras me levantaba de golpe haciendo que la silla golpeara con el suelo.

El policía al ver que me había levantado violentamente volvió al interfono para llamar a su compañero. Cuando este entró me sujetó mientras el que me había estado interrogando puso un periódico delante de mis ojos.

Confundido empecé a leer sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían.

Salía mi foto y a continuación un texto:

_"Mike Newton está en busca y captura después de haber escapado de la prisión, en la que se encontraba retenido, tras agredir a varios guardias. _

_Se le acusa del intento de violación de la joven Gabriella Torres, de 18 años. _

_El susodicho escapó y desde entonces se le busca por los alrededores. Si le ven llamen a la policía inmediatamente_

_Por favor bajo ninguna circunstancia se le acerquen, es muy peligroso."_

¡¿Pero qué demonios era esto?!

**BELLA POV:**

A la vez que Newton leía yo también lo hacía, mi boca se desencajó según iba leyendo.

Una vez terminé miré a Edward.

- Déjame adivinar, yo soy Gabriella Torres ¿cierto?

Él asintió confirmando mis sospechas. Ya decía yo que era demasiada "casualidad" que ese nombre se pareciera tanto al mío: ga**B**ri**ELLA**.

- Sí, como ya no le podíamos denunciar por cuando intentó abusar de ti decidimos que al menos le daríamos un susto.

- Pero no entiendo como el policía no ha visto que lo del periódico es falso... ha dicho que no ha encontrado ningún dato de Newton, eso es imposible.

- No necesariamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté confundida.

- Como sabes Jasper es un hacker y no tuvo problema alguno en hacer desaparecer toda la información de Newton de la red.- dijo Alice adelantándose a Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

Mi boca se desencajó por completo.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho qué?- pregunté impresionada.

No podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo. Tenían la venganza completamente planeada, al parecer el lema de los Cullen era hacer algo bien o sino no hacerlo.

- Pero ¿qué pasará luego? Digo, en algún momento se darán cuenta de quién es.

- No te preocupes por eso Bella. De mientras Newton pasara unas merecidas vacaciones entre rejas, cuando sus padres vuelvan de viaje Alice nos avisará y Jasper hará que vuelvan a aparecer los datos de Newton en la red. Entonces cuando los padres de Newton oigan el mensaje que su hijo les ha dejado en el contestador, como sabes tiene derecho a una llamada, ellos irán a buscarle y le dirán a la policía que es su hijo y que lo del periódico es falso. Entonces volverán a revisar los datos en el ordenador y confirmaran que los señores Newton dicen la verdad y al final le soltaran.-dijo lo último como si le desagradara.

Y para ser sinceros a mí también me desagradaba. Por mi podía quedarse ahí eternamente, pero bueno más valía eso que nada.

- Pero ¿y si llama al móvil de sus padres?

- Tampoco hay que preocuparse por eso, Newton es tan estúpido que no se sabe el número de móvil de sus padres. Solo se sabe el fijo y cuando llame a su casa nadie le contestará pues está vacía.- me explicó Alice.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Mike no se sabe el número de móvil de sus padres?

Alice rodó los ojos y señaló su cabeza como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Lo he visto, Bella.- terminó de asegurarme con una sonrisa.

**MIKE POV: **

El estúpido del policía me acababa de encerrar en una celda con delincuentes.

Desde entonces me había quedado quietecito en un rincón para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Antes de que me encerraran había llamado a mis padres para que les dijeran a estos estúpidos quien era y que lo que decía ese estúpido periódico era mentira pero no contestaron.

Entonces recordé que estaban de visita en casa de los abuelos y que tardarían unos días en volver.

Y por desgracia no me sabía el número de sus móviles, pues nunca les llamaba.

Suspiré.

Solo podía cruzar los dedos y esperar que todo se solucionara.

Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y un: "Mamá, ayúdame" escapó de mis labios en forma de sollozo.

Grave error.

Eso atrajo la atención de todos.

Un tipo con pinta de gorila se me acercó.

- Vaya, vaya pero mira que tenemos aquí. Un niñito de papá.- dijo mientras levantaba mi mentón bruscamente.

Aparté su mano con un guantazo.

- ¡No me toques delincuente!- siseé, pero rápidamente me arrepentí.

Me miró con furia lo que hizo que me estremeciera de terror. Estaba tan atemorizado de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerme que cuando quise darme cuenta me había meado encima.

Lo que provocó que todos se burlaran de mi, excepto el gorila que tenía enfrente que me miraba con ganas de quererme matar.

Pero entonces me percaté de que estaba leyendo algo en mi frente, recordé que el policía también había dicho que llevaba algo escrito.

Curioso giré mi vista hacia mi derecha, donde estaba sentado otro delincuente que llevaba gafas. Me reflejé en estas y lo que leí me horrorizó. En rotulador permanente tenía escrita la palabra: "violador".

Yo no había estado nunca en prisión pero había visto suficientes películas para saber que los violadores no eran bien recibidos en las cárceles.

Definitivamente el tiempo que pasara aquí encerrado iba a ser un infierno.

**BELLA POV:**

Volvimos a reírnos por la situación. Mike se había meado encima.

Aún a pesar de que Newton no se merecía mi compasión no pude evitar preocuparme por él.

- ¿Estará bien?- le pregunté a Edward al ver que el tipo con el que había discutido Newton había empezado a golpearle.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Así se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a intentar algo contigo.- dicho eso me dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios.

Miré la hora y me di cuenta de que habían pasado horas. Habíamos estado tan divertidos riéndonos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando.

Entonces me acordé de Charlie.

- Charlie ya tiene que haber llegado, quiero ir a visitarlo.

- Está bien, te llevo. Luego de eso te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Iba a replicar que no me gustaban las sorpresas pero Edward se me adelantó.

- Sí, ya sé que no te gustan las sorpresas, pero esta te gustara. Te lo prometo... o eso espero.

Rodé los ojos.

- Está bien ¿vamos?

Él asintió y juntos nos encaminamos hacia el Volvo de Edward.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a mi casa dejando a Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme muy entretenidos viendo a Newton. En cambio Alice y Rosalie se fueron a cumplir su parte de la venganza.

Cuando les pregunte que qué pensaban hacer ellas simplemente me dijeron que ya lo averiguaría.

No insistí más, por hoy ya había tenido suficientes dosis de risas.

Ahora solo me preocuparía de ver a Charlie y que estuviera bien. Pues aún a pesar de que sabía que así era, sabía que había estado en peligro cuando Jane rondaba por aquí.

Llegamos en poco tiempo, al bajar vi la patrulla de Charlie aparcada fuera.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe o te espero fuera?- me preguntó Edward.

- Entra, no quiero separarme de ti ni un minuto.

Él sonrió por mi respuesta y entramos con nuestras manos entrelazadas dentro de la casa.

Nada más entrar escuché la voz de Charlie.

- ¿Bells?

- Sí, estoy aquí papá.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Charlie vino deprisa a mi encuentro y me abrazó.

Cosa que me sorprendió pero me gustó.

Yo también le había extrañado mucho.

- Bells te he extrañado tanto.

- Y yo a ti papá, y yo a ti.- dije con un suspiro.

**CHARLIE POV:**

No llevaba ni diez minutos desde que había llegado desde Seattle cuando oí como la puerta principal se abría.

- ¿Bells?- pregunté, pues la única que sabía que llegaba hoy era ella.

- Sí, estoy aquí papá.

Me sentí feliz de volverla a tener a mi lado.

Durante mi estancia en Seattle llevando el caso del asesino en serie había visto muchas chicas de su edad muertas. No podía evitar preocuparme por mi hija cada vez que las veía. Sin poderlo evitar ver tantas muertes de chicas de su edad me había afligido.

Por eso me sentía completamente feliz de verla sana y salva, por lo que cuando la vi no pude evitar ir hasta ella y abrazarla.

Yo no era mucho de expresar mis sentimientos pero esta ocasión lo merecía.

- Bells te he extrañado tanto.

- Y yo a ti papá, y yo a ti.

**BELLA POV:**

Charlie y yo estuvimos un buen rato poniéndonos al día. Hubo un momento que Charlie nos preguntó si había pasado algo interesante en su ausencia lo que provocó que tanto Edward como yo nos riéramos entre dientes.

"Si tan solo él supiera", pensé.

Pero eso era algo que él nunca sabría. Así que le conteste que todo había estado normal, lo que provocó que Edward y yo nos volviéramos a reír.

Pues de normal no habían tenido nada estas semanas.

Vi como mi padre nos miraba con confusión pero lo dejó pasar, cosa que agradecí.

Al cabo de una hora Edward y yo nos marchamos.

Edward no me quería decir adónde íbamos pues decía que era una sorpresa. ¡Incluso me vendó los ojos!

Después de aparcar el coche me hizo subirme a su espalda y empezó a correr.

Una vez nos paramos me bajé de su espalda y al final me quitó la venda de los ojos.

Cuando vi el lugar al que Edward me había traído los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Había extrañado tanto este lugar.

Nuestro prado.

- ¡Oh, Edward, gracias por traerme aquí! Hacía tanto que no venia.- dije mientras le abrazaba, realmente estaba feliz.

Este era uno de los lugares que más tranquilidad y felicidad me traían, pues aquí había vivido mis mejores momentos con él. Y eso sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

Edward traía consigo un mantel, el cual puso en el suelo para que ambos nos pudiéramos recostar en este.

Nos tumbamos boca arriba mientras mirábamos las estrellas.

- Bella ¿me prestas un momento tu colgante?- me preguntó Edward.

Yo asentí y le entregué el colgante que Alice me había regalado.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_Después de eso me vestí. De toda la ropa que había traído Alice lo que más me gustó fueron unos vaqueros azul claro y un jersey negro. Alice insistió en que me dejara el cabello suelto y así lo hice. Mi pelo ondulado caía en cascada por detrás de mis hombros._

_- Oh, Bella, estas preciosa._

_- Gracias.- susurré avergonzada._

_- Y con esto te vas a ver mucho mejor.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me ponía un colgante. Del cual colgaba un corazón._

_Si no me equivocaba era uno de esos colgantes en que el corazón se abre por la mitad y se pueden meter dos fotos, una al lado izquierdo y otra al lado derecho._

_- ¿Alice qué es esto?- pregunté._

_- Un colgante.- dijo en tono inocente._

_Rodé los ojos._

_- Eso ya lo he visto._

_- Es un regalo, el otro día fui de compras...- "que novedad", pensé con sarcasmo-... y lo vi y supe que era para ti. Y no estaba equivocada te ves genial con él._

_En un principio me negué a aceptarlo, ya que no tenía que haberse gastado dinero en mí, pero como siempre Alice ganó esa batalla. _

_Además no me pude resistir cuando abrí el corazón y vi una foto de ella y mía en la cual salíamos sonriendo y abrazadas la una a la otra. Y recordé que esa foto la hicimos cuando estuvimos de acampada. _

_Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y abracé a Alice con todas mis fuerzas._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Segundos después Edward me devolvió el colgante y vi que en la parte que había estado sin foto ahora había una de él y yo.

Los ojos se me volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y le besé.

Este era un detalle muy bonito por su parte, Edward siempre era tan detallista y considerado. Por eso le amaba tanto.

Estuvimos besándonos largo rato hasta que Edward se separó de mí mientras yo le miraba confusa.

Miró su reloj una vez y luego volvió su vista a mí.

- Bella ya que supuestamente rompimos me gustaría hacer las cosas bien.- empezó.

- ¿Las cosas bien? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confusa.

- Pues técnicamente ya no somos novios, pues supuestamente rompimos. Así que me gustaría volver a pedírtelo.

Rodé los ojos.

- Edward...- empecé, quería decirle que no hacía falta pues ya habíamos vuelto aunque no lo hubiéramos dicho con palabras, pero Edward no me dejó continuar.

- Bella, por favor, déjame hacer esto a mi manera ¿sí? Para mi es importante.

Asentí.

- Bella, sé que fui un estúpido, siempre cometo error tras error. Aún así tú siempre me perdonas, sé que aunque no te merezca no puedo vivir separado de ti. Así que mi pregunta es, Bella, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

"_Cómo si hiciese falta preguntarlo_", pensé con ironía.

- Sí, acepto.

Después de aceptar Edward me besó, pero el beso no duró tanto como hubiese querido, pues se separó de mí una vez más y miró su reloj.

¿Tenía prisa? ¿Por qué miraba tanto el reloj?

- Bien, ahora que eres mi novia ya puedo dar el siguiente paso.

¿Siguiente paso? ¿De qué hablaba?

Iba a preguntarle pero entonces unos ruidos me distrajeron.

Miré al cielo y vi que el ruido provenía de fuegos artificiales. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que estos formaban palabras.

Leí y los ojos nuevamente se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Los fuegos artificiales decían: "Isabella Marie Swan ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

Cuando giré a ver a Edward vi que ya tenía en su mano un anillo.

Me fijé bien y vi que era el mismo que me había dado una vez y que cuando perdí la memoria se lo di a Rosalie.

No podía creerme que Edward hubiera hecho todo esto para pedirme, nuevamente, matrimonio.

Sin duda me había tocada la lotería con él.

- Por supuesto que acepto, tonto. No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto.- le dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y le besaba.

- Lo sé, pero quise hacerlo. De alguna forma tenía que recompensarte mi estupidez.

Rodé los ojos y seguí besándolo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Mil gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic hasta el final! GRACIAS! ^^  
Para la gente que esperaba la transformación de Bella os cuento que mi fic está situado después de Eclipse y antes de Amanecer. Se podría decir que mi fic es una aventura extra antes de Amanecer. Por lo que Bella se transformara cuando tenga a Nessie. Todo lo que pasa en Amanecer pasara pero con cambios. Los Vulturis no irán a matar a los Cullen cuando Irina les vaya con el chisme del niño inmortal. Pues entonces gobernara Richard.  
Como mucho Richard les dará una felicitación por el nuevo miembro de la familia jaja... XD  
Bueno como ya sabéis la venganza contra Jessica y Lauren será en el Edward POV. Aún tardaré un poco en terminarla, pero calculo que antes de que se termine el mes la tendré lista o al menos eso quiero.  
De todas formas intentare darme toda la prisa posible! ^^  
Así que gracias por todo y nos vemos en la versión de Edward!! :)**


End file.
